Can't Stay Away
by Jmarit17
Summary: Her breath caught as she saw him break her gaze and walk to the bus doors. The driver hesitantly opened them and the blonde climbed on and started walking to where she was seated. He stopped in the aisle beside her seat and leaned down slightly, "By the way," He smirked. "My name's Tristan." Tristan: Gang leader. Rory: Good Girl. Their story: Epic.
1. Blue Jeans

_Hey everyone!_

_CSA will be reposted here for a limited time until it is finished. But you can find me at the link in my profile!_

_Everything is there. And more info on what is going on._

_Hope you hear from y'all!_

_Kellie_

* * *

**_Blue jeans, white shirt_**  
**_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_**

* * *

She was going to kill Paris. That was it. It was going to be long and painful.

_Very_ painful.

Rory glared at nothing in particular while she sat alone on the bus-stop bench waiting for the next bus to arrive and take her home. Unfortunately for her, the buses from Hartford to Stars Hollow only ran a few times a day and those times happened to be about three hours apart.

She glanced down at her watch and cringed. So that meant another forty-five minutes. She crossed her arms angrily and sat there, hoping the time would fly by. Though she doubted it would. She was too annoyed to read and her cell phone battery had died so her only activity for the next forty-five minutes would be to sit there alone, angry and nothing to take her anger out on except the crosswalk sign across the street. It was currently getting the look of death from her.

Paris just had to hold the meeting a little longer just to repeat what she had said a million times already. And it just had to be the day when Lorelai was out of town till late and couldn't pick her up.

So now, here she sat waiting for the next bus since she'd missed the first one due to the meeting.

And she wasn't in a very good mood.

Realizing how she must have looked sitting there alone, glaring at inanimate objects, she pulled a book out of her bag and tried to focus her attention on reading once again. The lines were more of a blur as her thoughts drifted to all the things she would have to rush to do when she got home later than usual.

She was broken from her thoughts fifteen minutes later when her stomach growled so loudly she actually looked around to see if anyone had heard. But she realized once again with anger that she was the only idiotic person waiting for the bus.

Feeling even more self pity, she glanced down the street that led directly into the city and caught a brief glimpse of a sign for a small cafe she knew sat about a half mile down the road. With coffee. Tons and tons of coffee. And pastries. Just waiting for her.

She checked her watch to see that she still had a good half hour until the next bus came and stuck her book in the her bag, flung it over her shoulder and started to head down the street and into the city.

She walked until she found the little hole in the wall cafe and with a smile of relief on her face, walked in and headed to the counter. She inhaled the wonderful scent that only cafe's held of a mixture of grease, coffee and sweet dessert and the majority of her anger at Paris slid from her body.

Maybe life wasn't so bad.

"Hey Hun, what can I get ya?"

Rory smiled at the little old lady behind the counter who looked like she belonged in Stars Hallow instead of a crazy big city. "A large coffee and the biggest cinnamon bun you have, please." She gazed longingly at the case which held an assortment of donuts and pastries as she pulled her arms out of her blazer and tugged off her tie, shoving them into her backpack. It was only October and not really all that cold yet but the café had the heat turned all the way up and it was unbearably hot.

"$3.50." the little old woman said, smiling as she handed Rory her order.

Rory returned the smile and handed her the money quickly before saying thank you and walking out of the café, taking a relieving drink of the hot liquid in her hand and placing the cinnamon bun in her back pack to save for the ride home.

She glanced at her watch to see that she had plenty of time to make it back and since she had never actually walked through the city, she decided to take in her surroundings on her way back to the bus-stop. It was basically what she had pictured in her mind how any city would look like. In between the buildings were alleys that were either filled with dumpsters or kids skateboarding and hanging out. She had no idea what was so appealing about hanging out in a dark alleyway but figured that she didn't want to know. Shops everywhere, apartments upstairs, taxis zooming by, garbage bins everywhere. She found her mind wandering and picturing herself in New York, taking the leisurely walk home after a long day at work, letting her mind drift away with it as she continued walking.

A yell from across the street broke her from her thoughts and she spun around to see what was going on, walking backwards for a moment but was abruptly stopped as her back collided with something hard.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" A voice hissed from right behind her as two hands clasped onto her upper arms tightly.

Slightly out of breath, she balanced herself out and held her coffee tight before stepping out of their hold and turning around.

"I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was… going." Rory trailed off when she looked up to meet two crystal blue eyes staring intensely down at her. A twisted smirk covered the man in front of her's face and she involuntarily took another step back at the expression.

She quickly ran her eyes over him once before her eyes met his again. He towered over her and from the look of him he was maybe a few years older than she was. His blonde hair was spiked casually all over his head lacking any kind of product and from the looks of it had just been hand combed to form the mess. A white shirt covered his upper torso snuggly. Baggy pants hung low on his hips revealing a bit of the boxers he wore underneath and a worn leather jacket hung off his shoulders.

"Then maybe you should watch where you're going, you think?" He commented, making her look back up at him, his voice taking on a patronizing tone as he continued to smirk down at her.

Rory's eyes narrowed then in irritation and disbelief. She had just apologized to him and he was actually talking to her as if she were a child. The moment of serenity of her having a nice walk with a cup of delicious coffee was now gone and her anger from earlier was back full force.

"I said I was sorry. But apparently you're too stupid to understand the meaning of an apology." She muttered, not wanting to deal with an idiot at the moment and moved to walk past him but stopped when he started to laugh. She met his eyes to see a look of pure disbelief in them. The look in his eyes showing her he was completely shocked that she had apparently spoken that way to him.

Great, a chauvinist pig, she thought.

"Yes Dugrey, you must be very stupid." She turned to her left as a man with an Australian accent emerged from the alley closest them. "Hello, Kitten." He greeted, looking Rory over from head to toe while licking his lips, a seductive grin on his face that made her more than a little uncomfortable.

"You know..." The blonde interrupted again, his eyes focusing on her and Rory noticed the disbelief was gone but now his face was expressionless and cold. Deadly emotionless. "I don't take too kindly to insults."

Rory automatically rolled her eyes at his response. Her head telling her to just walk away but her pride not being able to resist commenting back. "Sorry to bruise your obviously over-sized ego but… deal with it."

She shook her head as she walked around them and headed back towards the bus stop. It amazed her that some people in the world really were that completely full of themselves.

She ignored the set of chuckles from behind her but at the sound of footsteps, turned her head slightly and a feeling of uneasiness filled her when she saw they were behind her.

Following her, she corrected, and the uneasy feeling went straight to the pit of her stomach.

She looked ahead and saw the bus bench come into view and a bit of relief filtered through her. Although the footsteps didn't stop, she quickened her pace and sat down on the bench, setting her bag beside her and glanced at her watch.

Ten minutes. And she had a feeling they were going to feel like a lifetime.

A second later, she felt someone slide onto the bench next to her a little too closely and she clutched her bag, happy she had set it there.

Looking up she saw the Australian smirking at her with his eyes flashing and suddenly felt nervous and glanced down at her watch again. Not even a minute had passed yet.

"Oh, you aren't scared, are you?" an amused voice floated from in front of her and she looked up to see the blonde standing a few feet away leaning his back against a street light as he brought a lighter to his lips and lit a cigarette. He pulled it from his mouth after sticking the lighter back in his pocket and smirked at her, blowing the smoke from his lips with his eyes locked on hers.

Dead. Cold. Showing none of the amusement that was in his voice.

"What do you want?" Rory asked through gritted teeth, trying to mask the slight fear she had of the two grown men she didn't know, who had followed her.

A light chuckle came from his mouth but his eyes stayed the same, empty, almost as if he was looking right through her. He tipped his head to the side as his gaze turned to a glare that had such a glint to it that she shrunk into the bench.

Danger.

"I believe you owe me an apology." He stated matter-of-factly.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't owe you anything." Was he being serious?

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" The Australian commented from beside her, a grin on his face.

The blonde chuckled again, only making her more nervous when he took a step towards her and she gripped the strap of her bag and pulled it closer.

"No, you do." He repeated, throwing his cigarette onto the sidewalk and not bothering to step on it.

A smirk of cold amusement twisted onto his face and added anger to her uneasiness. "Really?" Rory asked sarcastically through gritted teeth. "And why is that?"

"Because," he drawled, "I believe you called me stupid."

She felt the danger. It oozed from him. She knew that even though there was an amused teasing tone to his comment, she felt the cold underline of his words. He was dead serious and trying to intimidate her.

She wasn't about to let him know he was succeeding.

Knowing she was playing with fire but wanting to get under his skin as well, she imitated him by cocking her head to the side and mustered up all the courage she had inside her. "And why should I apologize for a statement that was so obviously true?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she saw them drift from her face and then scan her body, making her shift uncomfortably. He licked his lips as he trailed his eyes along her exposed legs slowly and then met them with hers again.

"You have no fucking idea who I am, do you?" he asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

Rory clenched her fists and rolled her eyes. Just a few minutes and the bus would be there, why not amuse him. "Should I?" She asked feigning interest. Could he get any more cocky?

She heard the Australian burst out laughing from beside her and turned her head to look fully at him. He was dressed in a pair of baggy camouflage pants and a black shirt similar to the blondes white one but instead of a leather jacket he had on a long black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up and she noticed the tattoos decorating his arms. One specifically of a large cross with a weird design under it and the initials F.T.M below it.

"You're not from around here I suppose, kitten?" he asked, his teeth flashing, looking more amused than dangerous. Unlike the blonde who while on the outside acted amused, she knew inside he was the complete opposite.

Rory didn't answer but just gripped her bag tighter, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

Two minutes.

"Well she has to live somewhat close seeing as though she's dressed up like the cute little private school girl she apparently is." The blonde commented to his friend and Rory refocused on him and gave him a deadly glare, not liking the way he had said "little".

The Australian laughed. "Oh, a little rich one. No wonder she's so brave."

"Don't assume you know anything about me." Rory shot at him angrily as she glanced down at her watch again and started tapping her foot from both impatience and nerves.

"But aren't you though? I mean… the suit kind of does give it away." The Australian commented. "A school like that takes money." He added knowingly.

"Or just brains, but you wouldn't think that seeing as though you obviously lack of a certain level of intelligence yourself." She stated before she could stop herself and when the Australians face turned into a dangerous scowl, she regretted saying anything and glanced at her watch again.

She heard a laugh from in front of her and turned her gaze onto the blonde again.

"It's funny that you have called both of us stupid but you're the only one here who seems to be." His words were lethal.

"Because I supposedly don't know who you are?" Rory rolled her eyes irritably, tapping her foot faster as her fear and annoyance grew.

"Exactly." He answered, his arms crossed in front of him as he watched her with narrowed eyes and an amused smirk that was completely fake since she could definitely sense the underlying threat of it.

"Okay then, let me guess… you're a bunch of feared, drug dealing, law breaking, gang members or serial killers and everyone knows who you are because you're like so bad." Rory's anger had the sarcastic comment coming out before she could even try and stop herself but when she saw the amusement dancing in the blondes eyes she knew that something she had said was right and she swallowed nervously. Cursing herself.

The Australian beside her stated laughing hysterically again but the blonde still watched her closely.

"Well, well, well," He drawled in a humorless tone. "I guess you did know."

Rory heard the bus coming down the road and a feeling of relief washed through her as she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, standing up quickly.

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "I still didn't get that apology, Mary."

"My name's not Mary." Rory corrected, wondering why he would have even thought that.

He chucked softly. "Isn't it though?" he asked, even more amusement dancing though his eyes. She had no idea why he was finding himself so funny.

"No, it's not." She said again as the bus roared towards her and stopped before them.

"Bye, kitten! It was a pleasure." The Australian called, smiling at her, still from his seated spot on the bench.

The blonde chuckled softly as she passed him. "I will get that apology, Mary." He said, smirking at her as she climbed onto the bus, ignoring the feeling of his eyes burning into her back.

"You okay, sweetie?" the driver asked as soon as she stepped onto the top step.

"Yeah." Rory answered in relief, placing few quarters into the fee box by the door.

The driver made a quiet disapproving noise. "You shouldn't hang with those boys, they're all bad news." He commented, glancing at the men outside with an odd look in his eyes.

Rory didn't reply and just nodded as she walked to the back of the bus. She looked out the window and saw the blonde still standing there, following her with his eyes as she took her seat. When her eyes unconsciously darted to where he was standing again, her breath caught as she saw him break her gaze and walk to the bus doors.

The driver hesitantly opened them again and the blonde climbed on and strode past the now startled driver and started walking to where she was seated.

He stopped in the aisle beside her seat and leaned down slightly, bracing himself with one hand on the seat in front of her and the other on the back of her seat.

"By the way," He smirked. "My name's Tristan." Was all he said before walking back towards the doors, but before he stepped completely down the steps he turned and winked at her and then jumped off.

The driver shut the doors a minute later after waiting the required amount of minutes that he had to at every stop and eyed her warily in his mirror before driving off.

She looked out her window and saw the two men watching the bus leave and then walk across the street and get on two motorcycles that were parked in a small parking space there and speed off quickly.

She let out a sigh of relief and went to pull out her cinnamon bun but then realized she no longer had an appetite.

Of course she had to run into a bunch of ego-maniac criminals.

Feeling eyes on her yet again, she looked up to see the bus driver watching her and then shake his head disapprovingly and she narrowed her eyes at him curiously before looking back down to her book.

She sighed, not being able to concentrate on the words at all.

That was one of the craziest encounters of her life.

And now she couldn't get the pair of dangerous, crystal blue eyes out of her head.

She was really going to kill Paris.

* * *

**_It was like, James Dean, for sure_**  
**_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_**  
**_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_**  
**_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_**  
**_That love is mean, and love hurts_**  
**_But I still remember that day we met in december, oh baby!_**


	2. What Would Happen?

**_Electricity. Eye to eye._**

**_Hey, don't I know you? I can't speak._**

* * *

"Okay, Gilmore. You're spacing out and that's not normal. Especially for _you_. Maybe for someone like Madeline, but not you. So cut the crap and tell me what the hell's going on." Paris demanded as she shut her locker on Friday and turned to face Rory. "Trouble in paradise again with Prince Charming?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Paris, Dean and I broke up two months ago."

"You say that as if I keep up with the Stars Hollow gossip." Paris stated without an ounce of sympathy. "What is wrong with you then?"

"Nothing." Rory sighed.

Nothing, except for the past week she couldn't get that pair of blue eyes out of her head for the life of her. She couldn't get his words out of her head, his voice, his _smirk_… he was driving her crazy. And she didn't even know him! She had only even seen him that once. But there was something _about _him that had stayed with her. Something about the amusement in his eyes, and then seriousness at the same exact time. The way he had looked at her. The danger, the mystery.

But she didn't even _know_ him. His name was Tristan, he was supposedly in a gang and he had a really creepy best friend.

That was it. A fifteen minute acquaintance was plaguing her thoughts.

"Do you know a lot about Hartford?" Rory asked suddenly, realizing how stupid it sounded immediately.

Paris glared at her suspiciously. "What kind of question is that? I've lived here my whole life. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Rory shook her head at her own question. "I was just wondering…" she started but trailed off mid-sentence, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Wondering…?" Louise echoed, approaching the two girls with Madeline trailing behind her.

"Have you ever heard of any gangs in Hartford?" Rory asked hesitantly. "And I mean actual gangs. Not just a bunch of highschoolers who give themselves a label to be cool."

"Of course." Louise smirked, her face hungry for gossip. "The question now is, why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering." Rory responded quickly, trying not to meet Paris's suspicious eyes. "Are the ones you know of… _dangerous_?"

Louise grinned and sent her a condescending look. "Depends on which ones you're talking about, but in the big world Rory, gangs are _usually_ dangerous."

Paris stepped in front of Louise, forcing Rory to meet her eyes. "Why do you want to know? Are you thinking about doing an article about gangs? I know we were looking for some attention grabbing article ideas for our more dimwitted fellow pupils who only want to read the gossip section of the Franklin, but Duncan and Bowman tied bandanas around their heads and tried to start their own gang back in tenth grade and for three weeks acted even more ridiculous than usual and put all of us through hell with their attempt at talking gangster. An article might convince them to try again."

"I was just curious."

"Something had to make you curious though." Louise stated knowingly.

Rory contemplated telling them but then decided against it. "I just heard some people talking. I was just realizing how different Stars Hollow is than Hartford."

"The only gang Stars Hollow probably has is the butter-cream gang." Paris snorted sarcastically.

Rory smiled at her reference. "The butter cream gang Paris?"

"I don't get it." Louise looked puzzled.

"You wouldn't." Paris replied off-handedly, flipping through her notes.

"Well then," Louise turned her back to Paris with a roll of her eyes. "Rory, are you coming tonight?"

Rory sighed in relief at the subject change as she contemplated the blondes question. It wasn't like Louise or any other fellow Chiltonites to let a weekend without the parents go by without partying hard and this weekend Louise's parents were going to be three thousand miles away and the girl had been planning the event for weeks. Rory had her invitation still sitting on her bedroom desk. Though it was pretty much void now seeing as though the whole school, and not just the specific people who had been invited, had found out and pretty much everyone was going to be there invitation or not.

When she had received her invitation last week she hadn't even thought about going. But now she figured it would be a distraction and a way to clear her head or at least try to. Even though hanging out with Paris, who hated the parties as well but was forced to go and socialize by her parents, and listening to her complain about their fellow classmates and their ridiculous behavior all night didn't sound all that appealing; it was still better than the alternative of staying home alone while her mother was out on a date or being the third wheel of Jess and his new girlfriends night.

"Rory, earth to Rory." Madeline's laugh brought Rory from her thoughts.

"Spacing out again." Paris stated from beside her, rolling her eyes.

"So, are you coming?" Louise repeated.

Rory nodded, grabbing her bag and shutting her locker. "I have nothing else to do so… I guess I can."

Louise's face lit up instantly. "Good. Just come whenever." She said before bouncing away down the hall.

"My mom is dropping me off at eight-thirty. Meet me out front?" Paris asked.

"Will do." Rory replied before heading from the school.

She only had to wait about three minutes at the bus stop before her bus arrived but they felt like forever. She found herself subconsciously looking around every few seconds but not a single soul was around. When it finally arrived she climbed on quickly and with a sigh, sat down in her usual seat. When the bus started moving again she felt eyes on her and looked up and caught the bus drivers eyes in the mirror. He shook his head disapprovingly as if he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

She shrunk in her seat.

Blue eyes.

* * *

"It's about time. I thought you of all people would be punctual." Paris greeted as she leaned up against a large pillar in front of Louise's mansion. Never the one to dress up, she was simply wearing her normal khaki dress pants and a black blazer.

"My mom had an emergency and needed me to help her." Rory apologized, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't even had time to put it up so she simply tucked it behind her ears. She wore a simple black skirt, a dark red blouse and a pair of black tights and boots. She wasn't exactly the type to dress up either for these things. They left that to Madeline and Louise.

"An emergency?" Paris questioned.

Rory shrugged. "She couldn't find her lucky bra for her date."

Paris snorted. "Lucky bra?"

Rory half smiled. "Don't ask."

"Paris, Rory!" Louise greeted with a smile as she opened the front door of her mansion, giving each of them a quick hug while trying not to spill the drink she was balancing in her hand. "You came!"

"You doubted we would?" Paris narrowed her eyes.

Louise just shrugged and motioned for them to give their coats to a guy by the door. Rory shrugged hers off and handed it over but Paris glared at him when he reached for hers.

"Easy, Paris." Madeline soothed as she joined them.

Rory looked around as she entered the main foyer. The place was packed and from the looks of it almost every person in their school was there.

"How long are your parents gone?" Rory yelled over the music.

"All weekend, it's only me and my older brother." Louise called back.

Paris stiffened. "When did Mike get back?"

"A few days ago. He's upstairs with some friends." Louise answered and winked at a random guy walking by.

"Who's Mike?" Rory questioned, confused.

"Louise's druggie, destined for the big house, brother." Paris muttered with disgust.

"What can I say, when it comes to prescription pills he takes after my mother." Louise forced a smile and started walking towards the main room. "I'll catch you guys later, I have to tell the DJ to change this song."

"You guys want something to drink?" Madeline asked, pushing two half filled plastic cups in their direction.

"Not that. Is there anything that's sealed?" Paris asked.

Madeline nodded before walking away and returning a few minutes later with two unopened sodas.

"The only safe thing to drink here." Paris stated before opening hers and taking a sip.

"Want to walk around and see what's all going on?" Rory offered.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I want nothing more than to see my peers acting like idiots." She smirked. "Let's go."

A half hour later and they had somehow found themselves back by the front doors with Madeline and Louise, talking and watching Louise greet people and invite them in when the doorbell rang. Rory sipped her drink and let her eyes wander as she tuned out Paris scolding Louise about letting everyone who showed up in. The house was huge, much bigger than Madeline's. The stairs were right in front of you when you walked in and had a large stairwell with a sitting area on the second floor where you could overlook the first floor. Paintings and extravagant pieces of art decorated the house and Rory cringed at the thought of how destroyed the house would probably be by the end of the night and the poor maids who would get stuck with the mess.

"…He got into some trouble in school and got kicked out. He's transferring to Princeton next month." Louise explained and Rory tuned back into the conversation, assuming Paris was questioning Louise about her brother again.

"Idiot." Paris scoffed.

Louise grinned. "You know Paris, it sounds like you still have a crush on him."

"You're insinuating that I once had one. Which I didn't." Paris defended and Louise just gave her a sarcastic look, showing that she didn't believe her at all.

Rory smiled in amusement at the two but then her smile faded as a chill went down her back. She turned her head to look around at the sudden feeling that someones eyes were on her. Everyone seemed to be doing there own thing. No one was standing out. She wrapped one arm around her stomach and held her soda close to her chest.

When a few minutes past and the feeling didn't go away, she started to get nervous. She scanned the area again and then her eyes drifted from the stairs up to the second floor landing and were met with blue. Her breath caught in her chest. Standing on the second floor with his arms leaning against the stairs railing looking down onto the first floor, was _him_.

And his eyes were fixated right on her.

She was frozen as her mind scrambled. What was he doing here? Why would he be _here_? She looked to his left and noticed the Australian standing beside him and talking to a few other guys. One had blonde hair and looked just like Louise.

When she brought her eyes back to him again she felt that familiar cold chill come over her again and it only intensified as he smirked. The smirk that she couldn't forget. She couldn't pull her eyes from his. She just stood there, frozen. He was staring at her so intently and even though it looked like one of the other guys was trying to get his attention behind him, he didn't move. Didn't avert his gaze at all.

"Rory," she though she heard someone call but the voice was distant. "Rory!" She heard again and tore her eyes away from his and to meet Madeline's. "What were you doing?" The brunette grinned amused.

Rory shook her head to clear it before looking back up toward the second floor but he was gone. She looked around to see if he had just walked away but didn't see him anywhere.

Oh god, had she just imagined him there?

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone." Rory explained and took a big gulp of her soda, her throat suddenly dry.

"Oh." Madeline grinned, obviously content with the answer. "Well… guess who just asked me to dance?"

"Jonathan?" Rory guessed, seeing as though Jonathan was her newest crush of the week.

Madeline started to nod excitedly and Rory forced a smile, trying to calm the uneasiness that had settled in the bottom of her stomach.

"Hello ladies."

The Australian accent had her spinning around without thinking and she knocked right into something solid.

Two hands were immediately placed on her upper arms as she steadied herself.

"You know Mary, you should really stop doing this. I might just start to think that you're running into me on purpose." Tristan whispered.

She pulled her arms out of his grasp and took a step back. "You say that as if it's something that I would _want _to do." She countered, defensively. "And I already told you, my name isn't Mary." she added, feeling small as he looked down at her.

He smirked, his eyes cold. "And I thought I already said it _was_." His eyes tracked from her head to her toes and back up again. "It suits you." he added, his voice cold and superior.

"Umm… my brother is upstairs I think. Was he busy or something?" Rory heard Louise's voice float in from somewhere behind her. She sounded unsure and nervous, nothing like her usually bubbly confident self.

"We already talked to him." Tristan snapped without even looking at the blonde, sounding as if he were irritated that she had even addressed him.

His eyes remained on Rory's and she couldn't force herself to look away so instead glared at him. If this was a staring contest, there was no way that she was going to lose.

"Tristan. Finn." Someone called and he hesitantly looked up, as the blonde Rory assumed was Louise's brother came over.

"What's up, Mike? We were just saying hi to your sister and her_ lovely_ friends." The Australian, now known as Finn, grinned as he grabbed a beer from a random kids hand. Rory watched in amazement as she watched the kid, who she recognized from the Chilton Varsity football team, just walk away as if his drink wasn't stolen.

"Oh." Mike glanced at his sister momentarily before his eyes landed on the girl standing next to her. "Paris." He grinned.

Paris simply focused on her soda can and glared at it, not meeting his eye or acknowledging him.

"So," Louise's unusually quiet voice broke through the moment of silence. "Rory, you guys, how about we go get something to drink?" Louise offered, sending pleading glances to Rory and Paris.

"She already has something to drink or can you not see that?" Tristan's condescending retort had Louise blinking in surprise and quickly looking down at her shoes.

Rory stood there shocked that no one looked phased by the way he spoke, not even Louise's own brother.

Well she wasn't just going to stand there. "What's your problem?"

Everyone's attention turned to her and her stomach sank.

Tristan raised an amused eyebrow. "_My_ problem?"

"Yes, _you_. She didn't ask you, did she?" Rory continued, summoning up every ounce of courage she had and glaring at him. She couldn't believe the way he just spoke to Louise. And even worse, she couldn't believe no one had said anything. Did he really just go around being rude to whoever he felt like? And did people really just allow it?

His eyes focused in on hers again.

Cold, dangerous, and threatening.

He didn't say anything, just stared at her, and the silence was killing her so without another word she turned around and started to walk away. Relieved when she heard the other three girls quickly following her but could feel the cold blue eyes never leaving her back until she was out of sight.

"How do you know him?" Louise demanded as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Rory exhaled and took a deep breath, her heart racing. " I don't. I just sort of ran into him earlier this week." She explained nervously. "Literally ran into him."

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Madelines voice was quiet and awestruck. "I can't believe you just talked to him like that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Rory asked, trying to sound confident but failing miserably as her voice came out choked.

"Because he's _dangerous_. I know it, everyone knows it." Louise answered matter-of-factly. "My brother… knows him. He's not someone you want to get on the bad side of, trust me."

"And even though it sickens me to admit it. I agree." Paris chimed in. "I'm not afraid of him. But I'm not naïve enough to get caught up with those people or get on their bad side. It's just common knowledge, you see them and you walk the other way."

Louise nodded in agreement and then a look of realization dawned on her face. "That's why you asked us about gangs?"

Rory nodded slowly.

"Well, now you know." Paris replied sarcastically before turning to Louise. "Your brother's an idiot. I thought he quit hanging around with them."

Louise shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on everything Mike does."

They stood in silence for a few minutes and Rory started to feel increasingly uncomfortable as people who passed by kept looking at her. Louise mumbled something about needing to check on something and Madeline followed her from the kitchen. Rory and Paris silently made their way back out to the party and when they didn't see him or anyone else he was with, Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go use the restroom and then we're getting the hell out of here." Paris muttered to her as she took off for the bathrooms. She definitely wasn't going to protest. The sooner they left, the better.

"Where are all your friends?" a voice questioned from behind her and she turned to find Tristan leaning against a wall, staring right at her.

She averted her eyes quickly and acted as if she hadn't even heard him. When she didn't say anything he walked towards her until he was mere inches away and smirked when she lifted her wary eyes to meet his.

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have better things to do besides crash a high school party?" She asked as her eyes narrowed at him. He made her uncomfortable and nervous. And she hated that. Even worse though, she was curious. Curious to know just who he was and what it was about him that had everyone bowing down. It was drawing her in and talking back to him seemed to be her only defense against these feelings he was evoking in her.

He smirked.

"Actually… I _do._" He agreed. "But I believe you still owe me that apology and I figure it's as good a time as any to get it."

Rory blinked in surprise. "You're still held up on that? Well you can get over it because you're not getting one. As I said before, you don't deserve one." She replied irritably before turning around to leave but she felt a hand on her wrist and a second later she was against a wall and he was pushed up against her.

"Now that's where you're wrong." He breathed out as she stared up into his eyes, shocked.

She couldn't move, she brought her hand up to his chest but couldn't push him away.

"And you _are_ going to apologize." He whispered as he brought his face down to hers, barely any space between them and Rory thought for sure that he was going to kiss her.

She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out.

And then he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and her heart stopped. "Now apologize." He ordered, running his tongue across her lips. Tracing them. When he caught her lip between his teeth and started to nibble she gasped in surprise and he pulled back to chuckle.

Rory opened her mouth again to speak and saw his smirk widen as no words came out.

"Just _do _it." he demanded as he pushed his body into hers more and started to trail kisses down her neck.

Why wasn't she pulling away? Why was her stomach doing flips and chills racing down her back?

"I…" Rory started, getting lost in the feelings he was sending through her and not wanting him to stop. Something inside of her was aching for him to kiss her but his lips and tongue remained on her neck, teasing her with soft kisses.

No one had ever kissed her there like that. Ever.

"Come on Mary, say it," he teased as he gently bit down on a spot he had been sucking on and a moan escaped her lips, shocking herself.

"I'm sorry." she managed to say and he stopped his teasing and raised his head up until his eyes were level with hers again.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked with a smirk before he connected his lips to hers. She knew by the intensity that he had wanted to kiss her just as much as she had wanted him to. Everything else disappeared and she was falling. She instinctively balled up the material of his shirt in her fists as he moved his hands around her waist and pulled her until she couldn't be any closer to him, needed something to hold onto.

He traced her lips with his tongue as he pushed his body against hers into the wall and as she opened her mouth in surprise he quickly darted his tongue to meet hers. The kiss deepened as she started to kiss him back, not being able to or wanting to do anything else. His tongue outlining every part of her mouth as if trying to memorize it. His hands worked their way down her thighs and back up again, leaving a burning sensation on her skin. He gripped her thigh with his hand, his fingernails grazing her skin and she shivered from his touch.

"Dugrey!" Someone called and he hesitantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers before letting out an angry growl and turning to face who had called his name.

"What?" He snapped and Rory flinched underneath him.

"Cedric's down at West Point." The guy told him and Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying desperately to catch her breath but finding it hard to since his body was still pressed into hers.

"Fuck." He cursed and hit the wall behind her, making her jump. "I'll be out in a minute." He told the guy before looking back at her with a lustful look in his eyes. His eyes looked almost black now.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but he just took that as an opportunity and crushed his mouth to hers again. She was once again lost in the kiss. It was fast and demanding as his tongue collided with hers and he gently sucked on her bottom lip before biting it and pulling back to smirk at her.

"I'll see you later, Mary." Was all he said before winking and walking toward the front door.

Rory's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to steady her breathing and she placed her hands on the wall behind her for support.

"What the_ hell_ was_ that_?" Paris demanded in shock as she walked up to her.

Rory blinked and looked at the door, not even acknowledging Paris's question because she didn't have an answer. She shook her head in disbelief of what had just happened. He had just kissed her. And she had let him. She had wanted him to. And she had kissed him back. She brought a finger to her lips that were swollen and burning. A mixture of fear, confusion and want coursing through her body as her heart raced.

Wondering why when he _said see you later_ it sounded more like a promise than anything else.

* * *

**_What would happen if we kissed?_**

**_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_**

**_Would you run away, would you stay?_**

**_Or would I melt into you?_**


	3. Breath

_**You take the breath right out of me.**_

* * *

"So…" Jess started as he walked over to where Rory was seated the following Monday morning at Luke's and started wiping down the counter in front of her to make himself look busy. "How was the party?"

Rory averted her gaze from watching her mother, who was being badgered by Taylor to host some town event at the inn, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Jess's all too knowing smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that? What do you know?"

"What do you mean, what do I know?'" Jess feigned innocence and then a smile covered his face. "So something _did _happen this weekend."

Rory's mouth dropped. "How could you possibly know that something happened?" she blurted and then cursed herself. "Not that something did."

Jess raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Well…" he drawled out, leaning against the counter and propping his chin in his hand. "You come in, barely talking at all. You've been staring at your coffee for five minutes without even touching it and you didn't even _flinch_ when Dean pranched in and Luke kicked him out."

Rory blinked, surprised, her head shooting up to look around. "Dean came in?"

Jess nodded. "Exactly my point." He stated. "Now tell me, what's up?"

Rory could just imagine the conversation in her head. _Well Jess, best friend… there's this gang member who I ran into earlier this week and then this weekend he was at Louise's party and he kinda pushed me against a wall and forced me to apologize with his tongue and then we made out. I know, I don't know him. He's dangerous and mean and older than I am but everything's okay_.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Nothing." She muttered unconvincingly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Fine, you'll tell me later." He stated and Rory half smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't going to push further right now. She could never keep anything from Jess but this, she just might. Knowing him as well as she did she knew he would most likely flip and drive to Hartford everyday just to drop and pick up Rory from school just so she didn't run into him again.

Jess was like that because he knew the world was far from perfect outside of Stars Hollow. Growing up in New York he had his share of experiences proving that. He knew how dangerous people could be. So if she did tell him, he wouldn't take it well.

And, call her gullible, but she didn't really think she had anything to worry about. She'd seen him two times on pure coincidence. If she avoided Louise's house at all costs and wasn't late for her bus anymore, she would probably never have to see him again.

She didn't expect to. She didn't _want_ to. At least, that's what she was telling herself over and over again even though she still couldn't get those blue eyes out of her head. She couldn't forget the feel of his lips, the explosive feelings he sent sky rocketing through her body with just one touch. She shouldn't feel that way. He had practically threatened her to apologize and then taunted her, knowing she was reacting to him, just to _get_ that apology. She should have been scared. Horrified. Repulsed. But something inside of her wanted to see him again. Something inside of her wanted to know more about him.

And it was driving her crazy.

Not to even mention the feelings that flooded her body as he kissed her. She had never felt anything like that before. She never believed she could either. And then the dizziness and confusion as soon as he pulled away. He had made her lose her mind with one simple kiss. And she knew that he knew it. She only wondered if she had had that effect on him. He made her want things she had never wanted before.

Why had he even kissed her? At first she figured it was really all part of his little game to get her to apologize. But then even after she did, when he really kissed her… the way he did it, made it seem like he was longing to let her know that it was driving him just as crazy not to kiss her as it was her. Maybe it was a little thing that was telling her that he got her, that he made her apologize. But then he didn't pull away.

And then on top of that, he kissed her goodbye with such ferocity that she almost collapsed. If it hadn't been for him holding her up, she would have. She could still feel his touch. The innocent way he first grabbed her sides. It was controlling and gentle all at the same time. And the way he grabbed her legs and sent shivers up her spine, pulling her to him like he couldn't get enough of her.

She shook her head to clear it as she left Luke's an made her way to the bus stop to head to school trying desperately to think of something else but couldn't.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Paris told me."

Rory eyed the blonde who was waiting for her by her locker carefully. "Told you what?"

Louise rolled her eyes. "Don't act stupid, Rory. You made out with Tristan Dugrey." she accused and then shook her head with wide eyes. "And even as I say it again, I still can't believe it."

"I didn't_ make out _with him." Rory denied in a whisper and turned to shoot daggers at Paris.

"You didn't?" Louise repeated sarcastically, now smirking knowingly. "Paris wasn't the only one who _saw_."

Rory's eyes widened as she gaped at Paris. "Who else saw?" she demanded.

"So you admit it."

Rory glanced at Louise. "We didn't make out… _he_ kissed me."

"And you kissed him back." Madeline stated from Louise's side. When Rory sent her a look she quickly added. "Megan Alling saw and told me that you were pretty into it."

Rory could feel her face heating up. "People are actually talking about it? Why? I'm not even important. And he doesn't even go to this school. How do they even know him?"

"We told you. Everyone knows Tristan." Louise murmured.

"So you can see why people are talking. Rory-perfect student-Gilmore, making out with bad boy Tristan DuGrey." Madeline half smiled.

"Quite the shock. So of course people are talking." Louise shrugged. "Especially because Tristan isn't nice to anyone, and yet he let you talk back to him and insult him in front of everyone at my party and then kisses you..."

"Well, they can stop talking." Rory cut her off, pulling her bag close to her and looking around, noticing a few stares from passerby's. "I don't even know him. I didn't ask him to kiss me. I will probably never see him again. So they can just… forget it."

"Well they're not. But anyways…" Louise smiled. "Is he really as good as the rumors say he is?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Louise laughed. "Did you hear him last night? He hates me. He hates _most_ people. You're an exception, god knows why." She muttered the last part with sarcasm.

"I don't know why either, I just want to forget that I even met him. God, I can't believe people are actually talking." Rory said exasperated. Embarrassed at the fact that people were talking about the one moment in her life that she lost complete control of herself.

"You're in high school. What do you expect? Of course people are talking." Paris stated, sounding annoted. "And they are saying a lot of different things."

Rory opened her mouth to speak and then just shut it and shook her head in denial. "I don't want to know."

Louise went to say something but the ringing of the bell cut her off and without another word they all set off for their first class.

She wasn't oblivious to all the eyes on her as she walked down the hall and when she entered her class but she just kept her head down and took her seat, waiting for the teacher to begin.

It was high school. It wouldn't take long for someone to do something more scandalous and soon everyone would forget what had happened.

She heard her name whispered and rolled her eyes.

And she hoped that that something happened soon.

* * *

"It's not like that, I didn't know they were dating!" Louise denied innocently but a the smirk on her face gave her away as her, Madeline, Paris and Rory made their way outside after the last bell rang.

"So even though you've seen them kissing and holding hands for three weeks now, you didn't know?" Paris asked sarcastically and Rory laughed.

"She didn't deserve him anyway." Louise defended. "And for the record, he came to me willingly."

"I thought you went to his house?" Madeline asked, confused.

"Minor detail." Louse laughed.

"She's hopeless." Paris muttered to Rory.

Louise suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing the other girls to stop as well. "Well, I don't think that those rumors are going to go away any time soon, Rory."

"What?" Rory asked and then followed Louise's gaze and froze.

There he was, leaning against one of the stone walls that held up the gate to the school. His bike parked a few feet away.

"What is he doing here?" Paris demanded accusingly. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"No." Rory breathed.

Everyone was silent for a full thirty seconds.

"Well, this is very interesting." Louise mused.

Rory swallowed. "Maybe he's waiting for someone."

"Yeah… _you_." Louise answered.

At that moment he looked up and his eyes met Rorys, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"No." Rory denied instantly. "Why would he? He's obviously waiting for someone else." She spoke more to convince herself. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the gate to go to her bus stop, planning on just passing him quickly but stopped in her tracks when she heard a laugh come from him. She turned to glance at him, only to find him watching her with his hands in his pockets and his head cocked to the side.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice serious and holding no sign that he was just laughing.

"To my bus stop." She stated.

"Why?"

Rory stared at him for a minute. "Because that's how I get home." She spoke slowly incase he didn't catch on quickly, and he laughed. It wasn't an amused laugh though. It was deadly cold and sent chills through her body.

"No." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his bike. "I'm giving you a ride."

Rory's stomach flipped. "Since when?" She asked sarcastically.

"Since I _said_ I was." He countered, picking up a helmet and extending it to her.

Rory crossed her arms defiantly. "And what makes you think that I want a ride and that I will actually get on that thing?" She still couldn't believe that he was even here.

"Because I said you were." He stated and she stiffened. "_And_ because you're bus just left." He added, pointing to the bus that was not turning the corner away from the school.

Rory cursed under her breath. "Well, no thank you." She turned and started to walk away. "I'll just catch the next one."

"Just get on the fucking bike already." He said exasperated, traces of anger and irritation in his voice.

Rory stopped and turned to look at him again. Her brain telling her to walk away but her curiosity and everything else keeping her there.

"I'm wearing a skirt," she replied lamely.

He looked her up and down before darting his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. "I don't mind."

Rory glared at him.

"Are you done making up excuses?" He asked, tossing her the helmet and she caught it automatically. "Just get on the bike."

She swallowed, her throat dry. He had waited for her to get out of school and was now offering her a ride home. She had just missed her bus and would have to wait another hour for the next one so what would be so wrong with it? He should give her a ride anyways since he's the reason she was distracted and missed her bus to begin with.

He stared at her with a bored expression as if he already knew she was going to get on and then smirked when she pulled the helmet hesitantly over her head and walked slowly towards the bike. He through a leg over and held out a hand to her.

_This is it, your last chance to run_ she told herself.

Glancing at his hand again, she shut out her thoughts and reached her own out, sliding it into his and held her skirt with her other one as she put one leg over the bike and sat down.

"Hold on." He ordered, gripping the handlebars.

Rory put her hands on his shoulders, wanting to touch him as little as possible. Just touching his hand for a few seconds had sent electricity shooting through her body.

He shook his head. "I said hold on. Unless you _want_ to fall." He spoke the last part with sarcasm as he started the engine. She just held his shoulders a little tighter.

She heard him mutter something under his breath before lifting his feet and taking off. She jerked backwards at the speed and immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested herself against his back. She felt his body shake with laughter underneath her touch and could just imagine the smirk on his face and glared at the back of his leather jacket.

Instead of turning towards the highway, he turned toward Hartford and before she had a chance to tell him that he was going the wrong way he was already speeding towards the city, passing cars that were traveling at the legal speed limit and turning down a side road.

He stopped the bike in front of a small coffee store and turned it off before slowly stepping off.

"Why are we here?" Rory asked taking off her helmet and climbing off as well.

"I got thirsty." He shrugged, taking the helmet from her and sitting it on the back of the bike.

"You got thirsty?" She repeated in a disbelief, glaring. She should have never gotten on his bike.

He just smirked, his cold eyes piercing into hers making her feel even more nervous. "Leave your bag on the bike." He ordered, pointing to the back of it.

Rory looked at him like he was crazy. They were parked on the sidewalk; anyone could just grab it!

"No ones gonna take it." He told her as if he could read her mind.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" she asked incredulously.

"Because people know that's my bike." He stated and at Rory's pointed look added, "Nobody will dare to touch it." His voice was low and dangerous, making a cold chill race through her before he walked away toward the café. After debating whether to just walk away and realizing she didn't even know where she really was, she set her bag reluctantly on the bike and headed towards the café after him.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked already standing at the counter, and Rory was surprised he even knew she was standing behind him. Was he really so sure that she wouldn't just leave?

"Just a coffee." She replied hesitantly, looking around and noticing a few people's eyes on them.

He ordered them both a large coffee and without even looking at her, walked over to an empty table and sat on one side and she slowly slid into the seat opposite him.

She usually felt at home in small diners, but out of all the awkward places and positions she had been in in her life surprisingly now this was topping the list.

She looked across the table to where he was sitting, relaxed, one arm over the back of the bench and his other hand on his coffee as he watched her. Meeting his eyes, she felt her face flush as she remembered the Friday before.

"So Mary…" He looked so calm and collected but his voice was still dangerously cold. "Chilton still as shitty and boring as it always was?"

"You went to Chilton?" Rory blurted, not even processing his whole question or touching on the fact that he had just called her Mary again.

He just smirked and looked out the window next to him.

Silence stretched between them and Rory folded her hands together awkwardly. She could see out of the corner of her eye that people were looking at them oddly and she wondered how everyone knew him. Was he really that… _notorious_? And if he was, which so far it definitely seemed like it, what did he do exactly to be so known? Did she want to know?

She took a deep breath. "Why did you offer to take me home? I mean, why did you even come all the way to my school?" she asked, breaking the silence and Tristan's eyes landed on hers again. His face straight, showing no sign of emotion.

"Did you _want_ to take the bus?" he asked simply, his expression never changing.

"I ride it every day." Rory stated. She didn't know how she could feel so comfortable talking to him but she did. At least when he wasn't smirking or staring at her like he was going to do something unexpected. With that dangerous and crazy look on his face.

"That wasn't my question. My question was, did you _want_ to ride it?" he asked again, toying with a napkin that was on the table.

"Who wants to ride a bus?" Was her sarcastic response.

"Exactly." He took a long drink of his coffee and watched her.

"That didn't answer my question. Why did you?" she asked again, shifting under his gaze but not giving up. She began to notice he had a way of answering her question and giving responses without telling a lot, but just enough.

"Because I wanted to." He shrugged.

"You wanted to?" Rory couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yup." He kept his eyes on her, piercing through her as if reading into her soul. "Any more questions?"

Rory took a deep breath. _A million._

"What's your name?" she asked.

He laughed. "I told you already, Mary. And I'm sure you've been told a lot about me so you probably already know my last name, too. Correct?"

Rory looked down. "Yes." She answered honestly. "How old are you?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"You asked if I had any more. And seeing as though I'm letting you drive me home I should at least know a little about you." she stated as confidently as she could.

He nodded, his cold dangerous eyes fixated on hers. "Twenty-one."

So he wasn't much older than her at all. "And you're in a… gang?" She asked hesitantly.

He smirked at her, his eyes taunting. "Maybe." Was all he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay…" She saw some more people staring at them and whispering and shifted uncomfortably. "Why are there people looking at us?" she mumbled, not meaning for him to hear and her face heated up when she realized he had.

Tristan looked around the café, his face cold. "Is there something entertaining going on right here?" He asked loudly and the diner fell into silence as people looked away instantly. "I didn't know two people talking was so fucking interesting." There was another few seconds of silence before people started moving again, including the waitresses who also had stopped in their tracks at his words.

Embarrassed and amazed, Rory swallowed and realizing her throat was dry took a sip of her coffee and slowly met his dark eyes again.

"All out of questions, Mary?" he asked, not even phased that the whole café had actually listened to him.

Rory watched him for a minute before speaking, keeping eye contact with him to try and make herself more confident. "Why did you kiss me?"

He darted his tongue out to wet his lips, a slow smirk sliding onto his face and she could have sworn she saw want flash through his eyes briefly before they were dark and cold again.

"You say that like you didn't want me to."

"I didn't say that…" Rory said instantly and when she blushed he only smirked more. "Why _did _you?"

"Because I wanted to," he shrugged again and Rory sighed.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Nope." He stood up. "I'm done." He said before throwing his cup out and heading for the doors.

Rory got up and followed him, receiving weird glances from the customers of the café who now stared openly at her in the absence of Tristan.

When she walked outside she saw Tristan already standing by his bike waiting. And with a sigh saw her bag still resting safely on the back of his bike. So he was right.

"Where do you live?"

She shifted, hesitating. "Stars Hollow."

He looked up at her, extending the helmet. "So you really ain't a rich bitch."

She glared. "I wasn't aware that was my label in the first place." She shot back.

He smirked. "It wasn't mine. It was Finn's. I'll have to tell him he was wrong." He said as she put her helmet on and climbed on behind him, taking his hand for support and tried to ignore the burning of his touch.

"Hold on." He said and this time she didn't resist. She put her hands firmly on his stomach and felt his body tense underneath her fingers. The front of his jacket was open and with the thinness of his shirt underneath she could feel the outline of his abs underneath her fingers.

Her breathing became ragged at the heat coming from his body and before she knew it they were on the highway and headed for Stars Hollow.

A few streets away from the Stars Hollow welcoming sign she suddenly felt nervous and tapped him lightly on the back to get him to stop and to her relief he pulled the bike over to the side of the road and turned it off.

"What?" he asked, turning around slightly.

"You can just drop me off here." Rory told him as she slid off the bike and straightened her skirt and removing her helmet.

"What? Afraid to be seen with me?"

"Yeah." Rory admitted and he laughed, the sound making her stomach flip.

She grabbed her backpack and took a deep breath as she stepped up onto the sidewalk, making them not stand eye to eye.

"Well… thanks for the…" she started but was cut off as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward making her body collide with his. An arm snaked around her waist as his lips pressed against hers. He slowly moved his lips with hers for a moment before darting his tongue out and tracing her bottom lip making her gasp and he quickly darted his tongue in to meet hers. Her book bag dropped to the ground as she placed her hands on his chest for support.

He sucked on her bottom lip hungrily and ran his tongue through the heat of her mouth before pulling away, sucking in a ragged breath and letting her go.

Rory stood there speechless, watching him as he mounted his bike and started the engine.

He turned towards her, "I'll pick you up after school tomorrow, there's this place I want to take you." Was all he said before driving off, not allowing her to say a thing and she just stood there until he disappeared from sight.

She raised her fingers to her burning lips, her breathing still heavy.

He had kissed her again, and in such a way that she just knew it wouldn't be the last time.

So much for never seeing him again.

* * *

_**I see nothing in your eyes.**_

_**And the more I see the less I like.**_

_**Is it over yet, In my head?**_

_**I know nothing of your kind.**_

_**And I won't reveal your evil mind.**_

_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.**_


	4. Closer

_**You let me violate you.**_

_**You let me complicate you.**_

* * *

When Rory walked into Chilton the following day she wasn't at all surprised to feel the eyes on her as she made her way to her locker. Or to see her three friends waiting there for her.

"You're alive." Louise stated, eyeing Rory over as if looking for something new or different about her.

"I'm breathing, yes." Rory replied hesitantly, giving the blonde a confused look.

"We went over all the possibilities of why he picked you up yesterday after you left." Madeline explained with a half smile tugging at her lips. "We saw you drive away with him."

"And one of the possibilities was that he came to pick you up, took you to a secluded spot and finally got you back for talking back to him." Louise added, seriously.

Rory's mouth fell.

"So we were half expecting you to be absent from school and to see you on the five o'clock news tonight." Madeline elaborated.

"_Local girl found in ditch, gang involvement suspected._" Louise drew an imaginary headline in the air.

"Thanks a lot." Rory muttered, the disgust evident on her face. "You actually thought that and then just waited to see if I would show up today?"

"Well… _yeah._" Madeleine stated as if it was obvious.

"What would you expect us to do?" Louise asked dumbly.

Rory just stared at them in silence for a moment before answering. "I don't know? Call the cops maybe?" She couldn't hide the sarcasm.

"Well it's not like that really happened anyways seeing as though you're here now." Louise shrugged and Rory just shook her head in disbelief. She suddenly felt that maybe they were the sane ones and she was going crazy. Madeline and Louise had that effect on you.

"Forget these two. If you think that was their worst assumption you haven't heard anything yet." Paris shut her locker and pushed through the two and met Rory's eye. "Now would you care to enlighten me as to where you drove off to yesterday?"

"We went for coffee." Rory said simply, trying not to make eye contact with any of them and busied herself with putting her books in her locker.

When a whole minute passed of complete silence, she shut her locker and turned to be met with three shocked faces.

"What?" she asked, even though she already knew their reason. She still didn't even believe it herself. She got coffee with a gang member. After randomly hoping on the back of his motorcycle. Yeah, even a crazy person would think that was crazy.

"You. Went. For._ Coffee._" Louise repeated slowly.

"Yes." Rory nodded and gripped her books a little tighter as she saw two guys from her biology class walk by and wink at her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. She had never once spoken to them and was under the impression that they didn't even know her.

"Why are there guys winking at me?" Rory asked with disgust as she saw the guys eyes rake over her.

Louise let out a laugh. "Because every guy in this school thinks that you slept with Tristan so now they want you."

"They… what… _how_?" Rory stuttered, the air feeling as if it were just knocked right out of her.

"They figure you must be good if Tristan bothered with you." Madeline added. "I heard James Conners talking about it this morning."

"James Conners? As in, the King of Chilton, asshole extraordinaire James Conners?" Rory asked in shock.

"The one and only." Louise confirmed.

"That's all that man-whore thinks about." Paris added with repulsion. It was common knowledge her and James were sworn enemies.

"Why would they… do they really think that?" Rory placed a hand to her stomach suddenly feeling as if she were going to throw up.

"Oh yeah, you weren't exactly secretive about jumping onto the back of his bike." Louise stated matter-of-factly. "_Everyone _saw."

"But why would they think that I…" Rory started but stopped when she saw a bunch of girls looking at her and whispering to each other and she quickly crouched down by her locker and held her book bag a little tighter.

"Like I said before Rory, Tristan doesn't like anyone. But for some reason he likes you. So what do you think people are thinking? Definitely not that you went for coffee." Louise told her, looking in awe again as she said the last part.

"You didn't sleep with him. Did you?" Madeline bluntly asked.

"No!" Rory exclaimed and received a few stares from people in the hallway. "I did not!" she hissed, lowering her voice a considerable amount.

"I told you she wouldn't." Paris smiled at Louise triumphantly.

"You actually thought I would? I don't even know him!" Rory looked at Louise accusingly.

"What?" Louise asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If I had the chance I would. Come on, have you seen him? I could care less what he said to me, with that body…" she said, trailing off and whistling.

"Way to set your standards, Grant." Paris scoffed.

Louise just shrugged and looked back at Rory, her eyes turning serious.

"So you say that you went for coffee?" she prodded and they all looked at Rory, anticipating her response.

"Yes." Rory answered. "Some café in town." She added, trying to find something to say when no one said anything back.

"I swear to god, I'm going to have a heart attack." Louise shook her head. "I feel like I'm in a parallel universe."

"Then what happened?" Paris asked.

Rory shifted under their intense gazes. "He drove me home."

"To Stars Hollow?" Madeline asked quickly.

"That is where she lives?" Paris answered sarcastically. "That must have been a pretty picture. Him driving into Candy Land on his devils trap."

"We stopped a few streets away." Rory admitted.

"Smart move. So that's it? He dropped you off and left?" Paris asked, the other two still not saying anything but looking like they were watching a suspense movie and were awaiting something climatic to happen.

Rory looked down, her cheeks starting to heat up at the memory of the day before as she muttered something under her breath.

"I didn't hear that." Louise said quickly, looking at her like she was an art exhibit.

"I said…" Rory started, taking a deep breath, "He kissed me goodbye and then told me that he would pick me up again today because he wanted to show me some place." Rory finished, feeling a little better that she had told someone but then regretted it when she saw Louise look like she was going to pass out.

"And you're going to go with him?" Paris asked anxiously. "Are you crazy?!"

"God Paris, quiet down." Rory hissed, looking around nervously. "I don't know yet." She lied. She had been thinking about it ever since the day before. During dinner, while she did her homework, as she slept. She already knew that she wanted to, something about him made her want to do whatever he said, and she was pretty sure she would. He had drove her home the day before and nothing had happened so she didn't think that letting him again would be any problem.

"Yes, you are." Louise smirked and then let out a girly giggle. "This is just… wow."

Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, this is all because of your stupid brother." Paris pointed at Louise with a scowl on her face.

Louise smirked, "Yeah, my stupid brother who won't stop asking about you." Paris's face turned red instantly.

"It's not that big of a deal." Rory sighed. Wanting the day to be over with already. "Did you guys have trouble with the history work last night too?" she asked, hoping for the change in subject.

Louise gave her a pointed look and smiled. "Real smooth."

"So that's it. You're just going to go with him?" Paris asked, rolling her eyes. "I think you're crazy."

"Someone's crazy." Louise agreed. "Maybe it's me."

"We already knew that." Paris muttered as the bell rang.

"Well, we should be getting to class." Rory encouraged with a smile, relief evident on her face as the bell rang. The other three just stared at her with pointed looks before turning and walking to their first period class.

Rory let out a breath and walked with them, trying to ignore the fact that everyone she passed was staring right at her.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rory didn't even protest when Paris, Madeline and Louise insisted on walking her out of school. Obviously anxious to see if he was really going to be there.

And he was, much to even Rory's surprise.

Even though by the way he spoke he seemed like someone who always did what they said they were going to do, she had thought that maybe after driving off he had realized that he had no reason at all to be being nice to her, and that he didn't know her and there was nothing remotely fascinating about her.

But he was there.

Just like the day before, he was leaning against the stone pillar, a cigarette in his hand as he breathed in and the stick slowly became shorter. He was staring at the ground intently, a bored look on his face. People coming out of the school noticed him and started whispering. A few girls walked by him and seemed to have said hi but he didn't even look up.

A few guys from earlier, including James Conners, were in the parking lot getting in their cars looking at her and then to Tristan, staring intently.

"Well…" Louise whispered. "He's here."

"Yeah." Rory shuffled her feet, her voice similar to Louise's. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved awkwardly, ignoring Paris's disapproving look.

"If we don't see you on the news first." Louise joked. Rory turned to her and glared but Louise only winked, "Have fun."

Rory just shook her head and continued walking over to where he was standing. When she was a few feet away from him he looked up, his eyes landing right on hers and she stopped in her tracks, frozen.

"You ready?" was all he asked, as he pushed himself off the pillar easily and started towards his bike.

"I guess…" Rory replied hesitantly. He seemed so calm, so natural and she was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life.

At her hesitant voice he turned to her and a smile crept up on his face and he raised an eyebrow, as he looked her over. "You wanna come get the helmet then?" he asked in amusement.

Rory broke her gaze away from his eyes and looked at the helmet he was holding out and her. She smiled nervously, taken back by his playful tone, and walked over to where he was.

Just as she reached out to get the helmet, he pulled it away and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. His lips met hers quickly and she felt him grab her bag from her hand and throw it on the back of the bike, then bringing his hand to her back and pulling her closer. His lips moved slowly over hers, so soft and slow, not pushing for anything further and making her heart thud in her chest.

When he pulled back, she opened her eyes quickly but soon found black again as he put the helmet on her head. She flipped the screen up and saw him smirking at her. He walked over to the bike and straddled it, turning around to clip her bag to a black chain before holding out his hand just like he had the day before to help her on the bike.

Rory just stared at him dumbly for a minute still trying to come back down to earth, before walking over and stepping onto the bike slowly, holding her skirt and then sitting down. She turned toward the school and saw the girls looking at her, mouths agape, and she couldn't help but smile as the fluttering in her stomach was still going full force and her lips still tingled. She flipped the screen down as she heard him start the bike and a second later, they were driving off down the road.

They zoomed through Hartford, passing cars with ease and she wondered why no cops had stopped them yet since he was clearly well over the speed limit and many times, he was driving on the wrong sides of the road, even when the line didn't permit passing. When he quickly zoomed around a car when there was another car coming the other way she gripped his stomach tighter and felt his stomach vibrate with his laugher as he quickly switched back into the right lane.

About ten minutes after leaving the school, they pulled down a road that was well out of the city. Houses lined the streets as they zoomed down them and they finally pulled up outside a two story house, a bit further away from all the other houses and Rory felt her stomach rise in her throat, the danger of what she had done finally setting in.

She noticed a few bikes similar to Tristan's parked in the driveway as well as a few cars. The house didn't have flower gardens like all the other houses or a swing on the porch. The blinds were all shut and there was no sign of life inside.

Her heart started to pound a little faster.

"I had to stop here first." Tristan told her as he stepped off the bike and helped her off of it, she accepted his hand hesitantly and then took off her helmet.

"And where exactly is here?" she asked, slightly angry that he once again decided to make a detour. But even more angry at herself for her complete stupidity. The house didn't exactly look welcoming, only making her more nervous than she already was.

He smirked at her. "Don't you trust me?" he asked, amused as he took a step towards her until he was right in front of her and she had to look up to see him.

Rory raised an eyebrow, a doubtful expression on her face.

"Have I given you any reason not to, Mary?" he asked, his smirk never fading as he brought his face closer to hers.

Rory took a sharp intake of breath and looked back at the house. "No, but everyone else has." She told him truthfully and he laughed openly at her response.

"And do you always listen to everything everyone tells you?" he asked, his face even closer and his hands on her upper arms. She could feel his breath tickling her face.

"Should I believe them?" Rory countered, trying to keep her voice strong although she was doing everything she could to restrain herself from kissing him. God, he had such an effect on her. This was crazy.

He chuckled a bit, licking his lips carefully. Just a few more centimeters and he would have licked her lips too, that's how close he was.

"Yeah, you should believe them." He admitted with a smirk before crushing his lips to hers, his tongue quickly slipping into her mouth and tangling with hers. The kiss was everything the one at the school hadn't been, intense and demanding as opposed to soft and slow. His tongue traced the inside of her mouth and his lips moved slowly with hers, sucking on whichever one was caught between his lips.

He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless but still staying close to her face.

"Fuck." he whispered huskily and Rory just stared into his eyes, trying desperately to catch her breath as he stared back at her with lustful eyes. "Come on." He said, pulling back and licking his lips. "This is just a short stop." He motioned for her to follow him into the house.

Rory stood where she was for a second before following him. She ran a bit to catch up to him and when she fell into place at his side he turned to smile at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to kill you." he said sarcastically, but never loosing his smirk.

Rory glared at him. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Now why would I do something like that?" he asked condescendingly, his voice filled with mock hurt.

Rory just looked at him and he walked up to the side door and held it open. Rory glanced at him nervously and then looked in the dark passageway. Tristan sighed irritated and motioned toward the door.

"Come on Mary, we don't have all fucking day." He said impatiently and Rory moved forward slowly and walked through the door, turning to watch him shut the door behind them and walk in after her.

Straight ahead was the kitchen and Tristan walked forward into it, a few guys sitting at the table playing a game of cards, a bunch money, tickets, cigarettes and miniature black bags that Rory knew she didn't want to know what was in, in a big pile in the middle of the table.

"Dugrey, what's up?" One guy called, pulling a cigar from his mouth that looked like it had been cut open and resealed and Rory was sure it wasn't tabacco he was smoking, the smell was a dead giveaway.

"Nothing. Where's Danny?" Tristan asked, walking out of the kitchen and Rory quickly followed behind him as the other guys eyed her over, their eyes dancing with surprise and amusement but they weren't looking over her like the guys at school were. Their eyes were guarded as if knowing they shouldn't.

"Upstairs." The guy called and Tristan nodded in acknowledgment before leading Rory into what looked like the living room. A few couches and chairs set up all over the room and a large coffee table littered with empty beer bottles and a few pieces of paper and empty packs of cigarettes.

_Charming_, Rory thought.

"Tristan, about time you showed up. Danny's upstairs." Rory heard a familiar voice call from the living room and turned to see Finn lounging on the couch watching, much to Rory's surprise, the news on a big TV in the corner.

"You know, Finn. He'll take care of you. I'll be right back." Was all Tristan said before walking over to a set of stairs and taking them three at a time, leaving Rory standing in the middle of the room awkwardly and painfully out of place.

"Ah, doll. I knew I'd see you again." Rory heard Finn say to her and turned to see him smiling brightly at her, his trench coat sleeves rolled up as he had one arm stretched over the back of the couch he was sitting on. "Come sit." He said, more of an order than an offer and feeling all the other guy's eyes on her, she quickly moved to the couch and sat on the other end, as far from Finn as she could.

She turned and saw him smiling at her. "I do have to apologize, love. I believe I was wrong. Tristan tells me you aren't exactly the rich bitch I pegged you to be." Amusement danced in his eyes.

Rory was surprised Tristan had actually bothered to mention anything to him.

"Yeah…" she started hesitantly, not knowing what else to say. Finn just laughed and she looked away, looking around the room. Her heart stopped as her eyes landed on the coffee table again. A gun was just lying there amongst the bottles and junk.

She couldn't breath.

"What? It's just a gun, doll." Finn told her, obviously noticing her sudden stiff form and wide eyes.

Rory looked at him, about to say 'just a gun?' when another guy walked out of a room, slamming the door behind him and swearing at whoever was behind the door.

He looked at Finn and tilted his head in acknowledgement before his eyes fell on Rory, a smirk slowly sliding onto his face.

"Well, well, well. Who may this be?" He asked arrogantly and Rory felt sick as he walked toward her.

"Don't even think about it Higgins, she's Tristan's girl." Finn said in a low even tone.

The guy stopped walking and looked at her in surprise, "Tristan's girl?" he repeated and flopped in a chair across from the couch. "Should have just said so." He switched his gaze to the TV.

"I'm not Tristan's girl." Rory heard herself saying and at Finns amused stare regretted it.

"Oh, you're not?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not anyone's." Rory stated, hating him for labeling her like an object.

"Okay, love. Believe whatever you want in that pretty little head of yours." Finn told her. "The bloody cops need to just sod off, they're never gonna find the body." He proclaimed as he turned back to the TV and Rory's eyes widened, now knowing why he was watching the news.

She glanced at the gun and then wondered if _he _knew where the body was. She gripped the couch in fear and stood up, planning on making a quick exit but stopped when Tristan came down the stairs.

"Okay, lets go." He motioned to her, nodding at Finn and then walking through the kitchen, Rory following him quickly.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as soon as they stepped outside, suddenly worried.

Tristan turned to her and smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Well I don't know if I want a surprise." She told him.

Tristan turned to her. "What? Do you think I'm going to take you somewhere and rape and kill you?" he asked sarcastically but his eyes were cold and serious.

"I don't know." Rory said truthfully, throwing her arms up. Though in her heart something told her he would never even hurt her. "I don't know _you_." she added, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Then what the fuck was the twenty questions yesterday?" he stared at her intently.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I know your name, how old you are and that you apparently went to Chilton." She said, looking at him doubtfully. "And in there I see guys playing poker for something in black bags, a gun, and Finn talking about how _The cops will never find the body_, sounding like he knew where the body was." She said, her voice rising.

Tristan looked up at the sky and then looked at her with a look of impatience on his face as he walked up close to her and Rory felt herself stiffen.

He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face close to hers. "Did I ever give you any reason not to trust me?" he asked. Rory shook her head no and looked down. "Okay then." He whispered in her ear, sending an instant chill through her body and he looked down, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward his bike.

"Now I suggest we get going, because I have a feeling your parents think you're riding the bus," He smirked.

"Yeah." She hated that he could put her at ease so easily.

Tristan laughed, "What time does your bus usually drop you off?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to his bike.

"A little after five." Rory answered, walking over towards him. He glanced down at his watch and then looked back up at her, handing her her helmet.

"Then we got a little over an hour." He smiled at her. She realized he smirked more than smiled and when he smiled he seemed to loose the dangerous and scary aura he set off and she felt herself melting.

Completely melting.

"Well, it'll take at least a half an hour to get there." She told him, getting in the back of the bike after he did.

Tristan chuckled, "Only about ten minutes tops."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I forgot you don't exactly drive the speed limit." She muttered sarcastically and he pulled her arms tighter around him before kicking off and pulling from the driveway and down the road.

Rory felt herself relax as she rested her head on his hard back as they zoomed down the road. He smelled of cinnamon and cigarettes and she got lost in the warmth of him. He felt secure to her and she felt safe, holding onto him. She didn't know where they were going and at the moment, she didn't care. She didn't care if she stayed like this forever.

She felt free.

She opened her eyes when she felt the bike slow down and come to a stop and realized they were at a pier on the edge of the bay outside of Hartford.

She stared around in awe at the view, shocked that this was the place that he wanted to bring her. She stepped off the bike before him and took her helmet off, fixing her hair as she walked a few feet away, looking out over the water.

"This is where you wanted to bring me?" she asked in awe as she turned to look at him, he had scooted back to where she had been sitting and was sitting there comfortably, his eyes scanning the water just like her.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I started coming here when I was about your age." He said calmly but a flash of anger flashed through his eyes momentarily as he seemed to remember something, but Rory didn't dare ask what.

"How did you find it?" she asked, looking around at the secluded area they were in, knowing that a place like this wasn't on any map. It was a place you just got lucky enough to stumble upon.

Tristan pointed off to the East a bit and she followed his finger until she saw a fenced in area with cars and bikes in it, a small building in the center.

"My car got impounded once and me and a couple friends came and broke it out." He shrugged as Rory's mouth dropped and she blinked before shaking her head, realizing that she really wasn't that surprised.

She looked back out over the water. "It's beautiful." She whispered into the air. A few minutes of silence caused her to turn around and look back at Tristan. She was met with his intense gaze on her, his face unreadable and she almost jumped in surprise, bringing her hands to the end of her shirt and twisting it nervously.

"Come here." He told her, his voice low and husky and Rory blinked in surprise before slowly walking over to him. When she was about a foot away from him, he sighed and grabbed her hand impatiently, pulling her onto his lap until she was sitting sideways on the front of the motorcycle, facing him.

She opened her mouth to say something but he brought his lips to hers, cutting off anything she wanted to say and instantly erasing all of her thoughts. He tasted like a combination of vanilla and mint with the taste of cigarettes still on his breath that wasn't completely unpleasant.

He slowly moved his lips with hers and she felt his hand travel down to her leg closest him and grip her knee and in one quick moment he lifted her leg and placed it on the other side of him, causing her to gasp and reach down toward her skirt as her legs were now open and laying on top of his legs, draping over the side of the bike as her body was pressed to his, straddling him.

He grabbed her hands before she could fix her skirt and intertwined his fingers quickly with hers, moving them to her hips and resting them there.

"It's just us here, Mary." he whispered huskily, before letting go of her hands and moving one hand to the back of her neck, pulling her down for another heated kiss instantly making her breathless. His tongue traced her lips and then traced the line that separated them until she opened her lips and met his tongue with hers, raising her hands and running them through his hair, deepening the kiss and taking as much control as him.

She heard him groan and pull her closer as she took her turn playing with him. She slowly sucked on his tongue, surprising him. His other hand found it's way to her thigh and slowly started skimming up, leaving a burning sensation along her skin as he did so. He gripped her thigh tightly and gave it a squeeze while biting her lip, making her moan into his mouth.

Feeling things that she had never felt before and only knowing that she wanted him, she wanted anything he could offer her. The feelings he was releasing into her were making her crazy. She hadn't even known feelings like this existed and she suddenly couldn't get enough. He made her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her life.

As his hand moved up more she gasped and pulled away for a minute and looked into his eyes. She was about to put her hand on his and stop him but he was still slowly making his way higher, painfully slow and gentle, and she felt herself melting under his touch and getting lost in his eyes as he stared directly into hers. She had never felt so breathless in her life. The color of his eyes had considerably darkened and she just stared back, mouth agape as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

He leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips before moving down her neck hungrily. She closed her eyes instinctively and let herself be lost in the pleasure he was evoking in her. She heard herself moan lightly but didn't care. She felt his tongue tracing circles on her collarbone before softly blowing on the area and sucking on it softly. He felt like an angel the way he was being so careful and she realized he had two different ways of kissing her.

When he hungrily begged for entrance to her as if trying to find something hidden and like now, when he acted as if she was delicate and could be broken. Like she deserved to be worshipped.

She was slowly becoming addicted to his kisses.

As his lips moved up to her ear she dropped her head on his shoulder, quietly whispering his name as her lips met with his neck, she slowly started kissing and occasionally sucking until she was back face to face with him and her eyes were locked with his. She didn't believe that she could ever have such an effect on anyone but she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt exactly what kind of effect she was having on him pressing hard into her thigh.

His eyes were intense and he knew she could tell. They stayed locked with hers with an intensity that made her breathing quicken even more.

They just stayed like that for a while, just staring, as if trying to see deep into each others minds. See passed their eyes and into their souls.

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me, Mary." He whispered, his eyes still locked with hers and it seemed like it took everything he had to admit that. As if he was afraid to. Like he was letting a wall down for a moment.

His hands on her back brought her closer and he kissed her again, the ferocity back and she happily returned the kiss, raking her hands through his hair as his hands snaked under her shirt sliding across her stomach and leaving goose bumps in their path.

When he pulled back she heard herself involuntarily whine at the lack of contact and felt him vibrate with laugher underneath her.

"We got to get you home." He told her and in one quick movement he slid his hands underneath her and gripped her upper thighs, easily lifting her off the bike and setting her slowly on the ground. He moved up on the bike and held a hand out to her as she climbed in the back, her lips swollen and her breathing still rapid.

Not a word was said as she put her helmet on or as he started his bike and pulled out and onto the highway. The ride to Stars Hollow seemed to go by too fast and Rory found herself wishing it would last just a little longer.

He pulled just outside the Stars Hollow sign as he did the day before and got off the bike. He walked to the back to unhook her bag as she got off too and took off the helmet.

He held her bag in one hand as she stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously and fixing her clothes self-consciously.

He walked up to her and she reached her hand out for her bag but he only took it in his and interlaced their fingers, holding her hand up with his and looking at it before meeting her eyes. He pulled her forward and quickly placed his lips to hers, wrapping the arm that held her bag around her back and pulling her close.

He broke apart about a minute later and moved his lips slowly to her ear.

"Don't worry, Mary. It won't be the last time. I promise." He whispered, kissing her neck just below her ear quickly before pulling back and handing her her bag. She took it with shaking hands and watched as he ran a hand through his hair, walking back to his bike and getting on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before driving off and just like the day before, she watched him disappear before turning to walk the few streets to town.

She couldn't help the smile on her face or the blush on her cheeks as she passed the Stars Hollow sign.

She heard someone clear their throat and jumped, spinning around until she was met with a pair of brown eyes of her best friend.

"See… I just came out for a cigarette, and…" Jess started, shaking his head as if in disbelief, "Would you like to tell me what the hell that was?" He asked, a half smirk on his lips but seriousness in his eyes.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

This wasn't good.

* * *

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal.**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside.**_


	5. Think Twice

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around, no more.**_

* * *

Rory stared at Jess with wide eyes, her breathing suddenly ceased as she stood there, motionless. For the first time in her life, she felt caught.

She felt guilty.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"Well, Ror… I believe this is the first time you've actually had nothing to say. See, sometimes when you won't stop talking I kind of wish for moments like these," Jess chuckled in a weird way, not at all humorously. "But see, now is not the time to become mute." He shook his head as he threw his cigarette to the curb and quickly lit another while he stared at her.

Rory watched him. It was only a rare occurrence that Jess acted like this. Nervous, serious. And she knew that he was not going to let her go with a simple half ass explanation.

"That was… my ride home?" Rory said with as much confidence as she could but it came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

Jess nodded, looking her straight in the eye and without saying anything, walked over to a bench and sat down. Rory sighed, and walked over and sat beside him.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Geeze I don't know?" Jess replied sarcastically, "Maybe the beginning?"

Rory took a deep breath and told him every detail she could remember from when she first ran into Tristan. The party, and him picking her up from school and dropping her home, knowing that if she held something back… Jess would know. He always did. Sometimes he knew her better than her own mother did.

She made sure not leave out any moment or any run-in. She told him about the party and the guys at school, the house she had went to and the pier. During some parts of her confession she watched as his fists would clench, specifically when she told him about the guys at school. He hadn't stopped smoking since she had started. He was running out of cigarettes fast and he had had a new pack that morning.

When she had finally finished, he stood up walking the length of the bench, pacing back and forth.

"So…" he started, taking a deep breath and throwing his half-smoked cigarette to the ground. Rory interlaced her fingers and looked everywhere but at him, having no idea what he was going to do or say. "Tristan Dugrey." he said with a throaty chuckle. Causing her to look at him surprised. Out of all the things she expected to hear from him… she didn't expect that.

Jess looked at her with a disbelieving smirk. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I…" Rory started, but couldn't say anything because she didn't know really what to say. She still didn't know what she was thinking.

"Rory, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but you do not want to get caught up with his shit, alright?" Jess looked like he wanted to say more and was struggling to keep it in.

"Jess…" Rory started to protest but saw Jess's serious eyes and blinked in surprise. "You know him?"

"No. I know _of_ him. I _know_ Finn. And I can't believe that you just got on the back of some guy's bike that you don't even know!" His voice started to rise.

"I do!" she argued half-heartedly, "And if I didn't trust him than I wouldn't have. You know me. I wouldn't do something stupid."

Jess laughed and looked at her with disbelief, "Jumping on the back of a guys bike, who you know is in a fucking gang and is dangerous, not once but _twice_, sounds pretty stupid to me Rory."

"Well it's my decision." She stated, slightly angry with him for calling her stupid.

Jess walked over to her and stood a few feet in front of her. "Are you seriously going to try and argue with me about whether this was wrong or not? Whether it was crazy for you to do what you did?"

"No." Rory sighed. "But I know what I'm doing. I'm seventeen, Jess. I'll be eighteen in less than two months and I can make my own decisions. I know that it sounds crazy but I just… I don't know." She finally said, exasperated.

"God, if your mother hears this, for once she might actually agree with me about something."

Rory's eyes widened. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Jess shook his head. "No… but you are." He pointed at her and pulled out another cigarette.

Rory just stared at him for a moment trying to figure out exactly what he was saying. As a command, as a fact? She didn't know.

"You have to." he added and she knew that he was right. Eventually she would have to. She told her mother everything. But she didn't even want to know what her mother would do if she found out. She knew that she wouldn't let her do anything again, ride the bus, go to parties. She was always scared something would happen to Rory and this… this would be pretty high up on her list. She would immediately jump to conclusions and focus on the bad, which there happened to be a lot of.

But she didn't want to do it yet. She wanted to find out why Tristan was even bothering with her. She wanted to know what he was even doing with someone like her. She wanted to make sure it was even worth telling her mother about.

"I will," She mumbled. She just didn't know exactly when she would.

Jess threw his newest dissolved cigarette to the ground and turned to face her, shaking his head.

"I don't like this," he stated bluntly. "I really don't like this."

"It's not like I'm doing something illegal or I'm running away with a psycho murderer." Rory said, trying to make him understand that it wasn't as bad as everyone made it sound. Tristan hadn't done anything to harm her. He might have been dangerous, but it was only in his eyes when other people were around. She didn't always see that when he looked at her. She was confused as hell as to why he didn't look at her like he did everyone else, but relieved at the same time that he didn't.

What made her so special?

"There's four people I care about. Luke, you, your mom and… at times my mom. You should maybe look at it from everyone else's point of view. What the hell would you think?" Jess asked her.

Rory looked down at her bag. "Jess, if there was something wrong, or if I was in danger in some way, you know that I would not have done any of this." she said, trying to make him understand.

Jess laughed. "It's not him I'm scared about. It's everyone around him, Rory. I've told you shit that is nothing compared to anything I've seen. Things that I may have told you in the past is nothing." He said, as if trying desperately to make her see something.

"I know that you might think this is crazy but… can't you just understand?" she asked, "Just let me do this. I'm always doing everything right. Maybe I just need to do something… maybe I need to learn it on my own. Not just listen to what everyone else tells me."

Jess shook his head but an understanding crossed his face. "I don't want you to get hurt." He finally said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm not going to," she assured him and he just smiled at her while shaking his head.

"If someone else had seen what I did…" He started, shaking his head and sending her a knowing look.

"I know." She started to think of the chaos that would have ensued if anyone else had been in Jess's place.

"And your mom?" he asked.

Rory bit her lip, "If this, whatever this is… if it… if I… I'll tell her." she sighed, still not knowing how to explain the situation.

Jess nodded and then looked her in the eyes seriously. "But I swear to god Ror, if anything happens…" He pointed at her warningly.

"I'll tell you first and will let you do whatever you want," She told him, knowing it was exactly the truth. "But nothing will happen."

Jess finally sent her a smile. "I never would have thought it though," he said, a laugh escaping his lips.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to picture you on the back of that bike in that outfit." He laughed more.

"Jess…" Her eyes narrowed in warning.

"Coffee?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

Rory tried to keep a straight face but smiled at him, nodding.

"Come on then my little corrupted princess, my break ended 20 minutes ago. Luke's gonna kick my ass." He threw an arm around her and they started walking towards town.

"Thanks." Rory whispered.

Jess just laughed. "I still can't picture you at…" he said but Rory pushed him into a bunch of bushes before he could say anything else.

* * *

She didn't get to school the next day until third period was almost over due to Lorelai unplugging her alarm clock the night before when she crawled into her bed because of the _violent ghost that haunts her closet and throws her heels against the door._

But shockingly, Rory did not mind at all. Being late meant she didn't have to deal with the early morning stares or be drilled by her friends when she approached her locker. She was still drained from Jess yesterday, and she didn't feel like finding something to tell them. Paris would probably yell at her if she told her about the house she went to, and Louise and Madeline would probably ask a million questions if she told them about the pier. And she couldn't answer any because she couldn't even answer them herself.

She had no idea what was going on in his head.

But when she saw him today, she wasn't going to let him get away with telling her nothing. She needed to know why he was doing the things he was doing. And why her. She was lying to her mother, making Jess keep her secrets and running around Hartford with someone she barely knew.

She still didn't believe it.

After she arrived late to class the stares were even more than the day before, but no one had said anything directly to her which she found relieving but also somewhat disconcerting. By the end of the day, dodging the girls was easy. Although Paris had almost cornered her around mid day but Rory choose to go to the library instead of the lunchroom.

But being alone in the library hiding out, she let her mind wander and realized what she was doing was crazy. She had never not told her mother anything after the one incident when she didn't tell her about her first kiss. But this, this was not even in the same league as that. She had her first assault even if it was with a tongue, a full blown make out session, she had seen a gun just inches away from her, she had possibly heard something that the cops would love to know, and she had raced through Hartford on the back of a motorcycle. All while her mother thought that she was riding the long drawn out bus ride back to Stars Hollow.

She was going to get answers, reasons. And if not, she was just going to not bother with him anymore. Although she had a feeling that he wouldn't exactly leave anything like that. He was a person who didn't get turned down a lot. Maybe not even at all. But no matter what, she was going to stand her ground.

"Hey." Someone greeted from behind her as she walked towards the school exit at the end of the day. She wasn't sure they were talking to her, but she turned anyways, only to be met with a pair of dark green eyes. James Conners. An odd uneasiness fell through her and she found herself gripping her bag just a little tighter.

The majority of the girls in school thought he was sexy, but the ones who had half a brain found saw him for what he really was - creepy and predatorial.

"Yes?" she asked, not liking the look on his face. He was smirking at her. But not like Tristan's dangerous and amused smirk that showed that he had more self-confidence than anyone. Instead this smirk was conniving and smug.

"You're Rory, right?" he asked feigning confusion. He knew exactly who she was.

"Yes." Was all she said as she continued towards the exit.

"I'm James." He said, falling into step beside her and holding out a hand. Rory eyed him warily for a second and then shook her head with disbelief. She didn't even have to ask why he was talking to her. She had heard it non-stop for the past two days. She couldn't believe that people actually believed everything they were told.

"I know." She answered without making eye contact or touching his hand. The way he was looking at her was making her feel… dirty.

"Well…" he continued and from his voice now she knew that he obviously wasn't ignored often. She saw how girls usually threw themselves at him in the halls, so her trying to get away from him probably came as a surprise. "…There's this party this weekend. My house. And I was wondering what time you're gonna be there."

Rory stopped and stared at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"What makes you think I'm even going?" she asked incredulously. "I've never even talked to you before."

"Well…" He took a step towards her. "No one ever turns down my invitation, so… I know you're going to be there. Anyways, I was thinking that you could go _with_ me, be my date." The arrogance oozing from his words making him more repulsive than anything.

Rory stopped and turned to glare at him, "Well…" she drew the word out, mimicking him. "I guess I'm the first one to turn you down then."

When she turned towards the doors again, a hand on her arm stopped her and she turned to face him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Come on." He taunted and she could tell he was trying to stay calm but the anger and embarrassment was flashing in his eyes. "Don't try and play like your some innocent little girl, Gilmore because everyone knows that you're not." He eyes traveled down her body as she jerked back and pulled her arm away, taking a step away from him.

"You know anything about me." Now this was fear. True fear. And she had thought she was scared with Tristan? God no. Compared to this she felt completely protected with him.

"Listen…" His voice was filled with frustration as he took a step forward towards her, but he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because in a second before she knew what was happening, a single hand had wrapped around the collar of his shirt and he was slammed against the lockers closest to them.

Rory gasped and tore her eyes from the shocked expression in his face and followed the hand to the man standing in front of him, a deadly look in his darkened blue eyes. The glint in them scared her but over all she felt a feeling of relief wash through her that he was there.

"You know, it's little rich bitches like you that really get on my fucking nerves." Tristan spat at James and Rory found herself holding her book bag even tighter. She looked around but realized everyone else had already left the school. How long had they been in there?

She looked back at James who stood shocked and silent as he remained trapped against the lockers.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, his eyes flashing towards Rory and watching her for a response.

She opened her mouth to say yes but her voice was too weak so she settled with nodding her head and biting her lip nervously.

Tristan eyed her closely before turning back to the shocked kid in front of him.

"You don't ever wanna touch her again." Tristan threatened. "You don't wanna say anything, you don't even wanna _look_ at her…" His voice was hard and meanacing. He moved to the side of James's head and leaned forward a bit more, lowering his voice so Rory couldn't hear and then pulled back and pushed the kid away from him, making him stumble backwards until he slammed against the lockers painfully.

Tristan tore his eyes away from him with a look of disgust and held his hand out to Rory.

She was frozen for a second before hesitantly grabbing his hand as he interlaced their fingers, walking towards the door. She looked back once to see James still on the floor, the cockiness he held before replaced with a look of shock and fear.

When they got outside the parking lot was practically empty. No audience today thank god. As they walked over to his bike, the silence was almost deafening and a strange tension fell between the two.

"Thanks." Rory hesitantly said as they approached the bike.

Tristan turned to look at her, his eyes roaming all over her face as if looking for something. "For what?" he asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

Rory looked back towards the building. "For… for what happened in there." She didn't really know how to explain the situation she was just in.

He shrugged, picking up her helmet and holding it out to her.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything." Was all he said as she grabbed the helmet.

She looked to the bike and remembered what she had told Jess the day before. She wouldn't do anything if she thought she was in danger. But she wasn't, was she? She would admit she was shocked and slightly scared when he just showed up and the way he looked when he was talking to James. But she wasn't in danger, at least she didn't feel like she was. Compared to what had just happened, now she felt safe.

"Where are we going?" she asked, fiddling with her shirt a bit.

He simply shrugged, "You wanna get something to eat?" He asked. For the first time, he actually _asked_ her instead of told her or just gave her a non-response.

"I guess." She nodded slowly.

She put the helmet on after catching his eyes briefly and climbed onto the back of the bike. Without another word, a few moments later, they were off down the road. The speed increased as they hit the side roads and a few minutes later, they came to a stop outside a large building with a small café at the base of it.

She stepped off the bike as he did and took the helmet off, fixing her hair and situation her bag on the back of the bike, learning from last time. She looked up when she noticed Tristan hadn't moved and caught his eyes. They were clearly dancing with amusement as a smile fell across his face he looked from the bag to her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Mary," he said as his smile turned to a half smirk and he held his hand out. She felt herself blush at the way he was looking at her. She thought she would be used to his gaze now but still when he occasionally smiled like that, she felt fireworks shoot through her and a need to return his smile. The tension and uneasiness she had felt before simply fading away.

She took his hand and he pulled her close to him so their bodies touched as they walked into the café.

The door chimed as they walked in, catching the attention of some customers there and Rory watched in fascination at their different reactions to seeing him and their similar shock at seeing her, or rather seeing her outfit since none of them knew who she was. Some looked away quickly, some stared in surprise and a few people even started to pick up and leave even though there was still a lot of food on their plates.

She walked with him as he approached the counter but didn't sit down, and she knew that he wasn't planning on staying.

A few people walked towards the door, sending a few looks their way and she looked up to see if Tristan had noticed like she did and met his eyes as he stood there staring down at her. His eyes were serious and cold. Not a flicker of the amusement she had just seen or the softness he showed sometimes when he looked at her, they were now guarded and knowing.

He flickered his eyes towards the door and then back at her, a small smirk playing in his lips. "Still surprised?" he asked, and she knew he was talking about other people's reactions to him.

She didn't say anything, just looked down. Wondering how he felt about it. He seemed like he didn't care either way. But to have people fear you, to have them not even want to be in the same place as you, to have everyone know you… that couldn't have been something good.

But he didn't really seem effected by it, or surprised like she was.

"Is it for here or to go?" a woman asked, standing on the opposite side of the counter and holding a pad of paper in her hand, her grip a little tighter than what was normal.

"Seeing as though we're not sitting, what do you think?"

The woman before them swallowed and Rory saw her already forced smile waver. "What can I get you then?"

Tristan turned to Rory, handing her a menu. "They got the same shit as any other place," he said, looking back at the waitress and ordering a burger. Rory decided to just order the same.

As they waited for their orders, they stood in silence and it didn't take long for Rory to realize the rest of the café was equally silent, save for a few whispers or brief comments passed out of what seemed like nervousness. No usual diner chatter.

She felt Tristan's fingers on her palm and realized that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. She looked down to where their hands were interlaced and watched as he traced small circles on her palm, tracing his finger across her wrist and down the length of her hand, his eyes trained on what he was doing.

She wondered if he realized how intimate it was? How unlike him, or what she was told about him, it was to hold a girl's hand. She knew that if she told Louise about this, she would have a heart attack for sure. But she couldn't help the giddy feeling that she got as his fingers grazed hers. He was so gentle with everything about her and it made her feel like she was floating on air.

She looked back up to his eyes and the quick movement caused him to look at her. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment as he kept them trained on hers and she felt breathless. He was really getting to her.

"Here's your order," a voice spoke up behind them and Tristan turned and grabbed the bag from the waitress.

Tristan opened his mouth to say something and by the look on his face Rory knew it wasn't going to be a thank you so she quickly spoke up before he could.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at the nervous waitress as she eyed Tristan carefully.

He glanced at Rory and she kept eye contact with him the best she could even though his gaze was burning and seemed to be going right through her, she didn't look away. He smirked and nodded towards the door.

"Where are we eating?" Rory asked as she grabbed the helmet, feeling like it was the most normal thing in the world and not knowing if that was a good thing or not.

"Where else?" he asked, shrugging as he put the bags on the back and got on the front. They pulled out of the parking space and headed out of the city. The memories of the day before rushed back to her and she blushed, happy he couldn't see her. She couldn't get the images out of her head. The taste of his lips or the burning of his touch.

They pulled onto a short road which led to the pier and Tristan parked the bike just as he had the day before and got off, turning around to face her. As she stepped off the bike, removing her helmet, she felt him take it from her grip and throw it onto the leather seat before an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him.

She looked up to be met with his sparkling blue eyes, once again with the softness in them that he rarely showed. "Hey Mary," he whispered as his lips hovered over hers, his breath tickling her chin.

"Hi," she heard herself whisper, surprised she had even spoke and then pressed her lips to his, giving into the sudden urge to kiss him. She could feel him smile against her lips and she smiled herself as the kiss remained innocent, not pushing for anything further.

He pulled back after a minute and looked into her eyes. He smiled slightly and then sighed and turned around, rubbing a hand through his hair before he turned back to her and glared at her in a way he hadn't yet. Playfully. And she found herself smiling. He actually looked like he wasn't in control of a situation for once.

"Come on," he said, grabbing the bag and walking to the edge of the pier to sit down, letting his legs drape over. Rory followed suit and sat next to him, folding her skirt under her.

"You know, if that thing is such a problem all the time you could just take it off," She heard him say from beside her and her mouth dropped as she snapped her gaze to him, only to find him laughing to himself as he took the food and bottled drinks they had gotten out of the bag and handed her some. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at the thought.

A few minutes of silence passed over them as they ate and looked out over the water. Such a peaceful place, the silence was welcoming. But Rory knew she couldn't just let this day go as the others, no matter how much she wanted to. Everything was always okay when she was with him, she actually forgot about everything else. But when she got home it was a different story, and she had to know something. Something about why she was sneaking around.

She wanted to know why she was drawn to him. Why she needed his touch more than she'd ever needed anything. Why he made her do things she never thought she'd do. But she knew she wouldn't get those answers. And from the look in his eyes she could tell he had a million questions like that of his own. But for now she just had to know _something._

She glanced over at him to see him staring out over the water. One leg propped up with his elbow resting on it and his head resting in his hand while his other leg draped over side, a cigarette dangling in his other hand.

He looked different here. She was pretty sure he felt different too because he seemed so serene.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally said, catching his attention. He glanced over at her, throwing his cigarette into the water below.

"You just did." He smirked and Rory just rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "What?" he asked, his face now serious and she looked up at him surprised. She didn't think that he was going say anything else.

"Well…" she started, not sure of how to put it as she fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, "Doing what?" he asked simply, no expression on his face.

"This. Me. Why are you… what are you doing with me?" she asked, not going to try and beat around the bush any longer.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he asked, his face becoming serious again as he studied her curiously.

Rory opened her mouth but didn't say anything and turned back to the water, away from his constant gaze. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Your parents know you're here?" he suddenly asked and Rory turned to look at him, surprised by his question.

"I live with my mom, and she…" She started but Tristan raised a doubtful eyebrow at her, "No." she admitted, her eyes focusing on her lap.

"Mmhmm."

"My friend Jess saw you drop me off yesterday," she told him, turning back to look at him.

"Really. What did you say?" he asked, his face guarded again, and his voice almost mocking as if he thought she made up some lie.

"I didn't know what to tell him exactly. That's why I'd like to know what's going on here. I mean… why me?" She asked, looking at him curiously, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't know," he said it as if it answered everything. "Do you regret getting on my bike?" he asked. "You regret coming with me? You regret ever meeting me?" He eyes looked like he was almost daring her to say yes.

"No," she whispered in all honesty. If anything, she didn't_ regret_ it. Maybe wished she wouldn't have done it so willingly but she didn't regret any of it.

"Well, neither do I," A small smile touched his lips briefly before it disappeared. "So you live with your mom?" he asked changing the subject as he lit up another cigarette.

"Yeah, just my mom."

"And your dad?" Tristan asked, his voice sounding lethal at the last word.

"He's doing his own thing," Rory hesitantly told him, not knowing how to explain anything about her father. Everything changed so fast with him.

Tristan nodded, inhaling in his cigarette.

"That's going kill you, you know." Rory said before she could stop herself but he only laughed.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of other things that are going to kill me." He looked at her pointedly. "And this…" he said, throwing his finished cigarette a few feet away from them. "…Is at the bottom of the list."

Rory bit her lip for a second in hesitation, not knowing if she should dare to ask anything more. His answers were always quick and never really said much.

"Just fucking ask already," he ordered but Rory could hear a bit of amusement in his voice.

She glanced up at him. "What?"

"You're biting your lip. You wanna ask me something. So you either ask me or you can keep biting your lip but I'll tell you that it's really fucking driving me crazy and if you don't stop, there isn't going to be much more talking." He warned, his eyes darkening with lust and she blushed.

"Will you really answer me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

His voice was all amusement. "Depends on what you ask, Mary."

Rory nodded, watching him closely. "You went to Chilton?"

Tristan nodded.

"Did you graduate?" she asked, trying to find out how he went from going to a school like that to what he was now.

"Didn't make it past tenth," he shrugged. "I had my own plans."

"Was that place we went yesterday where you live?" she asked, remembering the scary house from the day before.

"Nah, that's just a place Finn's uncle owns. No one _lives_ there." He turned towards her with smirk, "Don't worry though… I'll take you to my place sometime." He said with a wink and Rory turned away, the heat in her cheeks coming full force now.

"That's not what I meant…" she started but Tristan only laughed.

"You done being a reporter?" he asked, looking at her amused.

Rory glared at him but his smirk only widened.

"Well Mary… what are you doing with me?" he asked, catching her of guard and for a minute she just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

What was she doing with him? She had asked herself a million times and each time she came to the same conclusion. Which was that she had no idea.

"I don't know." She admitted, glaring at his smile. Knowing he had just used her own words against her.

"See… you can't blame me then." He stood up holding out a hand for her and Rory found herself smiling even at his smug look.

After throwing away the bag, they got onto the bike and Rory rested herself against him and felt safe again instantly. Stars Hollow came into view quickly and Rory found herself looking for any sign of Jess but didn't see him anywhere.

"I'm going out of town for a few days," Tristan told her as he got off the bike and walked onto the sidewalk, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Okay." Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know why she felt weird but she did for some reason knowing he wasn't going to be there after school got to her. She had become used to it over the past few days. Used to seeing him.

"I wont be back until Saturday," he continued as he took a step towards her, closing the space between them and removing a hand from his pocket to place on her hip.

"Well, bye I guess." She said nervously, not really knowing what else to say.

Tristan chuckled and touched his lips to hers briefly, resting his forehead on hers.

"You call that a goodbye?" he asked, teasingly.

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled back, "What did you want me to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked down at her as he brought her a little closer till her hands were resting on his chest.

"I didn't want you to say anything," he said with his lips hovering over hers. "But you didn't have to say goodbye yet anyways."

Rory looked up at him, "Seeing as though I'm obviously not going to see you again, yes I did."

"Who said you're not going to see me again?" he asked, his smirk growing as he watched her.

Rory raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "You just said your leaving…" she said, trailing off, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving _yet_," he shrugged and placed his lips to hers quickly before pulling back and walking to his bike, leaving Rory just standing there confused. "I'll see you tonight," he said as he stepped on his bike.

Rory's mouth dropped. "What?"

Tristan just smirked at her and revved his bike, pulling away. Disappearing down the road, leaving Rory standing there shocked and suddenly frightened.

He wouldn't come back to Stars Hollow again, would he? Did he think that she was going to a party or something? She was just staying home that night, she had school tomorrow. She had no idea what he had meant. But that had to be it. He thought she was going to be somewhere that she wasn't.

But she still had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked towards Luke's.

* * *

"Love you too," Rory called up the stairs to her mother after she took off to bed. She walked into her room and shut off the lights, getting into bed but not planning on getting any sleep any time soon. All night she had been nervous that he was just going to pull into Stars Hollow. Even though she didn't think he would actually do that seeing as though he still dropped her off a little ways away from the town. But she was still uneasy about it all night. She tried to hide it but every time she heard anything coming close to the sound of a bike, she jumped.

Now as she lay in bed she found it slightly amusing. She should have known that he wouldn't come to Stars Hollow. But then an hour passed and she still couldn't sleep. Everything that was running through her mind keeping her wide awake.

Blue eyes.

"Thinking about me, Mary?" a voice whispered through her room and she literally jumped off her bed in fear, landing on the floor.

Putting a hand to her racing heart, she stood up and looked towards her window to see an amused Tristan standing there leaning against the outside windowsill, his usual cigarette in hand.

She couldn't even move, just stood there wide eyed not believing that he was actually standing outside of her window. As if it were perfectly normal. Completely at ease. And then there she stood in a pair of pink I love Lucy pajama pants on and a white tank top, looking like she'd seen a ghost.

Her face immediately heated up and she put her arms around her instinctively from embarrassment.

He chuckled. "You gonna invite me in?" he asked sarcastically.

She finally got her senses back and walked as quickly but as quietly as she could toward the window, opening it all the way and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, her eyes wide. "My mom is _right _upstairs…" she whispered warningly, looking back at her partly opened door frantically.

Tristan scrunched his face up and looked at her pointedly. "I know, I could hear her snoring from the end of the driveway," he told her and Rory knew he was telling the truth about that.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, keeping her voice low, her heart still beating frantically in her chest.

"I said I would see you later. Did you think I wouldn't come?"

Rory let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself. "I didn't think you would come here." She whispered.

"Well I _did." _He shrugged. "Now are you gonna let me in?" His voice now sounding irritated.

Rory opened her mouth and looked toward her door quickly. Her mother was right upstairs and he was asking to come into her room. She wanted to just tell him no but she couldn't, she wanted him to stay and she had no reason why. Everything she felt with him was a mystery to her and all new.

"For a minute," She heard herself saying as she moved a bit to the side and he quickly climbed into her room. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we already went over this, Mary." He answered while he walked around her moon lit room.

Rory stood by the window as he looked over her Harvard wall, her CDs and lifted up a picture of her, Jess and Lane from her coffee table, tipping it towards the light coming in from the window to see it better.

When he set it back down he turned to face her. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Rory looked up at him and then to her door as she walked over to it and shut it gently, not wanting her mother to hear them talking.

"Sorry, I'm kinda surprised that you're here." The irritation in her voice coming out a little more than she had wanted.

"Am I not allowed?" he asked with his voice cold and mocking.

Rory glared at him, "That's not what I meant."

"You don't want me here?" he asked, his expression not changing, leaning against her door with his hands in his pockets as he stared at her intently.

"That's not it, I just… I didn't expect you to come here." She crossed her arms over her chest and met his eyes evenly.

Tristan pushed himself off her door and walking towards her, stopping short a few inches in front of her. "What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked casually, his eyes staying on her. She began to wonder if he ever got sick of looking at her, but he never turned away.

"I don't know." She answered, surprised by his random question. "Why?"

"I get back Saturday. There's this club in Hartford, X. I want you to be there." He reached out a hand to graze her elbow and pull her towards him.

Her heart sped up once again and her stomach flipped. "I don't think that my mom is going to let me…" she started but he cut her off before she could finish.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell her then." Rory looked up at him, studying his expression for a minute, no emotion showing on his face as usual. "Mike's sister." Tristan continuesd and she sent him a questioning look. "Say you're going to her house."

"Go to Louise's?" Rory asked, doubtful.

"She'll go. You can meet me there."

Rory ran a hand through her hair and shifted nervously. She never lied to her mother about where she was going, and she hadn't even lied to her about how she had been getting home the past few days, since her mother never asked she didn't have to lie about the bus.

"I don't know…" She shifted nervously. "Don't you have to be 21 to get in anyways?"

Tristan laughed. "I know the doorman so don't worry about it. Any more excuses?"

Rory flushed, her nerves taking control of her body. She found herself actually wanting to go and she could come up with a million more excuses but didn't say anything more.

Tristan moved closer, bringing his lips to her ear and she shivered as his hot breath tickled her neck, "So I'll see you there then?" he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her and bringing her closer.

Rory swallowed, her mouth dry and her heart beating rapidly. She licked her dry lips and nodded.

"Good," he said before touching his lips to her neck and pulling her closer to him. Her eyes shut at the shockwave that ran through her body at the contact and she rested her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as he moved his mouth along her neck and slowly teased her, licking and sucking at moments and kissing soft kisses at others. She found herself craving his touch. Loving the sensations he sent through her.

She heard an involuntary moan escape her lips followed by a groan from his as he stopped his torture of her neck and brought his face up to hers, his breathing heavy as he looked into her eyes.

Rory found her own breathing erratic, surprised that what he was doing was all that it took. In a second his lips were on hers in a fast and hungry kiss. She kissed him back with the same ferocity and gladly allowed him to deepen the kiss, hoping to get as close to him as her body was pleading to do.

She ran her hands over his chest and up his shoulders, underneath his jacket slowly sliding it down his shoulders in hopes of touching more of him.

She forgot about how ridiculous she must have looked in her pajamas as his hands rested on her hips and brought her against him. He made her feel like she was perfect for him, that she was sexy. No one ever made her feel that way.

His tongue seemed to explore every part of her mouth as his lips moved with hers, trying to get closer than they already were. She felt his arm travel beneath her bottom as the other hand cupped her cheek and she was lifted from the floor by one arm in one quick movement and then without knowing it was settled onto her bed as he put his legs on either side of her, laying over her, never breaking the kiss.

His hands worked their way up her sides and she felt herself being pushed further into her bed as he came closer and the heat between their bodies as they touched. She heard herself gasp as he ran his hands over her stomach and rubbed circles on her sides with his thumb while his other hand was propped on the side of her head, holding him up.

He broke the kiss and slowly started kissing her neck again, running his tongue in painfully slow circles before sucking on her neck, making more quiet moans escape her lips.

She couldn't seem to get enough of him and her body was screaming at her to do more, she needed more of him and she felt a total loss of control. Her head was spinning.

His hands slowly slid up higher and she felt herself stiffen under his touch at the feelings that immediately shot through her.

He broke away from her neck then, breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes, his own dark and clouded. She felt his heart beating rapidly under her hands that lay on his chest and was breathless as he looked at her. She swallowed and saw him smirk down at her, her cheeks slowly becoming even more red as she realized the position she was in. On her bed, with him on top of her, she didn't even remember how they had gotten like that.

"Don't worry, Mary, I'm not planning on removing any clothes, unless…" He said suggestively, chuckling when he saw her face turn even redder as she broke eye contact with him and looked at the ceiling, anything to not meet his eyes.

She looked back at him when he didn't say anything and found him looking at her with a strange expression on his face, his smirk gone as he was now propping himself up with both arms, looking down at her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in what seemed like surprise.

Rory's eyes widened at his question. She wasn't scared of him. If she was scared of anyone, it was herself. It was what he made her feel or made her do. Made her want to do. That's what she was scared of.

"I'm not scared of you," she said shaking her head and looking at him seriously. "I'm scared of…" she felt her cheeks heat up, "I'm scared of what you… make me feel." She confessed, moving her hands to play with the bottom of her shirt that was now pulled up quite a bit from their previous actions, focusing her eyes on that to get away from his intense gaze.

His hand came up to cup her cheek and he moved her face so she was looking at him again. He pressed his lips to hers gently, sucking on her bottom lip slowly before pulling back and kissing her again quickly, not moving away though.

"Me too," she thought she heard him whisper but wasn't sure as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, watching her intensely.

"You know that question you asked me earlier?" he asked, running his eyes across her face as if memorizing it.

"What question?" she asked in a barely audible whisper, her heart still going crazy.

"What I'm doing with you? Why you?" he repeated and she nodded. "I don't know what I'm doing when I'm around you, so I can't answer that," he said, and she felt herself slowly smile at him as he finally said something real to her.

She nodded wordlessly.

"But why you?" he continued, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue and nipping at it before pulling back.

Rory watched him, waiting expectantly.

"You're intoxicating," he whispered against her lips and she felt her breath being taken away as he kissed her again. The most sensual and passionate kiss she had ever experienced and never knew was possible. It was slow and soft but quick and wanting. She felt like nothing else mattered with one simple kiss and knew that it changed everything inside of her.

"I have to go, I'm leaving in the morning," He whispered against her ear, nuzzling her neck, and letting out a frustrated noise and a deep breath. "I'll see you on Saturday?" he asked against her skin, kissing it gently.

"Yes." She agreed breathlessly.

"Okay." He said, hesitantly getting up and walking to where his jacket lay on the floor, running a hand through his hair.

Rory sat up in her bed and watched him as he shrugged it on and walked back over to her, leaning down and taking her face with one hand, bringing her lips to his one final time.

He pulled back and smirked down at her, licking his lips and looking down at her pants.

"I like the pajamas," he said with amusement and Rory flushed. He leaned down and kissed her again, "I'm serious."

She looked up at him and glared playfully but a smile fell onto her lips too as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Mary." he winked at her as he moved towards the window and with one last look, slid out, disappearing into the night.

Rory looked around her room, empty and no sign that he had just been there except for her swollen lips, flushed face and heavy breathing.

She slid her legs under the covers and turned onto her side, looking at the opened window, an uncontrollable smile on her face.

Butterflies still in her stomach, the scent of him still in her room, the burning sensation still tingling on her skin, the taste of him on her lips and the heat from him still on her bed, she found herself asleep in seconds.

* * *

_**She spreads her love**_

_**She burns me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_


	6. Beauty and a Thug

_**Now she's the opposite of he,**_

_**Such as a butterfly and he's a killer bee.**_

_**Yeah, she becomes a victim to his sting,**_

_**And he's amazed by the colors of her wings.**_

* * *

She decided that telling Jess was not the right thing to do. At least, that was what she had been telling herself, and would continue to tell herself. She felt horrible though. She knew that if she told him about her plans on Saturday that he would yet again give her a long lecture and probably end up going too. Of course, that wouldn't be so odd seeing as though Jess usually went to clubs all the time. That was his scene. He could fit in there easily.

But she couldn't tell him. She would afterwards, but she didn't want to worry about anything else other than lying to her mother and talking to Louise about it.

Because for the past few days she had been struggling with feelings that seemed to consume her as soon as he had slid out her window a few nights before.

She missed him.

And she wondered how she could really miss someone she had only just met a couple of weeks ago. Someone who confused her beyond belief.

But she did. She missed his smirk and his rare smile. How he called her Mary and the way he held her hand. The danger about him and the mystery he held. The feelings he gave her and the way he kissed her.

God she missed him. And she didn't know if that should make her scared or not.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you want to come over to my house on Saturday so we can then head over to X where you will be meeting up with Tristan Dugrey?" Louise repeated to Rory Friday during school. Paris was lecturing Madeline on something so Rory took the opportunity to finally ask Louise.

"Yes." Rory answered hesitantly. The way Louise said it was as if she was in disbelief and it was the craziest idea she had ever heard.

Rory waited, holding her books as she stared pleadingly at Louise; who in turn was looking at her as if in deep thought. Rory watched Paris incase she just suddenly popped up. She had been trying to, as she put 'knock some sense' into Rory all week and she didn't think she could handle another lecture about what she was doing was wrong.

"So?" Rory asked, an eyebrow raised as she bit her lip nervously, eyeing Paris carefully.

"Hell Yeah!" Louise grinned.

Rory's eyes widened; surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Do you know how hard it is to get into that club with a fake ID?" Louise asked seriously.

"Um… _no._" Rory shook her head in surprise. "So that's why you said yes?"

"Well yeah," Louise stated as if it were obvious, "And the fact that I feel sorry for you having to live in that little storybook town, as Paris likes to call it, and have absolutely no fun."

"I have fun!" Rory defended and Louise just shot her a doubtful look. "I do." Rory insisted.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You do," she agreed half-heartedly, "But have you even ever been to a club? Let alone X?"

Rory shifted her feet uncomfortably, "No. What do you mean, _let alone X?_ " She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Louise grinned evilly, "You are so innocent it's actually amusing." Rory glared at her. "Okay, I've been to almost every club in Hartford. When you think of clubs you think dancing, DJ's and lots of horny guys on the prowl." She said and Rory nodded slowly. "Well that's true… if you're going to RYM or Classics. Those are two of the hottest in Hartford."

"Okay, and…" Rory asked, still not understanding what Louise meant.

"Well X… only the best of the best get in there. It isn't like a club, it's more of a… hang out. And everyone knows that it's Tristan's group's spot." Louise explained with a knowing look. "That's why I said that it's so hard to get in there. I've only been once with Mike and that was just for a minute a couple years ago."

"Well Tristan said he knew the doorman…" Rory said, suddenly unsure if they were really going to be able to get in.

"Well then, " Louise grinned. "That works for me!" She bounced up and down as if unable to control her excitement. "Just have whoever brings you drop you off at my house and I'll drive since I know where it is."

"What? Where are you going?" Paris asked as she approached them.

Louise grinned and rolled her eyes, "She's going to get her nails done and asked for a few good places."

Paris scoffed. "I don't know why you waste your money…" she started and then continued her rant as Rory quickly excused herself and headed for class, Louise sending her a distressed look and Rory just smiled. She had had her fair share of Paris's lectures throughout the week, she wasn't about to stay for another.

* * *

"Is that what you brought to wear?" Louise asked incredulously as Rory stepped out of the bathroom. She had arrived at her house about an hour earlier and Rory was immediately shoved upstairs to get ready even though it was only about six.

Rory looked down at her outfit confused and suddenly self-conscious. She was wearing a pair of light denim jeans and a dark blue and purple camisole.

"Yes." She answered uncertainly and looked up to be met with Louise's wide eyes.

Louise took a deep breath and then plastered on a fake smile. "Rory, I don't even think with Tristan's approval that they would let you in wearing that." she pointed to Rory's outfit and made her way over to her closet. "Maybe if we were going to a party, or any other place that wasn't X you could wear that, but not there."

"It's all I brought." Rory said lamely, looking back down at her outfit. She thought she looked fine.

Louise turned around and smirked, "Don't worry, I'll find the perfect thing for you."

Rory felt her stomach drop at her words. But what was even worse was the look on Louise's face when she said it.

"Really Louise, I think this will be fine," she insisted but it came out as a whine because she knew Louise wouldn't let it go.

Louise spun around with an arm full of jeans. "Don't you want to look hot for Tristan?" She asked pointedly. "You wouldn't want him taking one look only to turn the other way.. would you?"

Rory scoffed, "Thanks a lot." Louise just shrugged and threw the jeans onto the bed.

"I doubt that will happen seeing as though the only times he's seen me were at your party and in my Chilton uniform," Rory stated, "And in my I love Lucy pajamas," she mumbled but Louise heard and turned to stare at her in shock.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, her eyes wide. Rory shook her head and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That was one thing she regretted about that night. It was humiliating. But he hadn't seemed to mind. Louise started fanning herself dramatically. "I swear Rory, you will be the death of me." She said before laying the jeans out in front of her, shaking her head in disbelief.

Rory stared at the items she had chosen and suddenly felt queasy. "Uh Louise… you do know that you are skinnier than me right?" Rory asked, staring at the jeans with hesitation.

"That's why they will be perfect." Louise grinned, throwing a pair at her. "Here, go put those on and I'll find you a shirt." She ordered, pushing Rory towards the bathroom.

"But…" Rory started but was cut off by the bathroom door.

An hour later Louise had finally finished getting ready herself and waltzed out of the bathroom and grinned like she was on the runway but then frowned when she saw Rory.

"You do know that however many times you try and make that material stretch it isn't going to, right?" Louise asked as she walked over to where Rory was standing in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her shirt.

Instead of her semi loose jeans and casual cami she was now wearing jeans that she was surprised she could even get on because they were so tight. They were much darker than her first ones and seemed to fit every curve like a glove and flared just the right amount. Those she could live with. Despite the tight fit they weren't that bad at all. It was her shirt that was making her uncomfortable. Louise had chosen the most un-Rory shirt and on purpose she had suspected. It was white. That was about all she could really say. It was something that she could picture Louise wearing and even Madeline. But something that she never imagined she would ever even try on.

The white material covered her chest and shoulders only. Lace bordered the material down the neckline and across the bottom, under her chest, where the material ended and then the rest of the shirt was completely lace. Her entire stomach and back exposed through it. She'd never even worn a bathing suit that revealing.

"You look amazing!" Louise told her. "You even have me beat, if I do say so myself." She said with a smirk. She was wearing a skirt that if any shorter, wouldn't even be able to be labeled that and a halter top and a pair of knee high boots. At least Rory could be grateful she hadn't chose to have her wear anything like that.

"I don't know. I just feel so…" Rory started, not knowing what word to use to not offend Louise, seeing as though this _was_ her shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Rory. If you don't feel comfortable after we get there you can just wear your coat," Louise said with a sigh.

Rory looked at herself one more time before she sighed in defeat and walked over to grab her coat to leave.

"You know, I still can't believe this…" Louise said with a smirk as they climbed into her car.

"Believe what?" Rory asked, fastening her seatbelt.

"That I am playing host to Rory Gilmore so she can sneak out to the hottest club in Hartford to meet up with Tristan Dugrey all while her mother thinks that we are probably at home painting our toenails."

Rory frowned. "You know, if I didn't already feel guilty enough you sure did make it worse," Rory mumbled as she got a sickening feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was from though. Guilt from lying to her mother and everyone else, nervousness about going to a place she didn't know, or seeing him. Maybe a little bit of everything.

"Suck it up. Tonight, we are going to have the time of our lives." Louise promised as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the city.

A half an hour later she pulled down a long side street in the core of Hartford and parked by a meter. It was around 8:30 and the October sky had already darkened and the stars and moon looked dim compared to the flourescent lights on the surrounding buildings.

"This is it?" Rory asked incredulously as she looked around, only seeing a bookstore and a small restaurant.

"No. This is where we park. We have to walk a few blocks." Louise said as she stepped out of the car and filled the meter with coins.

"Walk? In Hartford? At night? By ourselves?" Rory started to panic as she looked down the dark street.

"Yeah," Louise said as if it were obvious, "Don't worry though, I've done it a million times." She assured and grabbed Rorys arm to pull her along.

Rory took a deep breath and let Louise guide her down the quiet street. They turned a corner and ahead Rory saw a large group of people all lined against the wall of a huge dark brick building.

"There it is," Louise smiled, pointing to the line.

"Wow." Rory was surprised at the amount of people waiting to get in. The large building looked to be at least 4 stories but had no windows from what she could see. A few guys dressed in black stood by a single gray door which was open and being held by a big guy while another guy checked ID's. Another man stood to the second guys back where another shorter line was formed.

"VIP?" Rory guessed and Louise nodded at Rory's confused look as to why there were two lines. "I didn't think they would have a VIP." Rory said in awe. They now stood directly across the street from the building as they waited for passing cars and Rory now noticed a large blue X sign above the door.

"It looks like we're going to be waiting awhile." Rory commented to break the silence. The line stretched all the way down one street and then around the corner. She noticed the outfits of the girls and suddenly felt relieved. She had thought that her shirt would be too revealing but one look at some of the outfits that the woman in line were wearing and she felt like a nun.

"So… what did he say again?" Louise asked as they ran across the street. Rory couldn't help but feel a little out of place. She suddenly felt like everyone could tell that she was a seventeen-year-old Chilton girl compared to all the older people waiting in line.

"What did who say?" Rory asked, looking at Louise who was smiling at a guy in line.

"Tristan."

"He said he knows the doorman and not to worry about it," Rory told her, remembering their conversation a few nights prior.

"Well, let's go then," Louise said with a sudden smirk as she pulled Rory towards the VIP line.

"Louise!" Rory stopped and stared at her. "I have a feeling that we aren't going to get in at all let alone the VIP."

Louise rolled her eyes and glanced at the much longer line on the other side. "Well it's worth a try." She pulled Rory the rest of the way until they were standing in front of the most intimidating man Rory had ever seen in her life. He was what she had always imagined a bouncer to look like, only ten times scarier. He was wearing all black just like the other bouncers and had tattoos all the way down his arms and a large snake on his neck. His fingers were littered with rings and his head was covered in a leather tie-on bandanna. And compared to his way over 6'5'' height, Rory felt extremely small.

She looked up into his eyes and instead of seeing disgust at their obvious underage selves she saw him smiling down at her and her eyes widened.

"Tristan's girl." He stated more than asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Rory's mouth opened in awe and Louise's looked even more shocked than her because Rory knew that just a few seconds before Louise was ready to do whatever it took to get in. Now it seemed she wouldn't have to.

His smile made her feel safe and after she finally got over the initial shock she felt herself smiling back and nodding quickly.

The man before her chuckled heartily and raised an eyebrow. "Well… he did say you were beautiful but you better tell him that it didn't do you any justice." He grinned down at her as Rory felt her cheeks get hot, Louise elbowing her in the side with a smirk.

"Don't be shy, sweetie." He held out a hand. "I'm Ed, and if anyone bothers you and Tristan isn't around, you just tell me and I'll take care of them." His voce was deadly serious but his smile gave off a warm sanctuary and Rory believed every word he said.

She nodded, shaking his hand.

"This is Louise," was the only thing Rory could think to say and quickly pointed at Louise who now had wide eyes at Rory but a seductive smile instinctively on her lips.

"Hey," she greeted, shaking his hand also and the guy just laughed and shook her hand. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know who Rory was?" she asked and Rory looked at the guy also, awaiting his answer.

"Sweetie, I know _everything_," He laughed as he opened the door and Louise grabbed Rory's hand and walked towards the door, smirking at the looks of envy from all the people waiting in the other line.

They stepped into a dark hallway where the light sound of music could be heard and Rory quickly turned around, stopping Louise from walking any further.

"Thanks," she said to Ed and he smiled.

"No problem sweetie, you two have fun." He said with a wink as he closed the door again but not before she saw the gun he had tucked in the back of his pants.

"He had a gun," Rory breathed, the words barely audible.

"Yeah." Louise said, looking at her like she was crazy. "Don't tell me you didn't know that?" she asked incredulously and Rory shook her head, still surprised. "Haven't you ever seen Tristan's?" Louise asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Rory stood still. Tristan carried a gun? She had never seen one. She shook her head and Louise just shrugged. "Get used to it, Rory, Mike used to carry one twenty-four seven." she said before taking her arm and walking down the hall a bit.

Rory shook her head, still in disbelief at how Ed knew who she was or how quickly and easily they got in. _Well, Tristan did say it wouldn't be a problem_ she thought with a smile. And then her nervousness came back. He was here somewhere and she would see him tonight. She had missed him so much over the past few days like she had never missed anyone before but now she was scared to see him. What if he totally forgot about her or changed his mind? A million questions raced through her head and she intertwined her fingers nervously.

"We leave our coats here." Louise pulled her into a huge coat closet that was already packed.

Rory looked down at her coat and remembered the shirt underneath. Even though she now didn't feel as bad about it she still felt self-conscious. Those girls in the line were barely wearing anything but they were probably used to it. She definitely wasn't.

"Here," Louise handed her a hanger and took off her knee length black coat and straightened her clothes. "Okay, any money or anything you brought with you, you put in your jeans. Don't leave anything in your coat pockets." Louise said as Rory slipped off her coat and put it on the hanger, smoothing out her shirt and wrapping her arms over her stomach.

Louise took a deep breath and Rory noticed that she looked like a kid at Christmas. "Okay. Right now I am in the club I have dreamed of going to since I was thirteen and I didn't have to wait in line, so…Thanks." Louise smiled at Rory and squeezed her hand before straightening her hair.

Rory smiled, amused by her excitement and just shrugged. She should thank Tristan of all people. But then again… seeing as though Tristan didn't care for Louise much from past experiences that wouldn't be a good idea.

"You ready?" Louise asked, flinging her purse over her shoulder. Rory nodded, happy she didn't bring a purse to cart around.

"Then lets go." Louise grabbed Rory's arm and walked out of the coatroom, passing a few people as they left.

They continued walking down a crowded hall that had people lounging on either side but everything was still dark except for one dim light in the ceiling of the hall which gave you just enough light to see where you were walking, only making Rory's nerves increase.

A few people gave them odd glances and even a few of disgust as they walked past and Rory felt uneasy at some of them. The music they first heard when they walked in was increasing dramatically with every step they took and before she knew it, Rory was pulled through a doorway and immediately was in a huge room filled with people. She looked to her left to find Louise staring at it with a dreamy look and blinked, looking back at the room in front of her.

Every wall, including the ceiling, was black and huge. Blue, white, and gray lights lit up the room but just barely, leaving it still dark. It was only after a few minutes that Rory noticed a huge lit up bar in the corner of the massive room and about a foot down from the platform they were on was a huge dance floor flooded with people.

"Come on," Louise urged, pulling on Rory's hand and walking down the steps and onto the main floor. Tables and stools outlined the walls on one side and when you looked up you saw a huge set of glass windows but nothing was visible through them. The music pumped through the speakers and Rory could barely hear what Louise was saying until they stopped near the far end of the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going to get a drink," Louise repeated a little louder and Rory nodded. "I'll see you later, if you need me just call my cell." Louise yelled and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rory yelled, grabbing her arm and Louise turned around and smirked. Rory's heart dropped, was she really just going to leave her?

"Look up," Louise smirked before turning and walking away.

Rory turned around in disbelief as she now stood alone and shook her head, taking a deep breath. She looked up and saw the dark glass of an apparent upstairs room but rolled her eyes. What was she talking about? She looked around the dark club and then noticed what Louise had meant.

On the other side of the room were a set of stairs that led to a balcony type loft on the second floor that was visible to the whole club. A few lines of cigarette smoke, or what she thought was cigarette smoke, rose into the air and Rory noticed a few people walking around and holding drinks, while some other people lounged on giant leather sofas. She could tell it was larger than what she could just see from the floor below.

She gazed back up at the floor and then she saw him. Leaning against the railing just as he had at Louise's party and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. He was looking over the crowd but hadn't seemed to notice her yet.

He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt like he always wore. His elbows propped him up as he leaned down against the railing looking over the crowd and she found herself still and breathless as she gazed up at him. Suddenly forgetting she was in a strange place alone surrounded by hundreds of people. Now that she saw him, it was okay. She felt a smile come over her face because of that.

As if knowing he was being watched his eyes suddenly darted to directly where she was and locked with hers. Only a few seconds passed as his face looked slightly surprised before he smirked and pushed himself off the railing, and walked over to the stairs and down them quickly, landing on the floor and making his way over to her.

Rory stood still, not wanting to get lost in the sea of people and waited for him. She noticed that as he walked over to her though, people seemed to move so he didn't have to push through them. She watched as he nodded in recognition at a few people on his way over and then finally came into view of her and walked up to her, a huge smirk on his face.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked up to her and before she could reply he had his arm around her waist and her body pulled against his, bringing his lips to hers and knocking any air she might have had, out of her.

That was what she had waited three long days for. This is what she longed for and missed. His lips were soft against hers as she felt his other hand hold the back of her neck and his arm tighten around her. She brought her hands up and rested them on his shoulders, holding herself close as she moved her lips with his. She couldn't help but smile and felt a wave of shivers go through her when she felt him smile also.

"It's about time you showed up," he whispered huskily after pulling away, taking a step back and looking at her. His eyes wandered to her outfit and Rory quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach, nervously.

She caught his eye briefly before he looked back down and took her hands in his, pulling them away from her body and licking his lips as he seemed to drink in her appearance.

"You look good," he said in a way that made it sound like he wanted to say something more but held it in.

"Thanks," she managed as he looked back up and met her eyes. Even though the room was dark she could still see his blue eyes clearly, sparkling like they did only when he looked at her. She felt her heart race and even though the music was deafening she felt as if he could hear it beating rapidly.

He just watched her and she blushed, breaking eye contact and looking down before looking up again as he took a step closer, closing the gap once again and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She noticed some people were watching them out of the corners of her eye and that would normally bother her, but she couldn't think of anything but him and the closeness of their bodies. The heat that seemed to seep through his clothes and into hers. The way her heart was racing or how her breathing was erratic.

He was watching her intently and she couldn't stand it anymore. Even though his gaze seemed to exhilarate her, wondering what he was thinking, she needed him to say something. She needed to hear his voice.

A smile that she couldn't control made its way to her lips. "What?" she asked, as his gaze remained on her.

His eyes seemed to break out of a trance and he smirked, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing her just below her ear on her neck. She felt her breathing hitch and the fluttering of her stomach increase.

"You did?" she asked instinctively, breathless as his hand moved along her side, leaving a burning tingle on her skin and sending shock waves through her body.

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck and kissing it briefly before bringing his head back up to meet her eyes, resting his forehead on hers, "Do you know how fucking long it's been since I actually missed somebody?"

Rory couldn't control the smile on her face and he chuckled again, pressing his lips to hers and interlacing his fingers with hers while he did so. Something she had also missed, that simple gesture made her heart soar.

"Come on," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her again and then pulling away, wrapping an arm securely around her waist as he walked back towards the stairs.

As they walked through the crowd Rory shook her head in surprise as people stopped dancing and moved out of the way. Smiles of acknowledgement and greetings were directed at Tristan but Rory didn't miss the looks of surprise and disbelief when they caught sight of her.

When they reached the stairs he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and walked up them, leading to the balcony loft she had seen him standing on.

As soon as they were at the top she looked around, only to be met with a few curious stares of the people who were talking on the stairs. It was definitely a place that was private, that much she could tell. A few leather sofas and a small bar were in the corner. A coffee table with glasses and ashtrays on it sat in the middle of the sofas. A few people stood around, talking or leaning against the walls. Tristan was talking to a guy who was dressed similar on the stairs while she looked around but she wasn't paying attention.

Finn was sitting on the couch, lazily lying back with a leg draped over an arm. His trench coat was thrown over the back of the couch and a cigarette dangled in his hand as a scantily dressed red head sat on his other leg. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her as she stroked his hair and kissed his neck because he was talking animatedly with another guy on the opposite couch and laughing at something he had said.

She also noticed a few looks of disgust sent her way by a group of girls as they stared down at her and Tristan's hands and she moved a little closer to him, feeling a little uneasy. Tristan noticed her movement and looked at her and kissed her lips quickly as if reassuring her and sent one glare at the girls, who quickly turned away and started talking, not looking back at them again.

"Tristan!" Finn yelled from the couch when he finally noticed them and he grinned at Rory. "Love!" he added, wiggling his eyebrows and pushing the red head off his lap whom didn't even seemed phased by it and just walked over to get a drink. He leaned over and set his cigarette in the ashtray before patting his knee.

"Come sit!" he said, smirking at Rory and Tristan laughed before glaring at him.

"Fuck off Finn." He said in more of a playful way than a warning. Tristan acted cold around all the other guys she had ever seen him with but with Finn it was different.

"Fine," Finn pouted briefly before smiling at Rory. "Nice to see You, doll," he grinned. "Now you wouldn't happen to have any red headed friends would you?"

"Umm, no." Rory couldn't help but smile at his hopeful look and she felt Tristan laugh next to her.

"Bugger," Finn muttered, picking up his cigarette.

Tristan squeezed her hand as he walked towards the couch. A few guys who were sitting glanced up at them and acknowledged Tristan. They all looked similar, with that cold and dangerous look in their eyes, but not as dangerous as Tristan's and she knew why he seemed to be the most known. But that wasn't what really caught her eye. What she noticed was their arms and the same cross and odd design that Finn had tattooed on his. All of theirs had different initials under theirs but other than that the tattoos were identical.

"Who's this?" a guy with a deep voice asked Tristan as he glanced at Rory.

Tristan turned to him and brought Rory a little closer, "My girlfriend, Rory." He said and Rory's breathing stopped. Her heart began to race as Tristan looked down at her with a slight smirk and then back at the guys.

Rory looked up at him, her mouth slightly opened in shock. She didn't know what had just surprised her more. The fact that he called her by her name or that he had just called her his girlfriend.

Her heart was racing and she bit her lip to hide a smile that was threatening to show. She felt all giddy from just those simple words. His girlfriend.

She looked up to meet his eyes only to find them clouded and slightly softened as he looked down at her with a smirk, knowing exactly what was going on in her head and she watched the amusement dance in his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" one guy asked sarcastically and Tristan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

He looked back to Rory, "You don't need to know these losers," he said with a smirk and then looked back over at the guys who looked at him with mock hurt and then laughed, making Rory laugh a little too.

"I'll catch you later," Tristan said to Finn, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Go have fun!" Finn ordered, smiling and taking a drag of his cigarette, "Since I haven't heard the end of you talking about her the past few bloody days," he said with a roll of the eyes but smirked at Tristan who in return just laughed and nodded his head at the other guys before making his way back down the stairs.

He led Rory along the side of the club, stopping only briefly as a few people said hi but just nodding at others.

"Why you so quiet?" He asked with an amused smirk as he stopped and turned around to face her, tilting his head to the side.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him before smiling and crossing her arms over her chest. "Your girlfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, the words coming out still in a surprised way.

He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his other hand rest on her hip.

"Mary, do you really just make out with guys and let them into your room at night and not consider them your boyfriend?" he asked in mock surprise with a smirk.

Rory felt her cheeks get red and looked down, he moved closer so her crossed elbows touched his chest and she lowered her arms allowing him to pull her closer.

"No. I just…" she started and then glanced up at him as he looked down at her, his eyes filled with that dark lustful look he always had when he watched her intently. "Are you serious?"

He looked at her for a moment and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I'm always serious, Mary," he promised as he rubbed his hand over her stomach lightly.

"And you said my name."

Tristan laughed and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling at her. "Yeah?" he said it with mock surprise acting as if he hadn't realized that he had.

Rory grinned, "So if you know it then why don't you use it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, not able to get rid of her smile.

"Cause I like Mary better." He shrugged, his eyes dancing with amusement. He traced his thumb under the lace of her shirt and she looked down, as her body seemed to melt under his touch.

He looked down at her shirt as he played with the hem. "You know this shirt…" he said, tracing his fingers under it slowly, as if knowing he was driving her crazy. "Makes me wanna do things that…" he trailed off and growled and Rory felt her cheeks heat up again but a surge of chills shoot through her as he licked his lips again.

She bit her lip nervously, his forehead still resting on hers and her arm wrapped around his neck as they stood there, not really even remembering they were surrounded by people.

"It's not you though," he said suddenly, his voice low as he looked at her carefully.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"The shirt. It's not you," he said again, running his hands across her stomach.

"I know…" She looked at him surprised. "It's Louise's." she explained trying to control her breathing that kept getting shallower every time his fingers touched her skin in such an innocent but intimate way.

"Why'd you wear it then?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye and she couldn't find any words. Why did she wear it? She opened her mouth but didn't have anything to say.

"She just thought that I would fit in better here," she mumbled in barely a whisper, suddenly feeling stupid about the whole thing.

Tristan looked down at her, putting a finger under her chin, lifting it to make her eyes meet his.

"Don't change yourself for anyone alright?" He told her and Rory nodded mutely. He looked down at her outfit again and then back up at her, smirking. "Did you wear it for me?" His eyes filled with amusement.

Rory's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip. "Maybe." She answered quietly.

Tristan laughed, "You could have just wore those pajamas you had on the other day. Now, those were sexy." He teased and Rory's mouth dropped as she hit his chest but he only laughed and pulled her close, bringing his lips to her ear with arms wrapped around her, embracing her and she rested her forehead on his chest.

"Dance with me," he whispered into her ear, tickling her with his hot breath on her skin.

Rory looked up at him and then out onto the dance floor at the way people were dancing and felt her heart drop.

"I don't think I can dance like that," She stated honestly and she felt Tristan's chest shake with laughter.

"Don't worry," he whispered, kissing her neck quickly, "I'll teach you," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd and to the center of the dark dance floor.

When they got to the middle he turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her hips bringing her body close to his. Rory looked down to where his hands were as he started to move her hips with his in a rhythmic motion, and without knowing it she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and began moving on her own.

_So burgundy, the window to his soul_

_It seems he tapes his eyes closed,_

_From huffin' on, that's what he's puffin' on._

_His style is rough, he wears his hair in cornrows,_

_His jeans hang loose and low_

_So his di...opps he can't be comfortable I mean, he's gotta be comfortable._

_Now she's the type that's compared to a rose that grew from the concrete,_

_So sweet ya know,_

_From the streets yo._

_Now she's the opposite of he,_

_Have you ever seen a lion sleep on the bossom of a sheep?_

_It's beautiful._

_Yeah thug though._

Their eyes stayed locked as they danced. His eyes deep and dark as he watched her and their bodies moved together. Her hips swayed side to side and occasionally pushed into his as they grinded together but not like the others around them. Everything was slow, gentle. They weren't moving fast and forcefully, they just let their bodies move together at a slow pace, and their eyes remained locked on each other. Drowning out everything else but the music and each other.

_Picture this, his warm velvet voice on a cold winter's night,_

_Sugar free, bitter truth._

_Building life from a slang so divine._

_Soul to soul, their flesh pressed,_

_From a firm of onyx tenderness._

_He signed his name with a venom kiss,_

_Upon a heart, I never heard of such bliss._

_Now she's the opposite of he,_

_Such as a butterfly and he's a killer bee._

_Yeah, she becomes a victim to his sting,_

_And he's amazed by the colors of her wings._

_And the life he's led has left him with some scars,_

_But, she viewed them all as mid-beauty marks._

_The moral of the story, plain as can be,_

_He loved her cause, He is me._

"Mary…" Tristan whispered into her ear, leaning down close and Rory closed her eyes as his breath heated her skin and she became intoxicated off his scent.

"Hmm?" she murmured, her eyes still closed she slowly rocked with him.

Tristan let out a deep breath, tickling her skin, teasing her with his lips dancing softly against her ear, "You're beautiful." She barely heard over the music but smiled as she rested her head against his chest as he kissed her neck and then spun her around so her back was pressed tightly to his chest with his arms coming around her and his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

_She's so beautiful and he's a thug,_

_They're so different yet they're in love._

_She's a petal and he's a thorn,_

_From a different type of story since they were born._

As the song ended they remained in each other's embrace and continued dancing to the music, neither having any intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Talk to me," Tristan whispered into her ear as he spun her back around til she was facing him again and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She sent him a smile of her own. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything," he told her, trailing kisses on her neck as his hips swayed with hers, his hands still holding onto her hips tightly, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin.

"How long have you known my name," she asked with a raised eyebrow, not remembering ever telling him since he had automatically called her Mary from the start.

Tristan laughed as he looked at her. "Well…" he smirked at her, "I've known since the first day I met you… you know, when you called me stupid." Rory's face flushed as he laughed. "And… I knew because Finn told me."

"How did…?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Finn saw it on your bag…" he explained and Rory blinked in surprise. Tristan smirked, "Finn has a thing with getting his hands on things without people knowing." He explained, chuckling at Rory's understanding look.

"So that's probably how he knows Jess," she said, nodding her hand in understanding. Jess was the same way. How he managed to steal some of the things he did was beyond her. It was like magic almost.

"Jess?" Tristan asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My friend Jess. He said he knew Finn," Rory explained.

"And he lives in Stars Hollow?" Tristan asked with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, but he used to live in New York."

"Yeah, but why would you think he knew Finn by what I said?" Tristan asked.

"Because Jess has a way of getting his hands on things without people knowing too." She smiled to herself at her best friends antics.

"Ah," Tristan nodded. "Jess you said?"

"Yes."

"The one that saw you and me?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as Rory's cheeks turned red.

She nodded. "That's the one."

Tristan laughed and then his eyes turned serious as they focused on her. "I love it when you do that." His voice was now low and husky again.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, her voice just a whisper.

He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over it. "Blush," he said, smirking at her as she blushed even more.

"I can't really help it," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Tristan lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers in an intoxicating kiss that made her feel like she was floating.

"I can't help a lot of things I do when I'm around you either," he whispered against her lips, his and her eyes still closed as their lips met again for another kiss. Their skin hot on one another's and their lips moving slowly together as they still moved back and forth slowly. Gripping her hips tightly as he caressed the skin there she quietly moaned into his mouth as his fingers slowly traveled beneath the top of her pants, tracing the skin there before pulling back out.

She happily opened her mouth as his tongue traced her lips and met his tongue with hers, fast and passionate, making up for the days they went without it. Her hands wove through his hair and lightly scratched the back of his neck as the kiss became even more heated and she involuntarily pushed her hips into his, making a moan escape his lips as he pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breath but remaining close as he always did.

He looked her in the eyes and traced her bottom lip with his thumb, letting it trail down her neck and down her side, leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake.

A loud whistling echoed over the music and Tristan quickly looked up and turned towards the loft on the second floor and Rory followed his lead, only to see Finn standing there with a serious look on his face, nodding towards the doors in a silent message and Tristan nodded.

When he turned back to Rory his eyes were dark and dangerous again as his gaze burned through her.

"Stay in here. Go up by the bar and I'll meet you there. Just don't go outside or leave until I come back in, alright?" he demanded rather than asked and Rory just nodded wordlessly. He pressed his lips to hers again quickly before pulling back. "Stay in here." He told her again, his eyes serious and guarded before he walked quickly back over to the loft where Finn handed him something and he stuck it in the back of his pants, glancing back at Rory once and meeting her eyes before walking towards the exit with Finn.

Rory was frozen. With fear, with confusion. She didn't know. A little of everything. Her mind was still fuzzy from the moments before when he was near but she knew what Finn had given him and she didn't even want to think of what was going on.

But she suddenly was overcome with fear. But not for herself. For him.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she made her way to the bar to wait for him but she also needed a drink now, her mouth was dry and her nerves were going full force again.

"Rory!" Louise called from where she was sitting on a stool with one hand on some guys thigh and a drink in the other.

"Hey," Rory smiled slightly at the girl but then focused once again on the door.

"You want something to drink?" Louise asked, smiling at the guy beside her.

"Water." Rory replied and Louise just shook her head before ordering a bottle of water from the bar.

"So… where's Tristan?" Louise asked, motioning for the guy to leave and sticking a piece of paper in his pocket as he leaned down to kiss her quickly before taking off and Rory took his stool not realizing how tired her feet were until she was sitting.

"He… went outside for a minute." Was all Rory said.

Louise nodded and downed the rest of her drink, ordering another.

"I take it I'm driving back?" Rory asked as she watched Louise take another drink of something that was a peach color with an umbrella at the top. Louise didn't answer but just nodded her head with wide eyes and then laughed a little.

"Don't worry Rory, I'm not totally wasted yet." She grinned. "So… what have you been doing all night?" she asked, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"What are you talking about all night?"

"It's after midnight Rory." Louise looked at her pointedly.

Rory's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she asked, surprised. Louise nodded. "Oh," was all she said. Had they really been dancing that long? "We were… dancing." Rory replied, looking out onto the dance floor that was still crowded and her eyes drifted up to the loft, which was vacant of any of the guys she met earlier. Now she was even more scared and confused. What was going on?

"Hey," Someone called, breaking her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Tristan walking towards them. He was out of breath and was now wearing his leather jacket.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, concern filling her eyes.

Tristan just shook his head and turned towards Louise, "Go get your jackets." He ordered and she just nodded and took off towards the coatroom without a word.

Rory stood up and crossed her arms over her chest nervously. "Tristan… what's going on?" she asked again and looked up only to find him staring at her intently, his eyes filled with an unreadable expression. Something between surprise and relief.

"Nothing. We're just leaving now," he told her, his face that guarded way she knew well.

Rory looked at him with a doubtful expression as he looked towards the exit and then back to her, that look still in his eyes as he took a step closer to her.

"Why do you care?" he whispered as if he didn't expect her to be and she wanted to just yell at him. How could she not care? How could she not have been worried and scared?

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked him back, staring him directly in the eyes.

He still watched her closely but a look of something else filled his eyes.

"Here," Louise's voice broke them out of their trance as she handed Rory her jacket, hers already on.

Rory took it and looked back at Tristan while putting it on.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand and lead them towards the back of the club. "We'll go this way, you can't get out the front right now." He told them as he led them through the people and out a back door. Hidden because it was the same color as the walls and in a dark corner. A door you would only be able to find if you knew it was there.

He motioned for them to go through before walking through himself and shutting the door behind him. He led them down a few hallways until they saw a door with an exit sign on it and he opened it to reveal the pitch-black morning of a dark ally way.

Rory looked around and felt a nervous shudder go through her but Tristan squeezed her hand and she looked up at him and he just smiled lightly before walking down and stepping out onto a back street. Louise walked out and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Is this the back of X?" she asked, looking around.

"No we just went out the back door and now this is the front." Tristan responded sarcastically but Rory elbowed his side and sent him a pleading look as she watched Louise stiffen. "Yeah," he mumbled. Louise raised an eyebrow in surprise at Rory but just nodded. "Where did you park?" he asked.

"Um…" Louise squinted her eyes in apparent deep thought. She was obviously a little more drunk than she thought.

"On Wicks Street." Rory answered and Tristan nodded, biting back a comment to Louise and turned and started walking.

A few minutes later they saw Louise's car and she dug in her purse and handed her keys to Rory before giving her one more look and getting in the passengers seat, leaving Rory and Tristan on the sidewalk.

Tristan grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, pushing her back against a nearby building and cradling his head in her neck. "I'm sorry we had to cut this short," he slowly kissed her neck. "But you ain't gonna wanna be anywhere around here in a few minutes."

Rory nodded. "You're sorry?" she said in a teasing voice, almost wanting to laugh. She never thought she would hear him say sorry for anything.

Tristan looked up and cupped her cheek, their other hands still interlaced.

"You don't know how much," he said honestly and she felt her heart race yet again.

Rory nodded as his lips met hers in a simple and sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, her voice flat but a hopefulness in her words.

Tristan just stared at her for a minute. "I'm not gonna be around tomorrow but I'll pick you up on Monday." He said and Rory sighed and rolled her eyes at his avoidance of her question. She opened her mouth to ask him again but he placed his fingers to her lips. "I'll tell you whatever you wanna know then," he promised.

"Okay," she whispered, a feeling of relief and satisfaction filling her but a reluctance to not want to leave him right then.

"I have to go…" he whispered against her lips.

"You always do…" she found herself whispering back, surprising herself but he just closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"But I always come back." He whispered. And she felt her heart race.

He always did.

"I know," she said, running her hand along the side of his face instinctively, looking at his closed eyes and relaxed face as he moved his head and pressed his cheek into her hand. He wasn't guarded anymore or unreadable. He was at peace and she found herself smiling at him, unable to control it.

Tristan opened his eyes and when he saw her smile his lips formed a half smirk. "You think this is funny?" he asked amused, his voice husky in the night.

"It depends on what this is," Rory grinned.

Tristan chuckled, "This is me not wanting to leave you right now." he said and his words ripped through her and she felt her heart melting.

"But you have to," she whispered, not knowing what was going on exactly but knowing that he was serious when he said that they wouldn't want to be around that area and she didn't want anything to happen.

"Yeah." He kissed her one last time before taking her hand and leading her to the driver's side, pushing her against the door and kissing her again quickly. "I'll see you on Monday, Mary," he told her, taking a step back as she opened the drivers door and slid in, shutting it behind her and starting the engine.

He waited until they were at the end of the street before he turned and started jogging back towards the club where he had obviously parked his bike.

"Well, this evening was fun." Louise grinned at Rory from her seat on the passenger's side.

"Yeah, it was," Rory agreed, smiling herself. She pulled down the main road and started back towards Louise's house.

"That's the club," Louise said drunkenly as she pointed down a road and Rory looked and saw cop cars flooding the entrance.

She bit her lip as she continued the drive back to Louise's. Even though she was now wondering why there were cop cars there and now realizing what Tristan met by them not wanting to be there she couldn't help but smile…

…This was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

_**And the life he's led has left him with some scars,**_

_**But, she viewed them all as mid-beauty marks.**_

_**The moral of the story, plain as can be,**_

_**He loved her cause, He is me.**_


	7. Wicked Games

_**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**_

_**I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you.**_

* * *

After driving the good fifteen minutes back to Louise's house after having to set her navigation system to get there, Rory helped Louise into her house where she collapsed and then went to bed herself.

Or tried would be a better term.

She couldn't sleep. She tried but her head was filled with possible excuses, her body filled with worry and her blood still racing from the night with Tristan. Remembering every second and every touch. Everything he had said. She found herself blushing and felt a giddiness inside of her. Some of the things he had said, she thought she would never hear from him. He was slightly different with her tonight. But only with her, she realized, as she remembered how his eyes became the familiar cold when he was around other people apart from when he was just with her.

She knew that, for some reason, she made him feel different. She could tell, he showed it. He became softer, he became sweeter in a sense. And she couldn't blame him because he brought out things in her that she couldn't even begin to explain. Made her act in a way she didn't act around other people either.

He made her want to do things she had never dreamed of doing. And not only that, he made her feel like she could do anything. Anything she wanted. She felt daring and free when she was with him, yet safe. Like nothing could harm her. Like he wouldn't let anything harm her. And she knew he wouldn't. And she didn't care anymore. During the day, she stayed true to her studies and was the good student she had always been and at night, she was the same old Rory that was her mother's best friend and the beloved granddaughter. But the moments she was with him, she was someone else, or maybe just a different side of herself that she had never discovered until now. A side that Tristan brought out and a side that she loved showing. A side she loved showing _him_. She was real with him. She was free. And he made her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her life.

She remained awake, not able to fall into her dreams until almost morning when exhaustion finally took over and without knowing it had crashed. She didn't end up waking up until late afternoon the following day.

Of course Louise wouldn't let her leave the house until she told her every detail of what had happened the night before. Rory told her about the dancing and meeting some of Tristan's friends but left out all the parts and all the moments they shared. Those she kept a secret.

"He called you his girlfriend?!" Louise exclaimed, her face showing the usual shock that appeared every time Rory told her something. She wondered why Louise kept even asking when she was obviously not going to believe it anyways.

"Yeah." Rory confirmed unable to control the huge smile plastered on her face or the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

Louise shook her head as she took a long sip of her bottled water as they lounged in Louise's room. "You know, this could go down in history," Louise smiled at Rory. "I don't think Tristan has ever had a girlfriend before. None of them hardly ever do." She added as an after thought. "Do you know how lucky you are?" She asked with a playful glare but Rory just smiled. Louise had no idea just how lucky.

"So… why do you think all of the cops were there last night? I mean, is that usual? Do they do raids for minors or something?" Rory asked, still thinking about the night before.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You know, when we left. We were driving down the main road and we went by the side road where X was and you pointed it out and we saw a bunch of cop cars swarming the entrance," Rory explained, trying to jog Louise's memory.

Louise looked as if in deep concentration. "I remember us going out the back and then us leaving and then…" she trailed of, shaking her head and then a look of realization crossed her face. "There were lights." She stated. "Oh my god, there were cops?" she asked as if in disbelief. Her memory of the night before slowly coming back from her drunken haze.

"Yeah." Rory confirmed, nodding. "A lot of them, there had to be at least eight or nine, that's why I asked. Was it a raid?" Rory asked again, hoping Louise would confirm that and all her worries would have been for nothing. It made sense, would be a logical reason for why Tristan would want them to leave, seeing as though they were only seventeen in a twenty-one and over club.

Louise stared at Rory for a moment before grabbing her remote and clicking the TV on and turning back towards her after seeing a commercial. "A raid? At X?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Never." She stated, turning back to the TV as the news came on. "Something must have happened." Louise whispered as they listened to the weather and waited for the headlines. Rory grew nervous at the possibilities. Especially if it involved the news. That would mean it was more serious than she thought. She held her breath as a headline came on and she saw a picture of the front of X, only now it had yellow tape around a section by the doors, around the counter, and Louise turned up the volume.

"_Police were called when gunshots rang out in front of the local club, X, last night. Two men, names unknown, were injured when shot somewhere near the entrance to the popular nightclub. Police swarmed the area and evacuated the club but no witnesses to the shooting have come forward yet. The two men were identified as members of a known Hartford gang, The Cobras, by their tattoos and clothing. The police have ruled it out as a gang related shooting. The doormen of the club are now being questioned in the shooting while the victims each remain in critical condition."_

Rory's eyes grew wide, as did Louise's as they listened to the woman on TV and suddenly a sickening feeling of worry filled Rory.

"As of now, no one has been charged and the police have no leads. If you have any information, please contact the Hartford police immediately."

Relief flooded through her at those words, but the shock and the trace of fear still stayed within her as she took a deep breath, noticing she had been holding it.

"Well…" Louise breathed. "That answers your question." She flicked the TV off and reached for her phone on her nightstand.

"Who are you calling?" Rory questioned in a whisper. The newswoman's words still going through her head.

"Mike." Louise told her before putting the phone to her ear. "Hey, where are you?…I'm just seeing If you're okay… I know I shouldn't care… you're too cocky, you know you're not invincible right?… You irritate me… of course I'm okay, we got out early. We didn't even know anything happened until a few minutes ago… I'll see you later… okay, bye."

Rory found herself lost in her own thoughts. She felt dread over what had happened and she hated being left to wonder. She had a million questions but knew they couldn't be answered. He had said he wouldn't be in town today. He said he would see her on Monday, but now… she didn't even know about that. he shootings obviously happened before he took them out the back.

"The Cobras?" Rory said aloud in a confused voice and Louise nodded her head.

"They're another gang up here. Not as powerful or well known as The Kings, but still, they're big. That explains everything. Mike said he's okay though. He was there but left, too." Louise said, letting out a sigh of relief. She always said how much her and her brother didn't get along but Rory could tell how much they meant to each other and that she was worried about him.

"The Kings?" Rory asked, even more confused.

"Tristan's group." Louise stated as if it were obvious and then grinned, "You didn't even know the name of your own boyfriends gang?" she asked, stressing out the word boyfriend and laughing a bit as Rory just shook her head.

"So they had something to do with it." Rory whispered more to herself than Louise.

"Most likely. Everyone knows The Kings and The Cobras are enemies." She said, "I just have no idea why anyone of them would be at X. They know that it's The Kings spot."

Rory just scoffed in disbelief. She felt clueless and couldn't believe any of the things Louise was saying or anything she had heard on TV. But it all made sense. Finn calling Tristan, how his face was serious and dangerous and Tristan and him walking towards the entrance and Tristan telling her not to leave because that would mean going back towards the exit. He had known. That's why he had told them to leave and was in a hurry himself.

It all made sense now. But still… she couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like it was real. She knew about gangs and rivals, she had read about it and seen movies about it and Jess had even told her a bit. But now, it was a reality.

Two people were shot, and the guns that Tristan's group always carried around flashed through her mind. A million questions needed to be asked. Everything inside of her just needed to see him. She was overwhelmed with the need to see him, touch him, and make sure that he was okay.

And she anxiously waited until tomorrow, when she hoped he would be waiting for her after school.

* * *

After being questioned by Lorelai as to why she was being so quiet, Rory told her that she just needed coffee and set off to Luke's. She needed to talk to Jess and she needed to know everything that he could possibly tell her.

After begging Jess for fifteen minutes and using every bribe she could think of, he finally broke down and gave in and they went to the bridge where he told her everything he knew and she tried to absorb it all in. With every word he said and every detail he told her, it became more and more real.

Apparently, everything she had read about and everything she had watched in movies, was all too real. There were different kinds of gangs and different gang members, different styles and different reasons behind their involvement. Things she had never even thought about.

There were rival gangs. Those were the hardcore ones. Their main reasons were basically Loyalty to one another, making money, and taking out other rival gangs. This, she found out, was Tristan's kind of gang. They were called The Kings for a reason, they basically ran Hartford.

Then there were Territorial Gangs, they basically protected their territory, their turf. There were also Scavenger Gangs, lower class gangs, wannabe's. Not really of any importance.

He told her about the ranks and how members were V'd in. There were O.G.'s, original gangsters. They were in the gangs for life. The gangs_ were_ their life. It was clear that Tristan and Finn fell into this category. Then there were the hardcore members. They were important to the gang and similar to the O.G.'s except not as important. Next came the Regulars. They were regular gang members who often were with the gangs, only they weren't as into it or involved in it. They weren't as deep in. This is what Jess was and this is why he still had connections and knew of Tristan and knew Finn. This was obviously what Louise's brother was too, from what Louise had told her. After them came wanna-be's, people who wanted to be in but weren't, and could-be's, people who would most likely be in the future.

Rory had never imagined it could be so complex. She never believed it was so major. So important. But it was. It was a way of life. Some people went to work and college everyday and had families and friends and did everything with a schedule but the gangs did what they wanted. They didn't live by anything, they lived how they wanted and did what they wanted.

It wasn't just a group of friends or a group of people who got together and gave themselves a name… it was a way of life. A way of living.

Jess had heard about the shooting on the news and after ranting a bit about her going to the club in the first place, finally calmed down and explained a bit to her about that.

After wondering what the news anchor had meant about the men being identified as Cobras by their tattoos and clothing, Jess explained how they dressed differently. Maybe one gang would wear their hats to the right and their clothes a certain color, another rival gang would wear theirs to the left. As for the tattoos, Jess told her how the O.G.'s and the hardcore members usually all had a tattoo, symbolizing their loyalty to that gang. That's what the tattoos meant, if you were willing to permanently put the gang's symbol on you, then you were loyal. Loyalty was the most important thing with gangs. You had to be loyal or you weren't anything.

It was after this that Jess surprised Rory as he showed her a tattoo he had on his right shoulder blade. An odd design that consisted of circles and a cross was there with Jess's initials underneath it. JLM. He told her about a gang called the Counts in New York that he was involved with. They were connected with The Kings. There were different sects, groups of gangs. And The Counts were in with The Kings, and apparently, The Cobras were with a different sect.

When Rory had thought gangs and rival gangs, she always thought races and different cultures like she saw on West Side Story and movies such as that. But as she thought of that more, she realized race and color weren't even an apparent factor in the gangs she had heard about so far.

Tristan was White, Finn was Australian, the guy from Louise's party was Hispanic and the two guys she had met the night before were both Africa American. Race wasn't even a factor, it wasn't whites against blacks or anything like that. It was different than anything she had thought. Her outlook had completely changed.

Learning all of this and finally realizing the extent of everything, she went home and waited till the next day. Not knowing what to think anymore. Now she had so much more insight on everything and understood so much.

Now having a constant worry inside of her.

She wondered why she cared so much. How could she care so much so soon? She didn't know. But she knew that she did. And the only way to rid herself of that feeling would be to see him.

She needed to see him.

She needed him.

* * *

"Yes I heard Paris, literally." Rory rolled her eyes as she shut her locker before her last class. All day, not knowing that Rory had actually been right there when the shooting had happened, Paris had been trying to show Rory how stupid her being involved with Tristan was.

"Well, don't you realize the reality of it? You're running around Hartford with a gang leader, a _dangerous_ gang leader." Paris stated, saying the words with force as if they would plow through Rory's head.

"Actually Paris," Louise corrected, resting a shoulder on the locker beside Rory's. "She isn't running around Hartford with a dangerous gang leader," She smirked "She's running around Hartford with her… boyfriend." She finished, grinning wildly at Paris's wide eyes, which only lasted for a second as she turned to Rory with a look of seriousness again.

"Tell me she's kidding." Her voice full of distain as she stared at Rory.

Rory inwardly started whining. Paris was like her second grandmother.

"She's not." She mumbled and saw Paris throw her arms up and start to mutter something.

"What are you thinking getting involved with a _gang member_?" Paris asked, stressing out the last two words.

"Oh, come on Paris," Louise cooed, an evil smirk coming onto her face. "You are in the same position as she is so you have no right to be preaching to her."

"God," Paris let out an exasperated sigh. "Pray tell, how exactly am I in the same position as her?" She asked, sarcasm finding it's way to her words.

Louise smirked even more, a feat that Rory thought was impossible. "Oh Paris," Louise put a hand on Paris's shoulder. "Well, yesterday I called my lovely brother and when I asked him where he was, he said he was on his way from your house."

"I was helping him get into another college," Paris defended with a glare but her heated cheeks gave her away.

"Is that what they're calling it now a days?" Louise asked, trying to fight back laughter and causing Rory to smile.

"I. Was." Paris's spat the words, her voice venomous.

Louise laughed, "Okay Paris, I believe you." she said in a singsong voice, only causing Paris to glare more.

Paris opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off as two boys made their way over to them.

"Hey." The first one greeted, smiling in a cocky way at Rory.

"Oh god." Louise covered her mouth as laughter threatened to spill from her lips and turned towards a locker, starting to play with the combination.

Rory raised an eyebrow at Louise in confusion and hesitantly turned back towards the two guys who were both grinning at her in a rather unnerving way. Not like they were going to go crazy on her and not like James had the week before, but rather in a hopeful way.

"Hey..." She replied hesitantly, eyeing them carefully.

"I'm Duncan and this is Bowman." The taller one introduced and Rory just nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said slowly, wondering why they were introducing themselves to her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah." The shorter one, Bowman, said grinning in an anxious way. "You see, we understand that you happen to know Tristan Dugrey and are on good terms with him."

Paris scoffed next to Rory and Rory saw Louise shaking with laugher.

Paris rolled her eyes and the guys looked at her with caution. "Listen you two Eminem wanna-be's, she's not going to put in a good word for you. You don't have a chance." Paris stated, giving them each a once over.

They both blinked, their shoulders dropped and they walked away.

Louise finally let out a laugh and turned back towards Rory and Paris.

"God, I knew it was only a matter of time before those two losers came up to you."

"They need to go back to wearing their orange bandana's and playing their R Kelly CD's." Paris rolled her eyes.

"They seriously thought that I would get them in a gang?" Rory asked in surprise, looking over to where the two guys were by their lockers.

"I told you that they tried to form their own a couple years ago." Paris stated and Louise let out another laugh. "You should have seen them."

Rory smiled at the thought and then something Paris said registered in her mind and she looked at Paris incredulously, "Did they really wear orange?" She asked and Louise laughed again.

Paris nodded, "They knew that if they wore red, blue, or black they would most likely get shot so they went with orange. They drove around Hartford with these bright orange bandannas on their heads. Those are the two biggest wanna-be's I know."

"I'm surprised they're still alive." Louise shook her head. "They're clueless."

"It's a wonder." Paris said flatly and then turned towards Louise. "Now as I was saying before Vanilla Ice and his clone came up to us…" she started but was cut off again but this time as the bell rang.

"Thank god for small favors." Louise breathed and then smiled at Paris before walking towards her last class. "You know that you weren't talking about colleges Paris because Mike already sent his transfer in to the community one!" She called before disappearing.

Rory held in a laugh at Paris's red face and patted her shoulder sympathetically before walking to her own class.

* * *

By time Rory's last period was over it was pouring outside and her doubts of him coming hit overdrive.

"Think he'll be here?" Louise asked as Rory put her coat on and grabbed her bag from her locker.

"I guess we'll see." Rory shrugged as they both walked out of the school and stopped in the rain pavilion that was outside the front doors.

She looked through the rain and let the breath she had been holding slowly escape through her lips as she saw him standing under the shelter of the small layover by the gate of the school. Leather jacket on and a cigarette in between his fingers as he drew in a long drag. She noticed his baggy jeans and usual white shirt and remember what Jess had said about the way they dress and an image of the guys at the club who were dressed similar flashed in her mind.

"He's here," Louise said in a half sing song voice and Rory saw her smiling at her. "Have fun." She winked before walking to the parking lot to meet up with her ride.

Rory looked back at him and took another deep breath at the sight of him. He was there. He was okay. She had spent all that time worrying for nothing.

She quickly made her way across the parking lot, trying to avoid getting too wet from the rain and quickly ducked under the same shelter Tristan was under, standing close to him because of the small amount of space. At the sound of her footsteps, Tristan looked up and smirked, dropping his cigarette into a formed puddle a few feet away.

"Mary." He greeted, turning towards her and smirking down at her, taking an arm to wrap around her body and pull her close to him. Rory took that time to wrap her arms around his neck and embrace him, washing the worry from her body as she felt his against hers and then pulled back and pushed his shoulder as anger took her.

Tristan blinked at her surprised and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you just fucking push me?" He asked, his voice low and serious and his eyes filled with that dangerous glare.

Surprising herself in the process, Rory found herself glaring right back at him and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "I saw the news." She told him, her voice coming out with a bit of anger but mostly showing her worry.

Tristan rolled his eyes and put his head back for a second before looking back down at her and smirking. "So?" he asked, almost as a challenge.

Rory wanted to slap him… and kiss him. So many things were running through her at the moment and she hated him for making she feel so many mixed things.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she asked with frustration.

Tristan smirked and rubbed his chin in thought. "You were worried about me?" The cockiness in his words made her want to scream.

"Yes, you idiot. It's not funny."

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her and took a step towards her, surprising her and she automatically took a step back, feeling her backpack hit against the stone wall that surrounded the school.

"Mary," Tristan spoke, his voice coming out husky but had a dangerous vibe to it. He took another step towards her until his body was pressed against hers and his face came down and hovered over hers. "What did I say about calling me an idiot?" he whispered and then tsk'd, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" he asked, bringing his mouth down to hers but not touching his lips to hers. Instead, he teasingly let them drift over her own, tickling her with his breath.

Rory's head spun and she resisted the urge to kiss him and just pushed on his chest till he took a step back even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Her body was practically craving his touch.

"I'm not joking." Her voice now coming out more forcefully than before. "This isn't funny."

Tristan scoffed and turned around, running a hand through his hair before turning back at her with cold eyes. "I didn't ask you to care." His voice low and full of malice as if trying to intimidate her but Rory took a deep breath and remained calm.

"I know you didn't ask me. I can't help it." She told him, the last part only a whisper.

Tristan licked his lips and just stared at her. "I'm fine, aren't I?" he asked, almost mockingly.

Rory glared at him but just looked away, knowing he was right. She just hated that she was that worried and he was just playing it off as a joke.

"Listen…" he said, as if debating whether to say something or not and then cursed under his breath before meeting her eyes again. "I said I'd let you ask your questions today, alright?" He said as if defeated, avoiding her eyes and looking out across the lot as the rain hit the pavement.

A silence overcame them for a few minutes, Tristan avoiding her eyes as he looked deep in thought, his eyes dark and clouded. Rory held her arms tight as the cold October wind blew against her legs.

After a few minutes Tristan ran a hand through his hair and turned back to look at her, his eyes softening a bit as he did so and he took a step towards her and his body immediately providing warmth to her shivering body.

He put his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I'm sorry." he muttered and she felt herself melt in his embrace as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck, not removing his lips for a moment and letting the tingling feeling from them seem to burn their mark on her neck.

"Come on," he said, smirking down at her and taking a step away. "Unless you want to stay here and freeze to death." He walked out into the light rain and grabbed the helmet sitting on his bike.

Rory took a deep breath trying to control her racing heart and grabbed the helmet, putting it on as Tristan wiped off the seats and held out a hand for her before getting on himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked, knowing that they couldn't sit at the pier since it was raining.

Tristan smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "It's a surprise," he said cockily, winking at her. "Here." he said, taking off his leather jacket and putting it over her legs.

"No, Tristan what are you going to…"

"Just take the fucking jacket, Mary." he ordered, his voice laced with amusement.

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hold it up alright?" he said, motioning towards the tires and she nodded. He reached down and took the left side of the jacket, tucking it up a bit further and Rory felt something in the pocket and he knew instantly what it was. She stiffened and took a deep breath and heard Tristan chuckle. "Don't worry, it won't go off." he said and she just sighed, shifting on the seat as he got on the front, gripping the handles and Rory saw the tattoo like Finn and the other guy's on his arm. Something she had missed before since the only two times she had seen him without a jacket were in her dark room and in the dark club.

He revved the engine and she held onto him, suddenly grateful for his jacket as it started to warm her legs.

He raced through Hartford at even a faster speed than usual and after about 5 minutes he pulled down a few side streets until pulling into a parking garage at the base of a large brick building. Rory found herself letting out a sigh of relief that they weren't going back to the house they went to before but only to gain a sense of curiosity and awareness at the new place.

Tristan passed the few cars that were parked in the barely lit up garage and parked at the very end, away from everything else, in a secluded area. After killing the engine he got off the bike and turned as Rory handed him his jacket and went to get up herself.

"Wait," Tristan said, holding her shoulder and stopping her from getting off the bike, a smirk on his face. "I like the view." His eyes focused on her exposed legs where her skirt had ridden up from his jacket.

Rory's mouth opened and she pulled her skirt down and glared at him, though he couldn't see what she was doing through the helmet. He laughed and held out his hand to her as she got off the bike and set the helmet on the back.

"Where are we?" Rory asked hesitantly, looking around.

Tristan walked towards the elevator that led out of the garage. "My place."

Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Your place?"

Tristan smirked as he leaned against the side of the elevator to prevent it from closing. "That's what I said."

Rory looked at him for a minute as he kept his eyes on hers, not looking away. "And what makes you think that I want to come up there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and acting as serious as she could.

Tristan looked at her with a raised eyebrow of his own, "Are you saying you don't?" he taunted in a teasing way, a smirk coming onto his face. "I think it's only fair." he said, crossing his arms; his smirk remaining. "You see… you got to show me your room so it's only fair that I get to show you mine." He licked his lips while staring at hers.

"Is that so?" Rory's heart flipped.

"Yes." Tristan nodded confidently. "Now would you mind getting your little ass in here so we can be on our way? We are on a time limit, you remember?" He sent her a pointed look.

Rory rolled her eyes before glancing at him again and walking into the elevator. He pushed himself away from the door effortlessly and took a step inside, hitting the four as the door shut.

Tristan walked to the back wall where Rory was standing and leaned on it next to her, leaning his head over till his head rested on her shoulder.

"Mary," he whispered for her attention, his breath tickling her ear and sending shudders through her body. The bell dinged and the doors opened and hiding a smirk, she took a step forward, making him slightly fall forward and walked out of the elevator before turning back toward him.

"Which one?" she asked, smiling at his playful glare and he laughed, shaking his head and letting out a growl of frustration as he walked out of the elevator, grabbing keys in his pocket. He walked up to a door on the left. It appeared that each floor, or at least this one had two apartments, one on each side of the hallway.

"Who lives there?" Rory asked with a laugh as she looked at the door across from Tristan's.

A sign that said _Home of the sexiest man in the universe_ in big bold letters and below it in smaller letters it said _If you're coming back from a one night stand, chances are I don't remember you anyways so just leave and spare yourself the pain._

Tristan glanced at the door and snorted. "Finn." He replied before opening the door to his own apartment and walking in, throwing the set of keys on the counter as Rory took a step in behind him and looked around surprised.

Not knowing exactly what she had expected to see, she was surprised to see his apartment to be actually… normal. She didn't really know what she had expected… guns and drugs to be laying everywhere, or maybe for it to be a complete mess; but neither were correct.

"What? Surprised?" Tristan asked amused.

Rory rolled her eyes at him as he laughed and threw his jacket on a nearby chair.

The spot she was in now was the kitchen/dining room area and ahead of her was a living room that had a large window stretched across the wall directly in front of her but nothing was visible from the rain coating the glass. She was surprised to actually see a table and chairs as well as a bunch of leather couches and a large TV. All the walls were white and all the furniture except for the wooden table and chairs were black. A hallway which obviously led to bedrooms and the bathroom was on one side of the living room but overall the apartment was very spacey and clean.

"What do you want to drink?" Tristan asked, opening the fridge and Rory focused her attention back on him.

"Do you have coffee?" Rory asked in a hopeful voice and Tristan raised an eyebrow, shutting the fridge and walking over to a cupboard and grabbing a can.

"You really like this shit don't you?" He asked, pouring it in the coffee maker he pulled out.

"Like? No. I live on it, I breathe it." she corrected, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how ridiculous she must have sounded.

Tristan just laughed and smirked. "I'll have to remember that then." He said, keeping his eyes locked with Rory's for a minute before turning away and snorting. "You know, I don't think you know what you do." He muttered under his breath.

Rory made a noise of disbelief to herself. Did she know what she did? Did he have any idea what _he _did? Just the way he looked at her sent her heart racing.

After turning the coffee pot on he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. When he looked back at Rory, he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you going to take your coat and bag off or are you planning on keeping them on?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Rory blushed, realizing that she was in the same spot and hadn't moved since she had come in. Tristan laughed as she took her bag off her shoulders and set it on a chair, then unbuttoning her coat and loosening her tie and cuffs, rolling them to her elbows and untucking her shirt from her skirt out of comfort.

When she turned back around, she saw Tristan watching her, his eyes dark with lust. "Keep going," he said lightly.

Rory playfully glared at him as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Cups are in there," he pointed to a cupboard as the coffee timer went off. "I'll be right back." he said before walking down the hall.

Rory opened the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee quickly. Ignoring the heat, she took a long sip before filling her cup again.

Tristan reappeared from the hall, pulling down a dry white shirt and walked to the counter and grabbed his soda. He then walked to one of the couches and fell lazily into it, setting his drink down and looking at Rory expectantly.

"Make yourself at home." he told her, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Rory grabbed her coffee cup and walked into the living room, setting it on the coffee table before taking a seat in an armchair across from him as he lit his cigarette. She sighed as she sat down in the chair and was enveloped in its comfort and realized she could die happily in it. It was just one of those kinds of chairs.

"I could live in this." She told him.

Tristan grinned and shrugged, "You're more than welcome to stay." His voice was full of amusement but his eyes dead serious.

Rory took a drink of her coffee and she crossed her legs while Tristan watched them and then he looked back up at her.

"So… what do you want to know?" he asked, shoving his already smoked cigarette into an ashtray next to him.

Rory contemplated it for a moment. _Everything_ she wanted to say but after Jess had told her about certain things, most of everything made sense already.

"What happened at the club?" she found herself asking and Tristan's eyes stayed on her for a few silent moments before he shrugged and lit up another cigarette.

"I take it you already know some shit." Rory nodded. He took a long drag before laying his head back and slowly exhaled, letting the smoke rise into the air before looking back at her, his eyes dark. "Some guys tried to get in and started some problems with Ed and Trace." he said simply, "And you already know who they were so you get it now."

Rory bit her lip and nodded, looking out the rain covered window before turning back to him, not surprised to see his eyes still directly on her.

"And they got shot." She stated, looking at his cold eyes. So intimidating, so dangerous and she knew why people were so scared of him.

"Things happen." he smirked at her before pushing his second cigarette into the tray.

"People just get shot?" she mumbled but he heard and shrugged.

"It's the way things are. You shoot them before they shoot you. It's how it is Mary." he stated, as if it were nothing and Rory realized to him, it wasn't.

After a moment of silence Tristan sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You tell your mom yet?" he asked out of nowhere and Rory's gaze instantly met with his, just to see serious eyes staring back at her.

"No." she answered, surprised by his question.

He nodded, "You should." He stated before sitting back. Rory felt more guilt. Even he thought she should tell her mom. She assumed that he wouldn't care either way but apparently he did. And he knew as well as she did that it was the right thing to do.

"I know." she said more to herself than him and he nodded, taking a drink of his soda before placing it back on the table.

"Any more questions?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rory looked at him but his arm caught her eye and the tattoos that covered it. That same cross and odd design with the initials TJD below it.

"What do your tattoo's stand for?" She asked.

"Which ones?"

Rory looked down at his arm and then back up at him with slightly wide eyes. "You have more?" She asked.

He nodded before leaning forward, showing her his arm.

"It's for your… gang. It's your symbol?" she asked and he looked at her and nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in surprise.

"Um… my friend Jess told me. He has one on his back. Kinda different but it still has the cross and his initials under it." she explained, pointing to the cross on his arm.

Tristan nodded but looked at her slightly puzzled. "The Counts?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

Tristan nodded again and pointed to a six point star that sat in the center of the cross, surrounded by the other design. "It stands for loyalty, unity, money, and wisdom." He said.

Rory nodded, "I read that somewhere before, but it also means love." She said, instinctively tracing the star with her finger.

"Yeah," Tristan said, as he looked at her and Rory pulled her hand away and looked at his other arm quickly.

"You have others?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "You wanna see them?"

Rory nodded but them stopped and her mouth dropped as he took his shirt off and she sat still, stunned as her eyes traced his body. Starting where the bottom of his shirt just was moments before and slowly moving up, feeling hot instantly as her eyes traced over his solid stomach and up his chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking but his eyes dark with emotion. "I knew you just wanted to see me without my shirt." he teased cockily, his smirk growing.

Rory immediately blushed as her breath came slow and shallow but ignored his last comment when she saw the tattoo on the left side of his chest, over his heart and got off her chair without even realizing what she was doing and sat on her knees on the couch next to him, facing him as she reached out and touched it.

She felt his body stiffen underneath her fingers and then finally realized what she was doing and went to pull her hand away quickly as her cheeks flushed but Tristan quickly reached a hand up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked into his eyes as he released her wrist and then looked back down at the tattoo, continuing to trace it. Feeling his heart beating rapidly under her touch and making hers do the same.

Now that she was closer she saw that it was a heart with vines wrapped around it and thorns into it which led to a rose that appeared to be behind the heart. It was beautiful and she felt in awe as she traced it with her fingers, feeling Tristan's chest jerk as she glided her fingers across it.

"It's beautiful." she said in awe as she stared at it, captivated by it.

"Beautiful." she heard him repeat huskily and she looked up to see his eyes on her, immediately making her blush as she realized she was practically on top of him and her face only inches from his.

She swallowed and he smirked. "Do you wanna see the others or do you still wanna look at this one, cause I don't mind either way."

"Others?" she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper, breathless.

Tristan licked his lips as his eyes remained on her before sitting forward and showing her his back, which had two more tattoos on it.

On his left shoulder was an angel, a gothic looking angel with large wings and holding a cross, a beam of light showing behind it and Rory was once again in awe at it's beauty. She ran her finger along it before looking to his right shoulder where the word Kings was written in cursive writing with a crown going through it.

"Kings," she read, tracing the letters with her finger and feeling Tristan's muscles flex as she did. "Does everyone have one of these?" she asked, wondering if everyone in his gang had one.

"On their left shoulder." He responded, his voice coming out low and slow.

Rory smiled, realizing how much of an effect she was having on him. "Why on their left, if yours is on your right?" she asked, still tracing it.

"Because I'm the leader." he said, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"The King?" Rory asked amused.

Tristan laughed and his body vibrated under her touch. "You could say that." he said. "Do you want one?"

"Want one what?" Rory asked, cocking her head to look at him.

"A tattoo." Tristan answered, looking at her as he sat back.

Rory's eyes widened in surprise and then traveled to his chest to look at the tattoo he had there.

"Well yeah, I mean… I always did. A star or a heart or something… but you have to be 18 and I don't know if my mom would want me to, she's cool about that stuff but I don't know. My grandparents would definitely freak." She smiling at the last part. She could only imagine their reactions if she ever got a tattoo.

"All the more reason to get one."

"Does it hurt?" Rory asked, looking back at the heart on his chest.

Tristan shook his head. "Nah."

Rory nodded and looked back at him, his face only inches from hers. She looked back down at the heart and rose on his chest and traced it with her finger. "I could never get one." she sighed.

"You can do anything you want." Tristan stated and she looked up to be met with dark blue. He reached a hand to her cheek and ran the back of his fingers across it before sliding them to the back of her neck and bringing her face down to his. "Anything you want." he whispered before her lips met with his. A kiss that both of their bodies had been begging for since they first saw each other.

Right then and there, she felt she could do anything. Just by his simple words.

She let her one hand stay on his chest as the other wrapped around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Instinctively she put one leg over his body until she was straddling him and slowly moved her lips against his.

She heard Tristan moan as he put his hands on her hips and the kiss deepened but she didn't even register it at the moment. All she knew was that she needed him, as much of him as she could get right now.

She opened her mouth to be met with his and the heat from their bodies seemed to intensify as they deepened the kiss, their tongues battling together inside of their mouths and taking turns nipping and biting at each others lips, both losing control to one another.

She felt him run his hands up her legs slowly, moving across her skin as if feeling every centimeter of it and cherishing it until his hands moved up to her ass and gripped it, causing a deep moan to escape her lips as she wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled herself as closely to him as possible. He seemed to have the same idea as he pushed her body into his before letting his hands travel down the back of her thighs, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

She felt free, she felt like she could do anything and at that moment and she wanted him to feel everything he made her feel. The complete loss of self-control that he made her feel.

She broke apart from his lips and took a deep breath before slowly moving her lips to his cheek and then his neck, feeling him tense and then relax underneath her. Remembering what he had done and learning from that. With Dean, she had never even thought about doing this. She moved slowly, trying not to do anything wrong but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, her nails scraping lightly over the toned muscles and she felt his body jump beneath her.

His breathing became even more rapid as she darted her tongue out to taste the skin of his neck, slowly sucking on certain places and then moving back to blow on them lightly which caused him to emit low moans from his lips.

She could tell how aroused he was as her inner thigh touched him for a brief second. That one little touch seemed to trigger something in him as his eyes opened to reveal the dark blue clouded lust as he stared at her and moved his lips to hers, kissing her hard. A kiss of want and need and she pulled herself closer to him, feeling the need for something too. Feeling a need for him.

She slowly sucked on his bottom lip as he traced hers with his tongue and gasped as she felt his hands on her inner thighs, slowly moving up. His fingers moving up little by little in a tormenting way, gliding along her skin, shifting her skirt up as his hands traveled higher.

She pulled back, her heart racing and her breathing rapid as he opened his eyes and met them with hers, his hand slowly moving down and then back up again. So slow it was almost painful.

A smirk made its way to his face as he licked his lips. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly but his voice was low and husky as his breathing was as rapid as hers.

Rory shook her head, knowing the feeling she needed could only be given by him. His eyes seemed to get even darker as he moved forward and met her lips again briefly before moving them to her neck and starting to nuzzle it. She closed her eyes and her body stiffened as she felt his hand begin to rise again.

She didn't know if the heat was from her own body or his but it seemed to be unbearable as his fingers slowly glided up her leg and she heard herself let out a moan followed by a low growl from his lips.

She gasped as his hand moved up further and lightly brushed her panties and she froze, biting her lip as he moved them slowly back down a bit and then up again. Her body seemed to be screaming for something and the feeling was taking over her. She felt closer to something that she had never felt before.

"Fuck," He muttered in a deep voice as his hands rose more. Rory brought her face to his and their eyes meant. Tristan smirked, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one," he said, his voice low and Rory blushed and bit her lip.

"The only one what?" Rory asked sarcastically, but her voice was still in a whisper as she tried to catch her breath.

Tristan narrowed his eyes but his smirk grew as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her body downwards until her center was pressed against the hardened bulge in his pants.

Rory gasped and her eyes widened as she looked right at him as a groan escaped his lips and he licked them quickly before moving them to her ear and kissing her neck.

"That I'm not the only one who wants to.. so fucking bad right now… because you want me too. I can feel how wet you are for me." he whispered and Rory bit her lip as she felt him against her. Adrenaline pumped through her as her blood pounded in her veins, begging for something, needing something.

"Mmm, I want you too." Rory found herself whispering before she knew it.

Tristan brought his lips to hers and she gladly started to kiss him back with a hunger she didn't know she possessed.

"What's that?" she murmured against his lips at the sound of a slight buzzing.

"Fuck." Tristan said, breaking the kiss and digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone. He glanced at the caller id before cursing again and flipping it open.

Rory slid off of his lap and tucked her hair behind her ears as he started talking to someone in a frustrated voice. She took a few minutes to calm her breathing down before glancing at his phone and then getting up to grab hers. Tristan shut his phone and lifted an eyebrow in confusion as Rory walked back over to him.

"Can I see your phone for a minute?" she asked and Tristan raised an eyebrow but just shook his head, running his spare hand through his hair before handing it to her. Rory flipped it open and punched his number into her phone and then went to his to type hers in but saw it already there.

She looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, only to see his amused expression watching her.

"You have my number?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

Tristan shrugged but the amusement still danced in his eyes, "Yeah."

"How is it that you had mine but I didn't have yours?" she asked, handing him his phone back.

Tristan just smirked. "You never asked." He shrugged, smiling at her and Rory rolled her eyes playfully and couldn't help but smile herself.

"I didn't know I had to."

Tristan laughed a bit before wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her close to him, nuzzling his face into her neck, "Just think though Mary, now at night when you can't stop thinking about me you can just call me and we can talk about whatever you want. It won't be as good as me actually being there…" he said as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

Rory bit her lip as her cheeks heated up and then he looked up and met her eyes, his eyes still holding that fiery intensity.

"You have to get home." Tristan whispered as his lips came closer to hers.

"Yeah." Rory agreed, her eyes staying focused on his lips.

"Tell your mom, alright?" He said as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Rory sighed "I will."

They left his apartment a few minutes later, thankfully the rain had let up and the sun was starting to shine through as they drove back towards Stars Hollow. With a long goodbye Tristan told her that he would see her again tomorrow and then drove away.

Rory walked home with a smile on her face that she wasn't able to make disappear and found herself touching her lips where Tristan had just kissed her goodbye and still blushing at the way he had touched her and everything she had felt.

"Okay Hun, please don't kill me. I told her that you wouldn't want it but she said you're older and you're turning 18 and she's doing it no matter what." Lorelai said in one breath as Rory walked into their house and her smile quickly disappeared.

"Mom… what?" Rory asked, throwing her book bag down and looking at her mother curiously.

Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "Remember when you were 16 and your grandmother threw you that party with all those stuffy people?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Rory nodded slowly.

"Well… she's throwing you another one this Friday for your birthday instead of Friday night dinner, don't hate me!" Lorelai said quickly, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you kidding?"

"Would I kid about that?" Lorelai asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Rory groaned, only something like this would ruin her day.

"And I tried to stop her because Sookie and I have to go to New York this weekend for a food show and I'm going to be gone until Sunday so I wanted to spend Friday night with you before I leave on Saturday. Now everything's hectic and I have so much to do before then…" Lorelai ranted and Rory suddenly felt sorry for her mother.

She didn't think the confession of dating a gang member and the truth about Louise's and the bus rides from school would help any. Now was definitely not the time for that.

"You're going away this weekend?" Rory asked weakly, still trying to process the fact that her grandmother was throwing her yet another party, which promised to be disastrous.

"Yeah, so you can stay at Lane's or whatever. Or you can get Jess to come over and make him watch Rebel Without A Cause and tease him relentlessly." Lorelai said as a small smirk made it's way to her lips. Rory laughed, that _would_ be amusing.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So… how was school today?" Lorelai asked, walking to the living room.

"It was… great." Rory replied, a smile covering her lips as she walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

Still the memories stayed with her. Every second she was with him. They usually stayed with her until the next time she saw him and new memories were created.

Not able to let him leave her mind, not able to erase him. She wondered if he was thinking about her too.

* * *

_**What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way**_

_**What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you**_

_**I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you**_

_**I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**_

_**No, I don't want to fall in love**_

_**With you**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Lost In You

_**The more that I think how I need you**_

_**The more that I think, the more it seems true**_

_**And now it means more that I ever meant it to**_

_**Ever meant it to**_

_**Lying wide awake under strange skies**_

_**Wanting to call you, but it is late at night**_

_**And you're far away, but you are always on my mind**_

_**You are always on my mind**_

* * *

The week passed in a daze. Constant phone calls from Emily were driving Rory crazy. Her grandmother was planning every detail from what Rory was going to wear and what food she wanted to serve, to even what color frosting she wanted on her cake. And that was all on Tuesday, because she needed to pre-order and get everything ready.

As for the invitations, Emily had once again invited everyone in Rory's grade, much to Rory's dismay. She had even sent the invitations a few days before so everyone received them on the same day that Rory found out about the party. Once again, everyone was talking about the Gilmore party and what they were going to wear. Hartford kids didn't have a choice, it was an obligation to go to any society party they were invited to.

All week, Lorelai was busy scheduling an important meeting that she had with the inn insurance company, and her and Sookie's trip to New York that weekend. This all on top of dealing with Emily as she hassled Lorelai even more about the party. So Rory decided that she would tell her mother about Tristan when she got back from her weekend. She had no idea what she wanted to say, or how she would put it, but she did know that she wanted to tell her mom when she wasn't already worried about a million things and sleep deprived.

On Tuesday Tristan took Rory out to the pier again except unlike last time, they didn't talk. They didn't do much except touch each other in every possible way that they could. It was literally electricity between them. Something happened every time they came close to each other and they both felt it. It over powered everything else and an urge of the others touch became unbearable.

It actually frightened her a bit, the fact that she truly needed him. When she was away from him, her thoughts were constantly on him. When she was with him, she would give herself to him in a second, and do anything that he asked. She craved his touch, she longed to hear his voice. He consumed her. And that should have made her crazy, nervous, and scared that he would take advantage of that. Any guy would. But he didn't and she knew why.

Because he felt the exact same things towards her.

He couldn't control himself around her either. She could actually see how his guard went down and he seemed to lose all self-control he had as soon as they were alone. When he picked her up from school, he seemed on guard. When they were around other people, he seemed alert, he seemed protected; protective. Because that was how he lived his life. But as soon as they were alone, it all changed. He changed. Every once in a while he would murmur something to her, obviously not expecting her to hear and most of the time she didn't. But occasionally she would catch his words, he would whisper something to her, admitting something to her. He was losing just as much control as she was.

And it was driving both of them crazy.

Tuesday was torture. They both wanted something more. Needed something more. Rory could feel her body take control and try to reach for something that she knew would release the pressure and the need. But out on the pier, with only an hour before she would have to get home, they both knew it couldn't happen. And surprising herself, Rory hated that. She never thought that someone could control her like this. She had spent her life being completely independent, she never felt the feeling that actually pulled her towards someone else. She never thought she would willingly do the things she did with Tristan, want the things she wanted from him. She surprised herself with every touch, every word. But she took comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one. She could tell that he was changing for her too.

He didn't snap so much, he wasn't so closed but he still was in so many ways. He seemed to open up more and every time she saw him, he'd smile more and his eyes would light up a bit more. He was still dangerous, she could feel it. It was like a sixth sense, she could see it in his eyes. Pain, Danger, Warning. It made her curious, scared, sad. But he was slowly letting that fade more and more every time he looked at her. And she was taking down her defenses too. She knew she couldn't fight him. She couldn't fight what she felt. They both couldn't.

He was still a mystery though. He wouldn't tell her anything about what he did or where he would go. Why did he act the way he did? How had he ended up where he was? What was the deal with his family? She wished he would tell her something. Anything. She wished he would let her know where it was that he went when he said he wouldn't be around for a few days, or that he'd be out of town. But he had a way of erasing all of her questions with just one kiss. One kiss that would leave her on a high for hours and remembering the moment for days.

He was becoming everything, and still it wasn't enough.

He told her when he dropped her off on Tuesday night, that he would be gone the next two days and would be back on Friday. But that was all. He just kissed her when she asked where he was going. That was a silencer and no matter how much she fought it, she seemed to get lost in it and he didn't have to answer anymore. He never answered anything straight even when he did answer though.

He was scary and dangerous, mean and angry. He knew what he wanted and he was driven. He lived life on the edge and everything he did was dangerous and rough.

That only seemed to draw her to him more. He was everything she wasn't and everything she wished she could be.

Friday came and Paris held the meeting for the paper just a little longer, just like usual, but Rory still managed to make her bus. Every time she sat on the bench at the bus stop, she thought of how if Paris hadn't held the meeting a little longer that one day a few weeks prior, she never would have ran into Tristan. Maybe she would have seen him the next week at Louise's party but it would have been different. He wouldn't have noticed her. She wouldn't have noticed him. But she had a feeling that she would have felt the same thing when she looked into his eyes.

She took the bus straight to her grandparent's for the party, instinctively looking around. He said he would be back Friday, but she didn't know when. She regretted the party. She didn't want to go to start with, she wanted to see him. But she would have to wait until tomorrow when she planned to go to Louise's. He had told her that they would spend the weekend together, a crazy grin appearing on his face when she had told him about her mother going away for the weekend. His grin had immediately made her blush and her heart race. Not having any idea what he was planning or thinking. Another thing she loved about him, he never gave anything away, you never knew what he was going to do next.

"Rory!" Emily greeted as soon as the maid answered the door. Rory wondered why her grandmother always had to be so… enthusiastic when she greeted her. She gave her a weak smile as she looked around the foyer. The house looked even cleaner than it usually was, which was odd because the house was always spotless to start with. Large matching party bouquets of flowers were placed all around the house and there were tables set with napkins and cups but the food and drinks weren't set out yet. More chairs were pulled from the basement for extra seating and a table for presents was set up by the door.

"What do you think?" Emily asked, clasping her hands together and smiling expectantly at Rory.

Rory smiled at her grandmother, she lived to throw these kinds of parties and Rory knew that it made her happy. "It looks great, grandma." she said honestly, even though she was dreading it. The place was making her feel caged in already and Rory could only hope that as people started to arrive, it wouldn't get worse. The house really did look nice, for the kind of party that Emily threw, so she wasn't lying about that. It just wasn't her.

When people said that parties were stuffy, she never knew they meant it in a literal sense. But it was true. Having to stand in a room and smile and make polite conversation and be surrounded by people who had an aura of cockiness and were high class was suffocating. Having to make small talk with her guests, which were kids in her class that she had either never met or didn't get along with, was torture. It had been the first time Emily threw her a party and she knew this time wouldn't be any different.

"Your dress is upstairs in your room." Emily told her. "Your mother said she'd be here in a little while, you can go get changed and you can have time to do your hair and make up." Emily said while motioning for the caterers to set the food on the right tables. "No not there." Emily ordered to one of the men and Rory scooted from the room and started to make her way upstairs and to her room without another word. The guests would be arriving in an hour or so. She didn't want to hurry and get changed so that she'd have to go back down stairs until they came.

"At least she didn't make me wear something embarrassing." Rory muttered, thinking about her Debutante ball and the dress Emily had picked out for her before Lorelai bought her the white dress that she had ended up wearing. She looked over at the dress that was hanging on the back of the chair to her desk. It looked a little above knee length and was a soft red color, spaghetti strapped. It had a lace flower design on it that was in a thread that was slightly darker than the red of the dress and you could barely see it. A pair of red heels that matched the threading, a darker red color, rested by the chair for her.

She set down her bag and flopped onto her bed, trying to ignore the fact that the Justin Timberlake poster seemed to be watching her wherever she went.

She pulled out her phone and glanced at it. Once yesterday, she had tried to call Tristan, just to ask what he was doing, just wanting to hear his voice since she hadn't seen him since Tuesday, but it was off. She missed him. Everything about him. And she found herself carrying her phone everywhere she went. She just needed one call, or one kiss and she would be okay. Not talking to him or seeing him in just two days was driving her crazy. She didn't even want to know what it would be like to be apart from him longer than that.

Flipping her phone around in her hand, she got up and grabbed her dress, deciding to just get ready.

"Now be prepared, there are many people. Old, young, ugly and not." Lorelai said in a mock serious voice as they walked down towards the party after she had arrived.

Rory smiled at her mom. "Did the invitations have a time on them?"

"6:30," Lorelai said, "And that was it. No time to leave, can you believe it? I feel like I'm walking into the twilight zone. Tonight's episode ladies and gentleman is Lorelai Gilmore getting stuck at one of Emily Gilmore's parties…" she said in a deep voice, "…that never ends." Rory laughed while Lorelai looked deadly serious. "Now that would be a scary episode." She said, "Ah, and here's our villain," she whispered as Emily met them by the stairs.

"Rory, Lorelai. It is about time you got down here. Most of the guests are already here, you should make your rounds and greet them." She said with a smile and pushed lightly on Rory's shoulder before she started walking towards the living room. Rory glanced back at her mother with a look of distress but Lorelai just shrugged helplessly and grabbed two wine glasses from the passing waiter.

Rory spotted a small stand on her way to the living room and slid her phone onto it before clasping her hands in front of her and letting Emily guide her the rest of the way into a sea of people she didn't know.

"Great party." Louise commented with a smile an hour later as Rory finally got away from her grandmother and greeting people and grabbed a glass of punch, finding Louise and Paris in a corner talking. "Nice dress too."

"Thanks," Rory commented, walking over to her.

"Wanna know what I got you?" Louise asked, her eyes excited.

Rory shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll open them all later."

Louise's face dropped and she shrugged. "Did you notice that Stacy Montgomery and Travis Davis disappeared into the coat closet?" she asked, smirking and Rory glanced at the coat closet by the door.

"I don't even know who they are." Rory admitted and then wrinkled her nose in disgust, "No one's caught them yet?" she asked, wondering what her grandmother would do if she opened it up on them.

Louise grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah, your grandmothers maid, French I think…" She said. "She opened it about fifteen minutes ago and froze before shutting it and walking back to the kitchens quietly. You should have _seen_ her face." Louise laughed.

"It's sick," Paris commented, shaking her head disapproving. "Not only is it immoral, having sex in an unlocked closet, but they are both already dating other people."

Louise grinned. "It's not that bad, closets are fun." She smirked and Paris scoffed. "What Paris? I'm sure Mike will get you to do some wild things eventually."

Paris turned and glared at her. "Mike and I aren't -" she started but Louise raised a hand and started to ignore her as she ranted.

"You amaze me." Louise commented, smirking at Rory.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and narrowed her eyes as Louise's smirk. "What?"

Louise just shrugged. "I don't know but if I were you, I'd be a mess. You hold together well."

Rory shrugged. "It's just a party, why would I be a mess?" she asked and Louise gave her a look of disbelief.

"Uh, maybe because you have yet to tell your grandparents or your mother of your relationship with Tristan and you're surrounded by people who do know." She stated and Rory froze. "Aren't you scared someone's going to say something? Duncan and Bowman are right over there. I'd be going crazy." Louise admitted honestly and Rory slowly turned her head towards where Duncan and Bowman were each standing, trying to see who could pour their punch from one cup to the other one quicker without spilling it.

"I hadn't even thought…" Rory managed to say, a sudden feeling of dread washing through her. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that someone might say something. Practically all of Chilton knew that there was something going on with her and Tristan, although they didn't know what exactly.

"How could you not have thought about that?" Paris sent Rory an incredulous look.

Rory shook her head, her breathing becoming fast. "I didn't think… I didn't even… do you think that someone will say something? Do you think someone has?" Rory asked, her voice turning frantic. What if someone said something? What if her mom found out before she could tell her? It would make everything worse and it wouldn't give her time to explain the real situation. And her grandparents? What if they found out? What would they say?

"I don't think so." Louise shook her head. "I haven't heard anyone say anything."

"And if they did find out, wouldn't your grandparents be throwing a fit? Going crazy?" Paris asked. "They'd probably have a heart attack knowing their perfect granddaughter was corrupted."

"They probably won't say anything though." Louise commented. "I mean, what would they have to gain really? And how would they know your family already doesn't know?" Louise tried to make light of the situation. "But then again, James Conners might have a grudge against you now… and Duncan and Bowman too." she said as an after thought and Rory's gut wrenching worry only intensified.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically but Louise only shrugged.

"Rory!" Emily called and Rory took a deep breath before turning to her grandmother who was motioning for her to come towards her as she stood in the walkway between the two rooms. Paris and Louise each gave her sympathetic smile before she set her punch cup down and walked towards her grandmother.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Emily smiled and Rory's stomach dropped again. "This is my friend Doris Conners from the DAR." Emily introduced and Rory shook the elder woman's hand, smiling politely. "And this is her grandson, James. He goes to school with you I believe." Rory watched as James Conners approached them, finding it hard to believe as she stared at him, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore, we've met before." James said, his voice polite and kind, unlike the cocky and taunting voice that had spoken to her before.

"Oh you have? That's wonderful." Emily smiled back and forth from Rory to James.

Rory glanced down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes, which were watching her as if she were under a lens. She never felt so nervous, here he was and he could easily tell her grandmother everything. He could even make up more to the situation and he would be believed. She glanced up seeing him raise an eyebrow at her and she looked back to her grandmother quickly, noticing that she was in deep conversation with James's grandmother.

"Happy Birthday," he said in a polite voice and Rory suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed, trying to remember how he had acted at school but only seeing a polite boy in front of her now, even though she knew he was putting on an act.

"Thanks for coming." Rory mumbled out in a forced voice and Emily and Doris turned towards them.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone to chat." Emily said happily and took Doris's elbow as they walked to the opposite side of the room.

Rory glanced back at James who was now smirking down at her, the arrogance now surrounding him as his eyes narrowed at her in a mocking way.

"Ah," He glanced at Emily across the room. "Let me guess," he said, bringing a hand to his chin momentarily and then looking back down at her with glinting eyes. "Your grandparents don't have any idea what a little liar their seemingly perfect granddaughter is, do they?" His words were laced with bitterness as his voice became angrier.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her, feeling uneasy. "What? Are you going to tell them?" she asked, her voice meant to be sarcastic and confident but it came out as nothing but a worried whisper.

James smirked for a second before his face turned serious as if he had remembered something and he scoffed, shaking his head and looking away from her. "It's not worth it."

Rory watched in confusion as he walked away, walking over to the punch bowl and out of sight. What wasn't worth it? He looked like he had been remembering something. Was it what Tristan said? What _did_ Tristan say? Did he threaten him? And if he did, how bad? How could James have been that scared? Rory tried to remember everything that Tristan said to James that day but she didn't hear what he had said into his ear.

"Rory," Richard called, breaking Rory from her thoughts and she turned to him to see him approaching her with another man.

"This is my colleague Janlan Dugrey, and this… is my granddaughter Rory." Richard introduced with a smile, practically beaming as he introduced Rory.

"I've heard many good things about you young lady, happy birthday." He said holding out a hand to shake and Rory stiffly raised her hand to his, and then let it fall to her side.

"Janlan and I have known each other for years." Richard said and Rory nodded as he explained how they both had met in college but Rory couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

His eyes. They were the same crystal blue as Tristan's. Except they weren't young and dangerous but old and weary.

"We have known each other for a while." Janlan chuckled at something Richard had said and Rory smiled as if she had been following the whole conversation.

"Do you have any grandchildren?" Rory asked and Janlan nodded. "I have two granddaughters and a grandson." He said, smiling at her as Rory's stomach dropped.

"Tristan?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Janlan's face went serious as he stared at her, his eyes watching her as if he was trying to find something as he nodded stiffly.

"Yes, Tristan." He said the name with hesitance. "Do you know him?"

Rory took a deep breath and shook her head. "I know of him." she lied and Janlan stiffened even more and she felt as if she had made something worse. "Because he went to Chilton." she quickly said and Janlan nodded as did Richard, Richard commenting something on the school as Janlan watched Rory with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Ah, yes. What has Tristan been up to?" Richard asked and Rory looked quickly to Janlan who took the downed of his brandy and put the glass on a passing waiter's tray, taking a deep breath.

"Well he's doing his own thing, never did like following in his father's footsteps." Janlan forced a smile.

Richard smiled, "Ah, he's probably out making his own multi-million dollar company." Her grandfather chuckled, not noticing his friends stiff form. "Well, we won't bother you too long, Rory." R

"Yes," Janlan spoke up, looking at her again, "Have a good birthday young lady." he nodded before walking away with Richard, leaving even more questions running through her head.

A soft ringing broke Rory from her thoughts and she looked up quickly, her eyes darting to the small table in the living room where her phone was lighting up. She walked over quickly and glanced at the caller ID, her heart stopping and a smile immediately covering her face.

"Hello?" Rory answered, sounding out of breath from surprise.

"Mary." the voice greeted, amused and she blushed at how eager she must have sounded.

"Hey." She looking around, not wanting to say his name aloud. She walked to the corner of the room for privacy not wanting her grandmother knowing that she had brought her phone with her.

"You at your party?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled, feeling a warmth swim through her at his voice, she suddenly realized exactly how much she had missed it. "Are you in Hartford?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"It's loud, can you go somewhere more private?" he asked. "You got a room there?"

"Um... yeah, hang on a minute." Rory hid the phone in her palm as she made her way to the stairs, looking around for her grandmother as she quickly walked towards her room and went in, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Okay." she breathed as she shut her door and brought the phone back up to her ear.

Two arms encircled her waist from behind and she jumped and let out a scream of fear but they just tightened around her. "This is much better." Tristan chuckled, bringing his lips to her ear and kissing her neck, feeling her racing pulse beneath his lips.

Rory pushed out of his hold and turned around, her heart racing faster than it had ever been from both the shock and his touch.

"You scared the hell out me!" She accused, narrowing her eyes at him but the glare didn't have much of an effect cause she was still looking at him in awe.

Tristan just laughed and walked towards her as she shut her phone and set it on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she managed to catch her breath. "How did you get up here?" Her eyes darted to the open window.

Tristan just smirked as he licked his lips and stood in front of her. "Your grandparents need a new security system." Was all he said, his voice serious and his eyes slightly darkened.

Rory shook her head and stared up at him. "You broke in? How did you even know this was my room?" she asked and Tristan just shrugged, turning and looking around her room, his eyes stopping on the N-SYNC poster, a smirk appearing on his face as he turned to look at her.

"My grandmother did it." Rory defended, crossing her arms and hating that poster even more.

Tristan laughed and walked over to her. "You know Mary, you don't seem too happy to see me." He commented, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him so she came closer. He let his eyes scan down her body, his eyes darkening as he slowly let them look back up at her. "You look good." He voice dropped an octave and her heart raced.

"Thank you." Her voice coming out shaky as she looked up at him to see his eyes watching her intently, causing all of her skin to burn in wanting of his touch as he made circles with his thumbs on her lower stomach.

"So, how's the party?" Tristan asked, his face mere inches from hers and his voice slow and sensual as he stared directly at her lips in anticipation.

"Good," Rory whispered. "I… umm, I met your grandfather." she said and Tristan's dark eyes looked up and connected with hers.

"You did." He stated, his voice low and the dangerous edge she was used to present.

"Yeah, he's downstairs." Rory told him, watching him closely. Trying to figure out what he was thinking, trying to figure something out. Anything.

Tristan's hands held her slightly tighter as he looked at her and then looked behind her head for a moment, his eyes guarded and blank before he looked back down at her, his eyes not portraying anything as he descended his lips to hers, knocking all the air from her body.

"Lets not talk about them, yeah?" Tristan murmured against her lips and Rory nodded before connecting her lips to his again. Everything she missed the past few days being taken away as his lips glided over hers, fast and demanding, making up for the time they went without each other's touch.

Rory's heart began beating rapidly as she became more and more lost in the kiss, shock waves running up her spine as he moved his hands up and down her sides. She raised her hands from his chest and slowly slid one arm around his neck as the other hand went to cup his cheek, pressing her lips even harder to his. Her body needing something that she had never expected, desperate for more of him and needing to be as close to him as possible.

He broke from her lips and moved his mouth to her neck, starting to suck hungrily on it, every movement fast and demanding, needing the same things from her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he found a spot under her ear that drove her crazy. She could feel him smirk against her neck as he pulled all his attention to that one spot. His hands made their way up her legs, each time making her dress rise a little more but she didn't care, all she could concentrate on was the feel of his hands on her thighs as he slowly moved them over the newly exposed skin. His hands were tough but they were still so soft and gentle, leaving a searing warmth in their wake as they slowly moved up and down her legs. At times, only his fingertips would brush her skin in a teasing, tantalizing way. Other times his entire hand would grip her leg, pulling her closer and allowing more sighs of pleasure to slip through her lips.

Tristan pushed her against the wall and his body pressed against hers as he started on her exposed shoulders, every once in a while biting down gently and making her even more crazy. Rory gasped as she felt his arousal against her leg and Tristan looked up to meet her eyes, bringing his lips to hers again.

"What do you want, Mary?" he asked, his voice lower than it had ever been before and Rory just wanted to close her eyes and listen to him, but she couldn't now. Her body was calling out for something, she needed something and she didn't know what. He had set her body on fire and every part of her craved for his touch, parts of her she never knew.

"Something." Rory whispered aloud, looking up to meet his dark eyes as he smirked and kissed her again, his kiss soft and teasing as he pulled her from the wall and led her to her bed. Before she knew it, the backs of her legs met with the side of her bed and Tristan had pushed her down and was laying above her. One leg bent and supporting him as he continued the attack on her mouth, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair.

"Like this?" he whispered as he brought his hand to her leg, moving it up slowly, underneath her dress and making her breath catch in her throat. She stared up at him, her eyes wide as emotions she didn't know she could feel consumed her. His hand rose higher, caressing the top of her thigh and his thumb grazed the inside of her thigh, pressing into her skin and making her breathing even more rapid and her heart race even faster. Her pulse beating so hard she swore he could feel it.

His hand rose higher and Rory gasped as his finger grazed the edge of her panties, he looked up at her, his eyes burning as he stared at her. "You want this?" he asked, his voice almost a growl as his lips hovered just above hers.

Rory took a deep breath, trying to get her breathing under control but it wouldn't work, her heart was beating so fast that she felt it would explode at any moment. The look in his eyes wasn't helping at all, the way he was staring at her made her crazy with want. The same want she could see flickering in his eyes.

Tristan moved his hands up an inch further, slowly, teasingly and it was killing her, his hand rested on her hip now, his fingers touching the cotton of her panties and she felt the need for him increase. He raised his hand a bit more but then stopped and without thinking, her body moved up and pushed against his, her back arching into him and his hand against her, begging for him to continue.

"Tristan, I need…" she whispered, her voice barely audible as her breathing grew even more heavy as he continued again, crushing his lips to hers and kissing her long and hard, pulling back and nibbling on her lip for a moment before pulling back again.

"What do you need?" he asked, his voice husky and demanding, his eyes burning into hers.

"I need you to…" she said, arching her hips against his, her body taking control. Tristan smirked before moving his lips to her neck and Rory felt his hand continue it's path and in one quick movement, latch onto the top of her panties and pull them down a few inches until they rested on her lower hips, causing her to gasp in surprise and look up at him, her eyes wide as he smirked. She blushed a deep crimson as his hands continued to move over her body. Her stomach clenched, wanting something but at the same time nervous, and slightly embarrassed.

A moan escaped her lips as she was overcome with pleasure as his hands slid over her newly exposed skin and all thoughts of anything else disappeared. She heard him groan above her as his hands moved down her thighs slightly and stopped mid way, pushing them slightly open as Rory lifted her head a bit, looking at him with questioning eyes, her heart pounding.

"Trust me, Mary." he whispered and laid a delicate kiss on her lips, a soft sweet kiss that made her head spin and a few more kisses, along the corners of her mouth, and her bottom lip, gently showering her with delicate chaste kisses as he slowly parted her legs. The next thing Rory felt was her whole body clench. An instinctive moan left her lips as he slid his thumb across her circling softly and making her jump from the feeling. She found herself wrapping her arms around him for support since she felt as if she would fall as he slid another finger slowly inside of her and back out and in again, a groan floating from his lips while he still circled with his thumb.

"Mmmm," he breathed out as he moved his mouth to her neck and started a rhythm with his hands, causing Rory to feel things she thought impossible, the pleasure was unbearable and still she felt that she needed something more. She felt her legs automatically shake as he replaced one finger with two while his thumb rubbed circles on her. His mouth and tongue seemed to work at the same pace on her neck as his hand was.

Her whole body seemed to convulse as he started to move faster and she shut her eyes tightly, as she felt her body start to move with him, against him, surprising herself. Her mind was going crazy. She felt as if she was swirling into a whirlwind of complete pleasure and then it ended. Every nerve in her body seemed to react. Every muscle tightened and a wave of pure pleasure ripped through her and she gasped and found herself saying his name into the room as he held her beneath him. His hands on her hips as she gripped his shoulders as the feeling washed through her, slowly fading away until she was left with a buzz lingering through her, prickling her skin, swimming through her body.

She kept her eyes shut, trying to hold onto the last string of the feeling that consumed her and trying to get her breathing under control. After calming her breathing somewhat she opened her eyes, only to met his electrifying blue ones staring down at her, filled with emotion. Her heart just began to race again.

"You're beautiful." he whispered as he brought his lips to hers and Rory melted beneath him as he lifted himself up with both arms now and lazily kissed her, their lips moving slowly against each others. He stopped suddenly and Rory saw him smirking down at her. "That was your first orgasm?" he asked, an amused expression on is face but his eyes dark with lust.

Rory blushed and looked down but Tristan just brought her face back up to meet his. "It was." he said, a satisfied smirk still on his face and he licked his lips and bent down, crushing his lips to hers and yet again, knocking all the air and all the thoughts from her. His tongue massaged her lips before pulling back and sitting up, holding out a hand. Rory took it, avoiding his eyes as she felt her face burn. Still trying to take in everything that had just occurred.

She quickly put all her clothes back in place and straightened her dress, feeling Tristan's eyes on her the whole time but trying to ignore his burning gaze. She crossed her arms in front of her before glancing up, finding him leaning against her desk with his arms crossed, staring at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as he easily pushed himself from the desk and slowly walked towards her. Rory's face flushed and he grinned down at her as he rested his hands on her elbows, and pulled her gently towards him. "Don't be embarrassed." he whispered, letting his face linger above hers and Rory reluctantly met his eyes and bit her lip nervously. She couldn't help if she was embarrassed, and it didn't help that he had to look so amused when he found out that it was her first time doing anything like that. Tristan moved his lips to hers. "Please?" he whispered, his voice slightly pleading and sincere.

Rory felt herself melting again. "I'm missing my party." Smiling at the thought of Emily searching frantically for her.

Tristan grinned too, resting his forehead on hers. "But being up here is so much better."

"It is." she agreed, letting her hands move up and encircle his neck as he placed his on her hips.

"So…" he drawled, a smirk coming over his face. "You were really hot for me weren't you?"

Rory's face immediately turned red again and she hit his chest, looking down. "Tristan," she hissed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Tristan laughed and then brought her face up to meet his again, his look serious once again. "You have no fucking idea how much that turns me on." he growled and bit at her lower lip.

"Rory, are you up here?" a voice called from the hallway and Rory cringed, recognizing it as her grandmother's.

"They finally realized you're gone." Tristan said, kissing her lips quickly and pulling back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He promised, his lips hovering over hers and Rory wanted to tell him not to leave, not caring that Emily was right outside the door. Not caring that the house was filled with people. She just wanted to be here, with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

Tristan smirked. "Well, Finn's throwing a party but we're going somewhere before that." His eyes suddenly filling with that daring and dangerous look he always held.

Rory narrowed her eyes in suspicion but couldn't help but smile a bit. "Where?" she asked but Tristan only smirked and kissed her quickly.

"It's your birthday surprise." he teased and then kissed her once more, quick and soft. "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered huskily before pulling back slowly and grabbing his cell phone from her dresser and winking at her and walking out onto the balcony, and shutting the door.

A knock on Rory's door a moment later broke her gaze from the glass doors and she walked in front of the mirror quickly and straightened her hair and clothes, praying that she didn't look too flushed and walked over to the door slowly, glancing at the clock and seeing that she had been upstairs for nearly forty-five minutes.

"Hey grandma." she greeted, causing Emily, who was checking in another room to turn around.

"Rory, what are you doing up here?" she asked, glancing behind Rory's shoulder and into her bedroom. Rory held her breath as Emily's eyes came back to meet hers, a curious expression on her face.

"Just needed a little break." Rory exhaled slowly and let a smile fall onto her face.

Emily rolled her eyes, "We can't take breaks Rory, we can't leave your guests unattended. You're the host." Emily reprimanded, pushing her towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Louise asked narrowing her eyes curiously as Rory found her and Paris again and then looked at Rory with surprise. "You look _different_."

"I do?" Rory feigned innocence, straightening her dress self-consciously.

"Yeah, you do." Louise repeated. "More…" she started but was cut off when a loud roaring of a motorcycle starting was heard somewhere in the distance.

"What is someone driving one of those ungodly things doing in this part of Hartford?" Emily asked irritated, obviously hearing the motorcycle too.

Rory's could feel her cheeks heat up as Louise looked back at her, a surprised smirk on her face. "More… glowy," She finished with a knowing look in her eyes.

Paris scoffed and looked at Rory incredulously, "He came here?"

Rory shrugged and Louise laughed, "God this is great, right with your grandparents downstairs, keep it up Rory and you'll be as bad as me."

"We didn't do anything." Rory hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard what Louise had said.

"You did something," Louise said matter-of-factly. "I know these things."

"You would." Paris rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Jenkins just got his coat." Louise said excitedly and all three turned to coat closet.

"They're still in there?" Rory asked in disbelief.

Louise nodded and Paris scoffed again, mumbling something under her breath as they watched the old man grab his coat and not notice anything.

Louise snorted, "He's practically blind anyways." She was clearly disappointed. "But it looks like Mrs. Dineche is leaving soon." She added excitedly and Rory got caught up in the bet Paris and Louise had going on. How long would it be until the couple was caught?

Lorelai and Rory finally got home around eleven after Emily found the couple in the closet and then proceeded to call both of their parents. After Tristan came, the party seemed to go by faster and Rory spent most of the time trying to fight back her blush from the memories of what had happened upstairs.

"That was exhausting." Lorelai complained, kicking off her heels at the door and dragging herself towards the stairs. "I leave at two tomorrow so how about Luke's before?" she yelled as she made her way upstairs.

"Sounds good!" Rory called back and answered Lorelai's goodnight as she made her way to her own room and quickly changed and got into bed, setting her phone on her stand and snuggling into the covers.

The images were still so real, making her shiver and her body tingle just at the memory, and longing to just hear his voice again. She smiled at the memories and closed her eyes, hoping to be able to get some sleep but her body seemed to still be on a high from their encounter.

Already not being able to wait for the next day when she would see him again.

* * *

_**I feel like I'm on fire, nothing I can do**_

_**I'm troubled with doubt, though I know it is not true**_

_**And it's times like these when I am dying to speak to you**_

_**Dying to get through, I'm dying to speak to you**_

_**Staring at the wall, I sink inside**_

_**I think about it all, I get caught up in my life**_

_**I can't think straight, because it's tearing up my mind**_

_**I feel like I'm on fire, nothing I can do**_

_**I'm troubled with doubt, though I know it is not true**_

_**And it's times like these when I am dying to speak to you**_

_**Dying to get through, dying to get through**_


	9. I'll Catch You

_**To my surprise**_

_**Before my eyes**_

_**You arrive.**_

* * *

"No one ever understands the importance of ketchup." Kirk announced the following morning as Lorelai and Rory sat in Luke's for a late morning brunch.

Lorelai turned to Rory and smiled wickedly, causing Rory to narrow her eyes in warning but Lorelai just wiggled her eyebrows before turning to Kirk.

"I know Kirk, I agree with you _completely_. No one ever understands that ketchup is the leading condiment." Lorelai said in a mock sincere voice and Rory smiled as Kirk's eyes brightened.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed as if he had just won the lottery. "It is what makes food _food_. What's a hotdog without a little ketchup? It's nothing! The ketchup is what makes it actually_ something_," Kirk said, holding up the ketchup bottle. "And it just doesn't get enough appreciation for all it does."

Lorelai held back a grin and turned to see Luke walk from the back room, writing on a piece of paper and then turned back to Kirk.

"You know Kirk," Lorelai continued in a lower voice so Luke wouldn't hear her. "I don't think Luke really shows enough appreciation for our little red wonder, I suggest you tell him and try and persuade him to. I mean, what kind of loyal ketchup lover would you be if you didn't try to spread the love?" Lorelai asked seriously and Kirk nodded, grabbing the ketchup bottle and stood up as if he were going into battle.

"You're right Lorelai, thank you for showing me the light." He stated before marching up to the counter where Luke was standing refilling coffees.

"What have you done?" Rory asked with a whimsical voice, a smile coming to her face as they watched Kirk hold the ketchup bottle up to Luke.

"What are you doing Kirk?" Luke asked irritably, glancing at the ketchup bottle before looking back down at his paper. "I just refilled those bottles this morning, if you used so much that it's already gone, then deal with it."

"No Luke, I am here on behalf of the ketchup lovers alike." he announced and Luke slowly looked up from his writing and stared at Kirk like he was crazy, making Rory and Lorelai both try and hold back giggles.

"What?" Luke asked slowly.

Kirk cleared his throat while setting the ketchup bottle on the counter and pointing to it as he continued. "What is it saying when you put such a beloved and adored condiment, such as ketchup, in a plain red bottle with no label and no identity? Ketchup deserves an identity." Luke shook his head, blinked a few times as if to make sure Kirk was seriously real, and then turned to Lorelai and Rory who were laughing uncontrollably now.

Luke glared at their table momentarily before turning back to Kirk and taking a deep breath. "Listen Kirk, ketchup is ketchup. A bunch of squashed tomatoes and unnatural preservatives that you put on your food. It's not a living and breathing thing, therefore it does not need an identity." Luke said slowly. "And the fact that you think it does is disturbing, but then again… I don't think there's many things about you that _don't _disturb me."

Kirk cleared his throat again. "It deserves respect Luke. Put a label on the container, write where it originated from. Ketchup is not just a condiment, it's the king of all condiments."

Luke's face turned red and Rory and Lorelai sat watching, amused, knowing the simplest things irritated Luke and loving every second of it.

"Kirk," Luke gritted out, "Eat your food or leave." He stated and looked back down at his paper, trying to ignore the man in front of him.

"Jess!" Kirk called as Jess walked down the stairs. Jess stopped abruptly, staring at Kirk with surprise and dread.

Kirk smiled at Luke and then walked over to Jess and poked at his hair.

Jess ducked back and took a few steps away from him, staring at him with disgust, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am trying to prove a matter to your uncle." Kirk explained and Jess narrowed his eyes incredulously.

"And that has something to do with my hair?" he asked sarcastically as he walked over to Lorelai and Rory's table with a coffeepot.

"Yes. Jess, does your hair gel have a label on it?"

"My god," Luke groaned and Kirk continued.

"Is or is not your hair gel important to you? Do you not hold it dear to your heart and respect it?" Kirk asked. Jess snorted and then put a fake smile on and glanced at Luke.

"Yeah Kirk, that little bottle of hair gel means the _world_ to me." he said sarcastically but Kirk just smiled brightly and turned to Luke as Jess sat at Rory's table and watched as Kirk walked back up to Luke.

Luke glared at Jess before turning his glare to Kirk who was now trying to convince Luke that he was right again.

"Let me guess… that was you?" Jess asked, staring at Lorelai. She just grinned and took a long sip of her coffee. He rolled his eyes and turned to Rory. "What time do you leave?"

"I have to be at the airport by two so I'm dropping Rory off at Louise's house on my way there." Lorelai answered, taking the coffeepot and refilling her cup. "I'll be back Sunday night."

Jess raised an eyebrow and nodded while looking at Rory, who immediately averted her gaze to her coffee cup.

"So you're staying at Louise's?" Jess asked and Rory looked up and nodded. "Huh," he said airily, looking at her pointedly but Rory just shrugged and looked away guiltily.

"Probably going to stay up all night doing God knows what." Lorelai smiled. "I told her she should stay home and make you come over and watch a James Dean marathon but she would rather paint her nails obviously."

"Yeah, painting nails." Jess repeated and Rory glared at him.

"I know, I mean… passing up an opportunity to make you watch those movies, I thought it was lack of coffee but apparently not. Just some other time then, Jesse." Lorelai patted his back sympathetically.

"Uh, don't call me that." Jess cringed at Lorelai's nickname for him.

"Aww, Jesse… it's the new Jess! If there ever was a Jess?" Lorelai added as an afterthought. "Actually no. I believe you're the first Jess that I've come across that wasn't short for Jessica." Lorelai stated, nodding. "Unless that's your name?" She added with a grin. "Is it really Jessica? If your mother really was all loopy like you said and... you were born with so much hair, maybe she automatically assumed you were a girl?" Lorelai teased, mimicking Kirk's earlier move, poking at Jess's hair, causing him to duck again.

Jess rolled his eyes, "No, Lorelai. If you didn't know, girls have certain parts and boys have different ones, I think they could have told." Jess talked slowly as if talking to a child.

Lorelai just rolled her eyes and smirked. "There are so many ways I can respond to that, but I will save you the humiliation." She wiggled her eyebrows and Rory groaned in disgust.

"Can we please talk about something else?" she asked, cringing at the conversation taking place before her.

Lorelai just grinned at Jess who once again rolled his eyes, knowing her thoughts.

"It's not normal, Luke!" Kirk whined in a desperate voice, obviously not getting anywhere with Luke. "It's not normal to treat it with no respect." He pushed the ketchup bottle across the counter towards Luke as Jess, Lorelai and Rory all turned to watch.

Luke pushed the ketchup container back towards Kirk, clenching his fists, his face red. "_You're_ not normal, Kirk." Kirk shook his head and held up the bottle, opening his mouth to say something else but Luke cut him off. "Kirk… you either shut up and eat or you will regret it."

Kirk blinked and took a step back, "Is that a threat?" he asked surprised.

Luke forced a smile. "You eat here three meals a day… who serves your food?" Luke asked simply but his look spoke a million more words and Kirk gulped while Jess, Rory and Lorelai looked on amused.

"Maybe you'll change your mind." Kirk said, taking a few more steps back towards his table.

"I doubt it." Luke answered, picking up his wash cloth and looking satisfied as Kirk sat back down at his table, defeated.

Luke then turned towards their table with a glare, his red face finally starting to return to it's normal color. "Lorelai." His voice was menacing.

"It was Rory." Lorelai blamed quickly, guiltily, pointing to Rory who just glared at her mother.

Luke just scowled.

"Wow, threatening the customers." Jess tasked. "I think I'm rubbing off on you Uncle Luke."

Luke just scoffed and threw the washcloth down. "Get back to work." He grumbled and Jess just smiled and started pouring coffees again.

"Have fun." He told Lorelai, "You too," He said, turning to Rory who nodded and weakly smiled at him. "Call if you… wanna come home early or whatever." He sent her a meaningful look before walking away.

"You would think he was your brother." Lorelai mused, smiling at Rory, not knowing the underlying meaning behind Jess's words.

"Yeah." Rory murmured and then put a smile on her face. "So mom, are you excited?" she asked, biting at her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. It's gonna be nice to get to relax for a few days you know. Not have to worry about anything. Work, you, my parents, Luke not giving me coffee..." she smiled at Luke who rolled his eyes while taking someone's order.

Rory nodded in understanding and then shifted nervously. "Why would you have to worry about me though?" she asked, sounding as if it were crazy but inside her stomach was churning, the guilty feeling filling her again.

"You're my kid. It's like a curse. No matter where you are or what you're doing, I'll worry." Lorelai said. "I've worried about you since that strip turned pink, hun, and I think I will till the day all of Al's Pancake World's food catches up to me."

Rory smiled and then looked down at her cup, taking deep breaths to control her nerves and guilt. It was amazing how much being with Tristan was costing her. The feelings she experienced with him, the happiness she felt when she was around him and then it all disappeared when she had to lie to her mother and feel guilty. Ashamed.

"You've been gone before though and I was fine. Except for Jess and Dean fighting." Rory said as an afterthought, smiling at her mother reassuringly and then feeling scared that she would see through her smile.

"Yeah, that was too good." Lorelai laughed, remembering the story. "But now you're a year older, and your rebellious streak which is long over do might kick in and then next thing I know you'll be sneaking guys in."

Rorys stomach lurched. "Well, seeing as though I won't be home, I don't think you have to worry about me sneaking guys in." Rory said, smiling at her mother. At least that was one thing she was truthful about. The only time that Tristan ever came was a surprise to her and she didn't intentionally sneak him in. And she was pretty sure that he would have come in either way, if she wanted him to or not.

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, but even if you did stay home and decide to throw a unbelievably crazy party that even Paris Hilton wouldn't attend, I have my watchdog." Lorelai said smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

Rory raised and amused eyebrow and sent her mother a questioning look. "And who would that be?"

Lorelai smiled, "I call him Jesse," she answered, saying the name a bit louder so the boy would hear.

"Geeze!" Jess said as he poured someone a cup of coffee while Lorelai and Rory laughed.

"You know, I like Jesse, it has a ring to it. I think I might keep it." Lorelai said thoughtfully and Jess groaned as Rory and Lorelai both started laughing again.

* * *

"Yeah, I will." Rory promised, kissing her mother on the cheek as she climbed out of the jeep, packed with her bags and her mothers suitcases as Lorelai dropped her off at Louise's later that afternoon.

She walked to the back of the jeep and pulled out the small duffel bag she had packed and hugged her mom goodbye before watching her pull away and head towards the Hartford airport.

"It's_ exactly_ the same, Michael." Rory heard Louise say as she opened her front door with a roll of her eyes and smiled at Rory, motioning for her to come in.

"It's not the same, _Louisa_." Mike said in an irritated voice, obviously not liking to be called by his full name. "I don't want you dating my friends."

"I'm not dating him, we… hooked up." Louise corrected with a sigh and Rory just stood back and watched the argument in front of her, setting her bags on the floor. "And anyways, you're dating Paris. You don't see me saying anything about you dating my friends."

Mike sighed and made a fist in frustration before glaring at Louise. "But you don't have to worry about my safety. But yet I have to worry about you running around with a guy who carries at least three different weapons on him at all times." Mike stated. "With Paris, you don't have to worry about my life, that's the difference here."

Louise let out a sarcastic scoff, "You obviously don't know Paris that well then. Trust me, she doesn't need bullets to hurt you, she has a way of creating weapons out of the things around her." Louise said knowingly, cringing. "But usually her words are worse than any physical harm she can do to you." She added as an afterthought.

Mike sighed out of frustration and looked at Louise with a hard look. "I don't want you dating my friends… excuse me _hooking up_ with my friends. God Louise, that's even worse." He looked disgusted at the thought.

"Whatever Mike, sorry if we all don't like little cute relationships." The blonde glared daggers at him. "And while we're on this subject, how about you wait till I get a tape recorder so next time Paris denies anything to do with you, I can have proof."

Mike's look turned from angry to surprised in a matter of moments. "What are you talking about? She denies what?" he asked, looking at Louise with disbelief.

Louise grinned, "Paris says that there is no… you and her."

"I can't believe this!" Mike grabbed his coat and walking towards the door. "Why would she do that?" he asked himself as he opened the door and then turned back around and looked at Louise seriously, "This isn't over." He warned before closing the door behind him.

Louise sighed in relief, "Thank god he's finally gone." Louise said, rolling her eyes, "You would think he was my father."

"What was that about?" Rory asked, picking up her bags and following Louise to her room.

"Mike has this friend, Jay, and we hooked up last night after your party. He's picking me up to go to the party tonight and Mike is throwing a fit." Louise sighed in irritation. "He makes no sense. He's been in this gang since he was fifteen, I've been around it since I was eleven. It's nothing new."

"He's just worried about you." Rory said, sitting across from Louise as they climbed onto her bed.

"Whatever. It's ridiculous." Louise muttered, picking up a file and starting to do her nails.

Rory looked out the window, thinking about her party the night before again. So many questions swimming through her mind. It seemed that every time she found out something about Tristan, there were even more questions. Every time she opened a door, a million more waited behind that one.

She always knew everything about a situation before going into it. But this one… Tristan… she knew nothing. Everything was a mystery, a surprise.

"I was wondering…" She said, catching Louise's attention, hoping she could answer some of her questions. "Tristan said he used to go to Chilton and I met his grandfather last night… I mean, he was just like my grandparents. His families high class and everything, I don't understand…" Rory trailed off, not knowing how to put her question.

"How did he get to how he is now?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow and Rory nodded. "I have no clue. I don't think anyone knows exactly. He used to be just like every other kid at Chilton. Rich, driving the best cars, gonna take their fathers places. But he barely made it to high school before he left it all." Louise shrugged.

"He said he was sixteen." Rory commented, thinking about how he could have just left everything. Why?

"Yeah, he was only in high school for like a year, and then he emancipated himself, turned everything back over to his parents… didn't even keep his car or most of his clothes. I heard he just packed enough to get by and left everything else. Not wanting anything." Louise said with a look of disbelief on her face, shaking her head. "I have no idea why though. No one does. Except probably Finn and his family."

Rory looked at her for a long moment, a million reasons going through her head but none being right enough. He left _everything._

"It's funny though isn't it? I mean, he has everything now. That's why people look up to him so much. He's proven himself." Louise explained. "That's what Mike always says."

"I just don't know why he would leave it all, or what made him."

Louise shrugged. "Ask him, he seems to tell you things." She suggested with an amused look.

Rory smiled a bit, "Yeah, but he's always quiet and closed when it comes to _those _things." Rory said knowing how Tristan became cold and serious again when he didn't want to answer her questions. And he wouldn't, no matter how many times she asked. He changed the subject or quieted her with a mind-blowing kiss.

"Mike always looked up to him though. Being what he wanted. He always thinks about that when our dad comes down on him hard." Louise commented, staring at the window in deep thought. "Sometimes I think he's gonna do the same thing."

Rory knew Louise cared more about her brother than she expressed. She knew that she was scared for him, just as Rory was for Tristan, knowing what he was, what he did.

"Don't take offense to this but… I mean, Tristan was rich. Mike's rich. Didn't you ever see in movies or in books, they're always pictured as street people, people who grew up having hard lives." Rory said knowing that her entire image of gangs was ruined since she met Tristan. So different than what she ever expected.

Louise laughed and nodded. "It is crazy. But you've met some of the people that Tristan hangs with. Some _are _like that. They've grown up on the streets. Jay did. But Tristan is powerful. It was like he was born to be and it didn't matter where he came from, they accepted him. Just like Mike. You wouldn't believe how many of the guys you have met have rich parents. But a lot don't." Louise said, taking a drink of her water and then looking at Rory as a look of remembrance came across her face. "Oh, and Mike said that the party doesn't have a time but everyone starts getting there around ten. And Tristan told him he'd be around by five. He's taking you somewhere?" Louise asked with questioning eyes.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, he said he's taking me someplace before the party. He didn't say where though." She was starting to feel nervous now as the time got closer.

"No ideas?" Louise grinned.

Rory shook her head, "I never know anything with Tristan." She said truthfully. Thinking about the numerous times he had surprised her, from their first kiss to the night before.

Louise just grinned, "I guess I'll see you at the party then, Jay's picking me up around eight." she said grabbing a magazine from her bedside table. "You wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving," she asked on second thought, putting the magazine down and sliding off the bed. "We might as well eat dinner now."

"Yeah." Rory agreed, not knowing if she could eat since she was so nervous. No matter how many times she was with him, kissed him, touched him, saw him, she was still nervous. In fact, each time seemed like she was even more nervous then the pervious time, knowing that things were changing. She was changing. He was changing.

"You know, Mike will probably get Paris on his side and then you'll have her on your case too." Rory commented, trying to think of something else.

Louise sighed and let out a whine. "I know, but I just want to enjoy myself tonight and deal with them tomorrow." Louise said, more to herself than Rory. "You know, you're lucky. You have no idea what it's like to have Paris and Mike lecturing you 24/7." Louise pouted as they made their way downstairs.

"But I do know what Paris is like." Rory said, "And _Jess_. So kinda the same thing."

Louise nodded. "Why can't they understand it how we do?" Louise questioned. "Paris obviously knows how these badboys have this thing that draws us to them, come on… we're only doing what's expected."

Rory laughed and then nodded, "They definitely have something that draws us to them." She said more to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Something."

* * *

"Blue is _so_ your color." Louise told Rory as she stepped from the bathroom where she was changing and out into Louise's bedroom, where Louise was pulling clothes from her closet trying to find her own outfit.

Rory looked down at her outfit and grinned, this time actually not feeling self-conscience seeing as though she had brought the outfit from home. It was her, just a little Louise, or at least that's what Louise had said. A pair of her own jeans and instead of a too revealing, too-tight top like last time, she had brought a blue fitted tank top, something her mother had bought for her, but she had never found a time to wear it before now. Her black and white converses were hidden below her jeans, only the toes showing and a hint of the dark blue shoelaces. The fact that Rory wouldn't have to walk around all night in heels or wedges was a relief.

"Well, it's not my choice but I guess it is… you." Louise gave in.

Rory glanced at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and looked over the make up Louise had done for her. Tonight everything was blue, from her eyeliner to her eye-shadow making her eyes stand out, her lip-gloss clear and her earrings a simple pair of silver studs.

"Yeah, it's me." Rory said satisfied with the way she looked, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she glanced at the clock.

Louise laughed behind her. "Aww, you're nervous." She grinned and Rory just rolled her eyes and glared playfully, allowing a smile onto her face as she realized how ridiculous she must seem. Still nervous. But she couldn't help it.

"He should be here anytime huh?" Louise asked, glancing at the clock and Rory nodded realizing that it was just a few minutes till five. "I still have to shower and get ready, I hope I'm done in time…" Louise threw a few more skirts down as options.

Rory raised an incredulous eyebrow, "You have until eight."

"_Exactly_. Like no time."

Rory just shook her head amused. "Is your brother going tonight, too?" She asked, sitting down on Louise's bed and crossing her arms over her stomach, talking to pass the time. The clock handle passed the five mark, but it didn't surprise her that he wasn't exactly on time.

Louise turned from where she was rummaging through her closet and shrugged at Rory before turning back around. "I don't know. But don't expect Paris to be there. I think she'd rather fail a test purposely than go to one of those parties."

She had no idea what it would be like. It definitely wasn't a Chilton party that was for sure. She didn't know what to expect, but thinking back to when she had gone to the house before, there were people drinking and smoking and that had been just a normal day, so she was ready for anything but she hoped that Tristan wouldn't leave her alone.

"What I wouldn't give to see Paris go though," Louise said with an amused voice. "I would give it two minutes before someone pulled out their gun, maybe even to kill themselves."

"You're crazy." Rory laughed at the image of Paris chewing out some big bad guy but then her head immediately shot up when a loud ringing was heard through the house. She could feel her heart beat quicken inside of her chest as she glanced at Louise who was looking at her, smiling.

"5:26, only 26 minutes late. You got yourself a keeper Gilmore." Louise winked at Rory as she stood up and grabbed her coat, clutching it close to her body.

"Are you going to get that?" Rory asked, glancing at Louise's bedroom door and then back at her nervously.

Louise raised an eyebrow and shot her an incredulous look. "Why would I get it?"

Rory sent her a frantic look. "What if it isn't him. It's your house!" Rory pointed out as the bell rang again impatiently, only to be followed by two more loud ringing noises.

Louise rolled her eyes and opened her bedroom door. "You should get down there or he might just leave without you… or break down my door and my parents really won't wanna come home and find that."

Rory sighed and walked to the door as the bell rang again.

"Have fun, be safe, use protection and remember to always return the favors." Louise called and Rory stared at her gaping before Louise pushed her out of her room and shut the door, yelling one more goodbye.

Rory took a deep breath before breaking from her thoughts as another ring sounded through the house, she quickly walked down the stairs and to the front door. With one more calming breath she opened it to find Tristan propping himself up with one arm against the door, a serious look on his face. She didn't even get to say anything because in an instant, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, pushing her back against the side of the house, crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

She gasped as he pushed her harder against the side of the house and deepened the kiss quickly, not giving her any other choice than to kiss back, losing every ounce of air she had in her. She slowly raised her arms but he stopped them midway, grabbing each one and pinning them against the side of the house along with her as he kissed her fiercely, making her head spin.

"What the hell took you so long?" he asked as he pulled back slightly and played with her lips, his voice a growl.

Rory gasped for air and was about to respond but he kissed her again, cutting off anything she was going to say.

"I don't wait for anyone, alright?" He told her as he pulled back again and stared into her i eyes, still holding her arms as she nodded, trying to catch her breath. His eyes were dark and serious but a bit of amusement glittered in the depths of them. He smirked and licked his lips as he removed his hands and placed them on her hips, kissing her once more before grabbing her hand to walk towards his bike which was parked a little ways away from them.

"How did you even know I would answer the door?" Rory asked, remembering how quickly he had grabbed her as he let go of her hand and grabbed her helmet from the back of the bike. She was trying desperately to catch her breath as he removed his hand from hers, letting the heat fade and the chilly air replace it.

Tristan turned to her and shrugged. "Who else would answer the door?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rory raised her own eyebrow, "Um… Louise?" She replied, sending him an obvious look. "Would you have kissed her, too?" she asked, trying to hold back a grin as he cringed and then glared at her.

"Why would you _say_ something like that?" he asked in a voice of disgust as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Rory took a sharp intake of breath as he brought his face down to hers and then let his eyes travel down her body. "Mmmm, you look good." He said as he met her eyes again and then brought his lips to hers, initiating a slow delicate kiss. He played with her bottom lip a bit, making her knees weak. The total opposite of how he had just kissed her on Louise's porch.

"Thanks." Rory whispered, her heart feeling as if it would break out of her chest as he continued his slow torture to her lips.

"I knew it was you." he breathed as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, her arm instinctively coming up to wrap around his shoulder as her other hand held the helmet at her side.

"Okay." She said, not able to say anything else as he moved back and then rested his forehead to hers, looking down and then meeting her eyes.

"Hey, Mary." he smirked and Rory couldn't fight the grin that threatened and let it spread across her face, causing his smirk to form into a small grin also. "We better get going, It might take a while." He kissed her quickly again and then moved back, almost reluctantly. He moved towards his bike, leaving her standing on wobbly legs.

"Take a while?" Rory asked, quirking an eyebrow, her nervousness and excitement coming back again. "Where are we going?"

Tristan turned to her and smirked as he climbed onto his bike and held out a hand for her to get on the back. "It's a surprise, just trust me." he said, his eyes serious and Rory bit her lip and nodded before getting on the back of his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. She had missed the feeling as she rested her head against his back and smiled as he started the bike and sped down to the end of the driveway.

She was surprised that something as simple as holding and resting against him could make her smile but she had found herself missing it when he was out of town.

She didn't care where he took her, because at that moment she knew she _did_ trust him. The excitement and nervousness seemed to fade away though as she snuggled up to his hard body as they raced through Hartford, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the heat from his body, smiling when his muscles would flex beneath her hands as she would grip tighter when they came to a stop.

About twenty minutes later they came to a stop and Tristan kicked the stand to the bike, causing Rory to open her eyes and look around.

It was November in Hartford and the sun had already set, the moon out and the sky already dark as it usually was at this time of the evening but the parking lot where they were parked was lit up and surrounded by stores in a mini mall that she didn't recognize.

She noticed a Chinese food restaurant, a laundry mat and a movie rental and stepped off the bike after Tristan, taking off her helmet and sending him a confused look as he set the helmet on the back of his bike and tossed his keys into his jacket pocket.

"We're going to eat dinner and then go rent some movies?" Rory guessed and Tristan laughed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to his side.

"Not quite, Mary." He smirked as he turned her around, her heart stopped and her smile dropped instantly, an uneasy feeling awakening in the pit of her stomach.

"You're kidding." The words were barely audible from her lips as she stared at the store in front of her. The neon green and blue lights of the sign above the door lit up the parking lot and the large windows were painted black, not revealing what was inside. 'Dobsons' the sign read in strange pointy letters and below it smaller words were written and glowing in orange letters, 'Tattoo's and Piercings.'

"Surprise." Tristan said, his voice sounding amused but his face serious as he pulled on her hand and walked forward towards the store but Rory didn't allow her feet to move. Tristan turned around and stared at her, dropping her hand since she had lost her grip on his.

"You're getting another tattoo?" Rory asked, her voice quiet as she raised her eyes to his, a hopeful note in her voice.

Tristan rolled his eyes and sent her a serious look. " No. You are." He motioned for her to come as he started walking again but turned around when he didn't hear her footsteps behind him.

"I can't." Rory said, her voice serious and scared as she glanced back at the store and then to Tristan.

Tristan scoffed and sent her an incredulous but serious look. "You can do whatever you want." He stated, his voice low as he stared at her.

"But I can't do _that_." Rorys voice became panicked.

"You cannot be fucking serious. You told me that you would get one if you could. That you wanted one. Did you not?" he asked in a patronizing tone, his voice taking on impatience and anger as he stared at her knowingly.

Rory swallowed and sighed, knowing she had said that when she had seen his tattoos. "Yeah. I did. But I didn't think that you would seriously bring me to get one."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising his hands from his sides in question. "You can't be scared all of your fucking life, Rory." He looked at her as if she had let him down and she felt the effect of his words and wrapped her arms around her body. "Do something you want for once. Just once. One fucking time." He stared straight at her, his eyes never blinking. The intensity of his stare and the blue of his eyes gleaming in the night, making her heart race.

Rory looked back at the dark windows of the store and then back at Tristan who was still staring directly at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was right. He probably didn't know how right he was. She had never done anything for herself. She never took risks. She always held back. And she knew it. But it wasn't the fact of getting a tattoo that was scaring her.

It was how much she _wanted_ to.

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was from the bike ride. "Listen, maybe I was wrong, alright?" H voice coming out painful, showing it was a rare confession. "I thought that maybe you were serious." He continued, looking at her and then behind her, not meeting her gaze. "Come in anyways, look at some shit. You don't wanna get something, you don't have to. I need to talk to Dax anyways." His voice was now hard and protected, his eyes dark as he looked just above her head, not meeting her eyes.

"You weren't wrong." Rory whispered, looking behind his shoulder at the door and then back at him, only to find his eyes now directly on hers. "I… I'm just surprised."

He walked towards her and grabbed her hand again, and she instantly interlaced her fingers with his, noticing that he didn't hold his hand out in an offering but rather grabbed it unnoticeably, as if not wanting anyone to see.

They walked to the doors in silence, Rory feeling both anxious and scared as he traced his thumb across her knuckles and stopped at the door, his hand on the handle as he turned to her.

"Don't get scared by Dax. He's a big baby and he's not as scary as he looks." Tristans face was still cold, but there was a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips as he opened the door and pulled them both inside.

It was a small room. A counter to one side with a small cash register and a few waiting chairs to the other side with a bunch of tattoo and piercing magazine subscriptions. The furniture wasn't nothing spectacular because she realized no one would be looking at it anyways because their eyes would be on the drawings. She looked up at the black walls and ceiling in awe. The lighting was white and bright and highlighted the pictures that plastered the walls like wallpaper. Drawings and designs that ranged from simple hearts and words to drastic and carefully detailed pictures of people and original designs of crosses and angels. It seemed to have a gothic influence but absolutely beautiful none the less.

"Tristan, nice to see you." A woman walked out from behind the counter wearing a black dress that fell to her knees but still showed her considerably overgrown pregnant stomach. Her hair was dyed purple and she had several tattoos covering her arms and neck, mostly hearts and angel designs.

Tristan nodded in acknowledgment and pulled Rory further into the store where she saw a large leather chair that had handles to make it flat and a reclining footstool. Her eyes glanced at the three doors that led away from the room that were hidden by large black beaded curtains.

"Who's this?" the woman asked and Rory glanced at her again as Tristan squeezed her hand gently.

"My girlfriend." Tristan stated simply and the woman's eyes widened considerably. She looked Rory over and then let a huge smile come across her face.

"Well well well." She grinned as she walked over to her. "You got a name? Tristan don't talk much and only says what he has to," the woman said, glancing at Tristan and rolling her eyes in a playful way as Tristan just looked away.

Rory grinned, immediately liking her. "Yeah I know. You would think he was mute if you didn't know better." She sent him a smirk and he just glared at her. "I'm Rory." Rory told her, feeling more at ease than she previously had. She ignored Tristan's glare at her earlier remark as the woman in front of her smiled more.

"Not a common name, I like it. I'm still looking for a name for this one," she rubbed a hand over her stomach and sighed.

Tristan made a low impatient noise, and the lady looked up at him and then pointed to the back. "He's in the back." she said and Tristan spared a quick glance at her before turning to Rory. He pressed his lips to hers quickly before letting go of her hand and walking back towards the curtain and disappearing without another word.

Rory turned back to see the woman staring at her in disbelief, her smile slowly growing.

"Well this is definitely something new. Last girl he brought in here was… well, it was Catharine but she wasn't his girlfriend. Just another one of those skanks that hang all over him. She never stopped whining, got on my nerves that one. That was forever ago though and I thought him never talking had scared away all the girls." She mused. "Oh, sorry, I'm Heather." She introduced with a grin, taking Rory's hand and Rory smiled as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Are they a boy or a girl?" she asked, not being able to pull her eyes from the woman's very revealing stomach.

"Don't know. My husband, Dax, this is his place… well, he didn't want to know so we're just waiting."

Rory smiled and looked around. "He's the artist?"

"Yeah, isn't he good?" Heather breathed, looking around and then walking behind the counter and grabbing a large portfolio from it. "Here, take a look at these." She set the book down on the counter and Rory opened it to see even more drawings.

"Wow." She was in awe as she flipped through the pages, stopping on one that had an assortment of stars, shooting stars, bladed stars, simple stars and religious ones. "He draws all of these?" Rory asked, glancing up at Heather who was looking at the pictures with a smile and she nodded.

"Yup. Every single one." She stated, rubbing her stomach.

Rory bit her lip as her eyes fell across a single small star in the corner, something she had always pictured she would want if she ever did get a tattoo. Her mind went crazy. Should she get one? Where would it go? Would her mother freak? How bad would it hurt? What if they messed up? Or worse, what if she caught something? The rational side of her brain kicked in as a million questions floated into her head.

"You want one?" Heather asked and Rory looked up to see a grin across her face.

"That's my favorite, too." she said, setting her finger on the star that Rory was looking at. It was a simple five point star but it had curving lines coming out from all the corners, shooting out the sides till it formed a circular pattern, small lines of mini stars every two or three lines. The center star wasn't any bigger than a quarter and the whole tattoo all together was only about the size of a 50-cent piece. Not too big and not so small that you couldn't see it but the design was original and it was simple and one of the things she always thought she would get if someday she ever decided to get a tattoo.

"Yeah, it is pretty." Rory said, her eyes transfixed on the design.

"Then get it." a voice whispered into her ear as two hands set themselves on her hips, hands caressing her exposed skin. She turned to see Tristan standing behind her and caught his eye. His eyes serious as he stared straight back at her.

"You looking at that one?" a deep voice said from in front of her and she turned back around and her eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her. Having to look up to meet his eyes. He was at least 6'5'', not an inch shorter. His head was bald and reflecting the neon bright lights of the store. Tattoos littered across his bare scalp. Peircing's in his nose, eyebrows and lips and his arms and neck also covered with various tattoos. His clothes were black also. A simple black shirt with a mini pad of paper and a pen in it, obviously for quick sketches.

Heather laughed and Rory broke her gaze to stare at her, standing beside her husband she looked like a dwarf.

"Don't worry hunny, he has that effect on people." She grinned at Rory's reaction to the man in front of her and Rory blushed crimson from staring.

A throaty chuckle was heard and she turned back to the man in front of her. "This is her? A pretty little thing." He said smiling, glancing at Tristan and Rory felt his hands tighten on her hips even though she knew Tristan was obviously friendly with this guy. "I'm Dax." He greeted. "You gonna get one?"

"She was looking at that one in the corner." Heather told him, putting a hand on her back for support while the other rested on her stomach still.

Dax looked down at the paper and then back up at Rory. "Only take about an hour at the most if that's what you want?" He said, looking back up but only meeting her eyes for a minute before looking behind her to Tristan who was standing so close. The heat of his body was driving her crazy as his thumbs rubbed patterns just above her jeans.

"You wanna get one?" Tristan asked and Rory took a quick intake of breath as his tickled her ear, covering her skin in goosebumps.

"Where would I get it? If my mom saw before I could tell her… or my grandparents…" Rory started rambling out all the possibilities but Tristan just moved his hand down and rested it over the top of her jeans.

"Right here." He said, pressing on the front of her hip.

Rory looked down at his hand and didn't know what was sending the chills through her, his hand touching her or the fact that she was nervous.

"Well, they wouldn't see it there… I hope." Dax said and then laughed and Heather grinned.

"So?" Tristan breathed by her ear.

Rory's heart raced as she stared down at the tattoo again and then turned to Tristan.

"It will hurt." She stated and she knew Dax and Heather were grinning, amused, behind her but Tristan's eyes remained serious, his face inches from hers.

"Just a little bit." He promised and Rory bit her lip.

She took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay."

"You sure?" Tristan asked, his voice not sounding surprised, as if he had expected her to say yes all along.

Rory contemplated it for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said again, this time more confident as her blood raced with excitement rather than fear.

"Okay." Heather said grinning as she pulled some papers from the desk and looked through them. "You just have to sign some things, but nothing major since we know Tristan." She explained and Rory nodded.

Tristan let go of her and walked over to the leather chair and reclined in it as she signed the papers, stating that she was over 18 by a whole day and that she was 100 positive that she wanted a tattoo and if in the future she changed her mind than the store or Dax would not be held accountable.

After signing the papers she saw Dax walk out of the back room carrying some equipment and sterile cleaning swabs and needles. She looked over to where Tristan was sitting only to find his eyes on her, like they usually were. He was always watching her and she wondered what he was thinking about. A hint of a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes glittered as he waved for her to come over to where he was.

Rory couldn't help but smile as she walked over, her arms wrapped closely around her as Dax set up what he was going to be using.

"I think you're in my spot." Rory teased, fighting her nerves as she walked up to him.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and then looked down and then back up at her with a smirk, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap, causing her to gasp with surprise. He wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and pulled her back to lean against him.

"Nah, I don't think so." He mumbled it against her neck and Rory turned her body to face him, his face inches from hers as their eyes met.

"I'm scared." She whispered, her eyes showing it.

"You don't have to be scared with me, Mary." Tristan said quietly, seriously, looking her straight in the eyes before bringing his lips to hers and letting his free hand find hers and interlace their fingers as she slowly kissed him back. His lips were soft against hers as they took turns playing with the others before his tongue darted out to meet hers.

A clearing of a throat was heard and they broke apart to see Dax and Heather staring at them with grins. Rory blushed and Tristan just smirked as Dax walked forward, sitting on a small stool beside the chair.

"Okay, you might wanna take off your coat." Dax offered and Rory sat up and removed her coat. Tristan's arm was across her hips, keeping her in place and she felt safer for some reason. She handed her coat to Heather's outstretched hand with a smile and then looked back at Dax who was getting out the cleaning equipment.

"Usually I have the people take their pants off for these kind of tattoos cause they usually can't hold their pants down and forget sometimes during the process and let go and ends up knocking into my hand when I'm trying to work." Dax said and Rory stiffened and he smiled. "But you think you can do it without forgetting?" he asked and Rory quickly nodded, not wanting to take anything off, her face heating up just at the thought.

Heather grinned, "Stop teasing the girl Dax. Don't listen to him hunny, you can keep 'em on." She smiled at Rory reassuringly. Rory let out a breath she didn't know to be holding and felt Tristan vibrate with laughter underneath her.

"Okay then. Unzip 'em." Dax said as he opened the sterilized items he would be using. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand again, interlacing their fingers as she looked down, her face heating. She undid her pants just enough to push them down on one side, pushing her panties out of the way too and showing the bare skin of her hip where the tattoo would go.

"You holding it incase she gets shocked and accidentally let's go?" Dax asked, meeting Tristan's eyes and Tristan nodded, bringing his other hand forward and slipping his thumb by Rory's and holding her pants in place, causing her breathing to hitch again as little flames danced over her skin. She felt his body tense beneath her. He brought their locked hands forward and wrapped that arm around her waist, holding onto her securely as Dax cleaned the area and then clicked on his instrument.

Rory's heart raced faster than it had in her life between the fact that she was about to get a tattoo and the fact that Tristan was touching her in such sensitive areas. They were so close to what he had done the previous night, bringing back memories and that made her blush. Her head was spinning, her heart racing.

"You ready?" Dax asked and she hesitantly nodded before he let the instrument touch her skin and in a quick second, pain shot onto her skin like a piercing pin and then disappeared. He brought up a washcloth and wiped away a droplet of blood that appeared.

"You okay?" Tristan asked, his mouth against the skin of her shoulder and with a shaky breath she nodded. Now that it had started her nerves had calmed and she rested back against Tristan as Dax continued, wincing at moments from the pain but staying strong, closing her eyes she gripped Tristan's hand tightly at times only for him to give her a reassuring squeeze back.

Forty-five minutes later Dax clicked the switch off and set the instrument down on the table with a satisfied sigh as he tapped her stomach, just above the tattoo. Rory opened her eyes and looked down at the perfectly drawn tattoo now on her skin. A red circle still formed around it but the black of the ink visible so she could tell that it was perfectly drawn. Not one mistake.

A spiraling shooting star.

"Wow." She breathed, not quite realizing that it was done. She took a minute to absorb the information as she stared at it with awe.

"It's nice." Tristan breath tickled her ear as he moved his head to look at it also.

Dax took a quick picture for his wall before bringing out some gauze and wrapping it up, securing it on tightly with medical tape as he told her how to treat it but she wasn't listening. She still felt the prickling of her skin, a smile coming across her face. A feeling of daring, rebelling, risk taking came through her and she felt… relieved. Happy.

"I know." Tristan told Dax as he gripped her hips and Rory redid her pants, standing up off Tristan's lap slowly.

"I didn't hear any of that," she told him, realizing she had zoned out and sent Tristan a worried look but he just smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I know what to do." He winked at her, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"What?" Rory asked, crossing her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow at his amused smirk.

Tristan moved forward and set a hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Black?" he asked in a whisper, his hot breath dancing across her neck and down her spine as she raised a questioning eyebrow and then felt her cheeks heat up instantly and stiffened. She suddenly realized he was talking about her undergarments, causing Tristan to laugh. "I _love_ black." Tristan said and she could hear the smirk in his voice, moving his lips to her neck he started to trail soft kisses from below her ear to her throat. "You happy you got it?" he asked, breaking from his torture as he rested his forehead against hers. He looked down as he moved his hand and rubbed it against the part of her jeans that was hiding her tattoo.

Rory smiled, "Yeah, I am." She said honestly and Tristan quirked an eyebrow and grinned before licking his lips and moving back, taking her hand and walking up towards the counter.

"Well, you two set?" Heather asked from her chair behind the desk.

"Yeah, we are." Tristan said, not meeting her eyes and looking towards the back. Rory sent her a sympathetic look but Heather just smirked and rolled her eyes and Rory smiled at her. "I'll see you later man." Tristan told Dax and the bigger guy nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks." Rory smiled at him too as they walked towards the door. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too hun, come by some time." Heather called and Rory nodded and let Tristan drag her out the doors into the chilly night. They walked across the dark parking lot to his bike and Tristan lit a cigarette and leaned up against a pole that was nearby and exhaled the smoke into the night.

"You ate?" Tristan asked, letting his eyes fall on Rory who kept her hand over her new tattoo consiously with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I did."

Tristan nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette, letting the stick become smaller and smaller as the tip flamed brighter at every drag.

When he was finished he threw it to the ground, letting the small lit end light up the section of the dark black pavement before he walked over to his bike and Rory followed getting behind him as he revved it up.

She had noticed before they left the tattoo parlor that it was already almost nine. The ride to the parlor, the time that Tristan was in the back and the time it took to even do the tattoo didn't seem like long but time had flown by.

They raced through Hartford until she finally recognized the streets and noticed that they were going towards the house. Towards the party. Tristan pulled down the street and Rory saw the house up ahead. Many bikes parked outside it, on the lawn, the driveway and in the street.

They pulled up in front of the house and Tristan drove slowly by some already parked bikes, up through the driveway where a path was left clear and to a spot right at the top of the driveway, cleared for him to park his bike.

Rory noticed that the house looked different now. Very different. The day she had come here for the first time it had been dead and abandoned looking. Devoid of all life. But now music blasted through the walls, the bass nearly vibrating the ground she walked on as she stepped from the bike. Lights were on now and you could see them break out from the edges of the curtain-covered windows. You could faintly see shadows of people inside and a few guys were standing by the old garage talking with beers in their hands, their outfits the same as Tristan's and their faces intimidating even though they were laughing.

Tristan tossed his keys in his pocket before turning to Rory.

"No one calls the cops?" Rory asked surprised, looking at the surrounding houses and wondering how they tolerated the motorcycle engines and the loud music. She glanced up at Tristan just to see him staring at her smirking, a chuckle escaping his lips and she took that as a no. Not surprised.

"Come on." Tristan slipped an arm around her waist as he pulled her to him possessively and walked up towards the doors.

"Hey Dugrey." One of the guys called as they finally noticed them and Tristan nodded in acknowledgement and continued towards the side of the house where the door was.

"Tristan." Rory whispered as they walked up to the door and he turned to face her. Her heart was beating rapidly as the music grew louder and she didn't know what to expect beyond the doors. Who to expect. It wasn't a place she would fit in at, that was a given. And going into places that she didn't know, that she was uncomfortable in, was something she tried to avoid. She sent him a scared look, knowing that he could see the fear in her eyes, the discomfort, and he just licked his lips before letting a small smile come to his face as he removed his arm and grabbed her hand. Rory kept her gaze on his as he held it and parted her lips as he descended his mouth to hers, a hot searing kiss left by his lips as he squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

"You shouldn't worry about anything when you're with me." was all he told her, his voice deep and serious as he played with her lips and allowed her to do the same to him, unable to help it. She felt she needed his touch at times.

Rory nodded into the kiss and Tristan just smirked and deepened the kiss quickly, letting their tongues meet and battle as he pushed her against the doorway as she kissed him back, matching his intensity.

After a moment, he pulled back, breathing hard, leaving her trying to catch her breath, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed.

Tristan smirked as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip and then pulled her to his side again, still holding her hand. He walked the few feet to the inside door and opened it up.

The music suddenly blasted to their ears and light shined onto them. People crowded around the table in a large circle. Guys and barely dressed girls watching a poker game go down. This time Rory wasn't surprised at the large black bags in the center and wads of twenties. She let her eyes fall on the guns they each had rested by their hands for a moment before looking away, settling the nerves in her stomach.

"Dugrey!" people greeted and Tristan squeezed Rory's hand and pulled her by them and through the dining room. A greeting handshake between some guys and just a nod at others Rory noticed. Some guys she recognized from the club nodded at her but others gave her careful glances before just turning away. The girls were the same though and Rory noticed a few look up from the guys they were hanging on and glare at her with incredulous eyes.

A guy by the fridge handed Tristan a beer and then glanced at Rory quickly and held one out for her too but Tristan just pushed it away forcefully and sent the guy a glare. The guy just held up his hands and walked away.

"Here," Tristan said, turning to Rory, handing her a water he grabbed from the fridge that Rory saw was only full with bottle after bottle of Corona and very few water bottles.

"Thanks." Rory took it as Tristan downed a beer quickly before exiting the kitchen, throwing the bottle into the sink and moving to the living room where the music seemed to quiet down a bit, but not much.

A room leading from the living room had the door open and strobe lights inside the black of it, Rory could see the outlines of peoples bodies dancing. Some of the couches were taken but some were empty and Rory noticed Finn sitting on one with a girl by him, the coffee table in front of him was cleared and now several assorted bottles of hard liquor and shot glasses covered it.

"Finn's stash." Tristan said with a slightly amused voice and Rory bit her lip and grinned. Finn was sitting as if holding guard, a gun, obviously his, on the table along with the drinks and ashtrays.

"It was the first bloody movie, I saw it!" Finn exclaimed to a guy sitting across from him and the guy just shook his head as Tristan pulled Rory to the couch and sat down, pulling her to his lap quickly, getting a few more glances. Finn hadn't noticed them yet as he reached forward and flicked his cigarette into a black glass tray.

Tristan removed his coat and Rory's and threw them across the back of the couch and then took the gun he had hidden and threw it on the table next to Finn's, startling Rory slightly.

"It was the second movie, man. You're crazy." The guy across Finn said and Rory watched on in amusement as Finn growled.

"You're fucking right, I _am _crazy." Finn agreed. "But I know it was the _first _movie. The second movie had the fucking big fight, the first movie had the sexy white elf lady." Finn stated forcefully and Rory almost laughed aloud. They were talking about 'The Lord of the Rings' and Finn was right. She didn't expect these tough looking gang members to be arguing over something like that.

"No man." The guy across Finn said again, taking a shot.

"Actually he _is_ right." Rory spoke before she knew it and her face instantly turned a dark crimson as every one turned to her. She felt Tristan laugh beneath her and turned and glared at him as she tried to disappear into his lap but he kept laughing.

"Ha!" Finn shouted triumphantly. "I knew I was fucking right, Carson." He said, gloating to the man across him who glared at Rory before looking behind her and then getting up and leaving the room.

"What the fuck were you talking about?" Tristan asked. "That stupid fucking movie again?" he continued, lighting a cigarette as he took Rory's hips and positioned her on one side of his lap, wrapping an arm around her.

"No, that just came up. It started with Carson thinking he actually knew more about liquor than I did and then it led to other things he _thought_ he knew." Finn explained, sitting back and grinning at Rory as Tristan chuckled and shook his head, taking a drag.

"'Ello love." Finn greeted and Rory smiled. "You want something to drink?"

"No." Tristan said quickly and firmly and Finn chuckled before wiggling his eyebrows and taking two shots he had just poured and downing them both, shaking his head after and grinning.

"Gabe is back in town." Finn said offhandedly but in an eerie calm as he sat back and glanced at the girl to his left before setting his eyes on Tristan again.

"Really." Tristan said as a statement rather than a question. His voice deep and guarded.

"Yup," Finn replied, lighting a joint and closing his eyes as he inhaled. "With Marsters." Tristan only nodded and Rory could feel him tense below her and hold onto her tighter. Rory turned and met his eyes but he wasn't revealing anything and just stared back at her. She found herself unable to look away as he traced circles on her hip where his hand lay.

"Tristan." Someone called in a high pitch voice and Rory saw Tristan cringe with disgust before she looked away from his eyes and up to see a girl walking towards them. A short skirt and tube top covering her body with tall boots on her legs. Her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and a scrutinizing look on her face as her gaze fell upon Rory.

Tristan looked straight ahead and didn't even spare her a glance as the girl walked closer.

Finn groaned beside them and the girl just sent him a brief look before turning back to Rory. She looked down at how she was sitting on Tristan's lap and then pursed her lips.

"Who's this?" she asked, her voice matching her look as her eyes remained on Rory.

"None of your business, Catharine. How are you done already? I just saw you go upstairs with Vince. I know he can't be _that_ quick." Finn said, ending on an amused note as he laughed while sucking in another lungful of smoke from his joint and then letting it out slowly.

Catharine. The name rang in Rory's head and she remembered it as the girl Heather had mentioned at the tattoo parlor. A feeling emitted its way to her stomach as she looked back at the girl who was glaring at Finn. Her gaze turned back to Rory as she held a cup of gold liquid in her hand and looked Rory over again.

"Rory." Rory told her and felt Tristan tighten his grip on her hip.

"Rory?" Catharine mocked. "Okay?" she said sarcastically and Rory narrowed her eyes at her. "Who _are_ you?"

"She's my girlfriend." Tristan spoke up, his voice deep and threatening, startling both Rory and Catherine as Finn smirked. "You got a reason for being here?"

Catharine looked shocked briefly before letting out a small laugh. "Girlfriend?" she asked, laughing more. Forced laughter as she glared at Rory. "Really? Well that's a word I never heard uttered from your mouth before," she said, glancing at Tristan. Rory could actually feel his anger, his blood coursing through his veins.

"Fuck off Cat, go find someone to screw. Boyfriend is a word you never hear from anyone's mouth cause you're just a fuck-buddy. No one can put up with your mouth long enough for anything else." Finn said simply and Catharine fumed.

"Leave." Tristan ordered from behind Rory and Rory watched in surprise as the girl glared and then walked off. Actually listening to him, she gave Rory one more death glare before disappearing to the kitchen.

Finn laughed and smiled widely at Rory, "You sure are loved, Doll." He said and then laughed again and Rory blushed as Tristan held her closer. Knowing Finn was referring to how every girl seemed to glare at her with hatred.

Finn then sat up and set the burned out joint in the ashtray and turned to Rory. "Now doll," Finns expression turned serious. "What exactly are your intentions with Tristan?"

"Fuck off Finn." Tristan chuckled and Finn pouted.

"But I've _always _wanted to do that." He whined. "I'll probably never have bloody kids and if I do there's no way in hell I'm letting my girls date anyone. I'll kill any bastard that goes near them and if my sons are anything like me they wont _have _girlfriends." Tristan chuckled again. "You're the next best thing Dugrey."

"Go interrogate Simmons."

Finn looked horrified. "Have you seen his girl? She's more butch than even you are, wears leather from head to toe and carried a whip. I'm afraid to know what her intentions are with him."

"Rory!" Louise called as she stepped out of the dark dancing room. Rory looked up to see her and a tall guy she recognized from her first trip to the house walk over to them.

"Hey." Rory greeted smiling, relieved to see someone she knew.

"When did you get here?" Louise asked, sending a cautious glance at Tristan as the guy she was with, whom Rory assumed to be Jay, sat down on the couch and Finn poured him a shot.

"Not long ago." Rory answered, glancing back at Tristan who was just staring at her, his eyes portraying nothing. "Dancing?" Rory asked, glancing back at the dark room.

"Yeah," Louise grinned as Jay winked at her. "You _gotta_ come."

"I guess." Rory looked back at Tristan as she scooted from his lap. She caught his eye and smiled as he nodded and she walked away with Louise and towards the dark room. When she got to the door she turned back around to find Tristan eyes still on her and blushed a bit and then bit her lip before disappearing into the dark.

"It's so dark." Rory yelled above the music as her and Louise pushed through bodies that were grinding against each other.

"I know!" Louise yelled back and then they came to stop in the middle of the dance floor and Louise turned to Rory and started dancing crazily, causing Rory to laugh and Louise to join her.

The music raced and Rory never felt so much adrenaline. The bass quaked off the walls of the room and everything was pitch black except for the random strobe light and the heat was almost unbearable.

She danced with Louise for a few minutes, hearing the songs switch and then felt two strong arms around her waist and turned to find Tristan behind her, moving to the music with her, his eyes instantly connecting with hers. His hands gripped her hips and pulled them to his as the music played and they grinded against each other and ignored everyone else.

After the song ended, Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and out of the room and down a nearly empty hallway.

"What time does your mom get back?" Tristan asked, pushing Rory against a wall and letting his lips hover above hers as his eyes stared at her intensely.

"Tomorrow. She's picking me up at Louise's around five." Rory replied breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath from dancing.

Tristan grinned. "So you can stay at my place tonight." Rory's heart stared to race. "Just call and tell her I'll drop you off." He said as he let his hands rest on her hips, his breath dancing across her face.

Rory's eyes widened as she looked up at him quickly. "She doesn't…" she started but Tristan's look cut her off, telling her he already knew what she was about to say.

He pulled back, surprising her and walked to the other side of the hall and hit his fist against the wall, leaving a large indentation in it before turning back to look at her.

His eyes were dark and burning, his face angry. "What the fuck are you doing here Rory?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Rory blinked and tried to catch her breath before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "It's the party…"

Tristan scoffed and then turned his eyes on her again, seriousness in their depths. "Do you even want to be here?" he asked, his voice not changing from before.

Rorys face dropped. "Yes." She whispered, resting her palms against the wall behind her.

Tristan smirked, not amused but dangerous and angry. "You embarrassed? That it? Don't want her knowing?"

Rory shook her head. "No." she said desperately, taking a step forwards but Tristan didn't move from his spot on the opposite wall. "She was all worried about her trip and me so I was going to tell her when she got back. I promise." Rory said, her voice desperate for him to understand as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. She felt guilt. Not only for not telling her mother but also because of how she had obviously made Tristan feel. Like she was ashamed of him.

If she were in his shoes she would feel the same. She'd be incredibly hurt.

She walked up to him boldly as he looked back at her and pressed her lips to his quickly and for once, initiated the kiss. "I want to be with you." she whispered before she could even think and Tristan took a deep breath before crushing his lips to hers.

His hands found her hips instantly and he spun her around, her back meeting the wall again as he quickly deepened the kiss. Fierce, fast, hot. He melded his mouth to hers, a kiss saying a million words. Letting the desperation from her and the anger from him flood through each other.

"You're mine." Tristan breathed against her lips as he broke his lips from hers and started his way down her neck. Leaving her skin to catch on fire with every kiss and stroke of his tongue. Rory moaned quietly as his hands made their way under her shirt and he nuzzled his face into her neck, biting lightly and then kissing her sensitive skin.

"Tristan." Rory whispered and he looked back up, breathing heavily. His eyes were intense and she could see his want for her matched hers for him. They stayed like that for a moment, their gaze never breaking, never blinking. The tension almost unbearable. He removed his hands from her shirt and interlaced her fingers with his and pulled her with him as he walked back down the hall.

She followed him into the living room where Finn was now relaxed, lying back as a girl moved around on his lap, entertaining him.

"You two leaving?" Finn asked, looking up and meeting Tristan's eyes.

"Yeah." Tristan said, his voice deep and his breathing still heavy.

"And if…" Finn started, trailing off as he glanced at Rory and then back at Tristan.

"If they show up, let me know." Tristan said simply and Rory had a feeling they were talking about the two guys they were referring to earlier.

Finn just nodded and then smiled at Rory and winked. "Have fun. Later, doll." He grinned and Rory grabbed her jacket from Tristan as he grabbed his and tossed it on, putting his gun away again.

"Bye." Rory said to Finn and then looked around the room for Louise and found her sitting on Jay's lap, passing a cigarette back and forth.

"She'll pick up her stuff tomorrow." Tristan told her and Louise looked up at him and then caught Rory's eyes. A smirk coming to her face before she nodded and waved at Rory.

Rory's heart raced even more as Tristan grabbed her hand again and pulled her out through the dining room and to the outdoors. Both their breathing still rapid as they walked over to his bike.

Not a word was spoken as they got on the bike and started racing through Hartford. Within minutes they were pulling up to Tristan apartment and getting off the bike again. They walked to the elevator, letting the doors slide shut behind them.

By the time they reached Tristan's floor and he was putting the key in the lock, Rory's adrenaline was pumping like it never had before and her insides were going crazy.

Tristan opened his door and threw the keys down as Rory followed him in. Not bothering to turn on a light he turned and shut the door, capturing Rory's lips with his. Her back quickly met the now closed door. She was flooded with warmth once again as she moved her lips with his.

Tristan pulled her away from the door and took her coat from her shoulders, his lips never left hers as he threw it on the couch as they passed it and Rory slid his off him also. He pulled back slightly and kept his eyes on hers. She could still see the darkened blue in the dark as he reached behind him and threw his gun on the coffee table and then kissed her again, slowly walking forward, causing her to step back as he reached behind her and turned a handle. The next thing Rory knew she was in his room and the kiss seemed to become even more heated. She happily accepted it and kissed him back with equal intensity. Moving at a slow pace, but never breaking contact.

"Rory," Tristan growled as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. A moment later, the back of her legs hit something and she fell backwards onto a bed, Tristan falling right on top of her, propping himself up with one knee as his hands slid up her shirt again, this time moving all the way up and pulling it straight up off her head without hesitating and she laid like that for a minute still kissing him before he broke back and looked down at her, his eyes running down her body slowly and then back up before meeting her eyes again.

She knew what would happen. She was scared and nervous, her heart pounded fiercely. Embarrassment held within her as his eyes looked her over but she was too full of want to care; she just needed to see him too. She raised her arms to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, lifting herself up a bit to be able to remove it from his body. Tristan kept his eyes on her as she did so, never looking anywhere else.

He laid back down and brought his lips to hers again, this time more softer but the need still showing as he deepened the kiss quickly. "Beautiful." He mumbled as his hands roamed her body.

A moan escaped her lips as his hands danced along the top of her jeans, letting flames lick their way across her skin, making her whole body catch on fire.

A ringing was faintly heard but she kept kissing him, not caring for anything else. When it rang again Tristan was the one to break the kiss and look up.

"Fuck." He cursed angrily. He glanced back down at her, her chest rising and falling as quickly as his and then regrettably climbed off the bed and walked back out the door.

"What?" she heard his voice say, followed by a few more curses. She sat up, looking around the room. The walls white and the furniture black, just like the other parts of his apartment. The colors were easy to make out, even in the dark. His bed was huge and sat in the middle of the room. She glanced down, seeing her discarded shirt laying on the floor and flushed as Tristan walked back in, a frustrated look on his face.

He looked at her a moment before walking over to her and kissing her again, pulling back and cursing under his breath regrettably.

"Finn's on his way over. I'm gonna be talking to him for a minute." He told her and then muttered something under his breath again. He opened his mouth to say something but a knock came from the apartment door and he glanced back at Rory. "I'll be right back." he said regretfully and walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

Rory wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm her heart as she sat on the end of his bed in only her bra and jeans and looked around the dark room. A clock laid by his bed revealing it was way after midnight. Hushed voices came from behind the doors but she couldn't hear a word. A shiver raced through her as a chill came over her from her lack of clothing and she stood from the bed.

She walked over and picked up her shirt and went to put it back on but saw Tristan's shirt laying discarded on the floor and waked over to that instead. Without a second thought she threw it over her head and snuggled into it. The large shirt providing warmth hers wouldn't have.

She looked around the room again, her eyes adjusting to the dark but she didn't see any pictures or paintings. Just a bare room. A cold room. Not revealing anything. Just like Tristan. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. The voices were still whispering.

She crawled up to the end of the bed and laid down, her heart still pounding and a smile making its way to her lips as the scent of Tristan came over here. Warming her. A feeling of exhaustion washed over her as she set her hand over the spot of her tattoo and closed her eyes, still hearing the sounds of the voices from behind the door.

She became lost in her thoughts. The memories still fresh in her mind of the entire night. Everything, every detail and her face heated up. She was in his bed. Her shirt had been off. She had actually been willing to have sex with him and she found herself not caring.

She wanted it more than anything.

She glanced at the clock, thirty minutes and they were still talking, getting slightly louder at times but she barely heard them. She began to drift and couldn't help it. Her whole body was begging to rest. She had never felt so comfortable.

The door opened a few minutes later, a light shining into the room but she tiredly kept her eyes closed as she felt a presence come up beside her and immediately knew it was Tristan. She heard a sigh and then felt her shoes being removed gently but didn't have enough strength to open her eyes, or aid in any way. She was shifted as blankets were carefully pulled from beneath her and placed over her, covering her to her shoulders. She sighed a Thanks, murmuring his name as a hand came to her hair and lips were met with hers. A soft, delicate kiss.

"'Night, baby." She faintly heard his voice as he caught her bottom lip in between his before pulling away and pulling the covers up and around her body tighter. She felt his hand come to caress her cheek before letting go and his footsteps leaving the room, the voices being heard again faintly. A term of endearment used that she knew he would never utter during the day and only said because he thought she was sleeping. It made her heart race.

A small smile crept to her face as the exhaustion settled in. She snuggled deeper into his covers, letting sleep take her.

* * *

_**Can you sleep as the sound hits your ears?**_

_**One at a time… An unspoken balance here.**_

_**Abridged for so many years..**_

_**That I should stare at receivers**_

_**To receiver her**_

_**Isn't fair.**_

_**Don't worry; I'll catch you**_

_**Don't worry; I'll catch you**_

_**Don't ever worry**_

_**Your arms in mine, anytime…**_

_**Wouldn't trade anything;**_

_**You're still my everything**_


	10. Thug In My Life

_**I know his crew is kinda shady**_

_**Sometimes it gets kinda crazy**_

_**But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need**_

_**I don't care who's hating on me, 'cause every night he's waiting on me**_

_**He's got mad personality, a side they never see**_

* * *

Rory woke up and was immediately blinded by the light that was shining through the white curtains in Tristan's room. She blinked a few times to adjust her vision before sitting up and looking around, suddenly remembering where she was. She swallowed and tried to control her breathing but it seemed to speed up as she took in her surroundings.

Looking to her side she realized the bed was empty and the pillow not touched. Her heart stopped as she looked at the half-open bedroom door.

She smiled and couldn't help but blush when she fingered the overly large white shirt she was wearing and remembered the previous night and what Tristan had done when he thought she had been asleep. What he had said. She smiled even more and bit her lip, unable to control a boost of giddiness racing through her.

She heard faint talking outside the door and immediately knew it was Tristan and Finn. Had they been there all night? She knew that after Tristan had left the bedroom the night before that Finn had still been there and they had begun talking again as she had drifted off, so she assumed Tristan had been coming in to tell her he was going to be longer, or had something to do with Finn, but she didn't think that they would have taken the whole night.

But that would explain why the other side of the bed wasn't touched.

She took the covers off of her and when the chilly air of the room hit her she was tempted to snuggle back into the bed that had been comfortable and warm last night. It was unusual for her; she had always had trouble adjusting to sleeping in new surroundings.

"I'm telling you it's the best way. It's them or us." She heard Finn's voice say as she walked towards the door. She ran a hand through her hair that was let loose from her ponytail sometime during the night and opened the door.

As soon as she took a step from the room, two sets of eyes were on her. Finn was standing by the couch, his trench coat covering his body with the sleeves up like they always were and Tristan was sitting on the couch smoking. Both wore the same clothes they had the night before. Silence filled the room and she did nothing but stand there awkwardly, wishing she hadn't come out of the room after all.

"Doll, I _love_ the outfit." Finn grinned, his eyes dancing with amusement. She blushed, wrapping her arms around herself.

She bit her lip and looked towards Tristan who was putting out a cigarette, looking serious, his eyes trained directly on her. "You sleep well?" He sat his arm slung over the back of the couch, his expression unreadable while he watched her.

Rory nodded, biting her lip nervously. It was awkward. Yes. She seemed to experience that a lot with Tristan. He must have sensed something because a second later he was getting up off the couch and heading towards her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt…" she started but Tristan just smirked and put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her heart automatically started beating a little faster.

"You did sleep good?" he asked again, his face only coming inches from hers and his face slightly softened.

"Yeah," Rory replied, feeling slightly better now that she was in his arms. She was unable to control the small smile that was creeping onto her face as he let his smirk slowly slide into one.

"Good." He said, licking his lips. "We're just talking. The only thing you interrupted was Finn repeating himself over and over again."

"Well if you'd _listen._" Finn said in an exasperated voice behind them and Tristan just sighed and then looked back down at Rory.

"There's some shit in the bathroom for you. Finn brought over a toothbrush. He buys them in bulk and keeps a stash in his apartment." Tristan said with an amused look and Rory smiled and raised her eyebrow over Tristan's shoulder at Finn.

"What?" Finn asked with an incredulous look on is face. "I have a lot of ladies coming in and out and if you think I would let them use mine your bloody insane." Finn defended with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, you could always think about sticking to one girl." Rory suggested and Tristan laughed at that and bowed and rested his forehead on Rory's shoulder. Finn looked like he had just been smacked. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Please tell me you were joking." He said slowly, almost cautiously and Rory grinned as Tristan laughed some more and nuzzled his face into her neck. Finn just sighed and shook his head. "I need sleep. But now I'll probably have nightmares… me with one girl." He repeated as if it were the craziest thing in the world.

Rory grinned and blushed when she looked up to see Tristan smiling down at her, a full fledge smile, all emotion showing through his eyes. He looked tired but a spark in his eyes made him look more alive and human than she had ever seen him.

"I'm going to go…" Rory pointed behind her towards the bathroom as Finn collapsed backwards onto the couch and closed his eyes, a faint whine escaping his lips.

She looked up to see Tristan staring right at her. He nodded his head towards the bathroom as if telling her it was okay. And she did admit, it sounded more like a question than a statement when she had said it.

She nodded awkwardly and then turned towards the bedroom again and walked towards it, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. She turned around quickly when she got to the door, only to see him leaning one shoulder against the wall, eyes still on her, expressionless. For once. Just once, she wanted to know what he was thinking. What was going on in his mind that he kept so hidden. No one was able to make her feel so self-conscious and so perfect at the same time, just by looking at her.

True enough, sitting on the sink was a toothbrush and she took a minute to look around at the bathroom and practically drooled. It had the biggest bath she had ever seen. A huge black porcelain bath sat on one wall with steps to enter it. If there was one thing Gilmore girls indulged in besides coffee, it was a bubble bath. But the rest of the bathroom was the exact same as every part of the house. Black and White. The walls and tiles were both white and everything else was black, from the toilet itself to the sink and cupboards.

Just like Tristan, everything was always either black or white with him. Color was a rarity.

"Oh god." She muttered as she looked in the mirror. She wanted to take back walking out into the living room a few minutes prior. Her hair had escaped her ponytail and was now all mussed from sleeping. Her makeup had faded and her eyes were slightly glossy from just waking up.

After quickly brushing her teeth and her face, she ran her hands through her hair to try and get it to look a bit normal since there was no brush anywhere, not surprising since Tristan's hair always looked hand-combed. She grabbed her shirt from the night before and slipped it on, putting Tristan's shirt she had borrowed into the hamper in the bathroom and crossing her arms for a second and just waiting.

She had just woken up in her boyfriends house. Her boyfriend who was much older and was unknown to her mother. She sighed. Was she just supposed to walk out there again? She walked back into the bedroom and glanced at the bed, deciding it was something to keep her occupied, she went over and fixed the side that she had slept on and then glanced around the room once more before walking out of it.

"Well… I'm leaving now. I must go crawl into my coffin. Don't bother me till the sun goes back down." Finn called as he walked towards the door. Tristan looked up at Rory and she caught his eye briefly before looking down at the floor.

"We'll talk later." Was all Tristan said from his position standing by the window with another cigarette.

"Yes, and we'll go over the same thing we went over all bloody night until you finally realize that I am right." Finn said exasperated. Tristan didn't say anything and Rory stood awkwardly as Finn turned to her. "Sorry for interrupting your night." he said with a smirk and a wink before he opened the door and exclaimed 'home sweet home' before walking across the hall to his apartment.

By the time she turned back towards Tristan, he was already walking towards her. He stopped in front of her, glancing down.

"How's it feel?" he asked, sticking his fingers in the top of her pants and gently pulling them down until they revealed the gauze covering her tattoo.

"Fine I guess. It doesn't really hurt. It's just… sore." She told him and he nodded, walking towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he stated more than asked as Rory walked after him. He rarely asked questions, Rory realized. He just ordered or stated things, most of the time he was right, too. Like he didn't have to ask.

"Yes, please." Rory said with more enthusiasm than she meant to and immediately flushed as Tristan turned to her while he poured her a cup and chuckled.

He handed her the cup but before she could take a sip he had an arm around her waist and his lips against hers, causing her to sigh. She set the cup down blindly on the counter next to her and brought her hands up around his neck as she gladly returned the kiss.

"'Morning," Tristan mumbled against her lips and she grinned.

"Good morning." She replied back before Tristan kissed her again and then stepped back, grabbing a cup for himself as she picked up hers and took a drink.

"We gotta clean your tattoo. I got some shit in the bathroom." Tristan set his cup down and walked over to her again, placing a hand over her tattoo, bringing his eye to meet hers, "Are you sure it doesn't hurt or anything?" he asked seriously, though his eyes were soft and filled with concern.

Rory shook her head, breathless from the look in his eyes and inwardly cursed herself to get a hold of herself.

Tristan looked down at his hand and then back up to her eyes before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall and back into the bedroom, to the adjoined bathroom before he flicked on the light.

Letting go of her hand, he walked over to grab a washcloth and ran it under warm water and grabbed a bar of soap. "We have to clean it first before we put anything on it." he said as he walked back over to her and set the washcloth and soap down on the sink.

"Oh… okay." Rory cheeks instantly turned red as she pulled down on her pants to reveal the gauze-covered tattoo.

Tristan looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, amusement filled eyes. He reached a hand down and with one quick movement, undid her pants and pulled the flap away, revealing the gauze more clearly. "You weren't afraid to do that last night." he chuckled and Rory blushed a deep crimson but just glared at him as he held in a few laughs at her response.

He squatted down in front of her and pulled the gauze away and then brought the wash cloth up over her tattoo and stroked it across it gently, carefully and Rory's heart started to race on instinct. He put some soap on his fingers and rubbed it over the tattoo next, just as gently as he had with the wash cloth and she couldn't stop herself from taking her eyes away from his hands and looking down at his face.

Concentration, care, caution. He concentrated on her, his eyes slightly narrowed on the spot he was tending to. She didn't know how someone so tough could be so gentle but he was. He touched her like he would a newborn baby, with more gentleness than she knew. After wiping the cloth over the soap, to every end of the tattoo and back again, Tristan looked up and met her eyes, causing her breathing to hitch in her throat. His eyes were dark and swirling with emotion.

"It looks good." He said, his voice slightly husky and all she could do was nod as he stood up again, inhaling sharply as he did so and ran a hand through his hair as he took a bottle of antiseptic from the mirror cupboard and a fresh gauze Band-Aid and brought them back over to her where she was standing frozen.

Squatting down again without another word or glance, he started to apply the antiseptic with as much care as he had cleaned it with and then blew gently on it. Instant chills raced from the spot to every corner of her body and she inwardly cursed him, wondering if he knew what he did to her.

"You need to keep this clean,_ everyday_, wash it carefully and then put some more of this on it." he explained, holding up the antiseptic. "No baths or swimming, at least for a week. No prolonged water on it and keep it covered after you do this, but after it absorbs you can take it off. Don't keep the bandage on it all the time." He didn't meet her eyes as he placed the Band-Aid on it and then stood, placing everything back where it came from and washing the lotion from his hands.

"That's it?" Rory asked, her voice coming out low as she redid her pants.

"Yeah." Tristan turned around to face her again, his eyes glancing down to the tattooed area again. "So… no regrets?" he asked, looking back up at her with a raised eyebrow, leaning back against the glass shower door and crossing his arms in front of him.

Rory thought about it for a second, "Nope." She admitted truthfully, surprising herself. She really didn't. She thought she might regret it at least a little, but now thinking about it, she didn't regret it at all.

Tristan smirked. "That's good. Ready to get another?"

"I think this will be good for a while." She laughed then remembered the needle and cringed. Tristan laughed as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest and then circle his neck.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Rory asked, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he looked at down at her.

"No. I had things to do. Not really tired." Was all he said, a hand coming up to tuck her hair behind her ear. He ran his fingers down her cheek as he watched her as if at any second she would break.

Rory bit her lip. "Was it about those guys that you were talking about last night at the party?" she asked and watched him closely for any sign of any kind of emotion but his eyes only turned cold and his hand dropped to his side.

"You don't need to worry about that."

Rory let her hands fall. "It's something really bad then."

Tristan let his head fall back and then looked back down at her. "Like I said, it's nothing for you to even worry about, alright?" He told her again as he moved his lips down to hers but she just turned her head away and then looked back up at him as he held a look of disbelief.

"You know everything about me, why can't I just know something about you?" she asked seriously, hiding back her amusement at the look of shock on his face at the fact that she just refused a kiss from him.

"Because there are things you just don't need to know. You're better off not knowing." He moved his mouth to hers but dodged him again..

"Like what?" she asked, taking a step back and enjoying the pure disbelief and shocked amusement on his face.

"Like things," he glared and then moved towards her again and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Now let me kiss you." he practically growled but she moved her head away again, loving the sudden feeling of control she now possessed for once instead of him.

"Sorry." she smiled and turned around quickly and walked from the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen, grabbing her coffee and taking a drink to hide her grin.

Tristan walked out after her a second later, staring at her like she was crazy.

"You don't wanna talk. I don't feel like kissing you." Rory stated at his look, surprised by her own bluntness.

Tristan chuckled. "_Really_." He drawled sarcastically and narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing his cup and taking a drink of his own and then shrugged. "Fine." He said confidently, looking down at her mouth and then looking away and walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Rory grinned at how flustered he got just by looking at her mouth and a boost of giddiness and amusement burst through her.

"Fine." She mimicked and sat on the couch across from him and met his eyes as they stayed staring at her intently. The grin on her face causing him to glare at her. She was quiet for a minute, sipping her coffee as his eyes stayed on hers, an amused smirk on is face.

"You know, Mary, you can sit there all you want and act like it isn't bothering you but you know you want me just as bad as I want you." he said cockily and Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "So you might as well just give up this game and come over here. Now."

"I'm just fine. It seems you're the one who is having trouble over there." She shrugged and looked out the window, a grin on her face and she heard him snort sarcastically. She turned to meet his eyes again, blazing and narrowed at her, only causing her to grin more.

He picked a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table and lit it, tapping his thumb on the couch as he watched her. Rory didn't bother to hide her amusement at how irritated and flustered he was getting as she remained sipping her coffee.

Taking the final drag from his cigarette, he touched the tip to a new one and lit it, inhaling from that one as he tossed the old one into the ashtray.

Rory quirked an eyebrow in his direction and set her empty cup down. "Are you planning on smoking yourself to death?"

Tristan glared at her and just kept smoking another cigarette.

"All you have to do is tell me something about you, seeing as though you somehow know _everything _about me, it's just fair." she stated, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You don't wanna know, trust me." He said, laughing bitterly as he pressed his second cigarette into the ashtray.

"Try me." Rory looked straight at him as he licked his lips and turned towards the window.

Tristan looked back at her after a moment and shook his head. "You have no fucking clue how hard it is to just sit here." He breathed out and Rory grinned. "No you _do,_ that's why your doing it." he corrected, glaring at her and then sitting up, resting his elbows on his knees."They're just a couple guys that caused us problems before. Now they're back. That's all you need to know." He said and stood up and walked over towards her, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of her head, resting them on the back of the sofa and bringing his lips to hers. "As for everything else, my name's Tristan, I'm twenty-one, and I'm fucking crazy about you." he whispered and Rory's breath caught. His breathing was deep and slow as his face hung over hers. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked teasingly, his breath tickling her lips.

Rory sighed and bit her lip as she looked up in to his eyes. "I guess." She tried to say it like she didn't care but it came out as more of a breathy, hopeful, question.

Tristan smiled widely and she couldn't help but smile herself as he descended his lips to hers, his knee resting by her leg on the couch to prop himself up as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body up to his as they both gave in.

* * *

"So you _didn't_." Louise said slowly, sitting across from Rory in her kitchen as they both snacked on some kind of Mexican chips and dip Louise's cook had made them.

"No Louise. I've said it a hundred times already. We. Didn't. Do. It." Rory said exasperatedly, putting a chip into her mouth.

"So you didn't?" Louise asked again and Rory glared and ignored her.

This had been their conversation since Tristan had dropped her off a half an hour ago. It was now 5:30 and she was waiting for her mother to come pick her up. She was amazed at how fast the afternoon had gone by. It was 4:30 when she finally glanced at the clock and it didn't even seem like an hour yet, sitting on Tristan's couch with him. Surprising her, he ordered pizza for lunch and they just stayed at his apartment all afternoon, the weather not being too great to do anything else. He even had a couple movies that Finn had left at his place. One being The Lord of the Rings, which wasn't a surprise. They had sat back and watched a movie and ate. Not that they actually watched the movie, in fact, they barely looked at the TV at all. She never felt so happy, so carefree than when she was with Tristan. The way he kissed her, she didn't care if he ever stopped. And it seemed like he never got enough of her, which relieved her, because she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Wow. Well… I did." Louise smirked. "Jay and I hooked up and let me tell you, I don't care what Mike says, I am not going to pass up that one." She said wistfully and Rory couldn't help but smile at the dazed look on Louise's face.

"I take it you had a good time?" Rory questioned, smiling at her own memories.

"Good time?" Louise repeated. "Ha, after last night… high school parties and high school boys just aren't going to do it for me."

They both looked up as the doorbell rang and Rory smiled and walked to it quickly, already changed out of her clothes from the day before and her bag waiting by the door.

"Hey mom!" She said, embracing her mother in a hug.

"Hey kid. God, how is it possible for me to miss you so much in such a little time?" Lorelai pouted as they stayed in the hug and Louise smirked behind them.

"I missed you, too." Rory told her. And it was the truth. She might have been distracted by the events of the previous night and everything with Tristan, but she still missed her mother.

"Of course you did." Lorelai grinned. "So did you guys have fun?" she asked, looking from Rory to Louise.

"Oh, we had a blast." Louise answered for Rory and grinned widely.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion. "You didn't sneak out and party, get drunk, dance on tables and hook up with a guy named Albert that had more tattoo's than bare skin and drive a motorcycle did you?" she asked and Rory rolled her eyes as Louise grinned.

"No Lorelai. No guys names Albert." Louise promised and Lorelai grinned.

"You ready kid? I'm dead on my feet so you're going o have to drive." She said, and Rory saw the exhaustion in her eyes even though the sun was already going down.

"Yeah." Rory turned and grabbed her bag from Louise. "See you in school tomorrow." She said before walking with her mother towards the jeep and putting her stuff in, noticing Lorelai had more luggage now than when she left and raised a questioning eyebrow at her mother.

"Some guy was having a buy one get one souvenir special." She defended tiredly and Rory smiled as she climbed into the driver's seat and waved at Louise who was still in the doorway smirking and Rory glared at her as she laughed.

The drive was silent as they drove back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai's head resting on the window with her eyes closed and cursing every time they went over a bump.

"We'll get the bags tomorrow." She said as they walked into the house, "And you can tell me about your night and I'll tell you about mine then too, because if I don't get some sleep, I'm going to collapse on the floor and not even Luke's coffee with revive me." she said as she walked towards the stairs, dragging her feet. "Night Hun."

"Night mom." Rory called, standing in the living room with her arms crossed, looking around wordlessly. So much for telling her tonight, she thought, irritated. She had psyched herself up all day and was ready and now she couldn't.

Sighing, she walked outside and brought their bags in, struggling with Lorelai's and cursing the souvenir vendors, then finally got inside and shut the door, kicking the bags from her way and making her way to her room, tired now herself. She shrugged out of her clothes and into her pajamas and climbing in bed with a book.

"I'll just tell her tomorrow," she promised herself.

* * *

"Thank you God for national holidays." Louise muttered as she Madeline, Paris and Rory walked from Chilton at the end of the day Monday, "We have the whole week off!" she said happily. "I love Thanksgiving."

"Yes, for the days off from school, not for the food or the symbol of the holiday itself. And I'm sure you don't love it for the fact that you can help around the community at the soup kitchens." Paris muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Paris. But the only way I'm stepping foot to volunteer in a soup kitchen on my days off from school, is if you dress like a pilgrim and make it worth my while." Louise said.

Paris scowled and glared at Louise.

Louise's eyes widened. "Oh my god, are you seriously going to?" Louise asked and Rory and Madeline both looked at Paris expectantly.

"Shut up. It's part of the act." Paris growled and they all laughed.

"Well, I'm definitely going to visit there now," Louise promised, her eyes sparkling, "Maybe I'll tell Mike too, he'll want to see."

"Don't even think about it, Grant." Paris warned menacingly but Louise just grinned.

Rory looked towards the entrance to the school and grinned when she saw Tristan standing there, watching her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rory called and Paris rolled her eyes while the other two just smiled and smirked as she left.

"Hey." Tristan greeted as she approached him. He set his hand on her hip and held her in place while he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You ready?" he asked as he handed the helmet.

"Always." Rory replied, taking it from his hands.

"You want coffee? I have to drop you off early cause I have to meet Finn, but I figured we could do something till then." He told her, throwing a cigarette to the ground and helping her onto the back of the bike.

"Sounds good." She told him as she put her hands on his waist, feeling the tensed muscles there and hearing the edge in his tone. He pulled from the school and in a minute they were racing through Hartford, heading towards the small coffee store they had first gone to.

When they pulled up in front she climbed off, leaving her bag and helmet on the back. She watched as Tristan started towards the door, more quiet then usual, more serious than usual.

"Hey." She said, grabbing his hand and stopping him. He turned and stared her straight in the eyes, cold, emotionless, serious. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, keeping her eyes on his even though she was intimidated and wanted to turn away.

"Nothing's wrong." His voice was low and unrevealing as he looked passed her, over her head, refusing to meet her eyes.

Rory moved closer and squeezed his hand, worry filling her. She knew that something was wrong.

"Yes, there is." She pushed, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers again and he sighed and brought his free hand up to her cheek, cupping it in his palm and running his thumb across it.

"Nothing's wrong." He repeated, looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't want you worrying, you don't need to know anything about the shit I do alright? I don't want you knowing." He said, bringing his lips to her and kissing her gently, "You're safer not knowing. So forget about it, Mary."

Rory bit her lip as he pulled back, savoring the taste of him and then looking up to meet his eyes with a slight sadness in them and still the worry but she forced a small smile to her face and tugged on his hand as they walked into the shop.

"How was school?" Tristan asked as they sat in a booth, this time, unlike last time they were here, Rory paid no attention to the quieted café or the stares and murmurs and just focused on Tristan and sipped her coffee. He stroked his thumb across her knuckles. This time, unlike last time also, they sat on the same side instead of across from each other.

"Good. I'm glad we have all week off." Rory said, forgetting everything and snuggling into Tristan's warmth.

"So I get you all week?" Tristan teased, kissing Rory right under her ear and she grinned. "You tell her?" He asked and Rory knew exactly what he was talking about.

"She was tired last night, so I'm going to tonight." Rory told him and felt his muscles tense. She turned to look at him, seeing him focusing on his coffee intently. "I promise I am." She told him, bringing her lips to his in a quick kiss.

They finished their coffee and left and Rory rested her head on Tristan's back as he drove to Stars Hollow, today they didn't speed to rush back and make it in time, instead he went the normal speed limit… well, almost normal.

"Call me tonight." Tristan told her as she stepped off his bike. He was already off, waiting on the sidewalk for her.

"You want me to call you?" Rory asked, slightly amused.

Tristan smirked, "Unless you want me to call you, but I figure you can call me when you're done telling your mom and we can set up something to do this week." He stepped closer to her.

Rory nodded, "Okay. But… what if my mom freaks out and locks me in my room, forbidding me to ever see you again?" She joked, but an uneasy feeling fell through her and she started to worry.

Tristan shrugged and wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her against him. "I told you to tell your mom cause it's the right thing… but no one is going to stop me from being with you." he told her as he ran a hand down Rory's face and she held her breath, his eyes so intense.

"Tristan..." She said, her voice coming out wavering.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her intensely.

Rory opened her mouth but then shut it, not knowing how to word her emotions and for once wishing that he could just read her like he always did. "Whatever your doing… whatever your meeting Finn for," she started and Tristan kept his burning gaze on her as she stumbled over her words. The close proximity not helping her breathing any as she sighed, "Just be careful." She finally said and raised her eyes to his again and felt her heart stop.

He just stared at her for a moment, disbelief, confusion, amazement swirling in the blue depths of his eyes and he narrowed them, as if trying to see something and then cupped her cheek, bringing his lips to hers in a jolting, powerful kiss that made her legs give from beneath her and practically be held up by his arms around her. His lips were hot and soft on hers, not moving to deepen the kiss and not searching for something more. Just letting them stay there, on hers, just touching hers and savoring the feeling of their mouths pressed together.

He pulled back and looked into her clouded eyes, rubbing his thumb along the angle of her jaw, so much emotion in his eyes that it left her breathless. "I got you." his voice was low, in a whisper and Rory furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion while trying to catch her breath. Tristan still stared directly into her eyes, his breathing as labored as hers. "I have a reason now." he told her and she felt that familiar pure happiness coming through her and an unknown feeling so strong it mesmerized her.

"Okay." She said, breathless herself as he lowered her lips to hers again, holding her chin in place, slowly kissing her unlike any kiss they ever shared. This time, it meant something more. Something she couldn't explain. Something inside of her seemed to break free at that moment and fill her, an unknown feeling that not only made her feel amazed but also scared her.

"Call me tonight." He told her, kissing her quickly, and she never wanted him to stop.

"I will." She said, smiling up at him and he smiled back down at her. Hesitantly he pulled away, kissing her again and walked over to his bike, running a hand through his hair and turning to look at her one more time before starting the bike and driving off.

Rory grinned, unable to control that or the emotions running through her body as she walked back to her house.

Seeing her mothers car in the driveway, she furrowed her eyebrows together in surprise and then walked in, having the confidence and then energy to tell her now, happy that she had obviously come home early.

"Hey mom." Rory said, finding her sitting at the kitchen table with a cup off coffee.

"Hey," Lorelai said back, turning to look at her, her face holding an unreadable expression. "You're home early."

Rory cursed and nodded. "Yeah… you are too." She said, walking over and sitting opposite her and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Lorelai took the last gulp from her cup and then set it down. "The inn wasn't really that busy so I told Sookie and Michel I was leaving early and I figured we could go out and get dinner, talk about our weekends… so I went to pick you up at school." She said, looking straight at Rory and Rory felt her heart drop. She opened her mouth to say something but Lorelai just raised a hand to stop her. "So I get there…" she continued and Rory felt the guilt wash over her and looked down at her cup, holding it tightly. "And I look and wait for you and you're nowhere. So I think, maybe she's still inside… the library? Maybe she had to stay after in a class? Or maybe Paris has gone crazy again… but Paris already left and I can't find you anywhere…" she continued. "So I ask a random kid 'Hey, do you know Rory Gilmore?' and they nodded, so I thought 'score!', so I ask, 'Do you know where she is?' and you'll never guess what they said…" Lorelai said, staring straight at her daughter with hard eyes. Rory looked up guiltily from her cup and felt sick under her mother's stare. "They said 'Oh, she already left with Tristan.'. And I was thrown for a loop; I had no idea what they were talking about. They must have seen my confused face because then they go, 'Her boyfriend'. And at first I thought they must have got the wrong girl, but then they tell me how you are the vice president with Paris Gellar so I knew they were talking about you."

"Mom…" Rory said, her breathing coming slow and shallow.

"How long?" Lorelai asked, keeping her eyes on Rory.

Rory looked down and wished that she could rewind everything and have told her mother when she first met him, no matter the way it turned out. She felt sick with guilt.

"I met him about a month ago. I was going to tell you…" she said but Lorelai cut her off quickly.

"But you didn't." Lorelai said, standing up and making a sarcastic sound. "I can't believe this. I thought we told each other everything!" she said but continued talking before Rory could say anything else. "Now it all makes sense. Your sudden 'buddy buddy' relationship with Louise, and the weird mood you've been in, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." She stopped pacing to stare at her daughter. "Who is he?" she asked. "I take it he doesn't go to your school?"

Rory sighed and held back the sudden urge to scream or cry, not at her mother but at her own foolishness. "No. He doesn't go to Chilton… he used to… Tristan Dugrey." Rory said finally. Now, now that she had to, in the situation, she had no idea how to explain everything to her mother.

"Dugrey?" Lorelai asked, a look of surprise and disbelief on her face. "The one who left?" she asked and Rory nodded hesitantly and Lorelai laughed unamused. "It would figure that the kid I automatically hate has something in common with me." She muttered more to herself than Rory. "How old is he Rory?" she asked, looking at the wall instead of her daughter.

"He's 21." She said and Lorelei shook her head. "Mom I was going to tell you, but it was never the right time. I didn't want to make you worry before your trip, and last night you just went to bed. I was going to tell you today but now you already know. God, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Rory said frustrated, standing from her seat also.

"You're right. It isn't supposed to be like this. You're supposed to tell me these things." Lorelai told her, her anger finally coming out.

"Mom, I know. I messed up, but please don't automatically hate him, it was my fault that I didn't tell you. He wanted me to tell you. He got mad when I told him that I didn't yet." Rory begged, desperation and guilt in her voice.

Lorelai shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't. I don't know him. And if what you're saying is true than I respect him for doing that. You're 18 for god's sake! Do what you want, you're free to date whoever you want," Lorelai threw her arms in the air. "That's not the point. The point is that you didn't tell me. Your own mother. You thought you couldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." Rorys voice came out choked. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "I didn't know what you would say. I was scared."

Lorelei shook her head. "I've always given them all the benefit of the doubt. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt. But this… It isn't the fact that you're running around Hartford with a guy I don't know and lying to me Rory, although that is one hell of a surprise to me." Lorelai let out another unamused laugh. "It's the fact that you didn't tell me." she said and Rory could do nothing but stand there.

"I'm sorry, mom." She apologized even though she knew it wouldn't change anything.

Lorelai nodded and grabbed her purse. "I can tell, but it doesn't change that fact that you didn't trust me." she muttered, hurt in her voice. "I would have understood. I may not have welcomed it but I would have understood." She grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to Alex's. I'm just… I just… need some time to think." She walked over, giving Rory a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the back door.

When she heard the car pull from the driveway she collapsed in the kitchen chair and rested her head in her arms.

She laughed bitterly to herself. Her mother was ashamed she didn't tell her. Not of Tristan, not of the fact that she lied, but because she didn't tell her.

She looked around the kitchen and her mother's words kept running through her head. She walked to her bedroom and quickly changed from her school uniform, and put on some normal clothes.

Writing her mother a quick note and leaving it on the table, she walked from the back door and into the darkening night and made her way to the bus stop.

She needed to get away from Stars Hollow. Just for tonight. She needed to be somewhere else.

* * *

_**Gotta keep it on the down low**_

_**I'll never let my mama know**_

_**Only call him on my cell phone, only see him after dark**_

_**I met him on the 6 train, just the way he said my name**_

_**The brotha had alot a game, and he open from the start**_

_**He scoops me up in his ride, Friday about a quarter to 9**_

_**So fly and so fine, and I'm so glad that he's all mine**_

_**There's a thug in my life, how am I gonna tell my mama**_

_**She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me**_

_**There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama**_

_**I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything**_

_**I know his crew is kinda shady**_

_**Sometimes it gets kinda crazy**_

_**But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need**_

_**I don't care who's hating on me, 'cause every night he's waiting on me**_

_**He's got mad personality, a side they never see**_

_**My friends tell me to slow down, but everytime that he's around**_

_**My heart don't lock down, I feel love and I'm so proud**_

_**There's a thug in my life, how am i gonna tell my mama**_

_**She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me**_

_**There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama**_

_**I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything**_

_**Mama don't worry, I'm not in a hurry**_

_**I wont disappoint you, I wont make you sorry**_

_**He's the one for me (He's all I ever need)**_

_**We'll be together from now till forever**_

_**I know its the real thing, if you don't whatever**_

_**And I know it's meant to be**_

_**There's a thug in my life, how am I gonna tell my mama**_

_**She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me**_

_**There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama**_

_**I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything**_

_**Mama don't worry, I'm not in a hurry**_

_**I wont disappoint you, I wont make you sorry**_


	11. Don't Let Go

_**Now would you mind if I bared my soul**_

_**If I came right out and said , you're beautiful**_

_**Because there's something here I can't explain**_

_**It feels I'm diving into driving rain**_

_**Keep my senses running wild**_

_**And I just can't resist your sweet, sweet smile**_

* * *

Was it guilt?

No, it wasn't guilt. Her mother's exact words were 'You're 18, do what you want'…so she was. She was doing what she wanted. Staying in her house was only going to slowly eat away at her.

She regretted it. Not telling her mother. She hated the way she had looked at her. With disappointment. She could still see the hurt in her eyes and she hated it. She hated that her own guilt and cowardliness had hurt her mother, the person she had told everything throughout her entire life. And now this, one of the biggest things that had ever happened to her… and she had not spoken a word, but hid it.

The house had just seemed too small all of a sudden and it made her feel even worse. She just had to get out. And she needed him.

The bus was nearly empty. A small group of kids around her age had gotten on sometime during the trek to Hartford at one of the many stops and an old couple also. She watched as they drove deeper into the city and her heart raced a little faster as they drove closer and closer to her destination.

What if he got angry? What if he didn't want her just showing up? She sighed and shrunk in her seat. Well, there was no going back now.

The bus stopped a few streets from where she knew Tristan's apartment was and she stood up and walked to the head of the bus, knowing this was most likely the closest stop.

"You're getting off here, sweetie?" The driver inquired, a worried look coming across his face and Rory's nerves kicked up a notch.

"Yes." She looked out the window at the unknown place surrounding her. Hartford was black except the lighting of the street lamps. What was she thinking?

"Are you sure? This isn't a good place to be at night." The driver warned with a pointed look and Rory just nodded and gave a weak reassuring smile.

"I know. The place I'm going is just around the corner," she said and nodded, reassuring herself as well as the driver.

"Okay…" He said unconvinced, still looking worried as he reached over and pulled the bar to his right, opening the two doors. Rory took a deep breath before walking down the steps.

A few seconds later the bus pulled away slowly and she looked around, holding her arms close to her.

_This is exactly how those idiot girls in movies end up missing._ She shook her head, shaking away her fear and started down the small road that led to Tristan's street. She heard sirens off in the distance. Large buildings on either side of her made the lamppost lights dim and the sounds of music, yelling and traffic surrounded her.

She made it to the end of the road and turned down the next road, walking quickly, wanting to get out of the dark streets and to Tristan as soon as possible. To safety.

She looked up briefly at a group of girls at the corner, they were all dressed in next to nothing, smoking and smiling at every passing car. They glanced at her with raised eyebrows, a cruel smirk on one's face, and Rory quickly looked away and turned down the last road. At the end she saw the ground level garage of his apartment and relief flooded through her. Almost there.

"Hey baby," a deep amused voice called and Rory felt her heart stop but forced herself to keep walking. A surge of fear flowing through her.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh." Another voice cackled, faintly whistling.

"Where are you going, cutie?" the first one asked but Rory ignored it still and kept walking, afraid to turn. "Hey, we're talking to you." The voice grew louder and suddenly the man stepped in front of her and Rory was forced to stop, her body almost shaking with fear.

Three guys stood in front of her, all smirking, staring her down as she stood there unable to move.

"Excuse me." she managed as she tried to side step them but they just stepped with her and laughed. They were all young, all rugged looking. Their clothes similar but she didn't even think about how they could possibly be related as her heart beat rapidly.

"Nah, we just wanna talk." The second one said mockingly and they all laughed again. "What's your name?" he asked, his eyes traveling over her again, giving her a sickening feeling.

"Listen, I don't want to talk, I just need to get somewhere… will you please just leave me alone." She pleaded, knowing how stupid she sounded even to her own ears. Her voice was trembling like her hands.

"No, no, no. We wanna talk. But if you don't wanna… I'm sure we can think of some other things to do." The first one smirked more and they all laughed again.

"What the fuck's going on?" a voice came from behind her and she turned, hoping it wasn't another one of the their friends', but somebody that could help her.

Hope filled her when she met his eyes. A guy she remembered from the club.

"We're just having some fun. This little cutie seems to be lost." The first guy replied. The eye's of the guy behind her shot to his and then back to Rory's.

"You wanna get killed?" he spat angrily at the taunting guy in front of her, "She's Tristan's girl."

Rory turned when she heard faint cursing and saw their looks quickly change from amused and teasing to complete fear and shock.

"Woah." One said and took a step back, shaking his head, eyes wide.

"Listen, we didn't know," The first one said in a wavering voice, holding up his hands as if surrendering.

"Yeah, we didn't know." The last one agreed but the guy behind Rory only glared more.

"Stupid fucking regs." He spat. "Yeah, you didn't know. You don't know _anything_. I should shoot you myself. Trying to fuck with someone else's girl. Whether you know it or not. You make _sure_ you know." He said and they looked as if they were children being disciplined.

"We're sorry, Tee." The first one mumbled to the slightly older one as he stepped up beside Rory in a protective stance.

"Am I the one you should be apologizing to?" Tee asked, his face set in a look that would scare the toughest guy. She was even scared.

The three guys in front of her cleared their throats and looked down.

"Listen, we're sorry." They muttered and Tee just scoffed and then waved a hand in dismissal and the three guys left hastily.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief she turned to the large man standing beside her and cautiously looked up at him. What was she supposed to say? Thanks? He was huge, he reminded her of the doormen at X. He was intimidating like Tristan, only more in a physical way, instead of the deadly aura Tristan held.

"I take it that Tristan doesn't know you're out here?" he suddenly asked, his voice quieter but still holding that dangerous tone. She opened her mouth to speak but he continued talking. "You don't understand anything do you?" he asked, looking down at her, with his eyes half-amused, half-serious. Without saying anything else he shook his head.

He took a step forward and started walking towards Tristan's and she walked after him, making sure to keep close. A few more people on the streets glancing at them with strange looks.

When they stopped in front of the apartment building garage Rory turned to him as he stood, his back to the building, arms crossed, looking around the streets.

"Um… Thanks." She said quietly and he nodded, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"It's my job." He remarked simply, turning back around, glaring suspiciously at a car that drove by.

Rory looked at his back, confused by his answer and then shook her head and under the impression that he was just waiting for her to get in she turned and walked quickly through the dark garage and to the elevator.

She noticed Tristan's bike parked, as well as another that she recognized as Finn's. It was weird, even though all the bikes she had seen were similar… they all had their own personal quality to them that made them different. Unique.

Her breathing became shallow again as she stepped quickly into the lighted elevator and out of the barely lit garage. She raised her hand and after a minute, hit the button to Tristan's floor and held her breath as the doors slid shut.

_What a night_, she thought as the elevator seemed to take forever to reach its level. Then again that something she was slightly thankful for. A month ago she was going to school, had a great trustful relationship with her mother, and guys were the last thing from her mind. Especially after everything with Dean. But now, she was going to her boyfriend's house, her boyfriend who was everything a mother would hate, after getting in an argument with her mother. She was walking around Hartford at night, getting caught up with dangerous gang members and to top it all off, she was lying to everyone about her whereabouts and the fact that she had gotten a tattoo.

It was like she didn't even know herself anymore. But that wasn't exactly true. It was her. Just her. Tristan just seemed to bring something out that was buried deep inside. Something that scared her as well as made her feel free.

The light hit the level and the doors beeped before sliding open. Her fear and nervousness came back full force as she looked down the hallway. What if he wasn't even home? Just because his bike was there didn't mean he was.

She waited, not being able to force herself to move as she stood in the hallway.

Finally, with a sigh of frustration with herself she knocked on his door and then wrapped her arms around herself as she heard footsteps approach it. She heard the lock being snapped open and the handle being turned as the door opened slowly and she held her breath.

"Rory?" Tristan asked, surprised as he narrowed his eyes at her and she looked up to be met with his. Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door and locking it behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his voice still full of shock but now anger was seeping through.

"I…" she started, not really expecting that reaction and her heart dropped. She looked down at his hand to see him holding his gun and she quickly glanced back up at him.

"Do you always answer your door with your gun?" she asked before she could help herself.

Tristan snorted. "Of course I fucking do." He narrowed his eyes at her and tossed his gun on the counter. Rory watched it slide a bit for stopping and then turned back to Tristan.

She looked him over quickly and felt her cheeks start to warm and her insides start to stir. Instead of his normal white shirt he was wearing an old flannel with the buttons open, his bare chest exposed. His tattered jeans low on his hips and his hair the usual mess. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Why are you here, Rory?" Tristan asked again, taking a step towards her. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Concern suddenly filled his eyes as he stepped forward and brought his hand to her cheek, staring at her intently.

Rory's heart soared for a brief second as she shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She told him. "I just…" she started but then stopped again. "My mom went to pick me up at school today and I obviously wasn't there so she found out from some kid about you and about me and we kinda had an argument and I just needed to be anywhere but there." She said all in one breath, afraid she'd lose her nerve. "Is it okay that I came here? Because I…" she started rambling but Tristan just shook his head.

"Anytime you want." He said, his face serious as he watched her for a second with narrowed eyes before surprising her by wrapping his arms tightly around her, bringing her to his chest and holding her close, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck as she hugged him back.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his lips against her ear.

"The bus." Rory muttered, feeling protected in his arms and her heart beating rapidly at his touch.

She heard him curse and then pull back and stare at her. "Are you crazy? The bus at this time of night?" he asked incredulously. "And you obviously walked a ways. Do you have any idea the things that could have happened to you?" he questioned, angry once again. "Jesus." He swore, letting his head fall back as he shut his eyes and then looked back down at her and shook his head. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you." he said so simply, shocking her.

"I didn't even…" she started, flustered at how casually he had said that. As if he would come any time she called. The thought alone made her heart race.

Tristan swore and then grabbed her arms again and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers urgently and kissing her fiercely, one arm making it's way around her.

"You're everything Rory, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." he whispered as if afraid to say the words as he pulled his lips away but kept his body close. "Don't do it again. If you ever need me. Ever. Call me."

Rory nodded wordlessly and bit her lip as an uncontrollable smile made it's way to her face.

"I'm everything?" she questioned teasingly but it came out more as a breathless statement.

Tristan didn't react to her words with a smirk but instead kissed her again, sweetly, slowly and made her knees weak. "Everything." He said again, whispering against her lips, making her want him more than ever.

Rory raised to her tiptoes and kissed him again, placing her arms around his neck and pulling herself to him. Tristan responded eagerly, wrapping his own arms around her body and pulling her as close as humanly possibly, letting his tongue slide across her lips as she opened them slowly and met her tongue to his.

After a minute, Tristan pulled back and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair in frustration and walked to his coffee table, picking up his pack of cigarettes and lighting one quickly.

"What did she say?" he asked as Rory stood there, still reeling from the kiss. Dazed.

She looked up to see him staring right at her. "She was angry." She told him, her voice weak. "More that I didn't tell her than anything else." she added, looking down at the floor, feeling guilty once again.

"She'll forgive you." Tristan said, looking at the wall. "If she don't than you don't need her. But she will." He said knowingly and Rory wanted to ask him how that related to him and his family, but she didn't.

"So… everything went okay?" she asked nervously, not knowing what else to say. Referring to the thing him and Finn had to do earlier.

Tristan looked at her and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "It was never meant to go okay." He replied clearly amused, knowing she didn't even know about what she was asking. "But everything's good." He confirmed, walking to her and pressing his cigarette into the ashtray on the way, "But like I said, Mary, you don't need to worry about it." He kissed her again.

Rory sighed in relief that he was kissing her again, needing his touch. She let her hands slide up his chest and the sides of his face to twirl into his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss instantly deepened and grew quick. Wanting. Needing.

Tristan's hands moved down her back, his thumbs pressing into her skin making chills shoot through her. They fell to her hips and Rory pushed her body against his instinctively as he sucked on her lips teasingly and smiled as he groaned against her lips.

In a second Tristan let go of her and moved away, shocking her still as she stared at him, mouth agape. "We need to stop." He said almost painfully. His voice was hoarse as he cleared his throat and lit another cigarette, leaning against the sidewall. "You're upset."

Rory but her lip, standing there awkwardly and looked at the floor, glancing up every couple of seconds to see Tristan, staring straight ahead, smoking his cigarette.

She looked up at him nervously and sighed. He thought she was upset so he wasn't going to do anything? Did he think he would be taking advantage of her? She shook her head at the idea and tried to control her breathing but nothing was working. She needed him, she needed to touch him. She wanted to smile at how respectful he was being but her need for him made her want to hit him instead.

With all of the confidence she had Rory walked over slowly, taking slow breaths and then stood in front of him, his head looking down at the floor and still not looking up.

"Tristan," she said hesitantly but he still didn't look up. His eyes remained concentrated on the floor and Rory bit her lip in frustration for a minute before taking a deep breath and reaching up and sliding her hands across his bare stomach.

The instant she touched him she felt his body stiffen and his hand stopped midway from pulling the cigarette from his mouth. Her nerves wanted to get the better of her but her body was in a complete daze as her skin touched his.

She didn't come here planning anything. She didn't even think of what would happen when she got here. But now, after seeing him, after kissing him like she just did, she knew that she didn't want to stop. And even though she was more nervous than any moment in her life, she knew she couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop.

She took every inch of boldness she had and moved her hands over his stomach, feeling his muscles involuntarily flex underneath her touch and smiled slightly, her breathing fast.

"Rory." He warned, his voice low and hoarse. His own breathing had picked up and he seemed to be struggling for control. "You don't know what you're doing." His words were painful and shaky.

Rory took a deep breath and nodded even though he was still looking down and gripped the open ends of his shirt and pulled herself forward and kissed his neck. "Yes, I do." She told him, sounding confident even to her own ears. Placing another kiss on his neck a little lower and then one over his heart tattoo on his chest, she felt his heart beat racing under her lips and knew what she wanted. "I want you, Tristan." She said boldly, surprising herself. She never would have ever been so forward but the feeling was too overpowering to try and hide it.

Tristan finally looked up and met her eyes. His blue orbs blazing with so much emotion it made her breathless. He seemed to search her for something as he stared intently at her and whatever it was, he must have found it because he set his burning cigarette down on the window sill and in one quick movement he had his hands on either side of her face and his lips fused to hers.

In an instant she was kissing him back with such force and want it left her dizzy but craving more and more. His hands moved to the back of her head and wove through her hair as he pulled her closer, his touch so demanded and gentle at the same time.

"You're everything." He whispered in a voice of awe against her lips and spun her around until her back met the wall and he was pushing himself into her. Needing to be as close as possible. She moved her tongue with his as he took control of every part of her and kissed her with an intensity that sent a burning need through her. "My Everything." He said in a more serious voice as his lips made their way down her cheek and to her neck.

Breathless and yet breathing so hard at the same time she moved her hands to his chest and up his shoulders pushing the shirt off him and ran her hands down his back and then up again. Having no idea what she was doing but knowing she needed to touch him more.

His hands made their way from her hips to her stomach as he moved them up her shirt slowly, tantalizing, and then straight up, lifting the shirt completely from her body and over her head, tossing it to the side and out of the way.

Her eyes met with his briefly and they stared at each other before moving in and crushing their lips to each others again, their hands finding the bare skin of each other instantly.

He ran his hands along her sides and then up again, each time going lower and lower as he kissed her hard and then let them rest on her hips, lifting her easily and Rory wrapped her legs around him instinctively, never breaking contact with him.

He lifted her from the wall and slowly walked her down the hall blindly, his hands pressing into her hips and wrapping around her, holding her close as her hands wrapped around his neck, her nails scraping the skin of his neck softly causing a moan to slip thorough his lips as she wrapped her legs tighter around him, feeling his arousal.

A door was kicked behind him and Rory's heart sped up even faster as she pulled back and noticed the familiar atmosphere of his dark room. Tristan continued walking, holding her close and then lowered her down, laying her back on the bed softly as he kissed her again, slowly and gentle this time. The urgent need toned down and a careness showing through now.

Moving back slightly he looked down at her, positioned on his knees above her and his body propped up with just one hand beside her head as his other hand moved across her body. Her stomach, her upper hips, her sides, and down her arms. Just touching every part of her, running his hand across her softly as his eyes followed his movement and she tried to catch her breath desperately below him, her mind going crazy from his touch.

His eyes looked up to meet hers and she saw the burning need, the uncontrollable want in them and couldn't look away.

"Don't be scared." He said so softly, a voice she didn't know and his words seemed to caress over her skin and sooth her. He didn't even ask her if she was, he just knew she was nervous and scared. "I'm right here, beautiful. You don't need to be scared." He said, his hand now cupping her cheek as he brought his lips to hers again. A slow kiss that made her fear vanish, but her uncontrollable nerves remain.

He moved his hand down her side again and underneath her, moving back and bringing her up with him until she was sitting up with him and his other hand moved to her back, undoing the clasp of her bra and sliding it off her arms, tossing it lightly to the side as his eyes never left her.

Her first reaction was to cover herself but Tristan caught her arms half way and looked deep into her eyes and she was eased by his look and let her arms fall. She heard him let out a long breath as his eyes traced her body.

"You're prefect, Rory. You're perfect." He said so quietly she barely heard him and she didn't know if he met to say the words aloud. His hands settled on her sides and slowly lowered her again, his eyes remained on hers as he laid over her and kissed her neck, his hands wandering up her stomach until they came into contact with her breasts and curled around them, caressing them.

She heard him groan as she sighed from the unexpected shock waves he sent through her. His lips grazed lower and lower until he kissed the valley between her breasts and her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating so fast she thought it would explode.

He laid light kisses on her skin before slowly moving over and kissing lightly all around until finally finding the peak and kissing it lightly once before lowering his mouth over it, covering it with his tongue. In an instant her body reacted, her eyes closed and her whole body lifted to his lips as the instant pleasures surged through her.

She heard herself sighing and saying his name quietly but her body was speaking instinctively and she couldn't stop.

His lips moved lower, across her stomach, laying delicate, burning kisses all over until her body was basically screaming.

"Relax," he whispered and kissed her again, "Let me show you everything," He kissed her on the opposite side of her stomach, "It's only you and me." He told her, kissing her below her navel now.

Between his words and his kisses, she was slowly going insane and her stomach was going crazy, a lightness going through her and a smile fell across her lips as her body relaxed under his.

He unbuttoned her pants slowly as he remained kissing her stomach and she laid there, her nerves going out of control, her eyes watching his every move. Pulling them down her hips he let his kisses travel lower over her thighs as he slowly worked her jeans down over her legs until they were also added to the floor.

Rory could feel the straining in his kisses, his need, but something was stopping him. Something was making him put away his needs and satisfy hers. Ease her nervousness. Her fear.

She felt his hands on her thighs as he kissed back up her legs. She could feel them slowly shaking. With anticipation, nerves, fear. He found her tattoo on her hip and ran his fingers across it slowly, a smile on his lips as he did so. He raised his eyes to meet hers again and then leaned up, kissing her lips gently as his fingers hooked under her panties and removed them also without a question.

As he lowered his body again, she watched him, eyes half opened as she recovered from the softness of his kiss and upon realization her eyes widened but she didn't have time to do anything as his head lowered between her legs with a smirk and she fell back to the bed, her body overcome with feeling.

She was amazed that she could feel this incredible when she should have felt repulsed but she couldn't help it. He was making her crazy and she felt her body reacting to his and her hips bucking against him but he placed his hands on her hips and held her down as he continued, only making her body build up more and more until she finally reached the top and let go, panting uncontrollably.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw him unbuttoning his pants and removing them quickly, his eyes burning more than ever as they met hers and watched her, his chest rising and falling as quickly as hers was.

Reaching to the side table he pulled out a condom and Rory sighed in relief and tried to calm herself as her nerves came back more than ever.

He fell above her again and looked her straight in the eyes as he caressed her cheek, comforting her. He seemed to know exactly how she felt, what was going on in her head even though she never spoke a word.

When he kissed her again her nerves faded but didn't disappear but even though it was only a little, she was grateful. Her own hands moved down his chest and pushed on his boxers, her body having it's own needs and he grinned against her lips and then removed them himself. When he kissed her again he moved a hand to her legs and slowly separated them, instructing her to do so herself and she did.

She held her breath as he moved his body in between her legs and stared straight at him, her body almost shaking.

In a moment she felt him enter her slowly and she shifted her hips slowly and nervously when he stopped, barely inside at all. Then his lips pressed to hers as he moved in quickly and fully, drowning out the gasp and scream that she emitted. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath as he pulled back out of her.

"Shh, baby, I'm sorry." he barely whispered and kissed her again when he reentered her. "I just wanted it over fast for you." This time it hurt still, just as bad but as he did it again, the pain faded a bit. She felt his lips move to her cheeks and kissed gently and she realized she had let a few tears fall unknowingly. She breathed in deep as he continued, feeling safe from his words and his kisses taking her mind off the pain.

He braced his arms on either side of her head as he started moving at a pace and she found herself clutching to him as the pain slowly faded to an ache but not leaving.

She heard him mumbling but couldn't make out what he was saying as he rested his head in the crook of her neck and placed kisses there. Her body seemed to start responding on it's own and before she knew it, behind the ache she felt the pleasure building up towards that moment again and Tristan started to move a bit faster above, somehow knowing it too.

Before she knew it she was spiraling out of control again and words were slipping from her lips. His name seeming to be the only thing that came out clearly, everything else came as a sigh as her mind went hazy. He went stiff above her and she could feel him lose control inside her as well, his body hard above her, her own name slipping from his lips, his voice husky and vulnerable sounding.

Her legs were slowly shaking as they fell limp beside him and she placed her hand on his back and closed her eyes, trying to make everything that happened slowly process in her mind but she couldn't even think. All she could do was try and catch her breath as her body held a slight buzz and her heart raced.

She closed her eyes as she felt him pull out of her and move to the other side of the bed, getting off of it and then returning but she didn't even pay attention.

She felt the sheet below her shift and quickly removed from the bed and she pulled his comforter over her body slowly, not really paying attention to anything else.

He never questioned her judgment, and for that she was more grateful than anything. He didn't ask if she was sure. He didn't say he loved her and neither did she. He didn't hesitate with anything. It wasn't her wedding night and it wasn't planned.

But it was the most perfect moment of her life. She wouldn't change anything.

That was the only coherent thought she had as her heart raced. She felt him lay back down beside her and a long breath being let out form his lips but she didn't look that way.

"Rory." He said and she finally looked over at him to see him leaning above her slightly staring at her intently. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising a hand to her cheek, eyes full of concern.

She couldn't help but smile and lean up to kiss him. "Perfect." She confirmed, her smile uncontrollable and she didn't care.

Tristan laughed and kissed her again, his hand winding into her hair as he did so, chuckling against her lips. "Me, too." He whispered, grinning himself.

Rory bit her lip to control her smile as he pulled back, a slow blush coming to her cheeks.

"Goodnight, baby." He whispered against her lips and kissed her once again, her body filled with giddiness at his words. He moved back and fell to his back and stared at her sideways.

She smiled at him before turning to her side, embarrassed a bit from her uncontrollable feelings. She heard him move behind her as he shifted on the bed and his arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her to him and resting his chin on her shoulder.

He kissed her just below her ear and then rested his face in her neck and she felt nothing could ever be more perfect.

Her body was tired and it didn't take long for her to drift off but before she did she heard him whisper and pull her tighter.

"My everything."

* * *

Rory squinted and groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. She rolled over and then opened her eyes realizing that the bed was bigger than hers when she didn't topple off.

Sitting up straight she looked around and then everything came back to her and she bit her lip, embarrassment flowing through her but her happiness over powering that as she smiled.

She looked around and could smell the faint smell of coffee wafting through the door and sighed, her smile widening even more. Looking around she only saw her bra and pants and bit her lip. Seeing a white shirt of Tristan's laid on the side of the bed she felt the urge to laugh but instead blushed and reached for it.

Pulling it on it reached almost to her knees and she stood up, wincing when realizing her body was a bit sore. Taking a deep breath and walking over the bathroom, finding the toothbrush she had used last time still there and smiling at that simple gesture.

She walked slowly to the door and opened it all the way, walking down the hall. She stopped when she saw Tristan in his kitchen, cooking something on the stove. His pants hung low on his hips revealing his boxers and his back bare of a shirt, his hand moving through his hair almost at every possible moment as he moved back and forth and Rory heard him cursing quietly.

"Fuck!" he groaned, throwing a pan in the sink and Rory stifled a laugh.

Obviously sensing eyes on him Tristan turned and his eyes met hers and she stilled. He instantly smiled and walked over to her and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and nearly picking her up and she couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning, Mary." he smiled when he pulled back, not removing his arms and still holding her close.

Rory raised an eyebrow and blushed, biting her lip at his nickname. "Morning." She said, looking over his shoulder, suddenly afraid to meet his eyes.

He laughed and she looked back up at him quickly to see him watching her amused, his face contorted into a huge smile and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"You seem happy." She raised an eyebrow at his smile that was more often a smirk and she felt the giddiness build up inside of her.

He looked her straight in the eyes and continued to smile and she blushed. "I am." He said and she bit her lip.

She cleared her throat and looked over his shoulder. "You were cooking?"

Tristan scoffed and looked down, the first time Rory saw him even a bit embarrassed and hers eyes widened slightly. "I tried. And I fucking suck at it." he admitted, his eyes narrowing as Rory grinned.

"You were cooking… for me?"

Tristan glared at her playfully, a small grin on his face as he lowered his head and kissed her again. "Anything for you, baby." He said against her lips, making her knees weak. "How are you?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes, his filled with concern.

"Fine." Rory said nodding and Tristan nodded too, smiling himself and then laughed and shook his head, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair. "What?" Rory asked nervously, biting her lip and he looked back at her and with a smirk.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" he asked, looking at her seriously, admitting something that seemed to make him open up a bit and Rory blushed. "The last time I tried cooking for anyone was… well, never." He glared at the stove as if it were the devil.

"I feel special." Rory remarked, smirking, and Tristan glared at her and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"You should. You're the only person I'll do anything for." He lowered his lips to hers. "Give anything for." He kissed her again and Rory's heart raced. "You gotta talk to your mom." He said suddenly, his voice now serious as he looked down at her and Rory nodded, looking down. For a moment she forgot about everything else but now everything was coming back again. Reality was waiting outside that door and had to be dealt with soon.

"Yeah, I know." She said, her voice weak.

Tristan took her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him, kissing her again. "Everything will be okay." He told her and she nodded. It was amazing how everything he said could reassure her.

"Since I don't have shit here, how about we go out someplace and then I'll take you home?" He asked and Rory nodded, smiling up at him. Tristan smirked and kissed her again. "But that can wait for a while." He said against her lips, "Just let me do this for a bit." He kissed her again slowly and sweetly and Rory happily complied.

Reality could wait for a while.

For right now it was just the two of them.

* * *

_**I can't believe this moments come,**_

_**It's so incredible that we're alone.**_

_**There's so much to be said and done**_

_**It's impossible not to be overcome.**_

_**Will you forgive me if I feel this way?**_

_**Cause we just met, tell me that's okay.**_

_**So take this feeling, make it grow.**_

_**Never let it, never let it go.**_

_**You give me something to believe in**_

_**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling.**_

_**Now would you mind if I bared my soul**_

_**If I came right out and said , you're beautiful**_

_**Because there's something here I can't explain**_

_**It feels I'm diving into driving rain**_

_**Keep my senses running wild**_

_**And I just can't resist your sweet, sweet smile**_

_**So take this feeling, make it grow**_

_**Never let it, never let it go.**_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**To make this moment feel so right**_

_**The feel of you just fills the night**_

_**So c'mon, just hold on tight.**_


	12. Last Gang In Town

_**Everybody's looking for last gang in town**_

_**You better watch out for they're all comin' around**_

* * *

The smile and happiness in Tristan's eyes seemed to vanish as soon as they stepped outside of his apartment. His eyes were once again the cold protected blue that she knew so well.

"Come on." He motioned to her after locking his door and turning to her. Holding out his hand alone just made her heart race. It was still him. Even though his eyes were now the dangerous ones she had first seen that one day at the bus stop, they warmed for her. And now, after what they shared, they did more than ever. And she took comfort in the fact that even though he didn't show it, it meant a lot to him, too.

Tristan walked a few feet before stopping in front of Finns door and brought his fist up to pound on it a few times.

He looked over at her with a look that said that it'd just take a minute, and squeezed her hand, smirking down at her. She blushed, turning away. Just the way he had been looking at her had been driving her crazy. She could almost see the image of everything they had done flashing in his eyes, and she knew that's why he was smirking.

"God Dammit…" she heard from the other side of the door, the voice was muffled but unmistakingly Finn.

A second later the door was jerked open and a tired but alert looking Finn was at the door, his gun held in front of him straight at Tristan's head. Rory's breath caught in her throat as her whole body went stiff in shock.

With the gun literally inches from Tristan's face he didn't even flinch but instead smirked, amused. Not even letting out a single sign of fear or surprise that a loaded gun was in his face, whether held by his friend or not.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Tristan asked mockingly, trying to hide his amusement as Finn's half closed, tired eyes realized it was Tristan. He whined pathetically before setting his gun on a table beside the door and rubbing at his eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Finn whined. "It's too bloody early." He complained and Rory noticed all he was wearing were a pair of boxers that had _Sex goddess, meet your matc_h written all over them and she blushed in embarrassment. Tattoos littered his body, his lower arms and even one on his stomach. And as he turned away she noticed his upper back was designed in a pair of ritual tribal wings that stretched over both of his shoulder blades. Covering his upper back completely and she couldn't help but stare in awe. Her own tattoo that she thought was the most painful experience in her life was nothing compared to the one on his back. She couldn't even imagine how long it had taken.

"With your eyes half closed, how the hell would you have known who was at the door?" Tristan asked, squeezing Rory's hand and walking inside as Finn stepped back, stumbling a bit and flopped onto the couch.

"I wouldn't. I was just going to shoot whoever the fuck it was for waking me up!" Finn groaned. "Wait… did you say we?" he asked in realization and then opened his eyes and glanced at the door, meeting Rory's eyes and grinning. "Love!" He said, brightening up and standing, walking over to her and reaching out for a hug but Tristan quickly pushed him away and glared. Not a trace of amusement or any kindness any more as he looked at his friend and pulled Rory closer.

Rory looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but he only glanced at her quickly, eyes cold, before turning back to Finn. His arm came around her just a bit tighter and held her to his side. Did he trust anyone? If he didn't even trust Finn, for apparently no reason at all, a guy who seemed to be the closest to him, did he trust anyone?

"Bummer. I thought that maybe since you did wake me up you'd be a little nicer." Finn whined like a child and then walked away and lay down on the couch. "Come in, make yourself at home. Don't expect me to host because I just got to bed an hour ago."

"We're not staying," Tristan said and Finn yawned and stretched.

Rory took a quick look at his apartment. Everything was dark except for the fluorescent green lights on the walls that were dimmed. The set up was similar to Tristan's except there were dark purple drapes on the windows, falling to the floor, not letting any light in. The walls were painted a dark color and all the furniture was dark. Long beaded curtains hung over the doorways as well and a small homemade bar sat in the corner, and like Tristan's, the house looked barely lived in and was immaculate.

"Hmmm…" Finn murmured then lifted his head and glanced at Rory and blinked surprised as if forgetting she was even there and just realizing it. "You're here early." He stated and then smirked and glanced at Tristan. "Unless you've been here." He corrected, smiling mischievously.

Rory's face instantly turned red and she heard Tristan's body shake with laughter as she took a step back and tried to hide behind him.

"Ah." Finn grinned widely and Rory's face reddened even more. "So what are you kids up to today?" he asked, now seemingly fully awake and alert as he looked at Tristan amused and laughed. "I knew you looked different and it wasn't my eyes only half opened." He said and Tristan snorted sarcastically and looked at Rory, squeezing her hand and smirking down at her for a second before turning back to Finn.

"Yeah. I'm sure you did." Tristan replied but Finn only nodded and smiled. Rory never wanted to knock that smile off his face more than she did now. As if the whole situation wasn't embarrassing and awkward enough, he was smiling as if he were enjoying it. And he probably was.

"So… what do I owe this lovely visit? I mean, I do enjoy seeing such beauty in the morning," Finn smiled and Tristan glared, "Meaning both of you of course." Finn quickly added, grin never faltering and Tristan gave up and shook his head, chuckling. "But what the hell was so important you woke me from my precious beauty sleep?" he asked, yawning again, the last few words coming out in another whine.

"Changed plans. We leave tomorrow night. Not tonight." Tristan said, his voice now serious and Finn glanced at him, his smile dropping, his face equally serious and he nodded not questioning a word.

"No problem. I'll tell everyone else." He nodded and then smiled. "Why the sudden change of plans?" he asked, winking at Rory.

Tristan smirked and turned towards the door. "Go to sleep Finn, you look like shit." He called before pulling Rory out the door with him.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Finn replied before laying back and smiling at Rory. "Bye, Doll."

When they were outside the door Tristan grabbed her hand again and walked towards the elevator and hit the button, leaning against the opposite wall and tilting his head to look at her, a small smirk coming to his face as she looked up at him.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he teased innocently clearly amused with his smirk growing and Rory glared, her face heating up again and then looked away. She could see the laughter in his eyes. _He_ obviously wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Why are you so possessive?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow but Tristan's smirk only grew and his eyes lit more at her words. Aimed to make him embarrassed or at least a little less amused, it only seemed to make him even more so.

The door to the elevator chimed as the doors slid open and Tristan pulled her into the empty compartment and hit a button on the panel before the doors slid shut. As soon as they were nearly closed he turned to her, pining her against the wall, raising her hands above her head and pinning them there gently, a smirk on his face. Her heart raced the second he pressed his body against hers, as she stood there unable to move, his lips descended to hers. Gentle but quick, his tongue darted to hers instantly and her knees went weak, as he seemed to try and get as much of her as possible.

"Possessive?" he asked as he nipped at her lips, teasing her by running his tongue along them and sucking on them gently.

Despite her racing heart and the intense need to touch him she glared, "Yes. Possessive." She repeated confidently, looking straight into his burning eyes that were filled with as much want as hers. "I believe Finn only was going to hug me. You know, a friendly gesture. Not trying to do anything else." she said, finding it hard to keep the gaze as his eyes only turned more clouded with feeling.

He only shook his head, and hitting another button causing the elevator to come to a stop. Not saying a word he met her lips again, the kiss more hurried and desperate as he kissed her fully, leaving her panting for breath.

"You're _my _girl." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck as his lips moved there, trailing kisses down to her collar and back up again. Her heart was racing from his lips and his words. "No one else's, so why should anyone else touch you?" he asked, his lips on hers. One hand still holding hers as his other ran down from her shoulder to her side and tracing down to her stomach slowly.

Rory was at a loss for words as his lips melded to hers again and he finally let go of her arms, which instantly wrapped around him as she kissed him back. She agreed with everything he said. She should have found it ridiculous and over protective but it wasn't, and she didn't. She didn't want anyone but him. Only him. More than she ever wanted anyone else in her life. She suddenly realized that she wouldn't want him touching another girl. Remembering how it was at the party when she just found out that that Catherine girl had a past with him. Whether if it was serious of not. Just the thought was making her insides churn. And she realized how he must feel.

"You're mine, baby," Tristan whispered as she kissed him back as thoroughly as he was kissing her. "And I'm yours." He kissed her again, his hands roaming down her body and ending on her thighs, lifting her easily and pushing her into the wall more. His body flush against hers and she gasped as she wrapped her legs around him causing him to just kissed her more, harder. "Only yours." He said, bringing his eyes up and locking them with hers, resting his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.

Her whole body tingled at his words, sending an instant warming through her.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm himself, his hands gripping her hips, holding her up as she too tried to calm her breathing. She ran her hands up his leather clad back and into his hair, kissing his cheek and smiling. "I still say your possessive." She whispered, trying to hide her grin by biting her lip, her voice shaky as she still tried to catch her breath.

She felt his body shake with laughter against hers and then he looked up at her, grinning, only for her. "But would you want me any other way?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his smile making her heart beat loudly in her chest.

"Nope." She whispered honestly as she gently kissed him again, her lips just grazing his and staying there, enjoying the feeling, savoring it and lowering her legs from around him and planting her feet on the floor of the stilled elevator again.

As soon as she did so, Tristan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, resting his head in the crook of her neck and mumbling something she couldn't make out but remained holding her. Just holding her, hugging her close in a protective embrace that made her just want to let go and fall into him.

"What were we doing again?" he asked after a minute. "Going back up, right?" he asked, reaching for the panel again and towards the up button. Rory laughed and knocked his hand away and he groaned and pulled her closer. "I'm sure no one will care if you get home in another hour… or two." He kissed her neck and Rory sighed, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, but the later the worse it will be." Rory said regretfully and Tristan groaned and kissed her before hitting the still button again and the elevator started to continue its descent.

"Then let's go so you can explain and then come back." he smirked and Rory rolled her eyes, not being able to help the blush that formed on her cheeks at his intense gaze.

They held each other's gaze for a minute, neither turning away but instead just looking at the other. And she felt she could just look at him forever. When the doors opened, Tristan pushed himself away from the wall and grabbed Rory's hand, sliding his thumb over her knuckles and pulling her close as they stepped into the dark street level garage.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Rory asked as they made their way to his bike. Now remembering why they had even went to Finns in the first place.

Tristan glanced at Rory. "Tomorrow night." he said, looking her in the eyes and Rory nodded, biting her lip. She didn't ask, knowing he wouldn't tell her. Even though a part of her wanted to know what exactly they did when they 'left town', another part didn't. A part of her was scared to know.

"Why'd you change your plans if you were going to be leaving tonight?" she asked as Tristan handed her a helmet and she set it over her head.

He smirked as he flipped the lip up on it, "I figured you might need me to stick around a bit." He answered casually.

Rory smiled underneath the helmet at that. "And why's that?" she asked, not being able to hide her smile.

Tristan shrugged, "Well Mary, you did sneak out to go to your boyfriends house and after your mom finds out what we did…" he ran his hand over her stomach and Rory blushed. "…You might need me to rescue you."

"You mean, you did it for me? Changed all your plans just so you could make sure everything was okay?" She teased and Tristan glared and hit the visor down over her eyes.

"Get on the bike." he ordered, smacking her on the butt before he swung one leg over his bike. Rory smiled as she got on behind him and Tristan scoffed. "You can wipe that smile off your face. The only reason is so that I don't have to sneak you out of your house and have you on the outs with your mother when I do come back." He said seriously but Rory just grinned more. "I don't do things for other people. I do them for me." He continued firmly, as if trying to make her believe it but her smile didn't falter.

"If you say so." She sing-songed.

Tristan shook his head and Rory smiled knowing that for once, she did the teasing. He hated admitting what he did was for someone. For her. And she knew it. He didn't want to admit that he might care. But he did. He had told her with his eyes, his touch, and his whispers that he didn't think she heard. And last night when he admitted she was more to him than she ever thought. But for some reason he didn't want people knowing certain emotions. But that was his one flaw with her apparently, because he let down his guard for her at moments when he couldn't help it.

He started the bike and in an instant they were speeding out of the garage and towards the city, the apartment now lit by the sunlight and the streets no longer as scary as they were the night before when she walked down them alone.

Pulling up outside a small diner not far from his apartment, Tristan kicked the kickstand down and climbed off, Rory following him and getting off as well and taking off her helmet and then turning as Tristan grabbed her hand and walked into the place with him.

It was small, just like the other place they had been to before but instead of everyone shutting up and staring as they walked in, they just quieted a bit when they glanced and saw him.

Rory's eyes widened slightly in surprise and she looked up at Tristan who was already looking at her. "I come here a lot." Was all he said and she nodded, understanding when she saw a few familiar guys at a table who nodded in greeting to Tristan.

She turned back to the counter, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that ran up her arms, warming her as Tristan traced his fingers over her knuckles and intertwined his own with hers.

"Two coffees." Tristan told the waitress who looked as nervous as the ones Rory remembered.

"Has anyone ever not listened to you?" Rory asked suddenly, the thought shimmering in her head and she didn't even realize she had said it out loud until Tristan smirked at her.

"Only you." he said and Rory bit her lip, remembering how she had stood up to him when they first met, having no idea who he was. Even though he was intimidating and dangerous looking, and she had been scared. And she remembered how surprised he had looked when she had talked back to him.

She grinned. She didn't doubt that she was the only one.

A minute later two coffees were pushed over the counter and the girl told them that they could take a seat and someone would take their orders in a minute.

Walking over to a table by the window, Rory slid into one side as Tristan sat on the other, already drinking his coffee. Rory took a long sip of hers before grabbing a menu and opening it up.

Leaning back and draping his arm over the back of his bench, Tristan looked at Rory, his other hand still holding his coffee. "Decide what you want?" he asked, eyes still on her as she set the menu down, like they always were.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. I usually eat breakfast at Luke's. What's good here?" she asked, grabbing her coffee again. The menu said the same thing as any other menu, with the same choices.

Tristan raised and eyebrow and smirked. "I don't know. I never eat here."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Then why did we come here?" she asked but Tristan just held up his coffee and smirked.

"Good coffee."

Rory shook her head and smiled as she took another sip. "Yeah, but not as good as Luke's."

Tristan moved forward, resting his forearms on the table and narrowing his eyes, his expression unreadable. "Who's Luke?" he asked, his voice still and low and Rory almost laughed aloud but held it in.

Before she could answer the waitress came over and asked for their order, causing Tristan to glare at her for her timing. He looked over at Rory but she just shook her head, "I don't want anything." She said, half smiling up at the waitress. She nodded and they both looked to Tristan who had his eyes on Rory, completely ignoring the waitress and the waitress just looked unsure for a minute before walking away. "Who's Luke?" Tristan asked again as soon as she left.

"He's the owner of the diner in town. He's like a dad to me. We always eat there." Rory explained.

He sat back again and nodded, his eyes on hers as if reading her. "You don't cook?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

Rory shook her head and smiled. "Not unless it's something microwavable and even that has its limits."

Tristan laughed and nodded. "I guess we have something in common after all." he said and Rory smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yup. Mom is worse than I am so we only eat at home if Luke or Jess cooks. And that's rare. Especially with Jess. The only other one that ever cooked for us was mom's ex- fiancé, Max, and Dean did once." Rory added before even thinking and glanced up at Tristan to see him just watching her closely.

"Dean?" he asked casually and that unnerved her more than anything did. His eyes gazed into hers so intently. "Another one of your moms ex's?" he asked in almost a mocking way, his eyes hard and cold and Rory shifted in her seat.

"No. He's a friend." She said slowly, holding onto her coffee cup as her hands moved around nervously. That was the truth. Even though they had broken up, Dean still came around like he always did and sometimes still ate with them at Luke's. They were friends. No matter how much Jess disliked him and Dean seemed to want to be more than that again, that's all they were.

Tristan just nodded; his eyes still on hers. "Really?" he asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You used to date." He stated and Rory's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before biting at her lip nervously and looking down.

"Yeah, we did." She admitted, for some reason ashamed to meet his eyes. She hadn't lied to him, she just didn't tell him the whole truth, but she still felt it. Taking a deep breath before looking back up at him to find his eyes still on her. "How… I mean, you knew?" she asked, her shoulders dropping as she met his eyes.

Tristan smirked but his eyes were still cold. "Someone might have mentioned something." He said and Rory raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Mike's sister." Tristan told her at her look and Rory shook her head.

"Louise told you about Dean?" Rory asked incredulously, but Tristan just smirked.

"When I asked if you had a boyfriend, she said she didn't think so, that she was pretty sure that 'You and Dean broke up'." Tristan said, repeating the words simply.

"When?" Rory asked narrowing her eyes in confusion, trying to figure out when he could have possibly asked Louise that. And why?

Tristan leaned forward again, his hands on his coffee cup as he shrugged. "That party she threw." He answered simply and Rory nodded remembering but was still confused.

"I thought you didn't like her." Rory asked slightly amused at the fact that Tristan actually willingly talked to Louise.

Tristan scoffed and his face contorted into a look of disgust. "I don't. I didn't directly ask anyone, she just answered." He said and Rory nodded, understanding but still finding the whole situation amusing and then realization hit her.

"Back then?" she said more to herself than him but he just nodded. She shook her head, a smile coming to her face and a fluttery feeling invading her stomach. "You liked me then?"

Tristan's smirk turned into a slight smile as he stood and sat next to her quickly, making her heart beat faster as he moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her there before moving them up to her ear. "Baby, I liked you from the first time I saw you." he admitted and her breath caught in her throat as he continued to kiss her neck, obviously not caring that they were in a public place and she admitted to herself that she didn't care either. "But even if you were seeing someone, it wouldn't have mattered." Tristan said, smirking at her as one of his arms came around the back the bench and around her as he relaxed back with a confident smirk.

Rory took a deep breath to steady herself before looking over at him as he took a sip of his coffee he grabbed from the other side of the table. "Why would it have not mattered?" she asked breathlessly.

He only seemed to smirk more. "Cause I would have had you anyway." He stated and Rory's eyes narrowed and he looked amused. "You wanted me just as bad, Mary. It wouldn't have mattered if you were with someone else," he said, sure of himself and Rory glared at him as he brought his lips to hers, still smirking. "You know I'm right." he whispered against them and Rory wanted to pull back but she couldn't. He was right.

"Maybe." She admitted when he pulled away. What she had felt by just looking at him then was more powerful than anything. With him she held no restraint and felt free. She wouldn't deny how drawn she had been to him without even knowing him.

Tristan laughed and licked his bottom lip while staring at hers and then his eyes darted behind her head to look out the window suddenly, his eyes narrowed momentarily before he nodded and she turned to look out the window too to see Tee, the guy who had helped her the night before, watching passing cars by the street as if waiting for someone. Obviously Tristan.

"I'll be right back." Tristan said, bringing his lips to hers quickly before pulling back and running a hand down the side of her face with a smirk before getting up and walking out the door, his smirk completely gone as he walked out and over to Tee.

Rory watched out the window as she sat back in her seat and held her coffee, not knowing what else to do as some people openly stared at her in curiosity, making her feel uncomfortable.

Tristan walked over to Tee and she watched as they greeted each other quickly with nods before they stared talking, their faces both expressionless and serious, making her wonder what they were talking about.

Biting her lip she glanced around the diner and then the menu, having nothing else to do. Sighing, she looked back out the window, only to see the conversation had obviously taken a turn for the worse because Tristan now looked furious. His eyes were practically on fire and his fists were clenched, but he still managed to look calm and in control as he nodded and stalked back towards the door.

Rory watched Tee make his way back down the street before turning back to Tristan who slammed open the door, startling her and everyone else as he walked towards her, his eyes instantly locked with hers.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, surprised, scared and worried as she shifted in her seat.

He walked over to their table before leaning down and quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her up forcefully but without hurting her. "We're leaving." He gritted out, walking towards the door, still holding her hand tight as he threw a crumpled up bill on the counter to the surprised and fearful looking waitress and slammed the door open again, nearly breaking the glass.

"Tristan, what…?" Rory asked, trying to keep up with him as he walked right passed his bike and down the street.

He turned to her for a moment, his eyes furious as he kept walking. "Anything you forgot to tell me, Rory?" he asked, his eyes piercing and her breath caught in her throat as she furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're…" she started but was cut off as Tristan pulled her down another street. He walked up to a group of guys who all looked at him surprised and in recognition and Rory swallowed fearfully as she recognized one of them as the guy from the night before. She knew then exactly what Tee must have been talking to Tristan about and her stomach churned.

"Hey, man." one guy said but Tristan ignored him as he walked right up to the first guy Rory had ran into who looked at Tristan fearfully.

"Hey, Sims." Tristan said, his words coming out in a threatening way and the guy nodded but before he could say anything Tristan brought his fist up and hit him with so much force, everyone else backed up as the guy slammed into the brick wall of the building they were standing by before falling to the ground.

Rory gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock as she stepped back. Her heart racing as she watched Tristan pick the guy up like he weighed nothing and held him by the collar as he slammed him against the wall again. She quickly looked at the other people only to see them watching with blank faces, as if not caring, or being used to it.

"I heard you ran into my girlfriend last night, is that right?" Tristan asked, his voice alone sending shivers up Rory's spine. The guy he held swallowed, blood dripping from both his mouth and his nose, his face already bruising.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend, man." The guy, Sims, said slowly, obviously being in pain as he talked his eyes wide and petrified looking.

Tristan smirked then; a smirk that sent shivers up Rory's back and looks of respect coming to the other guy's faces as they stared at Tristan.

"Tristan…" Rory managed to say, barely able to speak, trying to control her breathing but he either didn't hear her or ignored her as his fist drove into the guys stomach and he crumpled to the ground making a pain filled noise and gasping for air.

The other guys around nodded as they watched, unaffected as Tristan still just stood there in front of the injured guy. "So even if it was some other girl you think that's fucking okay? You just fuck with any girl you see on the street?" Tristan asked his fists clenched as he reached for his gun, Rory gasped for breath, feeling like she was going to be sick as Tristan pointed the gun directly at the guy's head. "We don't play that way. You wanna do shit like that, you go some fucking place else." Tristan grounded out and the surrounding guys nodded, agreeing. Rory tried to speak again but couldn't, she was frozen.

Tristan clenched his fist again and he crouched down in front of the fallen guy, still holding his gun right to his head as if it belonged in his hand, like It was part of him and realization and reality quickly came back to Rory as she watched, unable to move.

"But you were just unlucky enough to fuck with my girl." Tristan gripped his gun, "You deserve to die right now." his voice so low and serious Rory quickly moved forward and reached out to him, unable to do anything else.

"Tristan, he didn't know. I'm fine." She said helplessly as Tristan eyes stayed on the guy in the most terrorizing way. "Please…" she pleaded her voice cracking. Never had she thought she would ever be in such a position. She had never been so scared in her life.

Tristan stood up, moving the gun to his side before sending his steeled toed boot into the guys stomach, making him fall to the ground again and lay there, writhing in pain.

Unable to do anything else but stare, mouth agape and eyes beginning to water from fear, relief and shock Rory watched as Tristan tucked his gun back in the back of his pants and turned to the group before meeting Rory's eyes. Cold and angry still.

"You make sure his friends get the message, too." Tristan spoke, still looking Rory right in the eye as she tried to catch her breath.

"You got it, man." One guy said and the others nodded, smirking down at the guy writhing in pain and bleeding. "Mother fucking scumbag." One muttered.

Without another word Tristan grabbed Rory's lower arm gently and started walking back towards the diner.

When they got to his bike, he turned to look at her, his eyes troubled and angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all he said, staring straight at her and she looked up at him, feeling more powerless than ever. Guilty. Not only for not telling him but also for feeling responsible for what happened to the guy back there.

"Nothing happened. He didn't know." She said, her voice almost pleading, begging. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"And what if Tee hadn't showed up Rory?" he yelled and she flinched as he stared at her, furious but concern filling his eyes. "What would have happened then?" he asked, taking a step towards her. "You don't know my world." He said, his voice low again and his words almost painful.

"You didn't have to…" she started, looking back at the street where the guy probably still lay.

"That's the way things are." Tristan said, standing a foot from her, his eyes still watching her seriously, concern and still anger in them.

"No, it's not. He didn't know." She protested but Tristan just took her upper arms and brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, surprising her but she just put her face to his chest and let the tears that had been threatening to fall go as they slid down her cheeks.

"He would have done it anyways, even if it was someone else." Tristan said into her hair, his voice quiet and soothing, trying to make her understand. "It's the way things are." He said firmly as if trying to make her understand. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said, his voice even softer and his words barely coming out in a whisper. "I just was so fucking scared." He admitted, his voice still just a whisper and calm, worried. "What if…" he started but trailed off and held her tighter.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have even been walking…" she stated, wiping her face as Tristan rested his chin on the top of her head and then brought his lips to her ear, kissing her gently.

"So that gives him an excuse to do something to you?" Tristan asked his voice hard and Rory understood his reasons then. "I don't agree with that shit and neither does anyone I run with." He said, his voice taking on that angry tone again. "He just was unlucky enough to run into you." Tristan said his hold on her tightening slightly as she rested against him.

"I know." Rory said, her breathing finally steadying.

When she pulled back he still held her close and looked down at her eyes with a worried look and then nodded.

"Now you're afraid of me." he stated, looking away, his face becoming unreadable and he cursed under his breath.

"You just scared me." Rory admitted, biting her lip. "I never…" she started but Tristan just nodded and ran his hand along the side of her face.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, cupping her cheek. "I shouldn't have done that with you right there." He said and Rory looked down but he raised her chin and gently kissed her lips. "Don't be scared of me, baby." He said his voice for the first time turning pleading and she sucked in a breath as she met his eyes. "That's one thing I wont be able to take." His voice so honest she felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"I'm not. You just shocked me." she told him honestly. She wasn't sacred of him. She was scared of what he could do. What he was capable of.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." Tristan said, chuckling amused and nervously as he put both of his hands on the sides of her face and brought his lips to hers, a disbelieving smile on his face. "I carry a gun, run into people that make horror movies seem funny and I have never once been scared." He said, his voice a whisper as his breath danced across her lips before he kissed her again, her mouth opening as his did and the kiss deepened. "Now with you…" he said, breaking back again before kissing her again, "I've never been so scared." He admitted as Rory raised her hands to cover his at the sides of her face and he turned his hands to interlock with hers and held them at their sides. "Don't do anything stupid like that again." His voice firmer now as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I wont." She said, and she wouldn't. She learned her lesson the night before and she didn't plan on making the same mistake again or walking on unknown streets at night by herself.

He kissed her again and when he pulled back he just licked his lips and stared at her.

"Tristan…" Rory started, looking up at him nervously, "Promise me something." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Tristan narrowed his eyes for a minute before nodding. "Anything." He said, running his fingers along the side of her face.

"Don't ever do anything stupid like that again." She said seriously but Tristan just smiled and kissed her again, not saying anything. "I'm serious." She insisted, not smiling like he was and pulled back.

Tristan just shook his head and grabbed her hand leading her to his bike and grabbing her helmet. "How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me?" he asked and Rory started to protest but he just placed the helmet over her head and flipped up the visor, looking into her eyes. "Come on, I think your mom might be getting a little worried."

Suddenly remembering about that Rory's eyes widened and she climbed on the back of the bike. "A little?" she asked and Tristan just laughed and squeezed a hand that was around his stomach reassuringly before taking off and speeding out of Hartford.

* * *

"Call me." Tristan said, kissing Rory once more as they parked outside of Stars Hollow. She didn't think it would be the best idea for him to drop her off directly at her house. She would definitely need to talk to her mom first. And anyway. It had sort of become their place. Just outside the stars hollow sign. It was odd but true and she smiled at that.

"I will." She said, stopping him from kissing her again with a smile and a small laugh as he reached down to kiss her again.

"I really have to go." She said, putting her hands to his chest but unable to push him away.

"You do?" Tristan asked as he brought his lips to her neck and started kissing his way up and then back down, quickly and filled with want.

"Yes." Rory managed to whisper as she held onto him tightly. Taking a reluctant breath she moved away and looked up at him and he sighed and moved back, running a hand through his hair and smirking down at her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist again he gently placed a kiss under her ear before smirking and biting at it, causing shivers to race up her back. "You owe me." he said and Rory bit her lip to hide her flustered smile.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." he said seriously and Rory rolled her eyes and took a step away, trying to calm her breathing.

"I have to go." She looked at the Stars Hollow sign but couldn't seem to move her feet. How could a guy that scared her to death one minute set her body on fire the next?

"You should go then." He leaned back against his bike. His arms crossed as he watched her smirking.

"Yeah, I'll um… call you," Rory said, feeling slightly awkward with his eyes on her and then looked up at him and pointed towards the stars hollow sign. "Yeah, I'm gonna… go." She repeated and Tristan smirked more, looking down and then back up at her in amusement and nodded.

"Is that what you're doing?" he asked amused and Rory glared before turning and walking away, not wanting to listen to his teasing. But before she could get far she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and she was spun and pulled against his body as his lips crashed to hers, instantly opening to meet her tongue with his as he wrapped his arms tighter and moved his hands to her hips, gripping them to him.

"Don't be scared to wanna kiss me again. I know I'm irresistible." Tristans tongue moved across her lips slowly causing her breath to catch and she looked up at him with narrowed but amused eyes.

"Whatever Tristan, try and play it off like you didn't want to kiss me, too."

Tristan's face only became serious as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and kissed her hard, demanding and pleadingly. "I wanna do more than that." he replied huskily as his hands traveled up her sides, his eyes filled with want as they gazed into hers.

Feeling her insides screaming Rory took a step back and took a deep breath. Smiling she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up till her lips were at his ear. "Later." She whispered and kissed his neck before moving back and walking away after getting a good look at his shocked face and blazing eyes.

Trying to control her nervous laugh at her own actions and the amount of want in his eyes after she did that, she walked away towards her house, her heart racing as her lips still tingled from the previous kiss.

Hearing a surprised laugh of disbelief from behind her she grinned and could just imagine his face. A minute late she heard the sound of a bike racing away and sighed, trying to control herself, her face flushed, before walking the remaining way to her house.

When she came to her back door she paused, afraid for a moment before getting up the courage to walk inside and face whatever was there.

Seeing the empty kitchen she took another deep breath and walked into the living room to find her mom sitting there reading a magazine, looking up as she walked in and taking a deep breath herself before setting her magazine down.

"I was wondering when you would get home." Lorelei said, her voice sounding as nervous as Rory felt as her eyes glanced up to meet Rory's. She stood from the couch and held the bottom of her shirt as she looked Rory over. "You're okay?" she asked, her voice sounding relieved but still scared and a bit angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rory said, biting at her bottom lip. "Mom," she started but Lorelai raised a hand.

"I shouldn't have left yesterday. I just never thought that you… You are like me after all." Lorelai said with a bit of amusement as well as a sad sigh.

"I shouldn't have just left either." Rory said, holding her hands together nervously.

"You were with… him?" Lorelai asked almost cautiously and Rory nodded. "And you…" she started but Rory just nodded and Lorelei looked uncertain for a minute before nodding and exhaling deeply and flopping back down onto the couch.

"I didn't plan to." Rory said as she sat down beside her.

A faint smirk reached Lorelei's lips. "Yeah, things like that just kind of happen. Perfect example? Me." She said and then she looked at Rory quickly. "You were safe?" she asked quickly a panicked look coming across her face.

"Yeah." Rory said, releasing a deep breath. "Definitely. Yes." She confirmed and Lorelai nodded.

"So…" Lorelai said. "I want to meet him," she said firmly and Rory's turned her head in surprise to look at her mother.

"You want to meet him?" she repeated, wiggling uncomfortably, she hadn't even thought of that. "Um… I don't know if he…" she started but Lorelai cut her off with a serious smile.

"If he can sleep with my daughter then he can meet me." she said still smiling and Rory just stared at her speechless and nodded.

"Okay." She said defeated and sat back, wondering how she was going to convince Tristan to do that. "So, mom… are we okay?" she asked hesitantly after a minute of silence.

Lorelai turned to her daughter and gave her a hard hug, holding her close and kissing her cheek. "Of course we are Hun." She said seriously and Rory saw the relief in her eyes as well. She was obviously as worried about that as Rory was. "Now… my daughter has been seeing a motorcycle driving 21 year old that I didn't know about. Has been sneaking around with him and has officially been devirginized." She said and Rory cringed.

"Don't say it like that." she said, looking disgusted and Lorelei smirked.

"That is the only was I can it without freaking myself out Rory so just deal with it." Lorelai said honestly and Rory nodded. "I'm not going to say I'm not mad though."

"You have every right to be." Rory said. "You have the right to lock me in my room and throw away the key, forbidding me to ever see any form of human life again, denying me of coffee and books and making me eat a menu provided by Mrs. Kim." Rory told her, sighing, knowing that her mother had every right to be furious with her.

"I do." Lorelei said seriously. "But I won't. I guess I can spare you this one time." She surrendered, sighing dramatically and Rory's smiled slowly as Lorelai glanced at her with her own smile. "But from now on we're upfront with everything kid."

"Promise." She said and Lorelai nodded and sighed.

"I kinda got a reality check when I found that letter though. I think, although it may kill me, I am going to try being a little nicer to my mother." Lorelai said, cringing slightly.

"I'm sorry mom." Rory said honestly, feeling even guiltier.

Lorelai smiled. "Apology accepted as long as you agree to spend the entire rest of this day with me and buy me dinner… at Luke's, of course."

"Of course. But can we change it to a late lunch because I'm starving." Rory said, standing up and Lorelei nodded.

"Definitely, I haven't eaten since last night." she admitted and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "But first, is there anything else you want to tell mommy before your double life and Luke's cheeseburgers team up and give me a heart attack?" Lorelai asked seriously and Rory's heart dropped and she smiled innocently and bit her lip.

Taking a deep breath she smiled as innocently as she could before speaking,

"I… got a tattoo."

* * *

_**Everybody's looking for last gang in town**_

_**You better watch out for they're all comin' around**_

_**And it's brawn against brain**_

_**And it's knife against chain**_

_**But it's all young blood**_

_**Flowing down the drain**_

_**And they never say to one another**_

_**That tomorrow we might kill our brothers**_

_**Of the last gang in town**_


	13. Linger

_**I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.**_

* * *

He wasn't going to do it.

She _knew _he wouldn't. So her walk from her house to the spot where she had told Tristan to meet her consisted of her trying to think of how she was going to break the news to him that they weren't going anywhere until he met her mom.

She cringed at what his reaction could possibly be.

She felt ridiculous. She felt like she was about to go do something outrageous. Not that telling your boyfriend that your mom wanted to meet him was outrageous. It was normal. Or it _would_ be with any one else. But this was Tristan. And this whole scenario was far from normal.

The phone call last night had been quick with her agreeing to meet him this morning and him saying a few quick things that had her blushing madly and Lorelai giving her strange looks. Not to mention hearing Finn in the back round asking if he could come, too. But she didn't tell him of her mother's plans to meet him. He just thought he was picking her up.

She figured getting him here first and telling him would maybe convince him to just do it. But for some reason, she doubted anything would convince him. Her gut told her it wouldn't be an easy task.

And there was no way she was getting out of this one. After dropping the bomb about her tattoo, Lorelei had taken the opportunity to freak out like any normal mother. She sat on the couch as she ranted and raved for nearly an hour. Then, finally stopping, she stared at the tattoo for a long minute before sighing and saying 'well at least you didn't get his name tattooed on your ass'. And that was that.

But Rory knew that one more surprise, and her mother would go into full-blown Emily mode.

Stepping past the Stars Hollow sign she stopped when she saw him casually leaning against his bike which was parked in the same exact spot he parked it when he dropped her off. He was staring at the sidewalk, facing down as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Gaining her confidence, she walked towards him but as soon as he looked up and his cold blue eyes met hers every ounce of confidence was lost.

"Hey." He greeted, throwing his cigarette to the ground; a small smile creeping to his lips as he stood up straight and wet his lips. He walked over to her, his blue eyes lighting up.

Folding her arms instinctively in front of her and pulling her coat closer she smiled back at him in the least guilty way she could. "Hey." She said back and as soon as she did he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" he asked, walking up to her and setting a hand on her hip as he leaned back to look at her more closely.

"Nothing." Rory answered biting her lip and shaking her head. Tristan just nodded slowly before smirking and leaning down to kiss her quickly. His lips brushed hers gently and she fell into him instinctively, bringing her hands to his shoulders as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go then." He pulled back and grabbed her hand.

Feeling nervous and guilty at the same time she frowned and stopped him. "I can't." she said quickly, cursing herself silently as her stomach tied in knots. "Not yet." Tristan stopped also, turning back and giving her a confused look. Rory sighed in defeat, knowing she had to get this done and over with, she took a quick deep breath. "My mom wants to meet you."

He just stared at her for a moment before his eyes became dark and guarded and his look of carelessness came back.

"No." He shook his head before turning and walking towards his bike.

Wordlessly, Rory watched him as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"No?" She repeated her voice weak. Out of everything, she didn't expect him to just say no in such a final and easy way; to just shrug it off.

A small smirk lit his face, his eyes still dark and amusement dancing in them. "I'm not meeting your mom." He said simply and carelessly. Motioning towards his bike he raised an eyebrow in a mocking way. "Can we go now?"

Sighing, Rory stood up straight and crossed her arms. "She said she wants to meet you. And I can't go anywhere until you do."

"You're fucking kidding me. Let's just go." He urged impatiently, irritation written all over his face.

"I _can't_." Rory repeated, stepping forward. "Please. It won't be that bad," she added with a somewhat pleading voice and Tristan just shook his head. "Please?" she asked again, bringing her arms around his neck as he glared at her. Leaning up to put her lips to his he remained still and she took the opportunity to kiss him how she wanted. Smiling slightly as he stiffened and his hands came to rest on her sides she nipped at his lips and heard the low moan vibrate his chest. "Please, Tristan." She repeated and he closed his eyes and laughed to himself.

"You're fucking amazing." He gripped her tighter as he kissed her hard, pulling her body to his as much as he could. Running a hand down her face he broke the kiss and looked at her seriously. "And what do I get out of this?" he asked, his forehead resting on hers.

Rory sighed relieved and smiled. "Anything. I swear. I will do _anything_ if you do this." she promised and then her smiled faded and her heart stopped when she saw his eyes glitter with mischief.

"Anything?" he asked slowly, his voice teasing as his hand ran up under her shirt teasingly slow, running his fingers along her side, causing her to jump in reaction.

Clearing her throat she swallowed. "Uh… anything."

Smiling and wiggling his eyebrows, he winked. "Deal." He whispered before crushing his lips to hers, his arms bringing her close as his hands slid up her bare back under her shirt and then back down, cupping her ass in his hands as he lifted her lightly so her feet rose a few inches from the ground till she was barely on her tiptoes and she grasped his shoulders tightly for support.

Breathing heavily and opening his eyes, mouth slightly open, he started at her now level with him, still holding her up and against him as if she weighed nothing.

"We should go then." He said, still holding her in place and then letting her down slowly. Her shirt got caught and slowly lifted over her stomach. Bending down quickly Tristan placed an open mouthed kiss on her exposed skin and smiled against her stomach as she yelped in surprise and pulled her shirt down. Still chuckling, as he stood straight again, he ran his hand under her chin in a slow caress before grabbing her hand and walking towards the Stars Hollow sign.

"We going to your house?" he asked, still holding her hand and pulling her close to him. His walk was careless and she smiled at realizing even that was intimidating and dead sexy.

"Yeah. My mom's waiting there." Her stomach instantly turning as her nerves came back. But now not because she had to convince him, but now because he was on his way to actually meet her mom. She hadn't even thought this far.

"Say it." he said and Rory jumped lightly, startled by his voice and turned to look at him as they walked into the town.

"I was just…" she started, traveling off as she heard her own voice was only a nervous rumble. "Can you be nice?" she blurted and Tristan turned to her with a raised eyebrow and his face expressionless. "I don't mean be nice, like you're not usually nice." She said quickly, playing with the bottom of her shirt. "I mean just don't be rude… okay, that wasn't the right word." She sighed.

"I won't say anything unless I'm asked. But I'm not promising anything." He said stiffly. "I stopped playing the perfect person a long time ago." Bitterness invaded his voice with his last words and Rory felt that pull to know what he was talking about and guilt at telling him how to act.

Stopping and then looking up at him when he turned to her with a stony expression. Putting her hands on either side of his face she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. Just be you." she apologized.

Placing a hand on one side of her face he tangled his fingers in her hair and instead of meeting her eyes he looked over her shoulder into the distance. "I'm not asking for anyone to like me. If she doesn't, she doesn't."

"I know. But… it would mean a lot to me if you would just try to not make her hate you. It would make things easier for me. And for my mom." She tried to use the right words.

Looking down at her now he licked his lips, his eyes still distant. "I'm not making promises." He said and Rory's heart dropped. "But if you want me to, I'll _try_."

Rory grinned and wrapped her arms around him again and could feel him chuckling beneath her.

"Thank you. I promise I owe you big time." She knew she was smiling like crazy but couldn't help it.

"Oh, I know." He smirked and Rory's eyes widened again before narrowing in suspicion.

The rest of the walk was short and nothing was said as they approached the back door and Rory stalled before going to open it.

"Okay. We're here." She said to herself nervously reaching to open the back door and saw Lorelai at the table waiting. "Hi, mom." She greeted but Lorelai's eyes were focused behind her as she stood, looking ready for war.

Rory turned to see Tristan with his hands in his pockets, keeping eye contact with an impassive Lorelai, as she seemed to stare him down and the back door shut and they all stood in the kitchen.

Rory cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Mom, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is my mom Lorelai."

"So, you're Tristan." Lorelai finally said stiffly.

"That is what she just said." Tristan retorted and Rory sent him a frantic look and he clenched his fists and said no more. Lorelai just raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Nice jacket." She said and Rory's eyes widened at her. Nice jacket?!

"I think so." Tristan replied and Rory could hear his irritated sarcasm.

"And I bet that goes well with your motorcycle." Lorelai continued unfazed. Rory sighed. So that's where it was going. "Did you drive that here?"

"Yeah he did." Rory cut in when Tristan didn't say anything but his eyes told a different story. "You wanna sit?" she asked, knowing how awkward standing in the kitchen was.

"I'm good." Tristan told her, turning to look at her. "Not planning on staying long. Is this little meet and greet about done?" he asked as he turned back to Lorelai.

Rory shifted but then stopped when Lorelai smirked. "You know you don't make a good first impression."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Even when you're dating my daughter?"

"I don't try to impress people. And if I tried to impress anyone it wouldn't be you, it'd be your daughter." He said simply. Replying to each of Lorelai's questions unfazed and serious and as quickly as she asked them.

Lorelai laughed. "You're blunt. I can respect that. But just so you know, you shouldn't plan on my daughter having… sleepovers at your house often." She said and Rory's mouth opened as she put her head in her hands. "I don't like you. Don't think I do. But I don't hate you… yet. Don't do anything to make that change and we'll be good."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever.

"You done?" Tristan asked and Lorelai just raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Okay. As far as your threats go, they don't mean anything but if saying them makes you feel better, go right ahead." He said seriously. "And to tell you the truth, I could care less if you like me or not. It isn't your opinion I care about."

Lorelai snorted. "You should know that you should never bypass a mothers threats." she warned smirking and Tristan nodded, surprising Rory. "Now, since you've been driving my daughter around everywhere, how long have you had your bike? Do you have your license?" Lorelai asked and Tristan just laughed, but his expression remained impassive.

"Since I was 16. And yes, I have my license." He said firmly and surprised Rory that he even answered.

Lorelai nodded, "Ever been in jail?"

Tristan eyes darkened. "No." he said and Rory sent him curious glance.

"Well. Alright." Lorelai crossed her arms, her guard still up but nodding her head. "Oh, and next time you want to take my daughter to get something permanent on her body, maybe you should make sure she ran it by her mother first."

Tristan just shrugged.

"Okay." Rory cleared her throat after a minute of silence.

"Are you doing something today?" Lorelai asked, looking at both of them. Her gaze still steady and face impassive. "I'm heading to Luke's and then to Sookies to go over designs for the inn."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then?" Rory asked, fiddling her hands nervously.

"You're not planning on staying here are you?" Lorelai asked, glancing from Tristan to Rory as she grabbed her purse.

Rory shook her head quickly, not wanting her mother to get any ideas. "No. We're not." She said quickly and Lorelai nodded.

"I'll see you later then." She said, sending one stonier glance at Tristan before kissing Rory's cheek and walking out.

"Well that was…" Rory said her hands on the stove behind her.

"Boring?" Tristan offered, looking around with a raised eyebrow.

Rory glanced up at him and realized how out of place he looked in her kitchen.

"No. It was weird." She corrected. "She seemed so… accepting."

"Maybe she is. Were you planning on her hating me no matter what or something?" Tristan asked mockingly, leaning against the side of the fridge to face her, and Rory's face turned red.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it was just… so easy." She corrected. "I can't believe you actually answered her." A smile made its way to her face.

Tristan shrugged, "She didn't back down." He said simply and Rory raised a questioning eyebrow. "She stood her ground, not many people do that around me."

"Well, that's my mom." Rory stated, smiling slightly.

Tristan just shrugged. "Now that that is over, you ready to go?" he asked, changing the subject quickly, standing up and walking over to her until they were just a few inches apart.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, pushing herself up from leaning against the counter.

"Somewhere." Tristan responded carelessly with a small smirk.

"Somewhere that you know. Or… you have no idea?" Rory asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Tristan turned to her with a smirk. "No fucking idea." He said truthfully and Rory smiled and nodded.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the town then?" she asked, glancing at him sideways.

Tristan kept walking without saying anything and then glanced over at her and let out a long breath. "A tour of your town?" he questioned, looking around.

"Yeah." Rory was surprised that he even looked like he was considering the idea.

"It doesn't look like there's much to see." He remarked as they passed a street and he scoffed at the name of the road.

"See, that's what it's like to outsiders." She smiled at him. "But there are a lot of hidden things in Stars Hollow." She said in a whisper like a deep dark secret.

Glancing at her with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk Rory blushed slightly at how stupid she must have just sounded and Tristan laughed and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and bringing his lips to hers.

"You're crazy." He chuckled and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly more but accepting the soft kiss he was giving as he interlaced both hands with hers and held them to her sides.

"So…" he said, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead on hers. Looking as if he was contemplating something he sighed and looked around again and shrugged, "Let's see your town."

Rory's eyes widened slightly. "You're serious?" she asked doubtfully, staring at him surprised.

Tristan shrugged. "It means a lot to you doesn't it?" he asked and Rory nodded. "Then I wanna see it."

"Okay." She said, unable to control the crazy smile on her face. "But I should warn you, a lot of people might come up to you and start asking you a lot of questions, and you might find some of them scary… I even do."

"I changed my mind." Tristan groaned and turned around and started walking the other way.

"Hey!" Rory called, quickly walking after him and grabbing his hand. "It won't be that bad," she told him and he narrowed his eyes at her and then shook his head.

"I don't even know why I just agreed to this in the first place." He muttered, his eyes narrowed.

Rory smiled. "I don't either but you aren't getting out of it."

He cursed under his breath as she started walking with him again and he unlaced their fingers to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"You know, I don't like this control thing you have over me." he said, nuzzling his face in her neck as they walked and she grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied innocently.

"Sure you don't." he muttered darkly and she laughed.

"Okay." Rory said, as they stepped into clear view of the center of town. "This is Stars Hollow." She waved a hand around and Tristan glanced around with semi interested eyes.

"It looks like a fucking fairy tale." Tristan said almost disgustingly as Andrew passed them with a wave and a smile, looking curiously at Tristan who just glared.

Rory tried to hold in a laugh at Andrews's face as he walked away quickly. "I'm sure you'll fit right in," she said and Tristan scoffed as she walked over to Miss. Patty's who was standing on her steps with a cigarette.

"Rory!" she exclaimed as she always did, her hands motioning outwards. "Coming to see me?" she asked and then moved her eyes towards Tristan with a smirk. "And who is this?"

Sending an apologetic look towards Tristan, Rory smiled at her. "This is my boyfriend Tristan, I'm showing him around town." She said, feeling a fluttering her stomach as she introduced him as her boyfriend.

"Really, Rory? I didn't know you were seeing anyone?" she said, stepping down from the steps and making her way over, a huge grin on her face as she eyed up Tristan. Rory looked up at him to find him sending her a confused and serious glance as Miss Patty approached him.

"Well, you sure picked a good one, Rory." Miss Patty cooed as if Tristan weren't even there. "I'm Miss Patty; I'm the dance instructor here." She introduced, waving towards the building behind her.

Taking a quick glance up at Tristan, she found him looking directly at her and she bit her lip at his cold eyes.

"We're actually just passing by, so I'll see you later," Rory said quickly to Miss. Patty and grabbed Tristan's hand.

"Oh no problem, dear. I just remembered there was something I had to do." Miss. Patty said, already grabbing for her phone and Rory inwardly cringed, "You two be good now," she said with a laugh and Rory dragged Tristan away before he said anything.

"Try not to talk so much next time," Rory remarked sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. He didn't look uncomfortable, just plain outright bored and disgusted.

"You know I'm not a people person." Tristan replied, still looking ahead, as they slowly made their way down the sidewalk, receiving looks from people of the town and Rory did her best to ignore them.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." Rory rolled her eyes slightly as Tristan turned to her with dark eyes. "And just so you know, I don't know all that much about you." she said, crossing her arms over her stomach and sending him a sideways pointed look.

Tristan sighed in irritation. "I told you, you don't want to." His voice was firm and stiff as he glared ahead and Rory noticed Andrew cross to the other side of the street and felt a mixture of humor and sympathy at the frightened look on his face.

"That's the thing." Rory said, stopping and looking at him seriously, "I do want to know."

Tristan cursed, stopping and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed back at her, eyes shielded. Licking his lips he gestured lightly with his hands. "What do you want me to do? What do you want to know?" He asked somewhat sarcastically, annoyance lacing his voice full of anger.

Rory took her turn to glare but it only lasted a second before she just sighed, "Something." She muttered. "I can't tell my mom or anyone who asks anything because I don't know anything. Where you work. _If_ you work. I have no idea." She crossed her arms as she started walking again.

She heard his sigh and his boots coming up behind her and then his hand grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around, his eyes looking straight into hers seriously.

"I work. Out of town." He said, glancing over his shoulder and Rory noticed his eyes were guarded and his voice protected, obviously not wanting to tell her anything about it.

She just nodded when his eyes met hers again.

"Listen," he said and ran a hand through his hair and took a step back and turned around before facing her again. "I don't do this shit. Everything was fucking fine until you came along and now I'm doing _this_," he continued, lifting his arms and gesturing to the town. "I just met your mom and now I'm getting a tour of your town." His voice made it sound as if the idea was ridiculous. "I don't do this."

Rory felt the slight hurt in the pit of her stomach at his words. _Everything was fine until you came along._ Taking a shaky breath she met his eyes evenly. "Then why are you doing it?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, instead just stared at her and she watched as his eyes softened and then he stepped forward, putting both arms around her in a tight embrace and brought his lips to hers in a still and soft kiss.

"For you." he whispered in the most vulnerable voice she had ever heard from him and her heart raced. "I'm doing it for you." he said again, almost admitting it to him as well as her. "And I actually I want to."

Rory glanced up at his eyes slowly, trying to clam her breathing and make her heart beat steadily again. Her hands resting on his hard shoulders as he kept his arms tightly around her.

"If I tell you things, you'll look at me a different way; you'll see me in a different way. And I don't want that to happen. I've already told you more than some people I've known forever know." He admitted, his eyes locked on hers. "I wanna be with you. And I don't want you to look at me the way everyone else does."

Seeing the desperateness in his eyes and the vulnerability she thought was impossible for him to have, she reached a hand up to his cheek instinctively.

"I wanna be with you, too." she said, her voice more of a whisper than she expected it to be. "I just…"

"Someday I'll tell you." Tristan cut her off, his eyes serious again. Putting his forehead to hers he grinned slightly and then stepped back, wrapping his arm around her waist and urging her to walk with him. "Now can we get this freak show over with?" he asked and Rory couldn't help but smile when he glanced at the stop sign in disbelief and then looked at the mostly deserted street.

"Let's go to Luke's. You have to try his coffee." She said, feeling the mood lighten a bit as she steered him that way.

"Hang on." Tristan grabbed her hand to stop her as he reached in his pocket for his ringing phone and glanced at it before rolling his eyes and flipping it open impatiently. "What?" he asked annoyed. Sighing, Tristan cursed under his breath. "Go find one of your usuals; I'm sure they will entertain you." Tristan said and Rory raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Taking a town tour… no you fucking can't."

Tristan glanced at her and shook his head in a truly annoyed way and Rory half smiled as he pulled the phone back from his ear and shoved it towards Rory's so she picked up the end of a rant.

"…So please. I swear if I have to stay in this bloody apartment one more minute I'll spontaneously combust and then what would you do without me?" the Australian voice asked through the phone.

"Finn?" Rory asked into the phone and the voice stopped whining and she smiled as Tristan held the phone to her ear with a pointed look at it and she realized why he looked annoyed.

"Love?" Finn questioned and she could hear the surprised smile in his voice. "Please let me come, too. I'm deathly bored and I know how to get there. I love town tours. And I'll be on my best behavior." He begged like an anxious child and Rory's eyes widened surprised and then smiled at Tristan who only glared at the phone.

"Tell him no." he said firmly.

"Please, love. I promise I'll be good." Finn whined, obviously hearing Tristan's voice.

Biting her lip, Rory tried to hold back her grin at how Tristan acted towards Finn. He looked kinda humored by his friend, something he rarely showed.

"Yes Finn, you can." She said and Tristan glanced at her with a disbelieving look and she smiled innocently.

"God-fucking-bless you. I'll be there soon, but where do I go when I get there?" he asked. "I already know I have to follow the little yellow brick road."

Rory glared at the phone. "Funny." She muttered and he laughed. "Just go to Luke's diner. It's right in the middle of town, you can't miss it." she said and Finn thanked her again before blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

When Rory flipped the phone shut she found Tristan glaring at her and she half smiled up at him.

"Why the fuck would you tell him yes?" he demanded angrily.

Rory bit her lip and smiled innocently but then just sighed hopelessly when he continued to glare. "He sounded sad, _and_ he said please." She said but Tristan just glared more and scoffed, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Is he always like that?" she asked, recalling the whiney childish voice of the guy that could look nearly as intimidating and scary as Tristan at times and was known to carry a gun.

Tristan scoffed again and ran a hand through his hair. "He's like a two year old. He constantly needs someone to entertain his or else he gets bored and whiny." Tristan muttered and Rory smiled, amused. "I've known him for 6 years now and I swear the older he gets, the worse he gets."

Rory smiled and jumped up and down in place and Tristan glanced at her with a confused expression.

Trying to hide her giddiness Rory just smiled, "See, you just told me something." She said with a giant uncontrollable smile and Tristan just scoffed but then looked back at her and his lips tugged into an uncontrollable smile too.

"You're insane." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know." Rory grinned more and Tristan laughed, tightening his arm so she came closer to him. "So it takes 15 minutes to get here from Hartford, right? With the way you drive?" she asked stopping and looking up at Tristan.

"Yeah. But Finn drives even faster than I do." He replied, shaking his head in amusement as Rory's eyes widened slightly, already knowing how fast Tristan drove and trying to think of how it was possible to go any faster.

"Well… okay…then we have a good 5 minutes."

Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked, looking at her confused.

Rory just grinned and grabbed his hand, bringing him behind Miss Patty's back shed, hearing him laugh behind her as she glanced around quickly to see if anyone was around.

"I'm a bad influence on you, Mary." Tristan chuckled as he pushed her up against the side of the building and brought his lips to her quickly, not hesitating as they both quickly parted their lips to deepen the kiss.

"I know." She mumbled as his hands interlaced with hers and held them firm to her hips as he pushed his body against hers, leaving no space between them. "But I think I'm rubbing off on you, too." She smirked slightly as they both fought for control, finding it hard to keep up with him.

"And how's that?" Tristan asked, his voice a whisper before he fused his lips to hers again and letting go of her hands to let them drift behind her and travel up her back and then back down again, creating chills up her spine.

"You smile. You laugh. And…" she said when he broke the kiss to stare at her surprised. She pushed him a bit, surprising herself as she pushed him back against the side of the building, smiling at his wide eyes. "Your guard is down." She laughed lightly before kissing him. Standing on her tip toes to reach him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Amazing." She heard him mutter, his voice still sounding surprised as he rested his hands on her hips again and pulled her closer to him, hooking his hand under her right leg to lift it to his side as he traveled his hand up her thigh.

Reluctantly and with an inward whine Rory broke away and took a step back, trying to calm her breathing and rid her of the goose bumps he made form all over her body.

"Five minutes up." She said in between a deep breath as she smiled slightly at his flushed face and heavy breathing.

Smirking, Tristan stepped forward and grabbed her hands before she could take off. "Payback's a bitch, Mary. And one day, right when you get all worked up, I'm going to pull away." He whispered, hungrily kissing her lips at their close proximity and Rory sighed and fell into him again.

"Yeah…" she said as he sucked lightly on her lips. "That's if you can." She added grinning before pulling back and walking away, laughing to herself at her forwardness she never knew she possessed and the look on his face.

Heavy quick footsteps behind her erupted and she was suddenly spun around as two arms encircled her waist.

"You just may be right." Tristan whispered into her hair as he kissed her neck quickly and laughed as she did too, and he set her down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again as she steered him towards Luke's.

"Okay." Rory said, taking deep breath as they approached the diner. "Luke's like my dad. So…"

"Don't worry about it Rory." Tristan whispered surprising her with his warm voice as he kissed her cheek and removed his arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand, opening the door for her and she entered first, staring at him wide eyed as he just smirked.

"Hey, Rory." Luke greeted as he poured someone coffee. "Your mom just left…" he said and then trailed off when he saw Tristan. "And I see you brought the cause of her need for practically a whole pot of coffee." His eyes narrowed at Tristan.

Rory smiled, imagining her moms rant at meeting Tristan, and picturing Luke just refilling her cup in hopes of getting her to be quiet.

"Well… Luke, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is Luke." She said, motioning with her hands as the two guys stare each other down and Tristan's grip tightened on Rory's hand. "We're just going to sit down." She mumbled and walked to the corner table as Luke nodded.

"Okay." He said, still eyeing Tristan. "I'll get Jess to get your order."

"You made it sound like he was going to have a shot gun waiting and a list of questions." Tristan said amused, smirking at her as they sat side by side and Rory half smiled.

"No. Luke's more of the watchful kind. He's quiet but he'll watch you like a hawk and the second you step out of line, I wouldn't doubt he has a shot gun loaded upstairs." She said, cringing at the memory of Luke having Dean in a headlock.

"That's comforting." Tristan said as he leaned back in his chair and put an arm on the back of hers and she smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't care at all." she teased in a whimsical voice. "Badass Tristan Dugrey wasn't nice to anyone." She continued as he glared.

"I wasn't nice." He practically spat. "I didn't purposely say anything because I figured that's what you wanted."

"It is what I wanted." Rory said smiling still as his eyes remained on hers and he licked his lips before kissing her quickly, his lips curving against hers.

A clearing of a throat caused them both to turn and see a slightly amused Jess standing in front of them with a serious face but his eyes laughing and she glared, her cheeks heating up.

"Isn't this the picture?" He said, somewhat sarcastically, his eyes still laughing and Rory blushed even more, seeing as though she forgot they were in the diner and she noticed some other people were staring.

"Jess, this is…" she started but Tristan cut her off.

"What's up, man?" he asked, his protected cold voice back and Rory glanced at him quickly and then turned back to Jess.

Jess nodded in acknowledgement. "Not alot." He replied and Rory noticed the respect each held for the other and just looked on, surprised. "You want coffee?" Jess asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, still fascinated by their calm acquaintance, "We do."

Jess nodded before walking away to grab the pot from Luke and some cups.

"Huh." She breathed and turned to Tristan.

He shook his head. "What?" he asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Oh nothing." She said, shaking her head and he laughed. "You just never stop surprising me."

Tristan smirked and leaned over to her and brought his lips to her ear. "Trust me, baby, I can say the same thing for you." he said, his voice deep and husky and her face immediately turned red and she tucked her hair behind her ears nervously as Jess approached.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jess shook his head and poured their coffee. "I'm not gonna ask." He said laughter in his voice at Rory's red face and she just glared at him and then did the same to a smirking Tristan who was still looking at her.

"What the…" Luke muttered as everyone looked outside the diner as the loud engine of a motorcycle sped to the diner and then screeched to a halting stop and the noise was cut off.

Rory smiled as Tristan groaned and shook his head, slightly smiling himself.

Finn got off the bike as everyone started murmuring. His trench coat reaching past his knees and his finger cut off gloves on his hands. He took his helmet off and shook his head like a dog before setting it down and prancing up the steps and opening the door. Oblivious to the stares he was getting, not only from the people inside the diner, but from the people outside who had come out of their stores and houses and were now staring.

"Holy Shit, Mariano!" he exclaimed as soon as the door shut and he spotted them, grinning when he saw Jess.

Jess shook his head and set the coffeepot in the table. "Morgan." He greeted as Finn walked over to him and Rory watched as they did the manly handshake before Finn hugged him, surprising Jess and also Luke, who was just staring wildly at them in shock from behind the counter.

"Been way too long." Finn exclaimed when they parted, his voice loud as usual and Rory watched as Luke winced.

"Jess…" Luke looked at him warningly and Jess waved at him before walking back to the table.

"Sit down, Finn, and lower your voice before my uncle pops a blood vessel." He said and then walked back to get another cup as Finn walked over to the table with a grin.

"Tristan, Love." he greeted, winking at Rory as he spun the chair opposite Tristan around and straddled it.

"I thought you would have gotten here earlier." Tristan commented, completely at ease with his friend even as people stared at them.

"I got… _delayed_." Finn ran a gloved hand through his hair, and his face looking slightly uneasy but Tristan only nodded, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as him and Finn exchanged a silent message, leaving Rory looking at them both confused.

"Stars Hollow has new entertainment." Jess muttered as he came back over. "Luke, I'm taking a break." He called as he sat down across from Rory with a cup for himself.

Finn looked around at all the people and then smiled. "That's the reaction I get everywhere I go. People can't help but stare at my irresistible body."

Tristan scoffed but his eyes were dancing with amusement. "You sure that's why?"

Finn raised a hand to his chest in mock offence, "Of course that's why." He said, smiling brightly again and turning to Jess, the two immediately talking like old friends.

"Told you it was good." Rory whispered to Tristan as he finished his coffee and he grinned as he turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sick isn't it?" Finn asked Jess and Rory and Tristan turned to him. Tristan glaring and Rory slightly blushing. "Like two love sick puppies." He added and Jess chuckled and shook his head. "I wanna puppy." Finn whined then. "You sure you don't have any friends, doll?" he asked Rory desperately.

Rory was about to answer when the door jingled and Lane came walking in quickly. She stopped slightly at seeing the two guys sitting at the table with her but Rory motioned her over.

"Guys, this is my best friend Lane." She introduced and Finn stood up, nearly knocking his chair over, and grinned.

"Hello Kitten, I'm Finn." He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it as Lane's eyes widened and she pulled her hand back and nodded.

"That's… nice." She replied as Tristan tried not to laugh at Finn's faltering grin and Jess shook with laugher also. Lane glanced at Tristan and then turned to Rory with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. She set two books on the table and opened the first one up to reveal an indentation that a CD rested in. "Here's the two you asked for with a list of the ones I want from the music store on Tuesday." Lane said and Rory nodded as the other three looked at the books in surprise.

"That's bloody brilliant." Finn whispered, grabbing the book and looking at the creative hidden area.

"She has a strict mom." Jess supplied.

"Naive Jess. Strict does not begin to define my mother." Lane corrected seriously and Rory smiled.

"You did this?" Finn asked in amazement, still looking over the books.

"Yep. You should see my room." Lane said nodding and Finn looked up grinning wickedly.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Lane looked at Rory and then nodded her head slowly. "No." she said and Finn's face fell as Tristan and Jess chuckled again. "I have to get going but please, thank you, and I'll call you later." She promised, glancing at Tristan once before turning back to Rory with a wink and running from the diner and back to her house.

When the door closed Finn sighed and slumped down into his chair. "I think I'm in love." he said and everyone at the table cracked up, only to have him glare at each one of them. "I'm serious." He insisted and then frowned like a little kid and turned to Rory. "I didn't even get a name." He pouted.

"She introduced her." Tristan reminded, still chuckling.

"I was deaf to anyone's voice but that lovely creatures." Finn pouted.

"Lane." Rory informed him and he nodded.

"Lane." He repeated a few times and Tristan rolled his eyes.

"What happened to redheads or nothing?" Tristan asked.

Finn just shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. "That was the past my friend, I now have a new outlook on life." He declared, glancing at the way Lane had run off too.

Tristan chuckled lightly and pulled Rory closer to him, his arm around her shoulders as they sat side by side.

"Break's over." Jess said, standing up and glancing at Luke who had a watchful eye on their table.

"Come visit." Finn said, "Or I can always come here." He added, looking dreamily at the door again and Rory laughed to herself as Tristan caught her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah. Later." Jess said, turning to Tristan and Rory before grabbing an order pad and waving off Luke's glare and moved to another table.

"We have to get going, too." Tristan said regretfully as he looked at Rory and she nodded, knowing something was up after the silent message him and Finn had exchanged when he first arrived.

"I guess I'll go walk around then." Finn wiggled his eyebrows. "Never know who you'll run into." He said. "I saw your bike on the way in, I'll meet you there."

"If Taylor sees him, he might call the police." Rory stated seriously and Tristan laughed.

"Finn loves the police." He said as they stood up and Rory sent him a questioning glance. "He once read this thing about 100 ways to piss off a cop. Let's just say that ever since, he's made it his life's mission to try out every one." He told her and Rory laughed as they left the diner.

"I bet he gets thrown in jail a lot then." She said, having read one of those lists before.

Tristan nodded and grinned at her as they walked towards his bike and away from the prying eyes of the town.

"A bunch of over nights. But he says it's a small price to pay." Tristan supplied with a shake of his head and a slight smile.

Rory grinned, picturing Finn doing exactly something like that.

"What about you?" she asked and Tristan glanced at her with a confused look. "Have you ever been to jail?" She repeated her mothers question from earlier.

Tristan shook his head; his eyes darkening like a shield he was able to put up at any time. "Never."

"You've been arrested though?" she asked, knowing that even Jess had been before.

Tristan nodded and sighed. "A few times." He admitted as they approached his bike.

"You'll be back Monday?" Rory asked, changing the subject and watching as his thumb traced her knuckles lightly as he held her hand. She noticed that he never held it so they walked a few feet apart, but instead he pulled her close so their bodies were always touching.

"Yeah." Tristan told her and then turned so he came face to face with her. "I'll pick you up Monday." He told her and she nodded as he lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers.

"I'm gonna miss you." Rory sighed before she even knew she had spoken and Tristan smiled. Not amused or smirking but just a gentle smile as he traced her chin with his hand, his thumb stroking over her face soothingly.

"We'll make up for it when I get back." he promised, bringing his lips to hers again as they heard Finn's approaching bike.

Circling his arms around her Tristan brought her flush against him and held her tight, nuzzling his face into her neck and Rory held onto the two sides of his open coat as he kissed her. A strong, passionate, hot kiss that left her knees weak and her breathing shallow.

"Remember you owe me," he said smirking as he tried to catch his own breath after pulling back.

Rory smiled shyly and bit her lip as he kissed her gently again, nipping at her lips. Bringing his lips to her ear again, he kissed her skin gently.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby." He whispered, kissing her gently one more time before backing up, letting her hand drop last, a look in his eyes showing that if he didn't then, he never would and she crossed her arms as he got on his bike.

He looked back at her once, winking at her before snapping down the visor of his helmet and getting on his bike. Finn waved before they both took off at an even speed that had them disappearing in seconds, speeding side by side back towards Hartford.

Biting her lip and smiling to herself as her body was still feeling the effects of his words and his touch she started back towards her house.

He was barely gone and she wanted to see him again already. But now she'd just wait for Monday.

Her body was still tingling and her heart racing and she had a feeling that that feeling wouldn't go away any time soon.

Yeah, she was in deep.

* * *

_**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.**_

_**You got me wrapped around your finger.**_

_**Do you have to let it linger?**_

_**Oh, I thought the world of you.**_

_**I thought nothing could go wrong.**_

_**But I was wrong, I was wrong…**_


	14. You're The One

_****This is hands down my favorite chapter i've ever written in my life. Enjoy :)_

_**Some say you're crazy, Say that you're no good**_

_**Say your family's cursed with bad blood**_

_**But I think you're cute and misunderstood,**_

_**And I wouldn't change you if I could**_

* * *

"Okay, okay. Let me see if I've got this straight." Louise said, looking almost in awe as she took a deep breath. "Your mom found out about your secret affair. You argued. You left. Went to Tristan's. Finally did something about all those hot sex vibes you two give off, and then spent the night. Your mom was okay with it after. Then… he came to your town and met your mom."

By time she was finished, Rory was flushed. "God, could you have at least lowered your voice?" She muttered as a few girls nearby started staring. "And… yes. I already told you. Four times. "

Louise just shook her head and rested her back against her locker. "Unbelievable."

Paris glared. "Yes. Unbelievable. What were you thinking going into Hartford at night? Do you know what it would be like trying to find another writer with your talent for the paper if you decided to add yourself to the missing board at the local grocery store?"

Rory scoffed. "Thanks, Paris. Not that you would be worried about my life or anything."

"It would be your own fault. I don't waste worry on people who make stupid decisions. Louise for example, makes them everyday and I worry more about who's going to win American Idol more than I worry about her. And I don't even watch American Idol." Paris said and Louise rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, Paris, the reason I wake up every morning is to come to school and listen to you lecture me on every point in my life. I'm wondering… how long will it take you to realize I don't care?" Louise asked.

Paris just smiled. "Trust me, Grant. If there's one way to get to an idiot it's to keep badgering them."

"And you're an expert at that." Madeline commented nodding as she shut her locker and turned to Rory. "So…"

"So what?" Rory asked shutting her locker also and checking her watch to see how long they had until the first bell rang.

"Let's see it!" Madeline elaborated, gesturing towards Rory's hip.

Rory looked around, her face turning red again even thinking about displaying her tattoo in the school hallway. "I'm not going to pull my skirt down to show you it right out in the open." She said incredulously.

"Why not?" Louise asked offhandedly.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Because some people have modesty."

Louise looked thoughtful. "Yeah I know. And I have no idea why. I sure don't."

"Yeah, we know." Paris agreed and Louise just smiled sarcastically. "When's the corrupter coming back?" she aimed at Rory.

Rory shook her head and held back a smile. "If you're talking about Tristan… he's back today and he's getting me after school." She felt giddy at just the thought. She couldn't wait till the end of the day.

"Hmph." Was the only noise Paris made.

"Don't let her lack of enthusiasm fool you. She's jumping up and down inside cause Mike's coming home, too." Louise smirked.

Paris glared at her. "I don't see why he even _went_."

"Where do they go anyways?" Rory asked, looking at both of them hopefully, hoping they knew something she didn't.

"Who knows?" Paris muttered, suddenly glaring at anything that came into her line of vision.

Louise sighed. "We don't know. And I take it you don't either?"

Rory shook her head and bit her lip. "Doesn't Mike go every time?" Rory asked Paris.

Paris hmphed again. "No. Who the hell knows what they do but sometimes a bunch goes, sometimes just a few. God knows why."

"Mike doesn't even say anything to me." Louise added shrugging.

Rory tried to think and understand what they did, where they went, but she couldn't quite figure out anything that would make sense or be something she thought Tristan would do. But then again, he was a closed box and she had a feeling he was one big secret. How much did she really know about him?

"Come on, I wanna see it." Madeline broke the silence, standing in front of Rory. "We'll make a wall and it's not like your taking your clothes off, Rory. It's right on your hip right?"

Rory shook her head as Louise and Paris also stood around her. "Still." She muttered and un-tucked that side of her shirt and glared at Paris, "I thought you would actually be on my side here."

Paris scoffed. "No way. I wanna see it just as much as they do."

Rory shook her head and showed them the tattoo quickly, "Is that good? Do you wanna take a picture?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can I?" Louise asked and Rory just rolled her eyes and tucked her shirt back in, reaching down to pick up her books she set on the floor.

"Insane. Absolutely _insane._ Did you by chance check the history of the shoebox you got that in? Do you know what kind of diseases, infections, and rashes you can get from that thing?" Paris asked seriously, her hands on her hips.

Rory sighed. "Paris. It's my body. I'll do what I want with it. And it's done and over with." She said impatiently.

Paris just crossed her arms. "Apparently." She said with a smirk that caused Louise to smirk also.

"Yeah. Apparently. So let's get back to that. Details please."

Rory looked at them with disbelief. "No. _Way_."

"Aww, come on. How was it? Rough, slow? How good is he? How _big_ is he?" Louise asked without a care.

"Why I talk to you people is beyond me." Rory muttered, flushing.

The bell rang and they all cursed under their breaths.

"I'll get it out of you later." Louise promised before grinning and walking away with Madeline.

"You could always brag and make her deathly jealous." Paris offered, walking off towards her class too.

"I think I'll just let her wonder." Rory muttered sarcastically.

"Suit yourself." She said before taking off down another hall with the trademark Paris speed walk.

Rory groaned and walked towards her class. How they could ask questions like that was beyond her.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind and before she could yell or make any noise at all she was pulled into an empty classroom.

Inhaling in surprise her breath was taken away once again as lips fused to hers and instantly her body relaxed in a slump against the door she was pushed up against. Soft lips melded against hers and she just relaxed as her heart raced. She opened her eyes and saw his filled with amusement, staring back at her, before they closed and he started to nip at her lips, caressing every part of her mouth with his tongue. One hand on her hip easily held her up while the other rested against the door behind her.

Instinctively gripping the familiar leather she sighed and let him take control, in too much of a daze to do anything else.

When he pulled back and smirked she just glanced up at him with a look of disbelief and surprise and tried to calm her breathing.

"What are you doing here?" was all she managed to get out.

He smiled and didn't say anything for a minute only took the hand that was resting against the door and ran it through her hair, traced her cheek to her chin, running his thumb in slow strokes as he just watched her. She could feel her cheeks heat up at his intense gaze but just stayed there. She was used to her reaction to him and was no longer embarrassed, instead she felt like the only person in the world when he looked at her like that.

"What do you say… you skip school for the day?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers and a mischievous smile coming onto his face. She realized how much younger and boyish he looked at that moment and couldn't help but smile before her head cleared.

She shook her head, her breathing a bit back to normal. "Are you crazy?" she asked, laughing lightly and he smirked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were picking me up after school?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Didn't wanna wait."

Her insides twisted and she smiled helplessly, not even trying to hide it.

He just grinned at her reaction and with a hand on her cheek bent down and kissed her again, his lips slowly moving with hers before he made a small noise and moved back a bit, resting his forehead to hers. "Did you miss me?" he asked, kissing her again. "Because I missed you." he murmured.

"Mmhmm." Was the only sound she could make as he kissed her again.

"So let's go. Spend the day with me." he said, moving back to look at her again. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed, his lips red from kissing her.

Rory shook her head to clear it but he always seemed to cloud her mind when he was around.

And sometimes even if he wasn't.

"I can't skip school. I've _never _skipped school." She said, shaking her head at the idea.

Tristan smirked. "There's a first time for everything, baby." He said so casually and honestly that she felt compelled to do anything he said.

"I can't…" she started and then ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, a disbelieving laugh escaping her lips.

Tristan groaned and held a hand to his heart. "Mary, you're killing me. If you say you seriously want to spend a day at school instead of with me, I don't know if I'll be able to take it." he said in mock hurt.

Rory smirked. "It will deflate your ego at least."

"But you love me just the way I am."

Rory put a hand to her chin in thought. "There are a few things I can do without actually." She tried not to smile at his narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. There's nothing you don't like about me." he said glaring playfully before he brought his lips to her ear, biting down, causing her to jump.

"Okay." she sighed as he kissed his way down her neck. Her whole body heated up.

"Spend the day with me, baby. I wanna be with you. Just be with you." He whispered against her skin before nipping at her neck and raising his eyes to hers again.

"I…" she started, her breathing ragged. "I'm already late for class." She muttered and he smirked like he knew she was giving in. Like he knew she would already. She glared. "You don't have to be so smug." She muttered.

"If that's a yes than let's get the hell out of here. I made a promise along time ago that I would never step foot in a classroom again." He said, looking at the room behind him in disgust.

Rory smirked and shook her head in amusement. "I can't picture you in a Chilton uniform."

Tristan cringed and she chuckled.

She took a deep breath as her eyes met his again, an eyebrow raised in question at her as a hand on the door behind her braced him up.

The thought of skipping school sent a bad feeling in her stomach but the thought of spending the day with him sent a thrill through her.

"You're a bad influence." She muttered and he just smirked.

He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. "Let's go."

"What about my books…" Rory said, remembering them and glancing at the floor where they had dropped from her hands.

Tristan picked them up and tucked them under his arm and Rory tried to hide an amused smile at the picture of him carrying his books.

"Where's your locker at?" he asked as they stepped into the hall.

Rory glanced down the hall nervously. "Right down there." She pointed and Tristan started walking that way. She hurried after him. "What if we get caught? I mean, how did you even get in here anyways?" she whispered.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you whispering?" he asked smirking and Rory waved around gesturing towards the open hallways and he shook his head and laughed. "This one?" he asked pointing toward her locker and she nodded. "What's your combination?"

"43. 20. 03." she told him and he whipped it around easily and within seconds on the first try he had it unlocked and was stuffing her book in it.

She glanced at him incredulously. "You're pretty good at that." she commented and he smirked but just pointed towards her door where she had some pictures. A few friends; Lane, Jess, Louise, Paris and Madeline, one of Luke and her mom, one of her dad.

"Quite a collection." Tristan said, glancing to each picture.

Rory shrugged. "Everyone decorates their lockers."

He nodded and shut it, turning to her again with her coat.

She took it and put it on, surprised when he held it out for her until she shifted into it.

"Charm school?" she asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Only for you." he said and took her hand again as they started walking down the hall.

"What if we get caught?" Rory asked again, looking around frantically.

Tristan pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're worried." He mumbled against her cheek.

Tristan laughed as Rory blushed and glared at him but then realized they were already outside. "It's a nice day." She commented looking at the sky where the sun was shining. Thankful that she wouldn't be freezing on the back of his bike.

Tristan made a noise of agreement as they approached his bike.

Rory glanced back at the school. Among her worries were what her mother would say when she got the call home the next day. Sighing she made a note that she would tell her tonight. No more lies. Actually, she thought, her mother always liked to tease her about never skipping school even once. So she could only hope that she found it amusing when she found at that her daughter finally did. And then she pictured Louise, Madeline and Paris looking around school for her. What would they think? She went home sick? She shook her head and cleared her thoughts as Tristan held a helmet out to her.

"So… where are we going?" Rory asked as she put it over her head and flicked the flap up. Such a thing was such a familiarity now she felt like she'd been doing it forever as she climbed on the back of him.

Tristan turned a bit to make sure she was on good like he always did and smiled. "First we're stopping at Dax's." he said before he turned around.

"Wait." Rory said leaning over to look up at his face as he glanced back. "You're getting a tattoo?" she asked surprised. Tristan just nodded. Rory raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

Tristan just smirked and set a hand on her leg that was near his side and slid it slowly from her knee up her thigh teasingly, causing her whole body to react. "You'll have to wait and see." He said winking before lifting up a bit to kick the kickstand and before she knew it they were speeding off towards the opposite end of Hartford.

Rory rested her head against his back and watched the cars on the highway whiz by as nothing but blurs, more than she usually saw when they went places after school because it was nearly 9:00 and people were still on their way to work and dropping their kids off at school.

She was skipping school. Skipping school and riding on the back of a speed trap. Lorelai would be proud. She hoped. She sighed, letting a small smile creep to her lips as she realized that since she was skipping school, this would be the way.

It seemed like just minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot in the center of the cluster of stores where Dax's was at but when she looked down at her watch she saw that it was already 9:30.

"You know, I'm surprised you're up this early." Rory commented as they stepped off the bike and she took her helmet off.

Tristan automatically raised his hand to her hair and smoothed it for her, tucking it behind her ear before his eyes met hers. "Yeah, and why's that?"

"You seem like the type that sleeps in." she shrugged as he took her hand.

Tristan smirked, and she noticed that his eyes were that black blue again. Cold like they always were in a public place. And once again the question of what he was guarding from the world nagged at her.

"I am. But this way… I could see you… and Finn wouldn't ask to come along."

Rory smiled. "He doesn't like mornings much, does he?" she asked, remembering certain comments he had made a few times.

"No. He doesn't like the _sun_. So yeah, mornings included." Tristan smirked, pulling her close and running a hand up her arm, ending by setting his hand low on her hip, his thumb snaking up under her coat to rub soft circles on her skin.

"Well I wouldn't have wanted him to come anyways." She said and Tristan looked at her with a small smile before his face became expressionless again.

"And why's that?" he asked, a small smirk matching the slight amusement in his eyes.

Rory shrugged. "I like Finn and all but I'd rather just… be with you."

Tristan raised their interlocked hands to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her hand while his eyes remained on hers, although they showed nothing, making Rory feel uneasy and she bit her lip, looking away.

Grabbing her chin with his other hand he stopped and turned her face upwards and pressed his lips to hers. "Sometimes…" he said and then stopped, moving back and biting his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth curving. "Sometimes, the things you say…" he just shook his head. "You surprise me, sometimes." He finally got out.

Rory smiled as he kissed her again. "And sometimes you're confusing." She laughed a little and he smirked quickly before pulling back.

"Not good with expression." He shrugged and pulled on her hand as he started walking again with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I know." Rory murmured and he sent her an amused glance before opening the door to the small tattoo parlor and walking in after her.

Compared to the night when she came before, the light from outside poured through the window and the fluorescent lights inside weren't lit up.

"Oh, hey!" Heather called as soon as they walked in the door and Rory smiled, her eyes automatically going to her stomach which somehow seemed to be even bigger than last time.

"Hi." Rory said walking up the counter, not feeling the fear or nerves she felt the first time she walked into the small parlor. "How are you?"

"I'll be over there." Tristan whispered, kissing the back of her neck as he came behind her and ran his hands up her arms and then back down, resting them on her elbows.

Rory turned and smiled with a nod and smirked when he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm great, although I wish this kid would decide it's cooked long enough." Heather said, stepping back and pushing herself up onto a stool that sat behind the counter.

Rory heard another familiar voice and Dax appeared from behind the curtain and noticing her, nodded a small smile in greeting before turning to Tristan who was already seating lazily in the tattoo chair.

She watched him as he opened his eyes when Dax came over and they started talking, every few seconds he would send a look over to Rory though with that look in his eyes she knew all too well, one that made her blood boil.

"Skipping school, huh?" Heather asked amused, noticing the looks the two were sending each other with a bit of surprise.

Realizing she was staring, Rory quickly turned back to her, blush staining her cheeks and she smiled half-heartedly. "More like… taking a break?" she said somewhat hopefully and Heather laughed.

"God, I would have loved to use that one back in school everytime I skipped. My principal would have _loved _that."

Rory smiled shyly. "I was… persuaded." She mumbled, glancing back at Tristan and then looked back at Heather who was smirking knowingly.

"I bet."

"What about Pandora?" Dax called out suddenly and Heather groaned.

"You say one more of those crazy names and I might just go and name it Daxter." She warned.

Dax seemed to look horrified before shaking his head and turning back to Tristan.

Rory sent a questioning look to Heather, trying to hide her amusement at seeing a giant, scary guy like Dax look genuinely scared.

"Genius over there keeps coming up with the worst names for the baby." Heather groaned.

"You haven't decided on one yet?" Rory asked surprised and Heather shook her head.

"Ah, your boys stripping." She added with a sly smirk and Rory looked towards Tristan to find his jacket already off and his shirt coming over his head.

Swallowing hard, embarrassed at her own reaction she walked over and crossed her arms looking at him confused. "Where are you getting it?"

Tristan pointed to the gothic looking heart and rose that was on his chest, "Here. It's' just a… add on."

"Do I get to know what it is now?" Rory asked hopefully but Tristan only smirked.

"I guess you'll see."

Sighing in defeat she pulled up the small metal fold up chair next to him and sat in it, watching as Dax got everything together.

"Going to hold my hand, Mary?" Tristan's voice broke her gaze and she turned to find him looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused smile.

Shrugging, she took his hand, linking her fingers with his, and then turned back to Dax. "What?" she asked when she found Tristan still looking at her.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Nothing." He said smirking before turning to Dax.

"You ready?" he asked and Tristan nodded and Rory heard him click the tool on.

She watched Tristan's reaction and when he didn't even flinch or react in anyway she glared in disappointment. "You could at least flinch or make a pained face or something." She pouted, knowing she had reacted a lot differently.

Tristan smiled and Dax laughed. When he put the needle to Tristan again, Tristan suddenly jumped. "Shit, ow." He said and Rory quickly sprung up.

"Oh god, what's wrong? Did you do something wrong?" she asked panicking but stopped when Dax and Heather were laughing and Tristan looking like he was suppressing his. "Idiot." She said, her face going red as she sat down, crossing her arms and turning her chin up, sending a glare at Tristan. "It wasn't funny." She said when he still looked amused and Dax and Heather were trying to stop.

Tristan held his hand out again when Dax finally stilled and started again but Rory just turned her head away and watched the progress, ignoring him. Tristan just put his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze causing her skin to heat and after a minute, not even realizing it, caught in the fascination of watching a tattoo rather than getting one, she picked up his hand and held it between her two instinctively, missing how his eyes darkened when she did so.

"It's done?" she asked nearly an hour and a half later when Dax sat back with a sigh.

"Yup." He said and Rory looked back at the tattoo, it being clearer now that Dax's giant hand wasn't in the way or it wasn't smeared. It was a great deal more detailed than hers, seeing as though it was words and she saw the neat, beautiful italics it was written in.

In an arch over the heart and a low arch under it she read the words, recognizing it as Latin.

"It's pretty," she said, reaching out a hand to touch and then drawing it back, realizing it was still raw. "What's it say?" she murmured, looking up and meeting Tristan's eyes.

He smiled as he sat up and took the gauze Dax handed him, placing it over his tattoo and taping it.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." Was all he said as he tossed his shirt over his head.

Rory's mouth dropped. "You made me wait all this time and you won't even tell me what it says?" she asked incredulously.

Tristan's grin widened and he leaned forward and kissed her quickly; only having her glare as his eyes met hers again. "I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" Rory asked, picking up her own coat as he did his.

He smirked. "Cause its fun watching you be impatient." He said seriously and then moved toward her bringing his hands to her cheeks and then running his thumb over her bottom lip. "You do this sexy pout thing." he said, his voice dropping and becoming husky, "And you glare and look really pissed off…" he added as she glared at him but found herself faltering when he brought his lips to hers. "And look all hot and bothered." He said and Rory felt her heart pick up when he let his hand trail down to cover the pulse in her neck.

She swallowed and looked up at him to see his eyes on her intently, dark and clouded and she just nodded and looked away as the heat came to her cheeks.

"You know the deal." Dax said as he walked back out from the back.

Tristan nodded from where he was sliding his hand into Rory's as he sent her one more look and then looked over to Dax.

"Thanks, man." he said with a nod.

As they walked towards the door, Rory looked back at Heather, "You should choose a name that means something. Like… at a moment when you feel the baby kick, the first thing you think of right then." She said and then at everyone's surprised looks. "It's just, I was named in the heat of the moment, and… yeah." She said, trailing off embarrassed.

Heather just smiled. "It's a good idea." She said nodding. "Make sure you come back to see him or her when they finally make their entrance."

Rory smiled, "I will."

Tristan pulled her out the door with one more goodbye and unlinked their hands and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Did you mention that your moms name is the same as yours?" Tristan asked amused as they walked to his bike.

"I told her before." Rory defended, taking the helmet. "It's a family name." Tristan just nodded. "What about yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name. Is it a family name?" she asked, biting her lip when his face became emotionless.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he got on the bike. "You want to get something to eat?"

Rory just looked at him for a second before nodding. Wondering what could have been so wrong with his family that made him so… closed, so hidden.

Obviously noticing her expression Tristan smirked slightly and leaned down, letting his lips rub over hers, his tongue darting out teasingly.

"Were you trying to kill me in there?" he asked, bringing his hands up as he let them slide through her hair.

"What?" Rory asked confused, her voice wavering from his touch and the intensity in his eyes.

"When you were holding my hand," he said his voice low and hypnotizing. "I don't think you even realized what you were doing but it took everything I had not to push Dax away and take you in the back room." He ground out as if in pain.

Rory flushed, looking up to meet his eyes, having been drawn to his lips as he spoke. "What was I doing?" she asked cautiously, totally unaware she had been doing anything at all.

Tristan licked his lips as he took her hand and brought it up in between them, not removing his eyes from hers as he turned her hand over, palm up and began tracing circles, causing shivers racing through her body.

"This." he said huskily, traced her palm and then trailing a finger up her wrist and slowly up the underside of her arm, she immediately felt goose bumps. "Not to mention you had my hand in your lap," he said, his forehead now leaning against hers and his eyes nearly black as they remained locked with hers.

Rory took a deep breath and didn't care about the blush in her cheeks. All she could focus on was the feelings he sent through her with just a simple touch. "I didn't know I was doing that." was all she could think to say.

Tristan sent her a lazy smirk. "That made it even better." He whispered and then nipped at her lips, his smirk growing. "But don't worry, baby, I like when your hands are on me."

Rory looked up at him again and bit her lip, wishing he wouldn't be so blunt but at the same time reveling in the way he could make her go crazy with a few choice words.

"We better get going." He said as he pulled her to his bike and Rory could only hope she had enough strength to hold on to him.

She felt him take a few deep calming breaths before he started the bike. They took off and they zoomed back towards inner Hartford.

By time they stopped again and Tristan parked his bike on a corner, Rory noticed he was once again acting cold and unfeeling. His face expressionless and the only way of letting her know he wasn't so passive to her as he was with the rest of the world was the way he held her hand, slowly stroking circles into her palm.

"So… what have you been doing the last few days?" Rory asked, breaking the silence as they walked the small distance of sidewalk that led to a small diner.

Tristan turned to her with a hint of a smirk. "Oh, you know, this and that."

Rory looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Will I ever know your secrets?" she asked with a sigh, voicing her thoughts.

She could feel him stiffen and his grip grow a little harder and the silence after her question made her believe that he wasn't going to answer her at all.

"Someday." He whispered into her ear quickly, his mouth leaving a tingling to her skin and creating goose bumps in its wake. "Someday." He repeated before opening the door for her and she walked in. A bit relieved that she could actually hear the promise in his voice that time.

* * *

"He was _not_." Rory defended as she and Tristan walked out of the diner. She hid the smile that was threatening, knowing it wouldn't exactly help his mood.

He turned to her, his jaw sent and his eyes narrowed. "I think I know when a guy's checking a girl out." He gritted.

Rory put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh and Tristan only glared more, his fingers tightening on hers as they walked back to his bike. All the guy had done was look her up and down, not that she blamed him seeing as though she wasn't exactly dressed normal, still in her Chilton uniform, but with that one look Tristan had nearly killed him… with a _look._

"I think you scared him so much he ran home and isn't planning on coming out for one, maybe two years." she joked and Tristan grunted, pulling her closer.

"He wont if he knows what's good for him."

"Take a breather, Tristan." she said, nudging him with her arm a bit and smiling, still amused by the whole situation.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." He glared.

"I seem to recall you did the same thing the first time we ran into each other." She bit her lip as she remembered the way he looked her over.

Tristan looked at her, "Yeah, well I had a right to." he said cockily, a small smirk on his face.

It was her turn to glare. "Oh you did?"

"Mary, you were mine from the second you ran into me. You just didn't know it." he replied but before she could retort she froze and pulled Tristan towards the building they were passing.

"My grandma." She said in a whisper, standing in between Tristan and the wall her back was pressed up against. "Oh my god. Right across the street at that boutique!" she said frantically.

Tristan smirked and turned around. "Should we go say hi?" he asked and Rory glared as she grabbed his coat and pulled him back in front of her. "Hey, baby, I'm kind of liking this." He said, his voice dropping.

Rory just glared, pushing back the heat that spread through her body as he pressed against her. "This isn't a joke. If she sees me she'll know I'm skipping school and you and… oh god." She said close to hyperventilation.

"Rory." Tristan said and she looked up at him. "She's not going to see you," he said, smirking and putting his hands on her face. "You're with me." he said cockily. "Now," he said, leaning closer to her like he was going to kiss her. "Look over my shoulder… can you see her?"

Rory glanced over his shoulder. "She's looking at flowers outside," she said, watching her grandmother fingering flowers with a judging face, before she ducked behind him again. "She just looked right this way."

Tristan moved his shoulders to block her and brought his lips to hers and the question she was about to ask was drowned out. Moving his hands to her hips he pushed her closer to the wall, deepening the kiss, pressing his whole body to hers, his hands bracing her and allowing her to just let her body go limp in his arms.

"Still there?" he asked when he broke away, resting his forehead to hers.

Rory glanced over his shoulder and shook her head, swallowing and trying to breathe slowly. She looked down at her hands that were gripping his jacket tightly and let them loosen. "She's in the store now."

"Okay." he said, but didn't show any sign of moving. Taking his face in her hands Rory brought his lips back to hers, running her hands back and through his hair, pulling him as close as possible. "She might come out any second." He warned in a whisper against her lips and she felt the smirk against her lips.

"So?" was all she whispered back, suddenly not caring about anything else in the world but the man in front of her. Wrapping her arms fully around his neck she took the opportunity of being in control and deepened the kiss, savoring the noise that rumbled up in his throat. Easing back and nibbling at his lips she smiled, eyes half closed as she looked up at him. The redness of her cheeks both from the contact and the feelings that were running through her was obvious.

"Yeah, we should go now." she said, glancing back over her shoulder and making sure her grandmother wasn't in sight but before she could see or not Tristan grabbed her hand and walked quickly down the side walk. Throwing her the helmet quickly, he jumped on the bike and looked back again quickly, Rory jumped behind him, trying to control the odd thrilling laughter that threatened to bubble out. As they took off down the road she could only hope that her grandmother hadn't seen her.

When he pulled up at the pier she smiled to herself and got off the bike. This had quickly become one of her favorite places. Secluded; it was their spot, together. Here there wasn't anyone else but them. Crossing her arms she walked away from the bike and glanced at Tristan as he just laid back and watched her.

Looking out over the water she breathed in the air. For her first day of skipping school, she didn't think anything could beat this.

She looked back at Tristan only to find him looking at her.

"What?"

He smirked. "I'm just waiting for my thank you kiss." He said simply.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Tristan shrugged. "Seeing as though I just saved you from your grandmother seeing you…"

"She wouldn't have seen me if you hadn't convinced me to skip school." Rory retorted with a smirk of her own before he could finish.

He grinned. "Is that what I did?"

Rory snorted and narrowed her eyes a bit. "You know that's what you did. And anyways, I don't need anyone saving me." she added with a roll of her eyes and then glared as Tristan laughed.

"Oh, yes you do." He said, still chuckling.

Rory crossed her arms defiantly. "I can take care of myself."

Tristan just kept grinning. "Sure you can."

Rory glared more. "If you don't think I can take care of myself… than teach me."

Tristan looked up, an amused look on his face as he got off his bike. "Teach you?" he questioned.

Rory shrugged and sent him a pointed look.

Tristan shook his head and walked towards her. "Okay." he said, still an amused smile on his face. "Can you hit?"

"Want me to try?" Rory asked sweetly, mad that he thought so little of her.

He just laughed again. "Don't get mad. It's the truth. Trust me, Mary. If it had been anyone but me that day when you kept shooting off that pretty little mouth, the outcome might not have been so great. But since you're so lucky, it _was_ me."

"Oh, thank god it was you who I ran into that day." Rory said sarcastically but Tristan just grinned. "So, teach me." she said. "You think you know everything, right?"

Tristan shook his head, running and hand through his hair with a smile. "You never fail to amuse me." he muttered and then glared defiantly. "Okay. First rule of defense…"

"There are rules?" Rory cut him off mockingly with a grin.

He glared more. "You want me to teach you or not?" As she tried to control her now amused smile he continued. "Okay. First rule, you never step back from your opponent. If you do, they will just keep stepping forward. So you move to the side."

Rory nodded, "Okay." she said, side stepping as Tristan walked towards her and he nodded approvingly.

"Now when you go to hit someone, for you, you should aim somewhere like their throat, hit hard and knock out their source of oxygen, or if you feel brave and decide to go all out, you swing with your arm bent and your thumb on the outside of your fist and aim for the sensitive parts of the face."

Rory made a fist, finding all this more interesting when she only met for it to be a joke. "What are the sensitive parts?" she asked.

Tristan touched her nose and traced then around each of her eyes. "There."

Swallowing she nodded her head. "Okay. So… want me to try this out on you?" she asked with a smile and he laughed.

"If you want, but it's not like you need to." he said smirking again. "You have me to protect you." he added smugly.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't need you."

"Aww, face it baby." He said as he stepped towards her but she just sidestepped him with a smug smile of her own and he laughed. "Come on." He said stepping towards her again but she sidestepped him again, using what he just taught her against him.

Her eyes widened as he narrowed his and reached out for her. She quickly stepped away but he grabbed again and was too quick and she laughed as he spun her around with a grin of his own.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers and melted against him as he pulled her as close to him as he could. Parting her lips as he teased her with his tongue she sighed against him as he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled herself closer to him, suddenly needing all of him to be touching her.

Breaking from her mouth, he pulled her hips hard against his before making his way down her neck, laying hot open mouthed kisses all the way down to her shoulder and then back up under her ear making her shiver.

His name only came out a whisper as his lips crushed her again and the one deep breath she had taken was wiped away completely once again.

"Come on." Tristan took her hand, his voice deep and husky as he pulled her hurriedly towards the small building that stood by the pier.

"What?" she asked as he knelt down to the keyhole of the door to the small shed-like building and took something from his pocket. She pushed her hair from her eyes and in the next instant the door was open and he was pulling her inside, his lips once again fused to hers as he shut the door behind her, pushing her up against it the second it was closed.

Suddenly not caring exactly where they were anymore, she gladly kissed him back with an urgency she didn't know she possessed.

Tristan grabbed her hips and pulled her away from the door until she stood in front of him and he quickly started on the buttons of her shirt, swearing in frustration and Rory let out a shaky laugh as she went to the top and started opening them herself. Their hands met in the middle and he gripped hers as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and his mouth fused to hers again as his hands explored the newly exposed flesh.

Rory shivered and reached up for his coat, sliding it from his shoulders and hearing it fall to the floor. Tristan reached behind his back and a second later she heard something hard and metal clack against the floor beside them but she ignored what he obviously had removed and focused on his shirt.

"Hurry." She surprised herself by whispering the plea as she lifted his shirt over his head and then gently touched the gauze covering his chest on the left side before her lips automatically went to the other side of his chest, needing to taste him.

She heard his moan. His chest vibrating beneath her lips and he turned, bringing her with him so they moved in a circle further into the room. His hand moved to her hips, pulling her skirt off in one swift move and she automatically moved her feet one by one, removing her shoes and socks herself as she tried to stay balanced.

She heard him curse quietly as he picked her up gently and laid her quickly onto what appeared to be a small, hard, fold up cot and removed his own pants while she kept her hands on him.

Ignoring the small window near the ceiling that let the light of the day fill the room and the modesty she should have felt, she didn't care about anything but dealing with her need for him as they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes.

He kissed her with hurried desperate movements and she faintly caught a glimpse of him reaching for his pants that had been discarded on the floor but just returned to the kiss, trusting him completely even though at the moment she couldn't even think of anything else but him.

"Hold on." Was all he said and she didn't have anytime to understand his words as they quickly made sense as he entered her quickly making her gasp in shock and wrap her arms around him.

Nothing like the first time was a faint thought in her mind as everything around her seemed to blur out as she could feel the quick, needing pace of him above her. Her own body automatically moved in the same rhythm.

It wasn't slow and careful but fast and sent new feelings through her she hadn't yet experienced. This, just the change in pace and the desperate need was something completely different and she found herself consumed in the feeling.

She arched as she felt herself let go and in a moment he stiffened and did so himself before collapsing on top of her. His body was being held up by his bracing arms but he looked as though the rest of his body had completely been drained of all strength. Rory realized that was exactly how she felt at the moment even as every part of her body seemed to pulse.

She closed her eyes and just waited, finding comfort in the heat from his body, the protectiveness she felt from him as she moved her arms to wrap around him, involuntarily running her hands up his back.

She was surprised at how the weariness, and how completely exhausted she felt. Like she hadn't slept in days and closed her eyes with a small smile. That was good, right? She asked herself; amused at her own thoughts.

It felt like just seconds, and her body was still quaking when he kissed her neck where his face was pressed, murmuring something. He reached down to the end of the bed and came back up with a plain white sheet, wrapping it around her. Rolling over till he was on his side next to her, he faced her.

Rory blinked and looked up to see him staring intently at her and let out a smile she couldn't hold back.

His eyes changed and she saw him grin too before he lowered his mouth to hers. When he pulled back she bit her lip and gripped the sheet to her chest, blushing slightly at his amused grin as he wrapped one arm around her.

"Are you going to tell me what it says now?" she asked after a minute of silence and his intense gaze on her. Needing to hear him talk or say something. The way he looked at her, with such intensity, seemed like he was saying everything with his eyes.

She moved her hand slowly over his covered tattoo as he still watched her and then caught her hand and holding it with his as he took his other hand and removed the protective covering. Rory was drawn to the writing, the tattoo, the symbolism it seemed to radiate.

"_Meus pueteulanas oculus angelus,_" she read the top and then looked to the bottom, "_Meus Panton_." She brought her eyes up to Tristan's to find him looking intently at her with a small smile. "Oculus means eyes, right? And Meus, means My?" she asked.

Tristan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My blue eyed angel. My everything." He said and Rory felt her heart stop as she met his eyes and stilled.

"What?" she asked her voice barely audible.

Tristan remained looking at her with a small grin. "That's what it says." He said simply.

Rory looked back down at the tattoo, her heart beating rapidly as she looked at the words again. 'My blue eyed angel, my everything.'

"I… um… what?" she started, not knowing what to say and her voice coming out dry as she met his eyes again. "Why?" was all she ended up with.

Tristan shrugged and sat up, "I get tattoos when something big happens in my life."

Rory pushed back the strange feeling she felt in her gut that made her want to cry and stared wordlessly at his chest, tracing the tattoo with her eyes, unable to turn away.

"And the big thing…" she started, raising her eyes to meet his again.

"You." was all he said and her heart lurched as she nodded, not knowing what to say.

She cleared her throat. "It's beautiful." She managed to say after a minute and he just watched her with a look in his eyes she couldn't read.

Looking around she finally realized that they were in a small room that looked like a shed with dusty boxes in the corner, a small desk with some old radio on it and they were laying on a cot that she just started to realize was hard as a rock.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking back at Tristan as he smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"I used to stay here." He said with a shrug. At Rory's surprised and questioning look he averted his gaze and closed his eyes, sighing. "Before I left home this is where I would go when I didn't want to go back." he sounded as if it was an admittance that he never made, never told anyone and found herself grasping his hand in hers and biting her lip to change the subject.

"Well, this bed had to be uncomfortable." She commented and when she heard him laugh she couldn't help but smile.

"It's not that bad." he said as he opened his eyes back up with a grin that reflected in them.

Rory sent him a look before reaching down to the closest thing which happened to be his leather jacket and sliding her arms into it and standing up, wrapping it around herself.

"Well… it's very homey." She remarked amused as she walked to the dust-covered desk.

When he didn't say anything she looked back to find his gaze on her, moving over her body and she realized how she must look in nothing but his jacket.

"Rory." He said his voice sounding strained as he met her eyes again. "If you wear that, and only that, like you are now, for the rest of your life… I will do _anything._" He said so seriously she couldn't help but grin, her nerves fading as she walked over to him and stood beside the cot, putting one knee on it for balance.

"You really like it?" she asked innocently, surprising herself at the seductive grin that came to her face.

Tristan's black eyes shot up to hers before he nodded and grabbed her, pulling her down underneath him.

* * *

"I can't believe how late it is. School's almost out." Rory said as they stepped from the small shed and Tristan locked it again, shutting the door. She smoothed her hair out as the wind caught it.

"Well, we were busy." Tristan replied with a smug smirk as he put his arm around her and Rory blushed. Yes they had been, she thought as she recalled the past 2 hours. He had kissed her crazily again and then came together quickly and full of need and then after they had laid there for a while in silence. They both seemed to think the same thing and quietly, without a word, came together again. Only then it was slow and unhurried, as savoring as it had been the first time. And after they just laid there and Tristan surprised her by with his gentleness as he kissed her quietly, just moving his lips over hers in kisses so innocent and real they left her breathless.

"Back to Stars Hollow," Rory said. "I guess having no book-bag will be my cue to confess." She thought, her mom asking where her bag was would be a good enough opening to just confess to her days escapades.

Tristan smiled. "We have one more stop to make first." He said, putting the helmet on her head.

"Where?" Rory asked but he just smirked and she knew it was useless to ask and just got on the back of the bike.

He ran his hand over hers that rested on his stomach before taking off, leaving her feeling chilled for a totally different reason than the wind whipping against them. Did he know what he did? She thought with a sigh as she rested against his back and closed her eyes, content.

When the bike came to a stop she opened her eyes and couldn't mask the pure disbelief that crossed her face as she looked at him incredulously.

"The mall?" she asked and he smirked as he took her hand and pulled her towards one of the entrances. "Decided you needed to do some shopping?" she asked and he laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I'm buying you a jacket." He said and she stared up at him in shock as he laughed again, hiding it with a smirk. "No, Mary. I wouldn't want you wearing any other but mine."

"Then what…?" she started but was cut off as he pulled her over to a small photo booth and lifted the curtain, walking into the cramped inside and sitting on the small bench, his knees hitting the front and he pulled her onto his lap.

Grabbing a dollar bill from his pocket he slid it into the machine and looked back up at Rory's surprised and amused face before cutting off her question with a kiss as the machine clicked once.

She laughed against his lips and felt him smile as she broke away to stare in his eyes, forgetting the pictures were still being taken and kissing him again, her hands on each side of his face. Would he ever not surprise her?

A small beep sounded, signaling the pictures were complete but Tristan kept her there, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips as his hands caressed her hips where he held her before opening the curtain and climbing out, taking her hand and pulling her after him. He ripped the row of pictures from the outside and put them in his pocket as they started towards the exit.

Rory looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak and ask what that was all about but felt him stiffen as they stepped outside. His hand gripped hers before letting go and his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, his other hand moving to his back.

"Don't say anything. Just get on the bike." His voice was low and lethal and she didn't dare do anything. Instead she just picked up her helmet and slid onto the back of the bike as he still stood beside it.

She knew something was going on, something was wrong, his voice told her that clearly and she looked to see his eyes narrowed at someone standing near the entrance to the mall. A guy around his age, she noticed was dressed in jeans and a white shirt but his hair was long and pulled back and he wore a red bandana around his neck. She knew, despite the similarities, he wasn't one of Tristan's.

Tristan got on the bike and never took his eyes off the guy as she wrapped her arms around him, her heart racing at the way the guy was looking at Tristan and Tristan was looking back at him. Like they wanted each other dead and if looks could kill, they would be.

They pulled out of the parking lot and as soon as they hit the open road the bike sped up and she clutched to Tristan

Before she knew it they were stopping outside the Stars Hollow sign and Tristan was parking the bike and climbing off.

"What was that about?" she asked cautiously.

"Just an old friend." Tristan answered, as he looked back at her, his eyes intense.

Rory nodded, watching hims closely as he put his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. He rested his face in her neck before he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, alright?" when she nodded he kissed her cheek and then let his lips connect with hers in a slow innocent kiss. "And I want to take you somewhere this weekend. So tell your mom we're going on a date… or whatever." He said, a small smirk coming to his lips.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling it isn't going to be dinner and a movie?" she asked with a small smile.

Tristan's smirk widened. "You would seriously want that?"

Rory shook her head and bit her lip. Their last date of partying and getting tattooed was better than anything she had ever done and she knew a date with Tristan wouldn't be as simple as dinner and a movie, but be ten times more exciting and original.

"I'll see you then." He said as he kissed her again and then pulled back and reached in his pocket, taking out the row of pictures and ripping one off the top and handing her the rest.

Rory sent him a confused look. "What?" she asked, letting out a small unsure laugh as she raised an eyebrow.

Tristan brought a hand through her hair and kissed her with a grin. "For your locker." Rory's mouth dropped as she stared up at him and he grinned more, holding up the small square he had ripped off, "And this one's mine."

He kissed her once more, long, slow and lingering before stepping away and climbing on his bike and leaving before she could catch her breath let alone utter a word.

Still partially shocked at the small and completely unexpected gesture, she looked down at the three small squares of pictures she held in her hand. The first had his hands on her hips and her bottom lip between his. The second make her stomach twist as it showed her grinning and him grinning right back, his eyes glittering and warm like they only were around her. She took a deep breath and looked down at the third where her hands were on both sides of his face, their eyes closed and his hand around her back.

Her heart fluttered and she took a deep breath.

And it was then she realized that even though he was the last and most unexpected person she should feel this way about…

She was head over heels in love with him.

* * *

_**Some say you're crazy, Say that you're no good**_

_**Say your family's cursed with bad blood**_

_**But I think you're cute and misunderstood, And I wouldn't change you if I could**_

_**Let'em talk you down, Call you names**_

_**My mind's made up, It ain't gonna change**_

_**I'm sure in my heart, Happy and free**_

_**You're the one you're the one, You're the one for me**_

_**Some say you're bitter, Think you're mean**_

_**Uncouth untamed and unrestrained**_

_**But I think you're sensitive and sweet, Stay as you are don't change a thing**_

_**Some say you're bawdy, Wicked and wild**_

_**A restless useless juvenile**_

_**But I think you're funny and I like your smile, Want to be with you want you to stay awhile**_

_**A no count mixed up, Amount to nothing**_

_**A day away from a bum on the street, Some low class kind of royalty**_

_**That's what they say about you, When they're talking to me**_

_**Some say you're bad, A bad bad seed**_

_**You love to play with fire you love gambling**_

_**But I know what you love and I know what you need**_

_**And I like it when you play with me**_

_**Let'em talk you down, Call you names**_

_**My mind's made up, It ain't gonna change**_

_**I'm sure in my heart, Happy and free**_

_**You're the one you're the one, You're the one for me**_


	15. Take Me There

_**I wanna know, everything about you.**_

_**Take me there.**_

* * *

Rory walked into Chilton and sighed when she reached her locker to see Paris, Madeline and Louise standing there, waiting.

Shaking her head, not surprised at all seeing as though they probably wondered why she suddenly disappeared the day before, she approached her locker and ignored them. Silently wishing they would go away. She inwardly cursed when they just stood, seemingly patient, as she put her bag away.

"Okay, I will tell you why I left yesterday, but you're going to have to leave it at that because I have the world's worst headache. I'm talking about sledge hammer beating on my head, feeling like it's going to explode, listening to Paris talk too much, headache." Rory said when she shut her locker and turned around, surprised that they had not said anything and then unnerved when she found the three of them just looking at her. Louise looking as if she were reading her mind, Madeline with a small sympathetic smile, obviously at the headache, and Paris, as usual, glaring.

"So… _spill_." Louise said after a moment and Rory leaned back against the locker, her head literally pulsing. The sudden migraine all of a sudden happened on her way to school and she figured that it was bad karma for skipping the day before. Someone somewhere was now punishing her for her sins.

"I… skipped." she replied somewhat hesitantly because of her fear of their reaction, but mostly because it hurt to talk. "But before you say anything, remember the headache." she whined pathetically when she saw Paris open her mouth.

"Screw your headache, what were you thinking?" Paris demanded. "I swear it's the old cliché. Good girl meets bad boy, bad boy turns good girl bad. Good girl dies of drug overdose… or maybe in your case, a motorcycle crash."

Rory just blinked at her and Louise glared but Rory could see the shock in her eyes also at Paris's story. "Let's all hope to god Paris isn't like… psychic or something." The blonde rolled her eyes. "And anyway, that was so wrong… and twisted."

"Yeah, its good girl meets bad boy who can never change and is destined to be bad forever, and good girl ends up changing him and they live happily ever after." Madeline corrected matter-of-factly.

Louise nodded. "Yeah, like you and Mike. I swear, the other day he apologized when he bumped into me in the hallway. One time he accidentally tripped me while I was going down the stairs, and didn't even look back or ask if I was all right. Now he's like… Mr. Manners. You got him whipped… and I pray to god you didn't get him like that by whipping him, literally." Louise added. "Cause I may be into a lot of things, but I draw the line at that."

Paris turned her glare on her. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that I'm not with him. In any way. And if he is now using manners, then I say that it's about time."

Louise just shook her head. "You're even more delusional than Rory when you want to be."

"Hey!" Rory managed, with a hand holding her aching head.

Everyone turned back to her and she suddenly wished she would have let Louise's minor insult go.

"Oh, I know you don't think you're getting away with just that." Paris said in a warning tone.

"If any of you have an aspirin, or by a miracle two. I will tell you everything you want to know." she promised hopefully.

Louise cursed, "The one time I could get you to tell me just how endowed he is and I had to get my pills confiscated last week."

Rory whined. She would go to the nurse but then questions would be asked about why she wasn't in school the day before, and she had to catch up on work. Missing one day was bad enough, but two?

She couldn't do that.

Madeline looked thoughtful for a minute before looking up at Rory again with a smile. "I think I might have some in my locker."

Rory's face broke out into a relieved and hopeful smile but before she could speak, Paris cut her off.

"Screw the pills and tell us why you decided to skip school. Wait… we know _why_," Paris corrected with a scowl.

"We want to know what you _did_." Madeline added.

Rory turned to her locker again, remembering the pictures through the pain in her head and even though she felt like digging a hole in the ground and climbing into it, just the thought of the day before made her smile, sick or not.

She pulled the pictures out of the side pocket of her bag and picked up a tack and stuck it to her mural of pictures with a smile. She only grinned more when she heard Paris's snort and the other twos gasp.

"Oh my god, how cute." Madeline gushed and Rory moved out of the way as her and Louise moved closer.

"We just hung out." Rory told them and managed to roll her eyes at Paris's look.

"You couldn't have waited until after school?"

"No, she couldn't have." Louise answered Paris before Rory could with a pointed look.

"Because she was way overdo for a wild streak. And anyways, I don't blame her. If he came to school, it wouldn't take a lot of persuasion for me to go with him." she smirked at Rory and Rory blushed. "And just to warn you, as soon as you are not in pain, because I'm not as sadistic as Paris here who wouldn't care if you were half unconscious, you will tell _all_."

Rory managed a small smile and sighed inwardly. At the moment, it didn't seem the headache would ever fade and she was already watching the clock for the moment when she could walk out those doors and head to the nearest convenience store for pain relievers, Tristan or no Tristan, bus or no bus.

"What did your mom say?" Madeline asked, smiling at the pictures still before turning back to Rory.

Rory sighed in relief, still. She could say that she literally dodged the bullet with that one. And it were times like that that she was eternally grateful that her mother was Lorelai Gilmore.

"Well, at first she just looked at me. Then she said something about how it was about time and made me tell her what exactly I did, if I broke any laws, and she approved that I made it worth while." Rory said with a slight grin that faltered a bit as she continued. "And then she said that she was happy I got it out of my system because if I ever skip school again she would go Emily Gilmore/Mrs. Kim on me and lock me in my room… without my books."

"Go Lorelei!" Paris said and the other three glared at her.

"That was it?" Louise asked, amused at Lorelei's antics.

Rory shrugged, "Well, there was the added story about how she put her sweat and blood into getting me into this school, a small story about a guy named Ed who had a tattoo of Popeye and rode a Harley, and then she told me about birth control again… even though I didn't tell her that part of my day." Rory muttered the last part.

"Oh," Louise smirked. "So there was hot sex too. You had one hell of a day and you didn't even tell me anything yet."

"Cause that's all you think about." Paris rolled her eyes.

"And what you think too little about." Louise countered. "Ever wonder why you're so bitchy? Cause you need a good serious…" she trialed off at Paris's look and smiled innocently. "I'm just wasting my time on you, I'll just talk to Mike about it. No matter how awkward it will be talking to my dear brother about that. It's for a good cause."

Paris's face turned red. "There is nothing to talk about." Paris said her voice deadly calm.

Louise just smirked. "I guess we'll see about that." she said dismissingly before turning back to Rory. "Are you going out with Tristan tomorrow night?"

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah, he said he wanted to take me somewhere."

Louise sighed. "Yeah, that's all I got too. Why they are never specific, I will never know. It's like a big secret, and usually I'm good at reading people. But with any of them and their cryptic 'going someplace Saturday night', I'm lost."

"No, you're just not as good as you think." Paris commented to receive a glare from Louise.

The bell rang, signaling first period would start in minutes and they all straightened and broke the conversation.

"You will tell all, later," Louise threw at Rory with a smirk before walking off with Madeline.

Paris sent Rory a disapproving glare before walking the other way and Rory reveled in the momentary silence and then cringed when the bell rang, shrilling through the hallway.

It would be a very long day.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rory said as she saw Madeline walk up to her locker on the break before their last class. Madeline had ended up actually having some aspirin in her locker and had given them to Rory at lunch. And finally after two periods, she was beginning to feel normal again and her headache was nearly completely gone.

"No problem," Madeline smiled. "And don't worry about your payment, Louise told me everything last period in Bio so you don't have to relay it back to me."

Rory rolled her eyes. Louise had badgered her for a whole period to tell her everything, which Rory eventually did and caved. But she was happy Louise had already told Madeline. She really didn't feel like retelling her day, even if she felt giddy and broke out into a smile every time she even thought about it. She was beginning to feel like a soap opera the way Louise watched her with wide eyes like she would if she was watching a TV show, something Louise had actually commented was not nearly as good as Rory's tales.

"Yeah," Madeline said, shutting her locker. "She told me bit by bit. She has a good memory. But Mrs. Gary caught us half way through, we didn't know how loud we were talking and the whole class was listening." Madeline cringed.

All the blood drained from Rory's face as she gaped at Madeline. "What?"

Madeline looked up and then shook her head with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she was right about to get to the shed part but that's when the teacher interrupted us."

Rory shook her head and took a calming breath. "I'm going to kill her." she promised under her breath. She quickly looked around and noticed people were talking and she felt ridiculous at being paranoid, but she knew first hand how loud Louise could talk. And what about the teacher? Now she would know Rory skipped.

Speak of the devil; she thought as she glared at Louise as she approached them with an easy smile she never seemed to lose.

"Oh, I guess Madeline told you. Don't worry, they didn't hear anything too incriminating." Louise said quickly with a smirk but before Rory could say anything she was cut off as someone knocked into her.

"Woah." Rory quickly caught her balance by placing a hand on her locker to steady herself and turned around to see a freshman looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I tripped. I didn't mean to..." He started but Rory just shook her head with a smile, fixing her hair, she was clumsy herself.

"No. It's okay." she assured him but his face suddenly became white, all the blood draining from it.

"No. Really. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear." He continued and Rory looked at him confused. He suddenly stopped babbling, looking at her with wide eyes and closed his mouth and then abruptly took off down the hall and disappeared.

"Poor kid." Louise commented, looking at his back with a bit of sympathy and then turned back to Rory with a shrug.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked bewildered.

Madeline raised an eyebrow at her. "He knocked into you. He apologized..." she started but Rory shook her head, cutting her off.

"No. I said it was okay. Why was he looking at me like I was going to sacrifice him or something?"

Louise smirked and looked at her sarcastically and patronizingly. "Cause he probably thought you were." she said, patting Rory's shoulder like she was a kid and then chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Why..."

"Because you're Tristan's girlfriend." Madeline told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course people are going to be scared of you."

Rory was dumbfounded and just stared at her for a minute before shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe... I mean... it was an accident... why would I...?" she was speechless and just broke off. "I don't want people to be scared of me."

"Well... I guess it kind of comes along with the benefits. No one's gonna mess with you, your Tristan's girl and everyone knows it." Louise said and then smirked. "Do you know how hot that is?"

Rory just leaned back against the locker, ignoring her statement and wanting to go after the kid and tell him she wasn't some mental case that was going to get her boyfriend to beat him up because he bumped into her. The thought alone was ridiculous.

"This is insane. I don't know why people would think that. Do I come across as that kind of person?" Rory asked, suddenly self conscious and unsure of how exactly people saw her. She always had thought of herself as a nice person. Never as someone who had come across threatening, no matter who her acquaintances were.

Madeline smiled. "No. but people are going to think what they want to. I mean, everyone has rumors about them. Yours are at least in your benefit."

Rory shook her head at the comment was apparently supposed to cheer her up but just made her more... sad. Why would people she didn't even know think that of her?

The bell rang and woke her back up to reality and out of her thoughts and they all grabbed their bags.

"By the way, where's Paris?" Madeline asked, looking around as the halls cleared.

Louise smirked. "Arguing with her history teacher about a grade. She got a 102, but apparently she didn't get the other extra bonus question credit that would make it a 103." she said before walking away.

Madeline laughed before walking off too and Rory went her own way, her mind still on how the kid's eyes had looked when he was apologizing. Now thinking about it, how fearful he looked, how desperately scared.

And it even scared her and made her all the more aware of everything she didn't know about.

And everything didn't feel so picture perfect anymore.

* * *

She couldn't even pay attention to her last class. She just kept thinking about the kid, and then her mind would flash back to the way Tristan had been that one day with the guy that had messed with her, and the things she never really noticed before.

Like the way people literally parted for him when he entered a room. How he seemed to have connections everywhere or like how people younger and even older than him all looked to him like a leader, despite age or ethnicity differences. Like he _was_ their leader. And she always overlooked that fact that people always said he was a 'gang leader', thinking the thought was ridiculous but now it was plaguing her.

He was different when he was with her and she knew it wasn't an act. It was really him, but what else was he capable of? She saw how cold his eyes could get, how honest his threats could be. She had seen it all, and still didn't know anything.

And she figured, as the last bell rang signaling the end of the day, that she was unsure of how she would feel when she saw Tristan.

She was prepared to feel scared herself since the thoughts through her mind were making her nervous to see him, which was driving her crazy that she was second guessing herself and how she felt. And guilty at second guessing him.

But it wasn't anything like that when the fluttering came into her stomach and the unavoidable grin came to her face as soon as she saw him waiting outside the school. Leaning against his bike, leather jacket on, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette. It was something she had come to expect, to look for.

And for that brief moment when those unexplainable feelings filled her, she forgot about everything she had been thinking about and the headache she had suffered through most of the day… And could only think of him.

So this was love, she thought and then felt foolish when he looked up and met her eyes and obviously knew she had been watching him.

She knew him. No matter if they didn't talk about everything like she had with Dean, or even though she still didn't know so much about him. Somehow she knew that with him she was safe, with him she felt unexplainable things that scared her, but in a good way.

And she didn't care what other people thought.

She knew him.

Smirking, which she saw was a bit smug; he stood up straight and threw his cigarette down as she approached him.

And the fluttering doubled in an instant as his smirk dropped and concern filled his eyes as he walked towards her.

Tristan brought a hand up to the side of her face and looked her over as he moved his thumb across her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Rory smiled despite herself, she couldn't help it. The true concern in his eyes, the gentle way he was touching her, only made her insides go crazy and she wondered for a second if she did any of that for him. Wondering if he even felt a little bit of what she did whenever she saw him or touched him.

"Nothing really." she told him, looking up to meet his dark eyes. "Just a lot on my mind." she muttered, feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah." Tristan said in an agreeing tone, "Did you get in trouble or anything from yesterday?"

Rory smiled. "Not really..." she told him and then narrowed her eyes as he grinned and quickly continued. "But that doesn't mean that it's going to happen again."

Tristan laid his head back and sighed before smirking at her. "Ruin my fun." he said and then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up against him. "You didn't even kiss me hello yet." He said and Rory felt her heart race as she laid her hands on his chest.

"I think it works both ways," She replied with a smile.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he asked and Rory nodded. "Well it's usually me kissing you so I don't see where you're coming from. I always initiate it," he said and Rory tried to hide back a smirk at his words.

"Well, you are very... dominating." she reminded him and hit him when his smirk grew. "I meant, like you want to take control," she corrected and then her face turned even redder. "You know what I mean." she muttered finally.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tristan replied but his smirk was still in place. "But that's not the point here. The point is that I seem to have to always initiate everything because you don't. It's almost as if you're scared to. Afraid someone will see and think..." he kept on and on and even though Rory knew he was deliberately antagonizing her, she took the bait and put her hands on each side of his face and brought his lips to hers.

Pulling back she looked up at him with a small satisfied smile at his expression and the way he was also gasping for air.

"How was that for initiating it?" she asked, her smile growing.

Tristan kept nodding as he caught his breath and then licked his lips. "That was good." he said and then smirked as he leaned down to kiss her again, this time longer and deeper.

When he finally pulled back he took her hand that was somehow linked during their kiss without her knowing, and pulled her with him towards his bike.

"So how as your day?" He asked as he handed her a helmet.

Rory raised an eyebrow at his casual comment and tried to hide her pleased smile. If she kept acting like this she was going to go crazy but se could help it. Everything about him made her giddy.

"Good, except I'm starving since the only thing I ate today were two aspirin." she said, still regretting not eating lunch but her head had hurt too much at the time too.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tristan asked, turning sharply towards her and stopping his mounting his bike to look her over as if he would see some physical explanation.

"Just had a headache. It's pretty much gone now." She told him, feeling touched by his automatic concern.

"You sure?" Tristan asked and she nodded and didn't miss the way he laid a small kiss on her forehead without even realizing it. He looked at her for a second before getting on his bike. "Then we better get something to eat then. I've seen you eat and I don't want to know what you're like when you're being deprived." he joked and Rory hit his back, earning a laugh from him before he pulled out of the school parking lot and accelerated towards the city.

* * *

They pulled into the lower level garage that was under Tristan's apartment and he pulled the bike to the side and climbed off, helping Rory off with an extended hand.

"So, do you think you can walk up, or do you need me to carry you? Run you a hot bath, nurse you back to health?" Tristan grinned down at her, his blue eyes glittering as he took her hand and walked towards the elevator. They had stopped for a bite to eat and ever since, he had been going on an on about her headache earlier.

Rory's lips formed a small smile as she mock glared at him. "Very funny."

Tristan shrugged. "I was being serious." He said with a smirk and Rory felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well, seeing as though I only had a small headache, and since it's gone now, I don't think I'll need any of that." She told him, hiding her own small smirk.

Tristan hit the elevator button as they climbed in and then turned to her. "We could always… pretend." He suggested, backing her up against the elevator wall with a mischievous smirk on his lips, his blue/black eyes glittering and making her blood heat up.

"What is it with you and elevators?" she asked as he moved even closer, blocking her between his body and the wall.

Tristan cocked his head to the side and moved his mouth to her neck but left it just mere centimeters from her skin so his breath tickled and teased her. "What do you mean?" he asked, blowing out a long breathe of air and making chills race up her spine.

"I mean…" Rory said, trying to catch her breath, "That every time we get in one of these, you have to…" she said and then stopped as dipped his head and ran his tongue along the skin of her shoulder exposed by her shirt. "That."

Tristan chuckled low and deep and then rested his lips on the spot he seemed to be giving all his attention to and Rory gripped his jacket unconsciously. "You don't care, do you?" he asked.

"Nope." She managed in a whisper, "Not at all." She finished before his lips came up and found hers.

A bell chimed and the elevator came to a halt and she heard Tristan curse before reaching out to hit the button to shut the doors and go back down.

"What are you doing?" Rory laughed, hitting his hand away before he could press it.

"Like you said, I have a thing for elevators." He said, going to kiss her again and reaching out to hit the button but Rory just slid out, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the elevator. "Come on," he complained in something that sounded like a whine but Rory just smirked amused, up at him as she walked down the hall towards his door.

"I thought we were going to do that doctor thing," she joked, but Tristan glanced at her quickly and then quickened his step, taking her with him and making her laugh.

"You said it, live with your choices." He mock warned.

"I was..." Rory said but just stopped and glared, her stomach fluttering like crazy and Tristan just smirked and opened his door, walking in and Rory smiled and followed after him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she heard Tristan ask and looked up to see Finn holding a large picture above the unused fireplace in Tristan's living room area.

Finn turned around with a frown on his face at his friend and then looked back at the picture. "It looks nice. I think you should have it." he said, setting it down with an innocent smile. "Really, your place needs a little decor anyways."

"There go our plans. Finn, you have the worst fucking timing in the world." Tristan glared at his friend.

"If you take this thing I'll never bother you again." Finn said quickly, holding up a hand in what looked like the scouts promise, only all wrong.

Rory heard Tristan scoff and mutter a 'yeah right' as he threw his keys down and eyed his friend and she turned her eyes back to the painting Finn had set down.

"Um... why does that look familiar?" she asked to herself but they both heard and looked back at the picture she was still looking at.

Finn grinned widely and rubbed his hands together but remained silent as it dawned on Rory.

"That's from Mrs. Kim's." she said with surprise and looked up to see Finn's grin falter as Tristan let out a laugh. "You went to Mrs. Kim's?" Rory asked looking back up at Finn.

"Jesus, you're desperate." Tristan muttered humorously and Finn glared.

"I'm not desperate. The lady is just psycho. All I do is go to... check the place out. For my antique collection of course." he said with a sudden smirk. "And I get a run around I haven't had since I was 4 and wrote on my mothers wood floor with marker." Finn scoffed. "And then I get forced into buying this."

Tristan looked back at the painting. "Since when have you ever been able to be forced into doing anything you don't want to?" he asked, looking back at Rory and nodding towards the living room, absently taking her hand and bringing her with him as they sat on the couch and Finn sat on the one across from them, making himself at home as he kicked his feet up.

"Thanks for inviting me. Yes I would love something to drink." Finn said grinning and Tristan glared causing Finn to clear his throat. "Anyways... nothing matters except the fact that that thing," he said, pointing to the painting. "Doesn't go well with my place so I've generously decided you should have it."

Tristan looked at Finn and then at the painting again. "It's a flower pot."

Finn scoffed. "Not only a flower pot, but a flower pot that cost me three bills. That bloody place is a rip off."

Rory, being silent the whole time found herself grinning. "You went to Stars Hollow and Lane's moms store...?" a red tint came to Finns cheeks making Tristan laugh again and Rory smile.

"I was interested in the merchandise."

"Yeah, the merchandise that's about five foot with glasses." Tristan muttered under his breath and had Rory grinning more.

"So what?" Finn said defensively. "You act like it's a bad thing. You're the one who followed this one around like a puppy for how long? No offence in any way doll seeing as though if Tristan didn't get his claim on you I would have been the one following you around," Finn winked at her and Tristan kicked him making him wince. "Anyways, my point, ah yes." he said glaring at Tristan. "You have no room to talk seeing as though you're so sunk you cut a run short to get back here."

Rory's face flushed at Finn's words and a fluttering filled her stomach but her mind suddenly focused on something else he said.

"A run?" she asked and they both turned to her but she just looked back at Tristan. His eyes had gone dark again but she just stared straight back at him. "What do you mean, a run?" she asked, a little dread coming every time she said it or repeated it in her head. A run. Every time she had heard that in the past it had been referred to one thing.

Finn cleared his throat. "Ah, you know what I mean." he said grinning at her but she saw that his eyes were different and her nerves only increased.

"No, actually I don't." she said, not backing down, though now she was afraid for any of them to answer. She needed to know, she needed to know something. The kid from earlier passed through her head again and she crossed her arms, taking a deep breath and just looked at Tristan definitely, waiting for him to say something.

"It's nothing." He said, leaning forward and grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the coffee stand, flicking the box so one drew out and he stuck it in his mouth and lit it, leaning back again but Rory kept her gaze on him.

"It's something." She pressed and he glanced at her finally, obviously seeing she wasn't going to let it go again and just nodded his head.

"I'm gonna see you later." Finn said, quickly getting up after him and Tristan shared a look.

"Take that shit with you." Tristan cut him off, standing up from the couch as Finn made a beeline for the door.

"But what am I supposed to do with it?" Finn whined.

"Burn it." Tristan grounded out, Rory noticing how quickly his attitude had changed and gripped the couch with her hands.

"Some friend you are." Finn muttered, not the least phased at Tristan's sudden threatening tone as he walked over and reluctantly picked up the picture. "I knew I should have gone for the bunny painting, but no, I just had to be forced into the ugly flower one." He muttered and then turned to Rory on his way out. "You're a nice girl, love. Don't let him scare you and try to understand he's not the world's easiest and talkative guy." Finn said, loud enough for only her to hear before walking out, muttering about the painting.

Rory looked over to see that Tristan had now moved to the window, one hand propping him up as he leaned forward and the other bringing the cigarette to his mouth, each inhale burning the stick down faster and faster.

"Tristan." she said after a minute but remained where she was, giving him a chance to speak but the silence was getting uncomfortable.

"I don't understand..." he said and then threw his cigarette out the window. "Why you just can't leave it the fuck alone."

Rory shook her head, not going to be hurt by his words or how he didn't obviously feel she should know and would rather keep things from her.

Standing up, she crossed her arms and faced him, even though his back was still towards her she spoke clearly.

"Why can't you understand that I have a right to know? That you've affected my life more than you probably know."

Tristan spun around and narrowed his eyes at her. "And you haven't done the same thing to mine? Do you know how much has changed that I've told myself never would? Any other girl would be fine living like this right now. Uncomplicated." he said, pointing a finger at her as he picked up his pack of cigarettes again, drawing another out.

"Well that's not me." Rory retorted, realizing for the first time they had never really fought before, surprised at how she hadn't ever really realized it before. Everything had been smooth sailing so far.

"Yeah." he said, looking at her, as if right through her but nodding his head as if agreeing. "But don't you think that I don't tell you for a reason? That there are real reasons why I don't tell you?"

"Why?" Rory asked, gesturing with her arms, not understanding anything since he only seemed to talk in puzzles.

"Because of you, damnit." he said, kicking the wall next to him and Rory saw the dent left behind but Tristan didn't even flinch. "If I told you anything, you wouldn't look at me the same. You'd judge me. It's human nature to fucking judge people. Everything would be different. You'd see me entirely different."

Rory shook her head at him. "Then you obviously don't know me." she told him, not believing she would think different of him, she was never one to jump to conclusions. "I have a right to know, Tristan. What you do. I have a right to know why people are scared of me. Or why they look at me differently. If I would ever get in trouble because of something that involves you."

Tristan's head snapped up and he looked at her seriously. "I'd never involve you in anything. Ever. Nothing would ever happen to you."

A faint fluttering erupted in her heart at his words.

Tristan watched her for a minute before walking back over to the window and not saying anything again.

"Is a run..." Rory started but then stopped, afraid to even say the words. "Say I'm naive or immature, but is..." she tried again but Tristan turned towards her and shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"We don't deal drugs... anymore." he said, snorting sarcastically. "We just call it a run because... well, that's what it is."

Rory sat down and waited, knowing he would talk when he wanted to and braced herself for the worst.

Tristan looked back at her and then sat across from her, lighting yet another cigarette and bringing it to his lips before looking her in the eye.

"I came from money." He said and Rory nodded, knowing since she had met Janlan through her grandfather at her party a few weeks before. "But I didn't accept any of it from them." he said, saying them like it burned his tongue. "So when I left, and I met Finn and everyone else, we knew we had to so something to make our own way."

Rory watched him, for the first time he looked vulnerable and she realized that this was probably the first time he had ever talked about this. About anything.

"Finn can pick any lock, you show him something and he'll open it. He hasn't come across anything he couldn't open. Ever since he used to break into the wine cabinet at his house as a kid." Tristan smirked and Rory could actually imagine him doing it. "But anyways, we all decided we needed money bad. I was 16 at the time and we decided we might as well just rob someplace." he said and then smirked even more, but seemingly to himself. "Turns out we were good at it."

Rory watched him for a minute as everything dawned on her. "You're a thief."

Unexpectedly, Tristan started laughing and her eyes widened at him before a smile broke out on her own face at how humorous he obviously thought her statement was though she was still treading on disbelief. That possibility hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Jesus." he muttered, running a hand through his hair as he crushed his cigarette out and leaned back on the couch, looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

Rory squirmed in her seat and looked at him with a disbelieving shrug as everything sunk in. Her boyfriend was a thief. How crazy could her life get?

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say?" she said honestly. "Do you know how unreal this all seems?" she asked him and he nodded in response, watching her closely as if waiting for her to get up and sprint from the apartment any second. "I'm not going anywhere." she said in one breathe.

Tristan focused on her, his eyes burning with something close to relief but all he did was carelessly shrug.

"So... it's illegal?" she asked and then smiled a bit at her own question as he smirked.

"Well, they don't exactly give us permission first." he responded sarcastically.

"Who is... them?" Rory asked, everything now sunk in and she found she was, for some strange reason, relieved.

Tristan cracked his knuckles and leaned forward. "You aren't going to go run to the cops on me, Mary, are you?" he asked and she shook her head no quickly but he just smirked and she knew he was just joking. "I know you wouldn't. I knew you wouldn't from the start." he said more to himself than her. "I'm not going to go into detail on it. We just hit places where it won't hurt. People in New Haven, the people who own mansions they don't even really live in, the people who deserve it."

"No one actually deserves to be robbed." Rory commented but Tristan just shrugged. "How do you not get caught?"

Tristan smirked cockily. "I told you we we're good. But that's not it. This place, our bikes, everything," he said, gesturing to his apartment. "We earned all of it. We don't only do runs. Brice, another guy in our group owns X. Finn owns a small lock shop downtown. And then there are the other things... But you'll find out about that tomorrow." he said, smirking suddenly at her. "And don't even ask." He added as Rory opened her mouth.

Rory half smiled and got up and walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down by him. "This is all pretty surreal."

He sat back and turned towards her, "It is." he agreed.

"But if no one knows about this, about what you do... then why is everyone so afraid of you?"

Tristan turned away. "What I do to get money, has nothing to do with that." was all he said.

"Then what does? The fact that you're in this gang? I mean, what does that even mean?" she asked but Tristan just leaned over and rested his forehead to hers. He wasn't going to answer but Rory decided to hold off. She'd ask Jess. She had to know. Somewhere deep down she had to know.

"You know you're really amazing," He said, rubbing a hand over the tattoo on his chest but Rory realized he didn't even realize he was doing it. "You should have run out of here and to the cops or something. But you stay."

"I won't leave." Rory said, her whole body screaming at her to say that she loved him but she held back. She couldn't. She'd never been so scared to say anything in her life.

"I've talked more today than I have my entire life."

"Well, it's about time." she muttered and Tristan glared before smirking and bringing his lips to hers. She glanced over at his empty apartment walls. "You know, I think Finn really had something going with the whole you needing some serious decor." Rory said and then smirked as Tristan let out what sounded like a growl. "Maybe some paint... pink, and some ruffled curtains and some pretty vases with hearts on them..." she said and then laughed as Tristan cut her off, laying her back on the couch and laying atop her, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Yes mother." Lorelei said as they sat down for Friday night dinner, rolling her eyes at Rory. "I will get our heater checked before winter comes. I really think you should lay off the news for a while though, you believe everything they say." Lorelei told Emily.

"Of course I do. They're professionals. They know what they're talking about, and they give us tips out of honest concern to save us money and tragedy." Emily said in a clipped but serious tone.

"Uh huh." Lorelei said nodding. "Or because they have nothing better to report about. But don't worry, I'll make sure to check and see if our heater suddenly decided to stop working sometime during the summer, even though we never turned it on and it was working last time we used it."

"Make sure you do." Emily said, not missing Lorelei's sarcasm. "But maybe I should give them a call and give them some ideas of some stories they can use on there, now that you mention it." she said as an afterthought.

"Dear, I don't think they will do a special on your dinner parties or your DAR." Richard chimed in before returning to his dinner.

Lorelei snorted amused and sent a twinkling look at Rory who was smiling also but hiding it, unlike her mother.

"No Richard, although I don't see why they wouldn't. But anyways, I was talking about how bad this city has turned. There's bad influences everywhere. Just the other day I was out with Maureen and I see a boy pressing a girl right up against a building right out in public." Emily said and Rory's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Oh really?" Lorelei asked, glancing at Rory and then back to Emily.

"Yes. You would think they would have some decency but he obviously didn't. He had that look to him, you know, he was wearing a leather jacket and those baggy pants all the young boys are wearing now that lets their underwear hang out. Disgusting if you ask me. Just a common thug."

Lorelei grinned, her eyes dancing at Rory who had blanched. "Huh, well it is the new style. Did you get a look at his face?"

"No. I really couldn't the way he had it against that young girls. And that's the worst part, I could have sworn the girl had on a Chilton uniform, I saw the skirt sticking right out." Emily said with outrage and then turned to Rory who was frozen and staring at a laughing Lorelei. "Do you know any girls who would be running around like that on a school day?"

Rory broke out of her trance and glanced worriedly at her mother who was too busy trying to hide her laugher to do anything but wave a hand at her in apology.

"No, I don't think I do." Rory said and Lorelei tried a reprimanding look but ended up laughing again.

Emily turned to her with a glare, "I don't see how you find this so funny."

Lorelei just grinned. "Oh, but I do." she laughed again and had Emily rolling her eyes and then turning her conversation towards Richard.

Rory glanced up and met her mother's eyes and they shared a look that only had Lorelei laughing again and winking at her daughter.

Rory sighed and sat back in her chair. Life was unreal.

* * *

_**There's a place in your heart, nobody's been.**_

_**Take me there.**_

_**Things nobody knows,**_

_**Not even your friends,**_

_**Take me there.**_

_**What made you who you are,**_

_**Tell me what your story is.**_

_**I want to know, everything about you,**_


	16. Pierrot The Clown

_**Leave me dreaming on the bed**_

_**See you right back here tomorrow**_

_**For the next round.**_

* * *

"It's a new day mom. It's time to find something new to laugh over besides your daughter's misery." Rory muttered as she and Lorelai walked to Luke's Saturday morning for breakfast.

Lorelai laughed. "Are you serious? This is too good to last just one day. This is a month's worth of mocking!"

Rory cringed and made a helpless whining noise as she walked to the door of Luke's and opened it, still hearing her mother continuing behind her.

"Drapes imported from Europe- 3,000 dollars. Hiring a new maid each week- 200 dollars… Emily Gilmore saying _thug_- priceless." Lorelai declared and even had Rory's lips twitching despite herself.

She had heard nothing but her grandmother's speech since they had gotten home the night before. Lorelai had been quoting Emily's words, not only finding it funny the way Emily was so disgusted talking about 'the criminals of Hartford', but of course finding it even funnier that she was talking about her own granddaughter without even realizing it.

Rory glanced over her shoulder with a pointed look. "It may have been funny to you but I'm sure that if you were in my position you wouldn't have found it very amusing." Rory told her as they both slid into their chairs at a table by the window.

Lorelai smirked. "Hun, I've been in your position, but two things were different... One, my mother knew it was me and two, I wasn't anywhere near the house to hear her rant because I was sneaking out of my bedroom window to continue doing what she was speaking so lowly of."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You can't blame me for anything then. I obviously got it from you."

Lorelai actually looked proud for a moment before narrowing her eyes at a sudden thought at her daughter. "Just so you know, Darling, when the fun I get out of this mocking ends- which I doubt it will anytime soon- you will go back over your day of skipping one more time, and this time… You won't forget all the good parts."

Rory could feel the heat in her cheeks, rising up from her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about." she tried weakly, averting her gaze to a menu.

Lorelai snorted. "Pressed up against a building! Face fused to yours…" she started dramatically, making Rory's face turn an unnatural shade of red.

"I read that one too. She's a very good writer if you ask me. Though her latest novel wasn't exactly her best." Kirk chimed in suddenly and Rory and Lorelai broke off as they both turned their heads towards where he was sitting a table over and realized he was speaking to them.

Lorelai sent Rory a quick look before turning back to Kirk and shaking her head. "What are you talking about, Kirk?"

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and set his menu down. "Weren't you just quoting the new Danielle Steel novel?"

Rory felt her lips twitch while Lorelai openly laughed. "No!" She replied after she settled for a moment and looked at Kirk with wide eyes, "Oh my god Kirk! You read romance novels?"

Kirks face flushed when he realized what he had just admitted. "They have great story lines." he quickly defended, shifting in his seat, but only caused Rory and Lorelai to break out laughing. "They do!"

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked as he walked over to them and glanced at Kirk. "Why does Kirk look like he's choking? He hasn't even ordered anything yet."

Lorelai grinned up at him. "Oh, he's just a little embarrassed because we just found out his secret passion."

"That he has a lab in his basement that he uses to make unusable products and a fetish for insane cats? We already knew that." Luke cut in impatiently.

"No," Lorelai told him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "He's a romance reader. "

Luke looked confused for a moment before turning to Kirk with a raised eyebrow. "You mean those books with Fabio on the front?"

Rory grinned at Luke's description.

"There's woman too," Kirk defended, looking away and taking a gulp of his tea.

"Sure." Luke nodded sarcastically, before shaking his head. "I mean… if that's what you're into."

Lorelai and Rory both laughed as he turned back to them, leaving Kirk muttering to himself.

Luke leaned close to them and lowered his voice. "If Jess starts reading anything like that… I'm doing an intervention." he muttered the promise.

"I can picture that," Lorelai chuckled. Rory grinned; about to make a comment just to get Luke to annoy Jess, but before she could say anything she was interrupted as the door to the diner burst open.

"Rory!" Lane called as she rushed in with a big fake smile at all the customers who were now looking at her like she was crazy. "I need to talk to you. Don't have much time. Come. _Now_." she ordered, literally pulling Rory up from her chair and out the door.

"Order for me…" was all Rory got out before being dragged outside, hearing Luke say something about Lane and aneurisms before the door shut at their backs.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, out of breath as they stood on the sidewalk in front of Luke's. Rory watched as Lanes eyes darted around, obviously watching for her mother.

"What's going on? What's going _on!_?" Lane asked her voice close to hysterical. "What's going on is that… that he came to my house!" she said, her voice getting louder with every word.

"He who?" Rory asked and then grinned as she remembered. "Oh, you mean Finn? Yeah, I know."

"Finn." Lane said and then narrowed her eyes. "What kind of name is Finn anyways? And he was stupid enough to tell my mother that was his name! You should have heard her. You would think she would be open to weird names seeing as though I'm named another word for road… but she's not."

Rory put her hands on Lane's shoulders to stop her from moving. "Okay. Calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Do you know what he did?" she asked, throwing her hands up dramatically and then looking around for her mom again.

"Bought a painting?" Rory tried but had a feeling Finn didn't do just that because she knew Lane wouldn't be so freaked out if he did.

Lane shook her head and took a deep breath before starting, reminding Rory of Paris.

"He came to the shop. Just waltzed right in. And I was on the stairs going over some notes, innocently sitting there... And he saw me. And then… he just started walking up them!" Lane said and Rory had to hold back a chuckle at her imagining him doing just that. "So then my mom pops up and, I mean pops up because she had this thing with just appearing from places you didn't think she'd be, and was like '_the stores down here_', and she was eyeing him over and he… he just grinned!"

Rory tried to hide her smile as she waved a hand at her friend. "Continue."

"And you will never believe what he said. How stupid can a person get? He looks at my mother and goes '_Well, I happen to like the merchandise up here_.' and looked at me! Can you believe that?" Lane asked, her voice rising again.

Rory shook her head. "The sad thing is, I can." she muttered.

Lane continued as if she hadn't even heard her. "So now my mother thinks I know him, even though I don't. I mean, not technically. But she practically drills him into the floor, making him buy this ugly painting that has been in our house for like 5 years that no one else has ever wanted, and all the time I'm sitting there shocked and he keeps nervously glancing up at me with wide eyes like he was saying 'Oh god, what did I get myself into?'"

Rory let out a breath and nodded. "And..?" she asked and Lane pouted.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life." Lane muttered putting her head in her hands. Rory's eyes widened before she let out a small surprised smile.

"Really? Why would you be humiliated?" she asked, not being able to help the smile on her face as it grew.

"Because!" Lane started and then turned to Rory and noting her smile, glared. "Don't even. Not because of that. I mean, why would I like him? I don't even know the freak. And freak would be a great word to use because it suits him." Lane declared but Rory remained smiling. "He probably thinks I'm the biggest loser now."

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I care." Lane quickly corrected.

"Of course not." Rory grinned. "But he doesn't think you're a loser, trust me."

Lane glanced up at her quickly. "You saw him, did he say anything?" she started but then cringed at a glance behind Rory's back. "There she is I have to go. But you have to tell me later!" she said as she raced off the opposite way, taking a detour around the back of her house so her mother, who was now brushing off the porch, wouldn't see her.

Rory smiled as Lane ran away and pictured the Finn and Mrs. Kim encounter, laughing to herself.

"Thinking about me?" Jess asked as he came up behind her with a grin. "Sorry Ror, but I'm a taken man. You can't be out on street corners daydreaming about me with a smile like that on your face." he told her dramatically.

"Oh, shut up." Rory said, still smiling.

"Such harsh words." Jess whined with a hand to his heart, "And although I'd love to hear more of how you feel about me, I must be going."

"Wait…" Rory started but he was already heading off the other way.

"I'll be back in a minute… literally a minute." He added, looking around before ducking into an alley between two stores.

Rory shook her head, all too used to Jess to worry, and walked back into Luke's and over to their table where Luke was still standing, obviously just getting done taking their order.

"It's going to take a little longer than usual. Caesar's out with a sprained wrist so I'm trying to run back and forth, taking orders and cooking." Luke said, and Rory noticed him still eyeing Kirk with amusement.

"How'd he do that?" Lorelai asked, glancing back towards the kitchen.

"Tripped on a fifty pound bag of flour that was mysteriously missing and then magically reappeared in the center of the kitchen floor, half empty." Luke answered with narrowed eyes and glanced at the ceiling above them as they heard footsteps going up the stairs, Jess obviously having gone around the back way of the diner, for some reason not wanting to be seen.

Lorelai grinned. "What would an 18-year-old boy need with a bag of flour, Luke?"

"A normal one? Nothing. But we're talking about Jess here. I'm just waiting for Taylor to come in here covered in flour from an unexpected bucket of it falling on his head, or yelling that the pond water is suddenly as thick as pancake batter."

"Giant pancakes for all of Stars hollow!" Lorelai declared and Rory grinned, standing up.

"Is the hoodlum in question allowed visitors?" Rory asked, holding up a book she had to return to him and now even more anxious to see what he was up to.

"For the time being… He's probably up there planning his next venture to make me go insane." Luke muttered.

"Sorry Luke," Lorelai patted his arm. "It's too late. You're already there." Lorelai chimed in and Rory grinned she walked to the stairs, leaving her mother and Luke's voices fading behind her.

"A bag of flour?" She questioned as she walked into the upstairs apartment to find Jess sprawled out on the couch with a book in his hand like he had been there for hours.

Jess glanced up and looked at her with mock innocence, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied and at Rory's narrowed eyes, grinned and sat up, patting the seat beside him. "I was testing my baking skills, wanting to follow in my dear uncle's footsteps." Jess proclaimed as Rory sat by him and handed him his book.

"Oh yeah, where's the finished product?" she asked, looking around and then turning back to Jess with knowing eyes.

He just grinned. "Turns out cooking isn't my passion. The food was lethal, had to throw it out." he answered easily.

"So what'd you do?"

"I already told you. Rory, you don't believe me? I'm hurt." he said, standing up and walking to the fridge. He grabbed two sodas before returning to the couch. He was never one to care that it was only 9 in the morning.

"Well, I'll just find out eventually anyways." she said shrugging and took the offered soda. "Finished the book. It wasn't as good as you said, but I dragged through it."

Jess put a hand to his heart. "And the hits just keep on coming." Rory grinned. "Did you hear about Finn going into Lane's?"

"Yes I did." she smiled. "It's pretty amusing if you ask me. Though Lane didn't exactly see it the same way."

Jess laughed. "Yeah, I bet. But I would still have loved to see that even though I have a strict rule about staying three blocks away from The Kim at all times."

Rory grinned. "I would have liked to see it, too."

Jess smirked and leaned back. "So…" He drawled out. "How's everything going?" he asked, glancing over at her, and Rory knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Everything's good." she smiled. "Actually, really good." she rubbed her hands on her pants, a restless gesture. Jess may have been one of her best friends but it was still weird talking to him about her romantic life; especially since Jess always asked with an underlying meaning, knowing more about her boyfriend than she did. At least, more than she used to. "We talked yesterday. And I finally found out... well. Alot."

Jess looked over at her, slightly surprised. "You seem like you took it all in stride… You're acting… normal." He said with narrowed eyes as if trying to read her.

"I am. I mean, I was shocked at first. It's not exactly something you hear everyday and all in all it seems like something out of a book or a movie. And then I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, what if he gets caught? And I don't exactly know everything, but then I started thinking about how they do it, why... And well... everything. But I'm accepting it. It could be a lot worse." Rory said, taking a deep breathe and remembering all the ideas that had went through her head before Tristan had told her about what he did 'out of town'.

"A lot worse?" Jess asked and then turned fully towards her. "Well, you're either a lot more open minded than most people, or we're not talking about the same thing. I'm going with the latter."

Rory frowned and looked at him, shifting in her seat. "I know about how they... they're thieves." she decided, still feeling odd saying that.

Jess grinned, though it didn't have any amusement in it, and stood up to walk across the room and lean against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, definitely the latter." He breathed.

Rory watched him for a second before shaking her head and standing up too. "What were you talking about then?" she asked, an uneasy feeling filling the pit of her stomach.

"Jeez," Jess cursed under his breath and then walked back over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down as he grabbed his cigarettes and grabbed one out. He then walking over to the window, knowing Luke would flip on him from the smell. "When I first met you, when I first met anyone in Stars Hollow, I never figured I would ever bring anything like this up. Never have to talk about it." he shook his head.

"Come on, Jess. What were you talking about?" Rory asked again, knowing he was delaying what he was saying, and not liking the fact that with every second her nerves increased. A part of her knowing somehow that yesterday was either a lie or just a bit of a big truth.

And it was something she tried to deny. But now couldn't.

"He told you about the runs?" Jess asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

Rory shifted. "He told me that they- Him, Finn, and who ever else-... stole from places. Out of town or whatever. That they broke into houses." she said and once again hated how stupid that sounded a second later – she was laughing.. "He lied." she stated, feeling sickened and hurt at the idea of it.

"No." Jess corrected, throwing his cigarette out the window after putting it out. "He just obviously didn't tell you everything." He lit another.

Rory shook her head. "What is everything?" she asked in exasperation as she stood again and waved her arms around. "You said he didn't lie so what else is there? It makes sense. I mean, I wondered why he always said he went out of town. This explains it."

"I never said it didn't. Yeah they steal and break into places, fuck with stuff. Take what they want, pawn it, sell it, they get the profit. It's not a big thing. I've done it. I _did _it. But the reason we did it was for fun. It's a thrill." Jess said.

"You broke into houses, stole things, and risked being caught for fun?" Rory asked incredulously.

"It's a rush. It was sometimes a few of us, or all of us. It was more risky with all of us. That's how I know Finn. He used to come to the city all the time. We'd go out, knock a few places. You get away with it, it's a thrill."

"That's just stupid."

"Yeah, it is. But it's fun. It's like a game you have to win. It's just easier for you to understand when you're doing it. So if you want we can go over to Doosies and break into the backroom. You're a rookie but I have enough experience for both of us. We can go steal some oranges or something cause we know Taylor counts every one and will flip if he finds one missing." he grinned, trying to lighten up the mood but Rory's shoulders were still stiff as she sat on the couch.

She knew Jess had done stuff like that when he lived in New York. He'd told her. In some weird way, knowing him and knowing what she knew about Tristan and a little about Finn, she figured they would find some sick enjoyment or thrill in breaking into someplace. But that wasn't what was running through her head at the moment. And with everything Jess said, she just stored into the back of her head. It was just running second place to his earlier statement that left her pulse beating loudly in her ears.

"This is insane." she said, running both her hands through her hair. "With Dean everything was simple. We knew everything about each other. I didn't have to worry about if he was going out and breaking into houses for fun."

Jess shook his head and pointed his cigarette at her. "It's not even right to compare them, Rory. They're two totally different people. And anyone would look insane sitting next to Dean. He's the lamest, most boring person I unfortunately know."

"Why because he doesn't go out breaking into places?" He words came out more of an accusation than she intended and sent him an apologetic look.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "You know what I mean." he said and then threw his last cigarette out the window, he was about to reach for yet another, but decided against it. He threw the pack onto his bed and walked over to Rory. "Tristan might be a lot of things but he's a good guy. I don't really know him but if Finn hangs with him than he's a good guy. What he does, it's like a second life. I know for a fact that when he's around other people, when he's around you, it's not even part of him anymore until he does it again."

Rory looked up and met his eyes. "Does what?"

Jess shook his head and crossed the room. "How did we even get on this subject? You diss my choice of books and now this. Just forget it. How bad do you want to know what the flour was for?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Don't you think that I deserve to know?" Rory asked, irritated at his lame attempt at changing the subject he'd brought up in the first place.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to tell you." Jess said, wiggling his eyebrows, playing along like she was talking about the flour still.

"Jess!" Rory yelled out frustrated as she stood up and his smirk dropped.

"If he wanted you to know Rory, he would have told you. I don't know why this has to get put on my shoulders. I just told you more than I've ever told anyone."

"And clearly avoided the thing that started this amazing and fulfilling conversation." Rory replied sarcastically.

"You're not stupid. Even you can put two and two together and figure out that if they never got caught before, then no one knows what they do. That means that no one would have reason to fear them." he said, his voice now rough, changing his mind an grabbing another cigarette. "And the way people shut up when they enter a room? And the fact that everyone knows them? Even you had to figure that out."

Rory swallowed. "I know. I did."

"I told you what it was like and what happened. I told you way back when you asked me what happened in _gangs_ or so you put it. "

Rory opened her mouth to speak but couldn't manage to say anything from the anger she felt, and even more with the hurt and the embarrassment that she actually believed what he said.

"Look." Jess said, coming over to sit on the coffee stand in front of her. "This is really messed up that I'm having this conversation with you of all people. I thought that this... that everything I ever did would never have to be brought up." Jess said, looking her in the eye and could see the mixed emotions she was feeling in them. "But you deserve to know. I don't know him that well. But I know Finn, and he's a good guy, and if he's friends with Tristan than he isn't that bad either."

"I thought he wasn't." Rory said. "He didn't tell me. He just thought that I would believe what he told me and everything would be okay. And I did." she said, uttering the last words with bitterness. "Why can't life ever be simple? How did I manage to get into the middle of all this?"

Jess smirked. "I heard you ran into him. But maybe that's just a rumor."

Rory managed a small smile. "Yeah. I don't know how I can possibly..." she stopped, realizing she was about to say love. "Be with someone that I know virtually nothing about and seems to confuse me more than anything."

"I can't say I know what you mean, but I have a feeling that your little date tonight's going to be a lot more interesting than you planned." Jess let out a breath. "Who knew a bit of flour would lead to this?"

"Yeah." Rory said, having all new feelings about seeing Tristan that night and none of them were excitement. "Pancakes are probably done by now." she added, her mind somewhere totally different.

"Yeah. Probably are." Jess agreed, standing up and walking to the door with her.

"So your arms must be killing you from all those dishes." Rory commented as they walked down the stairs.

"What? I've managed to push the dishes on Luke all week." Jess said smirking and looking at Rory with a raised eyebrow.

Rory grinned. "Oh, but with all that baking you did..."

Jess laughed. "Thank god Luke isn't as smart as you."

Rory smiled and shook her head as they walked into the diner.

* * *

"I'm starting to like this ritual." Louise said as she jumped onto her bed and opened the hot pink nail polish she had in her hand.

"Ritual?" Rory asked in monotone, flipping through TV stations.

"Meeting here, getting ready to go out with our men." Louise grinned.

Rory made a small sound of half hearted agreement, making Louise turn to her, a confused look on her face. "Is that infomercial really that interesting?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rory changed the channel but remained looking at the TV. "No."

Louise watched her for another second before putting the cap on her bottle and turning towards her. "Okay. What's up?"

"Nothing is up." Rory said, in a sarcastic voice, putting on a fake smile but keeping her eyes fixed on the TV. When she continued to just flip stations Louise grabbed the remote, flipped the power off and then tossed the remote on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rory Gilmore?" she asked, half serious, half jokingly.

Rory turned to look at her with a questioning eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Louise shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about how you seem more interested in the TV then me, which I find insulting. And that you went from being excited for tonight, and now you seem like you could care less. Or maybe I'm talking about the fact that you haven't uttered two words since you've been here other than 'hmm.' and 'okay'." Louise said and then narrowed her eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

Rory's gaze shot to Louise with a look of disgust and narrowed her own eyes. "God. No." she said and then just sat back and crossed her arms. "Isn't it possible that I can just not be excited to go?"

"Is it that time of the month? Because not even Paris can change her mood swings this fast."

Rory glared at her and then grabbed the bottle of nail polish to occupy herself. She couldn't help the mood she was in. How was she supposed to act? It was like everyone knew everything but her. And she was getting treated like a child by her boyfriend of all people. Like she was too innocent to know anything. Like he didn't trust her enough.

And that just hurt.

But she knew that what was really eating at her was the fact that she had no control at all. Especially when it came to him. Life was supposed to be easy, she had all her dreams planned out and then Tristan came. He had more power over her than anyone or anything she could ever think of. He'd totally uprooted her life and she'd went right along.

She loved being with him, and at the same time hated it. She had tried to accept things and was doing fine, but now that she knew she still didn't know barely anything about him, she didn't know what to think.

Tristan was the kind of person to let you only see what he wanted you to. And he obviously didn't want her to know too much.

Who was he?

Preferring the anger over the outright self pity and hurt she felt, she jammed the brush back into the bottle and Louise let out a shriek of protest.

"Okay. You're going to ruin that brush and when I go to paint my nails it's going to be my whole toe I'm painting because the bristles are going to be deformed." Louise complained, quickly grabbing the bottle from Rory and setting it on the stand by her bed. "Now tell me what's up."

Rory shook her head, planning on just dropping the subject but the sudden burst of emotions had her standing and pacing.

"I hate this!" Rory said suddenly, "I know I've only had two boyfriends my whole life. But two's enough. _One's_ enough to know that this isn't normal. I mean, when you're in a relationship you're supposed to tell each other things. With me and Dean, everything was always out in the open. We told each other everything. He didn't have any secrets, and neither did I. We could talk. But with Tristan..." she said the name as her eyes narrowed. "He treats me like I'm a kid rather than his girlfriend. He obviously thinks I'm better off knowing nothing. And he probably finds it amusing that I go along thinking one thing and probably patted himself on the back after I just believed what he said and was satisfied with it."

She stopped and took a deep breath and at Louise's wide eyes and surprised, yet amused, look, walked over to the bed and put her head in her hands.

"So..." Louise said. "You're one of those kinds."

Rory shook her head, feeling a little better now that she got it off her chest but now that Louise knew, that brought a whole new burden to deal with. "What?"

"You know the ones who bottle everything up and then let it out all at once." Louise explained. "Makes for great sex." she added with a smirk and had Rory rolling her eyes. "Glad to have you giving normal responses and talking. Now, let's get back to that lovely and I must say, award winning rant."

"I don't know if I want to talk about it." Rory said, trying an attempt to shrug Louise off but knew it wouldn't work.

"Honey, you're dying to talk about it." Louise said, sitting Indian style and turning towards her friend. "And first of all, Tristan doesn't treat you like a kid. You haven't seen the way he looks at you apparently." Louise let out a breath and fanned herself dramatically.

"Not the point." Rory sighed.

"Right, the point." Louise said, resting her chin in her hands. "What do you not know?"

"I don't know anything, apparently."

"About..." Louise prodded.

"About him. About what he does. He goes and tells me what the big secret thing he does out of town is and I actually thought that 'Hey, okay, so that's what he does. The end. Let's all live happily ever after.'" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So you know about the robberies?" Louise asked and cringed at Rory's dry laugh. "Okay. don't get mad that I knew. I just figured... Well, I didn't figure. I just thought you'd already know."

"Yeah… well I didn't."

"Apparently." Louise agreed. "You're mad about that though? 'Cause I can tell you right now that they just do it for fun. Used to be for money but they're all filthy rich now so it's just an amusement thing anymore. No one gets hurt. Even if Tristan or anyone wouldn't care hurting someone, I know my brother and he would never go through with anything if someone was going to get hurt. It's a game to them."

"Your brother does it too?" Rory asked, not at all surprised anymore.

"They all do." Louise shrugged. "Some do it all the time. Some just do it occasionally. I don't know much but I know that they've never gotten caught and no one has ever been hurt or anything."

Rory nodded, already knowing that Tristan, no matter how much he seemed not to care for anything, wouldn't do something that would end up hurting someone.

"So you're pissed at what he didn't tell you?" Louise continued, her eyes narrowed in speculation. "How do you even know there is something he didn't tell you?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm not stupid. I guess I tried to just tell myself there wasn't, but then Jess brought it up this morning and..." she trailed off sighing.

"Guys suck." Louise agreed. "I was seeing this guy once and had no idea that he had a thing for trying on girls clothes. That was until I walked in on him stretching out one of my best shirts over his big head." Louise said, trailing off and narrowing her eyes at the memory. When she looked back at Rory's amused look she just shrugged. "People make mistakes. I accidentally dated a cross dresser." She rolled her eyes. "College guys."

Rory's lips curved.

"But that really has nothing to do with your crisis. Seeing as though you haven't been answering his calls…" At Rory's surprised look Louise rolled her eyes. "I saw it flashing, caller id. I'm not as oblivious as you think. So I'm assuming you're pissed at Tristan for not telling you well... whatever it is you want to know." Louise concluded.

"Whatever it is I want to know." Rory rolled her eyes. "See I don't even know what it is I want to know."

"I don't know everything. It's not like I'm special cause I'm Mike's kid sister. What I know is common knowledge, what I hear around places, and what I've overheard from him." Louise said matter-of-factly. "But I can try and fill you in if you give me a main idea. I mean, if I'm totally off track and you want to know about Tristan's past or something, I have no clue."

Rory shook her head. "I don't think anyone knows about that." she sighed. "Why is everyone scared of him? Why does he walk around like he just is superior to everyone and everything?" she said, speaking more to herself than Louise.

Louise sat back and took a deep breath. "Well... why is everyone scared of him? Well, besides the fact that he just looks scary..." she started and at Rory's look, smirked. "In a totally hot, scary way... he's in a gang, Rory. A seriously notorious gang. Who isn't scared of that?" Louise asked, bringing her knees up to her chin, her eyes serious.

"What does he do though? What is this gang? How do people even know about it and not do anything if it's so bad?" Rory asked, impatience lacing every word.

"You ever hear of the mob?" Louise asked and at Rory's disbelieving glare held up a hand. "I'm not saying he's in the mob... I'm saying he practically runs his own mob-like-thing." Louise said and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I know they own a lot of businesses. Where they get their money is certainly questionable, but they do. They have connections. Like seriously powerful connections. Where or how they earned it I don't know. But like it always is, when you have power, you have rivals. Hence the gangs."

Rory dropped herself back onto the bed and let out a humorless laugh. "This is so crazy."

Louise nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it."

"This isn't supposed to happen in real life. It's for books and movies. Not for me. It isn't supposed to be for me."

"You ever stop and think that maybe we're lucky to experience all of this?" Louise asked, waving a hand with a small smile. "It's surreal, I'll admit that. But how much fun have we had so far? Would you really rather go back to being bland old Rory and never have met Tristan?"

She denied it instantly, shaking her head. "Not at all." she admitted with a small smile. "But I just have to know." she sighed.

Louise nodded. "We could be dating crazy badasses and having the time of our lives but at the end of the day we're just girls."

Rory let out a small laugh. Her mood was lightened. But barely. "Yeah. What am I doing with someone like him?" She asked, more to herself than Louise.

"Well... you want me to start on the overall benefits of having Tristan Dugrey as your boyfriend or do you just want me to skip to the physical attributes?"

Rory managed a small smile. She wanted everything to be fine like it had been, but she knew life was never that easy.

Her smile must have faltered because Louise hit her arm and grinned at her. "Come on, just forget about it. Just let it go and have some fun."

Rory sat up and looked down at her hands. "I'm not just looking for a fun time." she muttered, knowing the words were nothing but the truth. "He means more to me than that." she barely whispered but Louise heard and her jaw dropped quickly before she composed herself and nodded slowly.

"Oh."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, oh." And then couldn't help a smile. "And do you know what the funny thing is? I am trying my hardest to stay pissed at him but I just can't. This isn't normal." She said and then let out a laugh that came on it's own.

Louise grinned. "Ah, the power of hot men. You can't get mad at them even if you try your hardest. That's a powerful weapon they have." She grinned and winked and had Rory rolling her eyes and smiling.

She grabbed the nail polish again and at Louise's cautious watch, deliberately took it out slowly until Louise sighed, relived she wasn't going to try and kill it again.

"Do you think I think too much?" Rory asked suddenly, a helpless expression on her face, thinking about how crazy she must have just sounded to Louise and how ridiculous she had been all day, thinking constant negative things. Not to mention the guilt she now had at not answering her phone when he had called, no matter how hard it was not to.

"Way too much." Louise answered her.

Rory sighed and lay back on the bed. "I am so stupid. I thought this day was going to be me getting ready, being totally excited and then having the time of my life tonight… and yet I've ruined it worrying and over thinking things." she sighed. "I haven't even for a minute stopped to think that he might have had a reason for not telling me. I've completely turned this so it's all about me."

Louise smirked. "I know! You are totally self-centered!"

Rory laughed. "Jeez, and I didn't even answer his calls…"

"Well you'll just have to make it up to him tonight." Louise said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Rory blush and roll her eyes in embarrassment. "Okay Gilmore, tell me this…"

"What?" Rory asked, looking up and breaking out her thoughts of planning something special for Tristan though she had no idea what she was going to do. Everything that popped into her head embarrassed her even thinking about.

"How crazy are you about him?"

Rory looked up at Louise startled, surprised by the question.

"I… really crazy." she said, her voice quiet as she admitted it.

Louise genuinely smiled, "Well that's all you have to worry about. I… well… I figure we're friends, you know…" Louise said, saying the last part with what seemed like difficulty.

"We are." Rory said, feeling like Louise needed assurance and knew she was right when the blonde girl's eyes lit up and Rory couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Good." Louise said. "Well I consider us friends so I just wanted to give you some friendly advice… let things go. Don't clutter your mind with all these doubts because trust me, every girl gets them no matter if they're dating Mr. Perfect or an ex convict. It's normal. But you're not supposed to let them cloud your mind. Especially when you're crazy about the guy."

Rory nodded, realizing what she said was everything Rory had been trying to tell herself all day. "You're right."

Louise smirked. "Didn't you get the memo? I'm always right."

Rory just laughed and shook her head, her mood completely lifted from what it had been all morning.

Once again she was feeling excited for the night to come.

* * *

"So last guesses to where we're going?" Louise asked while she and Rory sat on her living room couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She bit into a chip from the bowl in front of them that constituted as their dinner since it was already eight at night and sent a questioning eyebrow at Rory.

Rory sent her a small smile and shook her head. "I really have no clue. I've never known anywhere Tristan says he's taking me." She folded her hands in front of her, wringing them back and forth. Even the anticipation of knowing she'd see him soon was driving her crazy. She didn't even have to see him yet to be nervous and for her stomach to start fluttering.

"I have no idea either." Louise shrugged and went to reach for another chip but when seeing crumbs on her shirt, groaned and started frantically wiping them off.

Rory watched her, amused.

After looking at her shirt to make sure everything was off of it, Louise sat back on the couch and then checked the clock on the wall. "Mike's supposed to be stopping by too. I told him he better get here before I leave because my parents wanted me to tell him to call them since he never checks his messages." She rolled her eyes.

"Do your parents know about…Mike's friends?" Rory asked, leaning back and playing with the hem of the hooded t-shirt she was wearing, a bright blue against her black jeans.

Louise smirked. "Definitely not."

Rory smiled and shook her head and glanced at the clock as she wrung her hands together. "I'm going to go get something to drink." she said, as she got up and walked from the room, Louise waving a hand as an answer and reaching for the bowl of chips again.

Rory sighed as she walked to the kitchen. This could not be normal. She couldn't remember a time she was this nervous; she was jittery and couldn't stop moving.

But it was always like that with Tristan.

She smiled, just the thought of him made her stomach flip. So this is what it felt like, she thought.

But beyond the nervousness was still that same feeling of guilt. She hadn't answered his calls all day and had spent the entire day angry at him. For nothing.

You could always make it up to him, Louise's words echoed in her head. She tapped her finger against her glass as she looked out the window in front of her. How would she make it up to him, she wondered. Immediately she felt her face heat up. There was no way she could do that, she thought, remembering something Louise had mentioned earlier about one of her many sex crusades. But maybe she could…

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Are they here?" She asked, starting to turn around when hearing footsteps approach but was stopped in her movement when two arms came from behind her and encircled her waist, pulling her up against a hard body she instantly recognized.

"Hey," He greeted, his mouth against her ear before they moved down her neck and to the bit of exposed skin at her shoulder, trailing small open mouthed kissed in it's wake.

"Hi." She replied, taking a deep breath when I chill shot down her spine. "I didn't even hear the doorbell ring." she managed to get out before she took a deep intake of breath as Tristan took her ear between his teeth. Immediately a tingling feeling started slowly spreading through her body, making her shiver.

"I didn't ring it. I came with Mike and since it's his house…" Tristan said, slightly blowing into her ear and her body automatically arched back into his.

"Someone could walk in any second." Rory stopped his hand that was traveling up her stomach and turned around; the smile that appeared on her lips instantly matched his own as he stared down at her. She glanced at the door and Tristan's gaze followed hers quickly before darting back to her.

"No one's going to come in." He said, taking a step towards her, making her move back until her back was pressed against the counter behind her.

"Well then…" Rory sighed, looking back up at him quickly before his lips found hers again. His arms moved from her hips and instead moved around her back to wrap around her and pull her body as close to his, supporting her with the half hug.

"I tried calling you earlier." he said against her lips, his tongue darting out to trace them quickly before pulling his head back to stare down at her with sparkling dark blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Rory asked, feeling the twinge of guilt hit her. "My phone was off." she said, glancing over his shoulder before getting the courage to meet his eyes. Tristan stared down at her with a blank look, letting his eyes move over her face, her lips, her cheeks, before finally meeting her eyes again. Just that caress with his eyes made her heart turn over.

"So nothings wrong?" He asked, and as she watched his eyes flash, she knew he didn't completely believe her.

"Everything's fine now." she said her sudden confidence to make him want to believe that taking over her. She slid her hands up to his face to rest on his cheeks and leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

She could tell he was shocked at first because he hesitated a moment, both of them knowing it was rare that she initiated a kiss, but after a moment she felt his lips start to move with hers.

This felt nice, she realized. Being in control for once, doing what she wanted. She wove her fingers back through his hair, pulling his face closer as the kiss deepened and she ran her tongue along his lips before biting down on them gently with her teeth before repeating the gesture. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were on his shoulders and slowly moving down over his chest and to his stomach and resting on the top of his jeans.

Tristan broke back to stare down at her and for a moment she almost backed out, moving her hands away from him but then took a deep breath and let them sit back on his sides, slowly gliding under his shirt.

"I was thinking." she said, her words coming out quiet as she took a slow breath to steady her breathing although she knew nothing would be able to calm her heart at the moment.

Tristan's eyes never left hers but she saw them grow darker. Something she thought wasn't real and was said for the soul purpose of description, before she met him and realized a persons eyes really did change with their mood. "About what?" he asked, his voice as low as hers and seeming to travel over her and make goose bumps appear on her skin.

"About… something." she said, her heart beating wildly in her chest. What was she supposed to say? If she talked she would psych herself out. She knew that would happen, so instead she just moved up to her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Then slowly she started working her way down, each time letting her mouth open a little more so every kiss became a little less chaste.

"Mary…" She heard him say, his voice barely audible as it came out more than a sigh and that was all she needed as a boost of confidence.

She didn't know exactly what to do. But instead of freaking out and wondering if she was doing something wrong like she assumed she would do, her mind was too occupied with thoughts of him to think about anything else.

Her hands moved to the button of his jeans on their own accord as she moved to the front of his neck, letting her tongue reach out to taste him before blowing on the wet skin, and pressing her lips to it, feeling his pulse racing underneath.

"Is this okay?" she asked, as she moved her hands over the button of his jeans and flicked it open, her stomach no longer nervous but now filled with it's own anticipation. Before he could answer she slowly unzipped his zipper and by the noise he made in the back of his throat, knew that he thought it was definitely okay.

She broke apart from him for a second, her eyes looking up and meeting his, noticing they were almost black in color.

"You have to help me through this cause I don't exactly know…" she said, her eyes shifting and then meeting his again, staying there and not even moving when her own hands moved down underneath his boxers, her hand coming in contact with him, already unbelievably hard. Her eyes looked down automatically and she let out a slow breath, surprised, as she let her finger tips slowly move over him, amazed.

Tristan let out a long and deep moan, his hips moved towards her hands and his hands came behind her to clasp the ends of the counter behind her for support. "What are you doing?" his words seem strangled.

Rory seemed to break out of her daze at his words and her eyes shot up to his, still marveling at the way he felt under her fingers. Nervous. Freaked out. Sacred. All things she expected to feel. But this, this feeling somewhere between anticipation and amazement that she was making the guy in front of her seem helpless just under her touch was exhilarating. She never expected that.

"I'm just…" she stopped, a small smile appearing on her face at its own accord. "Doing something for you." she finished and then reached up and touched her lips to his, the slight nerves coming back but she fought them off as she stepped back and then lowered to her knees in front of him.

She heard him say her name again but ignored it, knowing that if she let her nervousness get in the way she would back out as quickly as she had jumped into it. She reached out, letting her fingers slowly touch him, drifting up and down him slowly, barely touching him… and at the feeling of him hot and hard under her touch, she slowly moved her hand so it closed around him and added the slightest bit of pressure.

She heard him gasp above her and heard his hands tighten on the counter and turned to see his knuckles unbelievably white and shadowing into purple, before she looked up to meet his eyes. His mouth was gaping open as he stared down at her.

Darting her eyes back down, she slowly moved her hand up to the tip of him, letting her thumb move over it, as the rest of her fingers fluttered over the hot skin. She heard him gasp and without looking up, sent out the small unsure question to him. "Like that?"

She heard his breathing pick up as she squeezed a little tighter, now feeling freer to experiment, her nerves still firmly in place but slowly fading and turning into wonder.

"Just like that." She heard him barely say as he bucked his hips into her hands again and she glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his one more time, a small smile coming to her lips as she looked at him. A loving feeling rushing through her body instantly.

She bit at her bottom lip, running her tongue along it slowly before moving her hand to the base and moving forward slightly until her lips touched the tip, her eyes drifting closed at the contact.

He jerked in her hands and she opened her eyes instantly, moving back and quickly looking up at him. He met her eyes, the impossible midnight black of them watching her and she took one more deep breath before moving her lips to him again, this time letting them part slightly as they touched him. He jerked again but this time she just let her hold on him tighten so slightly as she continued.

Her tongue moved out to taste him, slowly running over the tip of him and slowly down the side before she took one final breath and moved her mouth, closing over him.

She wouldn't lie and say she never thought about it because she figured everyone thought about it once in their life whether in deep thought or just a passing one, but whatever she thought, she never thought it would be like this. For a minute she didn't move, but then felt one of Tristan's hands move to her hair, running through it and reaching down to stroke her cheek. The touch was all she needed, and with her eyes closed, she slowly started to roll her tongue along the bottom of him as she started slowly sucking. All fear vanished at his moans and gasps, with every one her confidence growing and she sucked just a little harder, moving her fingers slowly somewhere else, adding pressure wherever they would land.

She didn't expect to feel good about it. To like it. But she loved what she was doing to him. Every once in a while he would loosen grip on her hair and run his fingers over her cheek before running them back through her hair, lowly saying her name in encouragement or bite out a curse word.

She rolled her tongue over him and then up from the base to the tip of him, nipping gently, not knowing if it was right but not caring and it seemed to trigger something in him because in an instant his hand in her hair tightened and he was bucking his hips into her mouth. Rory's grip tightened automatically but she didn't move, continuing to do what she was doing as he bucked his hips into her mouth and then he stilled and before she could move back her throat unconsciously began swallowing.

She leaned her head back against the counter as she took a deep breath as she watched Tristan button up his pants. Then his arms were on her helping her stand up but before she could say anything his arms were around her and his forehead was pressed to hers.

"God." He whispered against her face, his hands stroking a slow rhythm against her sides. She felt him move behind her and briefly heard the faucet turn on before a glass appeared in his hand, offered to her.

"We're in the kitchen." she said, not a question but a statement as realization dawned on her and she buried her face into Tristan chest, feeling the cool leather of his jacket and the rumble in his chest and knew he was laughing.

"You just do that and now your realizing just where the fuck we are?" he laughed, his low voice moving over her and she took a calming breath. She took the outstretched glass and a took a small sip, turning around to set it on the counter before turning back to meet his eyes for the first time.

The were still so dark, and she stared amazed, not knowing what to say. She knew her cheeks were heating up, she could feel the blush all the way to the tips of her toes but couldn't pull her eyes away.

Tristan's hand came up and gently touched the side of her face as he watched her and then a smirk made its way to his lips and he chuckled deep in his throat before leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

Rory met his eyes, her mouth opening and then closing again before she looked away. "I just…" she started and then looked up into his eyes again. "I just wanted to." she whispered.

He seemed to stare at her forever and she felt her blood heat from his stare, her stomach flipping. He somehow always made her completely nervous when looking at her. Watching her. Staring at her. He seemed to never move his eyes away from her. Always so direct.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently, his tongue darting out slowly but not pushing the kiss to anything deeper. "You amaze me. You know that?" He whispered against her lips and Rory just smiled, relief flooding her body at his words. Any doubt she had in herself disappearing. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip to try and prevent her goofy smile that she felt appearing on her face.

"I forgot we were in the kitchen." she blushed, once again realizing right where they were.

"No kidding. God knows what was just going through your mind when you just jumped me."

Rory's eyes widened as she stared at him, her mouth gaping open and then glared at him with a grin, blushing as she hit his shoulder.

"Well you could have pushed me away if you were so against it." she said, crossing her arms, trying to pout but not being able to control her grin. She thought she'd feel embarrassed, awkward, but she felt like she always felt with him. Normal.

"Fuck no." Tristan groaned, his mouth pressing against hers again, this time parting her lips with his tongue, biting at her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth, instantly deepening the kiss as he pushed his body into hers, his hands moving up under her shirt to tickle her stomach lightly.

"But it's only fair..." he said, biting at her lip before delving into her mouth again, giving them just a moment to catch their breaths as he pressed up against her again and she was shocked to feel him already hardening again. "…That I repay you."

"Oh." Was Rory's only response as his lips shifted to her neck, laying openmouthed kissed down to her shoulder when he then nipped and sucked at her skin.

"Rory? Are you guys still here?" Louise's voice drifted into the kitchen and Rory's eyes opened instantly, trying to push Tristan back but he just kept kissing her, his hands now traveling further up her shirt.

"Tristan!" Rory hissed and he made a growling noise before pushing back to glare at her. "God, you're like a rabid animal." Rory bit her lip to stop from laughing and straightened her shirt as Louise walked into the kitchen and then stopped.

"We'll finish this later." Tristan whispered into her ear, the way he said it making heat spread through her body and she tried not to blush as she turned her attention to Louise.

"Oh. Um, I guess you are. I thought you already might have left cause Mike said…" Louise started, looking more uncomfortable than Rory had ever seen her.

"We…" Rory started but Tristan cut her off.

"We're leaving right now." he said, grabbing Rory's hand, lacing their fingers, and pulling her towards the door.

"Don't let me say goodbye or anything." Rory joked as he pulled her outside and she realized how much time had obviously passed since it was now pitch black outside.

Tristan stopped when he got to his bike, laughter in his voice as he turned around and pulled Rory against him. "Well you see I kind of lost track of time."

Rory felt her cheeks heat up, wondering if there would ever possibly be a time when they didn't and shook her head as Tristan laughed.

Tristan's lips then descended to hers, giving her a soft unexpected kiss before pulling back and Rory looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Did I tell you thanks?" he asked, his voice just a whisper that sent electric shocks through her.

Rory looked over his shoulder before meeting his eyes again. "Thanks?" she asked, feeling somehow happy at his small admission though under any other circumstances she would have felt ridiculous having someone thank her for what she just did.

"You were amazing. Really." He said, his hand touching her cheek again. "Fucking amazing." he repeated, his smile turning to a smirk. "I love your sudden spontaneity."

Rory smirked herself and bit her lip, watching as his eyes automatically darted down to them. "I'm actually really spontaneous." she said, breaking from his hold and walking to his bike, grabbing the helmet that was now marked hers.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked, watching her with a cocked eyebrow and a lopsided smirk.

Rory grinned, "Yep." she said before pulling her helmet over her head.

Tristan laughed as he grabbed his own putting it over his head but not bothering with the lacings like Rory did. He threw his leg over his bike, reaching a hand out to Rory.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as she settled on the back of the bike, moving her body till it rested against his back. She loved being so close to him.

"You'll see." was all he said as he started the bike.

"Ever the cryptic one." Rory muttered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and they pulled out of Louise's driveway and onto the main road, heading for Hartford.

* * *

Rory watched over Tristan's shoulder as they sped down the highway, the buildings going by. Street lights, taxis, buses, they were all one big blur. They turned onto another street and Rory noticed that instead of heading to the outskirts or towards the end of the city where Tristan lived, they seemed to be heading for the opposite end. Somewhere she had never gone before. More streets passed by as Tristan sped down the road and Rory noticed less and less cars seemed to be on the road as they headed further in that direction and more and more houses and buildings seemed less vacated.

She felt the bike slow and looked ahead to the middle of two huge buildings as Tristan drove down the narrow alley way in between and then crossed another road before going through another alleyway. Her grip tightened automatically on his stomach as they turned down what looked like a completely deserted road.

Tristan stopped the bike and put his feet down, bracing them and turned slightly, lifting his visor up and smirking back at her.

"You ready?"

Rory lifted her own visor up briefly as she looked around, her arms still holding onto him tightly. "Ready for what?" she asked, but Tristan just winked at her, pushing his visor down again before taking off to the other end of the long road and then Rory heard it. Music loud enough she heard it clearly through her helmet and over the roar of Tristan's bike. Large steel garbage cans with fire burning in them, lighting up the dark street and cars and bikes lined up, people walking to one certain road up ahead, turning to stare at Tristan's oncoming bike and moving out of the way. She noticed people staring or waving as Tristan passed them, but most of her attention was focused on where they were going.

"Hold on!" Tristan yelled back at Rory and she tightened her grip around him.

And then he pulled into another large alleyway and she stared in awe. Tristan revved the bike beneath them and sped down the street and she watched as people cheered, raising their drinks in greeting as he passed them. People were lined up each side of the abandoned alleyway between two huge buildings.

She was still staring when Tristan stopped the bike and moved to get off and she took his hand, not at all worrying about the stares they were getting, too involved with everything else.

She slowly removed her helmet and ran a hand through her hair and felt Tristan take the helmet from her hands with a chuckle, obviously at her face. She had no idea what she looked like at the moment but had a pretty good guess.

The alleyway was wide, in between two huge brick buildings that seemed to stretch on forever. Lit up garbage cans reflected off the walls lighting it all up with the added light of a few cars headlights. People stood everywhere, in between parked bikes and a few cars, holding drinks, dancing to music that was coming from a huge set up of speakers outside a door that was on the side of one of the buildings.

She heard another bike rev and her head quickly shot to her left as she heard Tristan call out a few greetings to people. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind but her attention was transfixed on two riders as they sped their bikes down the alley way towards them and then lifted them up, one of the bikes lifting up onto only its back tire and the other only on its front. The two guys riding them balancing as their bikes continued to move forward. Another bike came up and started spinning in the middle of the road as the two bikes settled back down and did U-turns, racing back the other way, one of the guys standing up on his seat, balancing himself.

Rory stared, amazed at what the guys were doing and amazed that she seemed to have just stepped into a scene from a version The Fast And The Furious. She assumed things like this probably happened in real life. But she never expected to actually see it. Let alone have it be like this.

"Where are we?" Rory found herself asking and felt Tristan chuckle against her neck, realizing just how close he was. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and his mouth next to her ear.

"Welcome to my world, baby." He whispered and Rory smiled as she turned around to look at him, her mouth still slightly parted. Out of everything, she would never have guessed this.

"You do this?" she asked in awe, watching two more guys on bikes start doing tricks as people cheered them on. She didn't miss that they were dressed exactly like Tristan.

Tristan smirked down at her and shrugged. "A bit." He answered, a corner of his mouth lifting as he looked down at her with sparkling eyes. "Why, you like it?" he asked, his hand on her hip, rubbing over the area where her tattoo was.

Rory looked around again. It was like she was in a whole different world.

"It's… amazing." she found herself saying and saw Tristan's eyes light up at her statement. "God, I cant believe this." she laughed, still in awe over everything . "This is what you do?" she asked, the thought suddenly coming to her.

Tristan licked his lips as his arm tightened. "Sometimes." he said and then turned her around so her back was pressed up against him again and pointed ahead of her to the end of an alleyway, beyond where she hadn't even noticed before. "But mostly, we race."

Rory looked past the alleyway to where it seemed was the outskirts of the city. She could barely see from headlights glaring at her, but saw rows and rows of cars and bikes lined up as two other cars sped by the alleyway opening briefly before disappearing.

Rory shook her head amazed, taking it all in as she turned back to look at Tristan with a smile. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tristan brought his arm around her and pulled her tight to him. His eyes sparkling at her. "I wanted to show you. I wanted you to see my world. What I do." he said, his voice whispering over her lips before moving to hers with a small smile, nipping at her lips as he pulled her closer.

"God, get a room you two horny fucks. You're making poor Jonathan here seethe with envy. He hasn't had so much as a second glance for a year now. Going through his dry spell." A familiar voice said and Tristan and Rory immediately broke apart and turned to see Finn grinning at them a few feet away as he got off his own bike.

"Fuck off Finn." another guy who Rory assumed was Jonathan said, glaring at the Australian.

"No need to be so hostile Johnny boy. It happens to everyone. Present company excluded." Finn winked and then dodged the fist that was thrown at him. "See, the lack of sex is making him abnormally violent." The other guy just scoffed and walked off with Finn yelling out a 'You know I still love you though!' after him but the guy just gave him the finger over his shoulder, making Finn laugh.

"Finn." Rory greeted, smiling and chuckling a bit at the hurt look on the Australians face.

"Did you see that love? He flipped me off!" He mock pouted as he walked up to them. "I think I need a bit of loving to make me feel a bit better. What do you say?"

"I say I would be more than happy to…" Rory started and heard Tristan's growling warning by her ear though she knew he was grinning at his friend. "…But Tristan's kind of the jealous type. You know." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Tristan asked, biting her neck in punishment, making her shiver.

"Really." Finn answered for her. "About time you two showed up. I thought for a moment you weren't coming." he grinned as he leaned against a parked car. "So what did you two lovebirds get up to?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well…" Tristan started and Rory immediately stiffened in response but then felt his chest shake with laughter. "It's none of your fucking business."

Finn frowned, flicking the ash of a cigarette he lit onto the ground. "No fun. I always tell you."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear." Tristan answered, smirking.

Finn glared before shifting his gaze back to Rory and grinning. "So doll, what you think?" he asked, motioning around with his arms.

Rory couldn't help her own grin. "I think that you should have told me you two were the real life Vin Diesel and Paul Walker."

Finn threw his head back and laughed and Rory felt Tristan chucking too.

"Me being Vin of course, since I'm all buff and all." Finn smirked as he made muscles, making Rory chuckle at his lame attempt. Finn sighed. "I'm just average I suppose."

"He's scrawny." Tristan corrected.

"Fuck off, you idiot." Finn glared and then smiled at Rory. "He just says that because you're around darling. Has to make you think all other men are inferior to his very masculine self."

Rory laughed as Tristan chucked an empty beer can that was on the ground next to them, at Finn, who ducked out of the way.

"But back to the original question. I couldn't tell you. Tristan here would have killed me." Finn grinned.

"What?" Rory asked, quirking a confused eyebrow at Tristan who just rolled his eyes.

"He wanted to show you himself. You should have seen him earlier. All worried and nervous not knowing if you would like it here. He even…" Finn broke off as another can was chucked at his head.

"He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Tristan told Rory, pulling her to his other side so he was on the outside near the speeding bikes and she was closer to the wall. "He was sleeping all day anyway."

"No. Only part of the day because this idiot came and woke me up to talk my ear off." Finn glared at his friend, obviously still mad that he was woken up.

Rory grinned up at Tristan's face. "Oh, really?"

"Like, I said, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Tristan said, looking over Rory's head but obviously sensing her gaze smirked down at her. "You're missing everything. I know how you like to take everything in and eat it up. Look around, Mary."

"Look around. Specifically in my direction." Finn smirked at her.

"You know, if you weren't my friend and all, you'd be dead right now." Tristan glanced over at Finn who just threw his head back and laughed. "So what is it going take to get your friend to go out with him so he'll shut the hell up and leave us alone?" Tristan turned his attention to Rory.

"A miracle." Rory said seriously and Tristan groaned and winced but then upon hearing his name called, his eyes blanked and he stiffened next to Rory, bringing her closer to him. A few people approached them that Rory noticed were the guys on the bikes that had just been doing tricks.

"What and I don't get a greeting?" Finn asked, flicking his cigarette down and gesturing to himself.

"Didn't see you. That fucking trench coat has you blending into the wall." One guy laughed and Finn rolled his eyes at him.

"Tristan, Rory." A voice greeted from the back of the group and a guy stepped forward that Rory recognized as Tee, the guy that she had saved her the night she went to Tristan's. She sent a smile at him as Tristan nodded his head at him in greeting.

They started talking and Rory looked around, not missing the glances she'd get from everyone going by and from the people in the group that were talking to Finn and Tristan. They'd glance at her, and then Tristan's arm around her. But she was used to it by now and just ignored it, but still hated the random glares she would receive.

People were standing around, dancing, talking, drinking. Some people were making bets, some were making out against the sides of the building and some were exiting and entering another steel door in one of the buildings that was guarded by two huge guys that looked similar to the bouncers at X.

"Come on!" Finn's voice made her turn to the Australian who was on his bike, yelling at Tristan.

"I don't think…" Tristan started but Finn cut him off.

"Don't you want to impress your girl anyways?" Finn winked at Rory. "Just one. Unless you're just scared your ego will be bruised when I beat you."

Tristan shook his head, his eyes still blank and his body still stiff but she could feel him quietly laugh at his friend.

"You going to be okay here with Tee for a minute?" he leaned down, his mouth brushing her ear, only loud enough for her to hear.

Rory looked up at him, not sure exactly what was going on but nodding. "What are you guys going to do."

"Race." Tristan smirked briefly, pressing his lips to hers, earning a few wolf whistles from the people around them before winking and walking over to his own bike and starting it up.

"They're going to race? Here?" Rory asked, glancing up at Tee's huge frame that had now taken its place next to her. "In this alley way?"

Tee nodded his head, chuckling a bit.

"But, it's so small, and there are people in the way…" She started; suddenly terrified as Finn and Tristan both raced down to the end of the alley they had entered from. The alley was extremely long, but it was narrow and she couldn't think of anyone racing in it, especially since it was littered with people.

"They'll move. It's Tristan that's racing." was all Tee said and Rory watched in amazement as people filtered against the walls, leaving a wide span of empty space.

She opened her mouth to ask if they'd only be racing to the end of the alleyway but was cut off when she heard their bikes and looked down to see them both by the entry way, neither wearing helmets, their bikes roaring as a guy to their left counted down to 1 on his fingers. Then they were speeding down the alleyway at a blinding speed and stopping at the other end, that Rory could barely see from being down so far but noticed Tristan's bike seemed a bit further away than Finn's.

She watched in amazement as people cheered as they rode their bikes back down.

"It's a short race. Nothing but speed. No time to pick up momentum. Just going from point A to point B. A lot of guys wipe out trying to do it. You got to know how to ride. How to race." Tee's voice reached her ears, answering an unanswered question.

She watched as Tristan and Finn rode back down to where she was, circling each other with their bikes and she laughed, realizing they were putting on a show for everyone. People were cheering, everyone's attention on the two guys on bikes.

Finn lifted his bike onto his back wheel and Tristan did the same to his as they spun in circles around each other, grinning at each other all the while. Tristan signaled something to Finn and pulled his bike to the side, jumping off of it and walking over to Rory with a smirk, his eyes lit up like she'd never see them before.

"Congrats on winning." Rory said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, nodding his thanks at Tee. She grinned up at him, his grin contagious.

"Did you think I wouldn't? I have my girl watching." Tristan chuckled into her ear and Rory felt herself blush, putting her hand over his that was once against tracing the skin over her tattoo. "Watch Finn." Tristan told her into her ear and Rory turned her head back to the guy still on his bike.

She watched as he stood up, putting his hands on his seat and doing a handstand right on his bike as it moved and then quickly, jumped back down, taking control again.

"Oh my god." Rory said, gaping at him as he did another trick.

Tristan chuckled, pulling her closer. "Don't get too impressed." he said and Rory grinned at the possessive note in his voice.

She glanced up at him, seeing him watching her with one side of his mouth upturned in a lopsided smile and she felt her heart turn over and reached up ad kissed him quickly, feeling him slowly kiss her back softly. "Thanks for bringing me."

Tristan looked down at her when she pulled away with a look in his eyes she didn't recognize and he smiled a slow smile. "Thanks for coming."

* * *

"_So_ awesome." Louise said for the 20th time in the last hour. Rory looked over at her from where she sat beside her, on the hood of someone's parked car, watching the show that seemed to be endless of people cheering on two guys as one of them stood up on the back of the bike behind the one who was driving, holding his can of beer in the air, not bothering to hold on.

"They sure have good balance." Rory remarked, watching them with a small smile.

"Wait until I tell everyone at school that I came here." Louise smirked, motioning around. "Though I have no idea how I'm going to exactly explain this." she added with a raised eyebrow.

Rory shook her head, wondering how she was going to explain it to her mother. She was just as lost. "I don't know either." She heard a loud laugh, and recognizing it as Finn's, looked over to where he and Tristan were standing about ten feet away with a few other guys. When she turned her head to look at Tristan, she found his eyes already on hers and her breathing stalled. His icy blue eyes were shining at her and she watched as he licked his lips slowly, looking her over from head to toe, so much like the first time they'd ran into each other, and then winked before turning back to Finn and saying something.

Rory let out a slow breath, just that one look having made a shock run straight through her body.

"My, oh, my." Louise's dreamy voice drifted over to her. "Just what exactly happened in my kitchen?"

Rory's looked back at Tristan as he stood, talking to Finn and then quickly turned to face her friend with wide eyes, her lips parted, surprised by the question.

Louise laughed. "Oh god, never mind. With that look, it means something that I don't want to know or I won't ever be able to ever get a drink without thinking of what Tristan Dugrey and Rory Gilmore got down to over by my sink."

Rory's cheeks flushed as she pulled Tristan's jacket, which he had given to her to wear, tighter around her body. She inhaled his scent and smiled.

"So, question." Louise's words made Rory look up at her. "I take it my lovely little pep talk worked earlier? I mean, you're no longer over thinking and holding everything inside for your next random blowup, are you?"

Rory rolled her eyes at Louise with a small smile. "No, I'm not."

And she wasn't. The night had been so unbelievable since the second Tristan had walked up behind her that she had totally forgot about everything else that had been nagging her earlier that day. Something inside told her that it shouldn't be like that, that it wasn't safe to be so caught up in a moment you forgot everything else, but she just pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to do anything but enjoy the rest of the night. She'd lived the past 18 years of her life thinking everything through, and now, it felt nice to just live in the moment.

"What are you thinking about that has you looking so… serene?" Finn asked as he walked over to her with a grin. "It couldn't possibly be me, could it?"

Rory grinned at him and then her grin grew when Tristan walked up behind him and hit him in the back of the head, making Finn glare.

Rory smiled sympathetically as Finn muttered under his breath for a moment before his eyes moved, watching a group of girls walk by and then putting on a grin and walking after them.

"You're so mean." Rory told Tristan, giving him an amused glare as he walked up to her, settling himself between her legs, level with her from her position on top of the car.

"You like it." He said confidently, and Rory rolled her eyes and then let them shut when his mouth came to hers and his hands moved from her knees, slowly up her thighs until they rested on her hips and then jerked her forward, pulling her up against him.

Louise cleared her throat before sliding off the hood, "I'm gonna… go get a drink. Bye."

Rory pulled away, her cheeks flushing but Louise was already walking away. "Wait a minute," Rory chuckled when Tristan's mouth instantly moved to her neck when losing contact with her own. "Everyone can see." She said half-heartedly though at the moment she could have cared less.

"No one cares." Tristan's hot breath tickled her neck as he moved up to her ear and took it between his teeth. "And it's not like I'm gonna pin you down and have you right here on the top of this car." He said, and then his chuckle vibrated through her body to the tips of her toes. "We can do that some other time." He breathed.

Rory dug her hands into the front of his shirt when his mouth met hers again. It was amazing how many feelings he sent rushing through her body at his touch, his words, at just being with him.

"Finn was trying to talk to me but I couldn't even listen." Tristan's tongue teased her lips but didn't go any further, but instead he teased her, nipping at her lips while he talked. "And I couldn't stop looking at you over here." He moved to the other side of her mouth. "Couldn't get earlier out of my head." He breathed against her lips and then looked her in the eyes.

Her heart sped up a little more and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice only a whisper as she moved into his touch as his fingers made slow circles on her sides. Every few seconds, his thumb running over her stomach a bit.

"Yeah." He answered her, his eyes dead serious on hers, nearly black again. "And thinking about how I still need to return the favor." Now the corner of his lips slowly upturned and she knew heat was flooding her cheeks. "Not to mention," He continued, chuckling a bit. "Seeing you over here in my jacket reminds me of the other day when you were wearing nothing but it."

Rory couldn't help but smile at the memory and bit her lip to stop it but it didn't help. "Well I do like your jacket." she grinned, moving forward to place a quick kiss on his lips. Amazed that she was flirting with him so easily. It had always been something that she was unsure about, not knowing what to say but with him, it came so easily.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his own smile growing. "Well I said I'd buy you one."

Rory shook her head, cocking it to the side a bit. "And what if I said I just liked this one?"

Tristan just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, his smirk firmly in place as he brought his face a bit closer to hers. "I'd say that I'd buy myself a new one then. But of course there'd have to be a few rules if I was giving up my jacket. Certain requirements that would come, obligations you would have to fill."

"Of course." Rory nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about at his mischievous look. But her heart was racing for something else to. "You would really do that for me?" She asked, looking at him seriously. She was never able to pull her eyes away from him.

Tristan grinned, shaking his head at her for a moment before lowering his forehead to hers. "Don't you get yet it, baby?" he whispered, his eyes meeting hers. "I'd do anything for you."

She couldn't breath. She never knew something could feel so incredible. This was it, she thought. Love. She would do anything for him too she realized, and that scared her as well as made utter happiness fill her.

"What are you thinking?" Tristan asked, still watching her.

She couldn't help the grin that seemed to be stuck on her face. "Nothing." she murmured before bringing her lips to his, her arms slowly traveling around his neck and pulling him closer.

And then she heard it.

Someone yelled and Tristan quickly broke apart from her, spinning around in the direction the voice came from and then instantly grabbing her, pulling her from the hood of the car and pushing her against the side of the building, covering her body with his, knocking the breath out of her, as she heard the loud sound of bikes revving and the unmistakable sounds of guns firing.

"Tristan…" She said, shocked still but seemed to lose her voice after that.

"Stay still, just stay still." His voice moved over her and her fear grew when she heard more people yelling and screaming.

And then the engines faded and Tristan was pulling her away from the wall and she looked around, people were practically running towards their cars on the streets, people already on their bikes and racing away.

"What's going on? What happened?" She didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on because Tristan had her hand and was pulling her towards a car and opening a door and she realized for the first time Tristan's other hand was occupied with a gun. His gun.

"Get in, Rory. Come on." He said, his voice as calm as ever only accelerated the fear rising in her stomach.

"Where are we going? Where's Louise?" She asked, suddenly terrified for her friend as she slid into the backseat, scooting over to make room but Tristan made no move to get in and instead his eyes traveled all around him, watching. "Tristan," she said again but he just continued to look around and then she caught sight of Finn approaching them and heard them talk in whispered voices. She watched them not knowing what else to do as more people ran by the car doors, heading for their own cars and bikes. Finn and Tristan looked as serious as she'd ever seen them. Both their eyes were cold; their faces expressionless, both hands were gripped around their guns making their knuckles white.

She moved to get back out of the car when Tristan continued to talk to Finn. She couldn't think. Someone had shot off a gun, numerous times. Was there a shooting? Was it purposely, or did something happen? Her mind was going crazy.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tristan hand stopped her from getting out of the car and she realized even though he was standing as if ready to pounce at something at any second and seeming to be deep in the conversation with Finn, he was well aware of what she was doing.

"I need to find Louise," was all she could think at the moment as she stared into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. They were completely cold. Hard. Unfeeling. She'd never seen them completely like that before and the sight alone had her mouth going dry.

"She can take care of herself, get back in the car." Tristan voice sounded final but Rory shook her head, going to get out again but Tristan's hand stopped her.

"I need to find her." She repeated, she wasn't sure what was going on, what had happened, what was happening, but she knew she needed to find Louise.

"Fuck." Tristan swore, running a hand through his hair. He swore again and shook his head. "Just wait a second, I'll find her." He said, giving her a look to let her know he was going to before saying something else to Finn.

Rory looked out through the windshield of the car and saw that most of the vehicles had cleared out and then her stomach dropped when she noticed a group of guys still there, waiting, all with guns in their own hands. All dressed like Tristan was. Standing to the left of the alley, looking like they were waiting for something.

Finn jogged over to the group and started talking and Rory's eyes went back to Tristan who was still standing by the car, one hand braced on the door, but before she could even open her mouth to say anything a voice cut her off.

"Rory?" Louise voice called. Rory moved to step out of the car as Louise appeared a little ways down the alley, looking as scared as Rory felt but Tristan stopped her from getting out once again.

"Over here." he called and Louise's head swung around to look at him before practically running over to the car. "Get in." he told her and she didn't hesitate.

Rory moved over, going to ask Tristan what was going on but he shut the car door and was moving to the other side as Tee got in the drivers seat.

"I'm so happy I found you. Oh my god, I didn't know what to do. I was way over there and then it just started and, oh my god, I thought I wasn't gonna find you…" Louise rambled but Rory only paid half attention as she watched Tristan talk to some other guy before opening the door on her side, his face as cold as ever.

"Tristan what's going on?" she asked again, hating that her voice was unsteady.

He just stared at her for a minute before leaning down into the car till he was face to face with her. "I'm sorry." he said and then a furious look came over his face before he shook his head and looked back at her again. "Tee's gonna take you to my place, I'll be right behind you guys. Okay?" He said quickly, but before she could say anything else, he was pressing his lips hard to hers and then letting go and slamming the door and the car was taking off.

Rory quickly turned around and watched as the car pulled quickly out of the alley, Tristan standing there watching it go as Finn walked up to his side. A sick feeling made its way into her stomach when they turned down a road and the alley disappeared.

"…I didn't what to do and then I thought you had already left and…" Louise broke off, finally realizing Rory wasn't paying attention to her and that they were now traveling down the road.

"Louise," Rory said, taking a careful breath, her fingers digging into the leather jacket she still wore. "What happened?"

Louise stared at her for a minute before swallowing, her wide eyes darting up at the guy driving before back to Rory.

"These guys on bikes just pulled up and started shooting." she swallowed. "They weren't from Tristan's group." She shook her head. "Oh god, I hope my brothers alright…"

Rory toned her out, everything Jess had said coming back to her. Everything she had thought of earlier in the day consuming her, the cold look on Tristan's face, the black gun he was holding in his hand.

"A gang." Rory said, the words barely coming from her mouth and Louise nodded. "They," she started but then stopped unsure of what to say. "Why did they start shooting? Why would they do that?" her question was now directed at Tee but he didn't make any move to show that he even heard her.

A few seconds past before his deep voice echoed through the car. "That's what they do. They don't need a reason." he said and the paused. "Tristan will take care of it."

A million thoughts ran through her head and her heart felt heavy in her chest but that one line just keep repeating itself over and over again, making her sick.

_Tristan will take care of it._

* * *

Tee led them up to Tristan's apartment and unlocked the door. The rest of the short ride there had been silent except for Louise's quiet muttering to herself. Rory was speechless.

She thought she'd been scared when she'd heard a gun go off and Tristan pushed her against the building. It felt like world stopped for a moment. One of those 'movie' terms where everything suddenly goes and blurry and starts moving in slow motion. She thought she'd been sacred then, but now… now not knowing where Tristan was and what he was doing was scaring her more than she thought anything ever could.

"Where's Tristan?" Rory asked when Tee shut the door behind them. "He said he was going to be right behind us." her hands were wringing together underneath the long sleeves of his coat, her mind still racing and she knew she wasn't going to think straight or about anything else until he was there.

"He'll be here." was all Tee said as he stood by the door.

Rory turned her head to look and see where Louise went only to find her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking over her to, touching her shoulder questioningly, knowing she wasn't even okay herself.

"I'm fine." Louise nodded. "_Now_. I was shocked before. I was so scared." she said, sitting back and covering her face in her hands. "I was just talking to some guy and suddenly all these bikes started coming toward us and then they raised their arms and were holding these guns and they started shooting and I didn't know what to do." her voice was quiet.

Rory thought back to every book she'd ever read that involved gangs, every movie she'd ever watched and her stomach spun. She didn't want to believe it before. She didn't want to think about it. But now, now she knew why people feared Tristan. Now she knew. Everyone else knew what he did, how dangerous it was. But she was too oblivious to admit it. But she knew now.

She knew now.

The door opened and she immediately glanced over to see Tristan walk in, his eyes immediately meeting hers, still cold dark blue. He stared at her for a moment, the entire apartment quiet and she didn't dare move, and then he turned to Tee, muttering something to him before looking back at Rory briefly and heading to down his hall to his room.

It was as if her legs had a mind of their own as she stood up and walked after him, walking into his room only to find him shrugging a black hoodie over his head.

"Tristan," her quiet voice made him turn around and his eyes met hers. He didn't say anything but instead walked towards her, reaching his arm out to close the door a bit behind her and then she was in his arms. His arms were tightly around her, pulling her up against his body and his face was buried in her neck.

"So sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry." he whispered and she barely heard. All she could do was reach her arms out to wrap just as tightly around him, some of the fear inside of her slowly easing away. "I didn't think… those fuckers…" he stopped again and let her go and she saw the furious look on his face again and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What's going to happen?" her voice was still quiet. "Louise said they just started shooting. Did anyone get hurt? Did you already call the cops…" she stopped when his eyes flashed to hers and her stomach dropped, realizing the disbelieving look he was sending her was at her last question.

"I'm gonna deal with it, don't worry. And no, no one got hurt. Not bad." he said, his voice rough as he moved to his dresser, not meeting her eyes again.

"I don't understand. What are you going to do?" she stopped when he turned around and she noticed a dark blue bandana tied around his neck. "Tristan…"

He walked over to her, his eyes not leaving hers, but still that scary unfeeling blue. "You're gonna stay here with Tee for a bit. Mike's sister too." he said but Rory shook her head, sending him a confused look.

"No, where are you going?" she asked but he didn't answer her, instead just pressed his lips to hers, much the same way as he did in the car.

"I told you not to do that." she murmured, her heart stopping.

Tristan's eyes stayed on hers, "What?"

Rory took a deep breath, her fear now coming full force. "Kiss me like it's gonna be the last time." she whispered and something in Tristan's eyes flashed before they were cold again.

"You're gonna stay here. I'll be back in a little while." he said and before she could say anything else he had a hold of her wrist, his fingers sliding down until the intertwined with hers and he was pulling her back down the hall.

Louise's face looked shocked when she saw Tristan walk out and Rory realized it was from what he was wearing but didn't have time to fully think it though because Tristan gave her hand a squeeze, before letting it go and walking to the door.

"Wait…" she said, and he turned around but didn't say anything, just met her eyes with a stare that shook her from her toes to the tips of her fingertips. How had his eyes been so unfeeling a moment ago but now swimming with a million emotions?

"I'll be back soon." he said, his voice rough again. His eyes cold again. She watched wordlessly as he reached down, lifting the triangular bandana up over his face till it rested above his nose, covering his face completely from his nose down, and then reaching behind and pulling the huge black hood over his head.

Her breath caught in her throat as he sent her one more look before opening the door and Rory briefly saw Finn standing on the outside, dressed similar except still wearing his dark trench coat before the door shut.

She didn't say anything. Didn't know what to say. She still didn't know what was going on.

She walked over to the couch and sat down by Louise, feeling a chill come over her and snuggled more into the jacket that was pulled around her.

"Where are they going?" the words came out but she didn't even realize she'd spoken her thoughts.

Louise was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Dressed like that? They're going after them."

* * *

"This is a nice place." Louise's voice filled the quiet room once again trying to start conversation but Rory just nodded.

It had been an hour already and he hadn't come back. Her immediate fear and worry had long past turned into anger.

He just left her there. God knows where he was, what he was doing, but he just expected her to wait there for him. Worry. She glared at the coffee table, fear curling in her stomach but she refused to acknowledge it and instead focused on anger. She wasn't gonna push it back any longer and tell herself what he did was his business. It was hers now too. Very much hers.

"Rory," Louise started and Rory glanced at her briefly before turning back to stare at the coffee table. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

She nodded once, Louise's words not easing her at all.

She stood up, feeling restless. She took off his jacket, setting it on the couch and paced to the window. All you could see was the tops of other buildings from Tristan's view and everything was so dark you could barely make that out. But she wasn't paying attention to it anyways. Her eyes were distant and looking right through everything.

Her head whipped around at the click of the door and she immediately turned towards it when Tristan walked in, his hoodie still up over his head but his bandana no longer around his mouth but hanging around his neck once again. His eyes met hers and she was shocked still at the look, before he turned to look at Louise who was still sitting on the couch, silent.

"Finn'll take you home." Tristan's voice echoed through the apartment before anyone could speak as he nodded his head towards the door. Rory watched Louise stand and cast a questioning glance at her and Rory sent her a small smile and Louise muttered a goodbye to her before walking towards the door and slipping out.

Rory's heart pounded in her chest as she watched Tristan talk to Tee, his eyes glancing over the guys shoulders to meet hers and she couldn't breathe. Tee said something to Tristan before walking to the door and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She watched as Tristan's eyes flicked over her once before he turned and twisted the lock on the door before facing her again.

It was amazing how bright his eyes were in the dark room. The only light they had bothered to leave on was a small dim one in the kitchen and the rest of the apartment was lit by the moon shining through the huge bay windows, making a white light cover the room. But still, she could see his eyes crystal clear. Blue. Sparkling.

The room was silent as Tristan lifted his hoodie up over his head and tossed it on the couch before his eyes connected with hers again.

"Are you taking me home?" Rory asked, hating the silence and the way he was looking at her. She stood there, knowing she looked completely stiff with her arms crossed and anger radiating through her and it only made it worse that he seemed so calm and uncaring. As if nothing had just happened. As if he had never left.

His eyes were sparkling.

_It's a rush. You get away with it, it's a thrill_.

Jess's words echoed in her mind. Was this what he was talking about too?

"What?" Tristan asked, cocking his head to the side as he walked towards her, the corner of his lips upturning into a lopsided smirk.

Rory shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you smiling?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" she couldn't believe he was smiling. She thought when he came back he'd explain everything. She thought he'd look guilty. But he was smiling. Smirking at her.

"Probably." Tristan shrugged his shoulders slowly, but his smirk never faltered as he walked even closer to her till he was just a few feet away and then Rory stepped back away from him and he stopped advancing.

"Are you seriously not going to say anything?" she asked, shocked.

Tristan watched her for a minute before speaking. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice was calm, no emotion in it, even as his eyes danced at her. Not with humor, not with amusement or any other emotion. Just alertness. Aliveness. Jess's words flashed through her mind again.

"Where did you go?" the words were out of her mouth before she could think and she knew instantly by his casual shrug she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted.

"I think you already know."

She shook her head, letting out a humorless laugh. "I can't believe this right now."

Her disbelieving words seemed to trigger something in him because a cold smirk formed on his lips quickly after. "Believe what? You don't want to know. You're asking because you think you want to know but you won't believe it anyways." he said, his eyes now as hard as she assumed hers were. "Deep inside, you already know."

"I already know?" she repeated, her glare only intensifying. "You mean that all of a sudden out of the middle of nowhere, when everything's perfectly fine I hear gunshots. Gunshots! Next thing I know I'm being pulled into a car and I'm in your apartment while you get dressed to do, what I'm told is, to go after the people who fired off those gunshots."

"Well, Mary. I think you got it." his voice was unamused though a smile came to his lips. "So you're pissed?" he shrugged as he took a step towards her. "I don't blame you. But why don't you figure out what exactly you're pissed about first before you start in on me."

Rory shook her head. "Pissed?" she repeated. "I just sat here for an hour, not knowing where you were and you think I'm just pissed? I was scared to death…" she started but Tristan cut her off as he swung around from picking his cigarettes up off a stand to look at her with serious eyes.

"You were scared? Do you know how I felt when I fucking heard those guns go off? Knowing sure as hell they weren't from any of the guys I knew. Knowing you were there." his voice rose and she was shocked for a moment before crossing her arms again.

Rory shook her head, not knowing what to say. Her mind was still in a million places and she didn't know what to think.

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything that just happened. You just left. You just… you went after them. Who are they even?" she asked, throwing her arms up. She didn't think any time in her life she'd ever been this mad, this scared, this frustrated. "What happened?"

"I took care of it." Tristan said, crushing the cigarette he lit into an ash tray and she noticed his knuckles were white from the fist he was making.

Rory shook her head, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. "And you expect me to be okay with that." she said more as a statement than a question.

Tristan laughed then and his eyes met hers. "I told you yesterday you wouldn't be. You said I was wrong. You said anything I told you wouldn't change how you saw me." he laughed again and the deadness of it sent chills down her spine. "Well baby, guess what? You were wrong."

Rory's mouth moved to speak but no words came out. She detested the feeling of guilt that ran through her when she knew she had every right to feel the way she did.

"You're going to act like I'm doing something wrong? That it's wrong for me to not agree with this? That what you just did was normal?" She asked him, her arms falling to her sides as she stared at him and then lifted to run nervously though her hair.

Tristan's eyes glanced at her before he took two quick steps over to her and before she could do anything to move from his way, his hands were on her arms and he was pulling her against him and his lips were on hers. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She felt him whisper the words against her lips and closed her eyes automatically at the contact but her hands were already moving up to his chest and pushing him away.

He staggered backward just a step, her push not having much force behind it but his eyes slanted at hers, turning black.

"There just isn't any pleasing you, is there?" he asked, the cold words matching the smirk on his lips. "You always wanna know something, always have questions. Always want to know everything. Can't you just take the hint that I don't want you to know. That it doesn't concern you."

Rory shook her head; his words obviously aimed to hurt her but only fueled her anger.

"You're my boyfriend, remember?" she asked; her eyes as angry as his. "But maybe it means something else to you than it does to me. Of course it means we don't talk, or know anything about each other." she laughed unhumorously. "It's all physical to you."

She was surprised by the grin that lit up his face after she spoke and in a second he had her hips in his hands and was pushing her back until her back connected with the hard wall behind her and his mouth was against hers. It wasn't a quick kiss like he just tried moments before but now it was hard and fast. His teeth were biting at her lips urgently until she gasped and he was sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"And of course, it's not physical at all to you." he said, his words having a bite to them as he spoke them against her lips before kissing her again, his hands pushing hard into her sides holding her in place and she sank into the wall behind her.

She couldn't help the feelings that shot through her right then. Yeah, he was right. She knew he was right. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her but she wanted more too. She didn't only want this. Not only this, she thought, even as her hands moved to his shoulders and around to thread through his hair. She didn't even realize she was pulling him closer or that she was kissing him back just as hard, just as rough as he was kissing her. All her anger floating out of her and into him.

She heard him groan and she bit back at his lips, sliding her tongue over seam of them afterwards and then gasped when his own hand moved to the hem of her shirt, lifting it right over her head without warning. She barely had time to register what was happening before her bare back was against the wall again, his body covering hers once more and his hands now running up her sides. Her body jerked into his and she felt him smirk against her lips before he tore them away and started raining kisses all over her face.

Her hands knotted in the bottom of his shirt before moving to touch the hot bare skin underneath, sliding up his chest as she tipped her head to the side as his mouth moved to her neck, lightly biting the area between her shoulder and neck. She heard him release a deep groan and then let out one herself as he grinded his hips against hers and then pulled back, moving to lift his own shirt over his head before moving back to her neck once again. The part of her body he seemed to have a fascination with.

She couldn't think. She never could when it was like this. Every rational thought flew from her head and she was left drowning in the feelings he sent through her. Her hands ran up and through his hair and consciously pulled at it as he licked and sucked his way up to her ear and that seemed to trigger something in him because a second later he moved his hands down her sides and lifted her hips, pinning her against the wall with her feet inches off the ground before she laid her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around him to balance herself.

Her hands tightened in his hair and the breath flew out of her lungs as he tore at her bra, pulling it right off her body without unclasping it and she knew it would be unusable after then. But her thoughts about it faded fast when he moved back to meet her eyes as his hands came up to cup her, his thumbs moving over her nipples slowly with his eyes locked to hers. She couldn't help but arch into him as he teased her but he kept her firmly in place, doing nothing more than slowly running his thumbs over her and letting his other fingers lightly brush the sides of her breasts.

And then he lowered his head, removing his hand and taking her into his mouth, sucking strongly as his other hand began a rougher caress of her other breast. She wove her hands through his hair, her legs wrapping tighter around him and letting out a loud moan she couldn't hold in any longer. He switched sides, this time nibbling at her before running his tongue over the abused skin while his other hand made a slow journey down her stomach to the button of her jeans, quickly undoing it sliding inside and quickly sliding a finger into her.

Tristan caught her scream in his mouth as he moved his hand slowly, circling around her, pushing deeper.

"Tristan…" She breathed against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he moved his hand inside of her more urgently, pushing another finger into her, stretching her as she felt the familiar feelings building inside of her. She knew her hands were shaking as she held the back of his head but she couldn't help it. This was different than any other time so far. It wasn't slow and gradual but fast and explosive.

Right when she felt like her body couldn't take anymore he moved his hand, sliding it around to her back and before she could protest he was pulling her away from the wall and walking blindly down the hallway and next thing she knew she was falling back onto his bed, his weight crushing her into the mattress.

His hands started moving more urgently and even as she reached down for the button to his jeans, he was already tugging hers down her legs and throwing them to the opposite side of the room. She only managed to get his unbuttoned before he pushed her hands away and bent to kiss her stomach, moving down to her thighs as he slid her last article of clothing down her legs and then his mouth was covering the exposed skin and her entire body arched off of the bed as her hands went to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin as he slid his tongue over her slowly before sliding inside of her and she let go.

She felt like she was exploding from the inside out, the feeling moving through her entire body but even then he didn't stop, his movement only speeding up until she felt herself building up again.

She wasn't aware she was pulling at him until he lifted his head to stare up at her, his eyes as black as night as he rose over her, quickly discarding his jeans himself and reaching to his beside table before looking back down at her, his mouth lowering to hers once for only a chaste kiss before going to her neck once again as he buried himself inside of her, fast and deep, not giving her a moment to adjust before he was doing it again. He buried his face into her neck and she wove her hands into his hair as he thrust into her over and over. Hard. Deep. Her hands moved to his shoulders to wrap around him, her nails biting into his skin and that only seemed to fuel him as he started to thrust harder into her until she could barely raise herself to meet him.

She thought he whispered her name but didn't know for sure and a second later his lips came to hers. Just pressed there, not moving to deepen it, not pushing for her to do anything else. Just laid there against hers as she felt her body convulse once again, her body tightening around his before she felt him let go with her.

* * *

Rory tore her eyes away from the ceiling when she finally heard his breathing steady and looked over to where he was laying; his body turned to the side, facing hers, his arm around her stomach holding her to him.

Her heart was still racing just as it had been an hour earlier when they had both been wide awake but that had been for a completely different reason. She hated that he could do that. Make her forget everything.

How he used that to his advantage earlier. Made her forget about everything. And she hated that she was powerless to stop him. Hated that she wanted everything he gave.

Slowly, she slid out from under his arm and stood, looking back to see if he awoke but found him still silently sleeping. Looking so innocent, she thought. Nothing like a man who was feared by almost everyone. Not looking dangerous or emotionless.

Not looking like a guy who just went after a group of guys with guns.

She shook her head as she felt the same anger and hurt come back and moved to pick up her clothes, slowly getting dressed, wincing at the soreness of her body. A good kind of sore, she thought, looking back at Tristan one more time as her hand hesitated on the door before walking from his room.

She wanted to know. She needed to know, but he'd made her completely forget everything. Made her take her anger out in other ways.

She walked into the living room, finding her shirt and slipping it on, seeing her discarded bra on the floor but not even bothering to try and fix it and instead grabbed her shoes and walked to the door, sliding outside and walking quietly to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

She hated him.

She _loved_ him.

She shook her head, the anger fading and the hurt coming through as she walked out into the dark garage at the bottom of the building and made her way to the sidewalk, looking around for anyone and when she didn't see anyone lurking on the sidewalk, turned and made her way to the bus stop. She knew it's be coming around again soon.

She hugged her arms to herself as she walked to the end of the road and waited, glancing back at Tristan's apartment building, wondering what he would think when he woke up and she was gone. Would he care? Probably not, a voice inside of her said but she knew she was just lying herself. But she didn't want to think he would. Didn't want to believe he would.

She saw the bus coming and sighed in relief and quickly walked up the stairs, happy to see a familiar driver and found a seat in the back, hoping the journey to Louise's house was a short one.

She didn't notice the pair of familiar eyes of the man that had driven them to Tristan's earlier watching her, making sure she got onto the bus safely before walking back down the street.

* * *

_**Leave me dreaming on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow, for the next round.**_

_**Keep this scene inside your head, as the bruises turn to yellow, and the swelling goes down.**_

_**And if you're ever around, in the backstreets or the alleys, of this town.**_

_**Be sure to come around, I'll be wallowing in pity, wearing a frown, like pierrot the clown.**_


	17. Criminal

_**He is a villain by the devil's law**_

_**He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**That man's a snitch and unpredictable**_

_**He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none**_

_**Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no**_

_**'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

_**And even I know this ain't smart**_

* * *

"So I hear our very own Bella and Edward have had their first big fight. I'm assuming his glittering was too much to handle?" Paris's voice was loud and unusually awake for a Monday morning.

Rory looked up as the blonde approached her and she set her bag down in front of her locker with a sigh. Of course. She hadn't even managed to fully reach her locker before she showed up. With Madeline and Louise trailing behind.

"I'm confused." Madeline shook her head as if trying to clear it, sending Paris an odd look.

Paris roller her eyes. "I was trying to be nice by using a metaphor that even you would understand. But apparently I failed to penetrate your denseness even with current pop culture."

Louise smirked with a look of awe across her face. "Since when do you read Twilight Paris?"

Paris's shoulders stiffened and she raised her chin in response. "My therapist tells me it's good for me to read books that other children my age are reading. Twilight seems to be a big hit."

Madeline's face only showed even more confusion. "But how are Rory and Tristan like Edward and Bella?"

"Forbidden love. Polar opposites." Louise threw out. "An extremely handsome male who drives fast and is always there to protect his damsel in distress?"

Paris snorted. "Please. More like clueless naïve girl who falls for an extremely dangerous broody psychopath who for some reason forms an unhealthy obsession with said girl. Resulting in drama and tragedy."

"Oh thanks Paris." Rory glared at the girl. "You do realize I'm standing right here, right?"

Paris shrugged. "Well am I wrong?"

Madeline let out a dreamy sigh that had the other three girls turning toward her. "I love Edward Cullen."

Paris gave her a blank look. "You have got to be kidding me. That's like saying you love the marble floor were standing on right now. Bright white, cold and glittering from just being waxed."

Louise let out a chuckle. "Paris, please don't tell me you're a Jacob fan."

Paris's face turned red. "I'm not a fan of either. But if I had to pick a side, I would be wearing the Team Jacob shirt proudly."

Louise full out laughed now. "I would pay to see that."

Rory shook her head with a small smile. For a second she had got lost in the crazy conversation the girls were having and forgot about the fact that she had planned to avoid the three of them like the plague that day.

She took a slow step back, unnoticed, but at her second step Paris zoned in on her.

"Where are you going?"

Rory pointed in no particular direction over her shoulder and gave her most convincing smile. "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation I wanted to get to class early to ask a question so…"

"Nice try." Paris rolled her eyes. "But you aren't going anywhere until you tell us what happened this weekend."

Rory's stomach dropped and the sickening feeling she'd had for the last 24 hours came back. Hurt. Anger. the fear of the moment she heard the first gunshot. The fear that only increased when Tristan went after the men who delivered those gunshots.

It all came back.

Rory let out a slow breath. "I'm sure Louise already filled you in on what happened." Her voice was quiet, avoiding. She didn't want to talk about Tristan. She didn't want to acknowledge what had happened between them. How he once again avoided all her questions and managed to make her own body betray her. Didn't want to think about how she felt helpless to him. How she needed him and how she so easily let him take her.

"No, the _news_ filled us in. Then Louise covered the missing pieces. You know, from her first hand account of a gang shooting." Paris corrected, eyes narrowing. "This is exactly what I said was going to happen! You two idiots running around with these guys like you're in a storybook when in all reality they're dangerous criminals. I knew sooner or later you were going to get caught up in this mess. You do realize you could have been killed?"

"It wasn't exactly their fault that some guys randomly decided to show up and shoot up the place we were at." Louise defended but even as she said the words, they lacked confidence.

Paris glared. "It isn't random when you're hanging with gang members." She turned back to Rory. "What happened?"

Rory shook her head. "You just said it yourself. You already know."

Rory's mind went back to the night. Tristans arms wrapped around her. The sound of laughing and motorcycles revving all around them. The feeling of complete happiness she felt in that moment.

And then the sound of the gunshots breaking through her perfect dreamland bubble.

"No. We know about the shooting. We know about you and Louise being taken to Tristans apartment and then her leaving. What we don't know is what happened from that time to the time when you showed up at Louise's doorstep looking like hell at three in the morning." Paris crossed her arms defiantly, letting Rory know she wasn't going to leave without an explanation.

Rory looked over at Louise and the blonde sent her an apologetic look. "You didn't tell me anything, Rory." she said, her voice quiet. "You just showed up, your mascara all down your cheeks from crying and you went and took a shower and a couple hours later Jess was there to pick you up. What did you expect me to do?"

"Run and tell Paris of course." Rory muttered and then let out a sigh. "We had a fight and I left."

All three girls looked surprised.

"And he just let you?"

Rory looked down at her feet as the memories filled her head once again. "He was sleeping."

Louise sent her a knowing look. "So you had fight sex. He fell asleep. And you left, is what you meant."

Paris waved a hand in annoyance. "Of course you would conclude that." She rolled her eyes. "Are you two broken up now? Are things finally going to go back to normal?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Were they broken up? Would Tristan just do that? It had been almost two days and he hadn't so much as called.

She knew he was probably furious with her. But she was just as furious with him. She'd asked him questions and he'd refused to answer. Told her she didn't want to know. And then made her forget. Forget everything except the feel of his hands on her. And she hated that he could do that to her.

But what if he didn't care that she left? What if he was mad for a moment but then just let it go? What if they were broken up?

She bit her lip as a rush of uneasiness fell through her. "I don't know."

All three girls were quiet for a moment.

"Well…" Louise's voice broke through the silence. "I'm sure he'll show up after school like he always does."

"Or… scratch that." Madeline butted in and Rory looked at the girl who's eyes were wide and glued to something behind Rory's head. "Lets… go to class." she urged and grabbed Louise's arm and pulled the girl in the opposite direction.

Rory spun around and collided with something solid. Leather. She looked up to meet Tristans crystal eyes as he stared down at her, his body moving so that one shoulder leaned on the lockers lazily.

"Hey." His face was blank, expressionless as he stared down at her.

She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming but here he was. Standing in front of her in the middle of the Chilton hallway while all the other students stared wide eyed as they passed, whispering to one another.

"What are you doing here Tristan? How did you even get in?" She couldn't hide the complete shock in her voice.

She expected a cocky smile to spread across his face like it usually did but instead it remained blank. "Skip school today."

He couldn't be serious.

His eyes were dark. Cold. Emotionless. So much like the first time she saw him.

She remembered him showing back up in his apartment. Dressing in all black. Going after those guys.

_I took care of it._

What did that mean exactly? That he took care of it? Her stomach dropped as her mind filled with all sorts of horrible things.

She looked around at the way the other students were staring at him. With fear. Shock that he was there. And she saw how they were looking at her. The same way.

With _fear_.

They feared her. What had happened to her? She didn't want this. She didn't want it to be like this anymore. She wanted everything to go back to normal. To how it was before.

She looked up and met Tristans gaze. He was watching her so carefully as if he could read everything that was going on in her head. His eyes searched her face as if looking for something, but remained blank and expressionless.

A part of her wanted to go. To leave school. To hop on the back of his waiting bike and press her body to his and drive away. Drive away from everyone until it was only them. Where it would only be them. Where she could forget all the bad things and just get lost in his eyes. Lost in his touch. Lost in those rare smiles he gave out. And love him.

But she couldn't. She couldn't let it go on like this anymore.

"You shouldn't be here Tristan." She forced herself to say.

His expression remained the same and he just watched her. She almost thought she could see weariness in his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in days but when she looked again they were just blank.

"I didn't ask you if I should be here or not, did I?" He asked, but still no smirk. Nothing at all. "Come on, get your bag. Let's go."

She wanted to. God she wanted to so bad. Just being this close to him made her body come alive. Her heart race. But the way he said it had her annoyance kicking up a notch. She felt her anger over the actions of the other night come back.

She couldn't let this happen anymore.

"You should leave."

The words were said in nothing more than a whisper but packed a punch that even had her catching her own breath. He stiffened slightly. She could have sworn she almost seen shock flash into his eyes but it was gone in an instant. And then something else. A hurt. A knowing. His sparking blue eyes traced over her face one more time as if to see if she was honestly being serious. And then meeting her eyes again, he slowly pushed himself up from his recline against the lockers and slowly turned and walked away down the hallway.

Rory's eyes followed him until he was out of sight and then remained there as sadness fell through her.

She don't know how long she stood there. She thought she heard the warning bell ring but wasn't sure. What did she just do?

A hand on her arm brought her out of her daze and she turned to see Paris standing beside her. For the first time the girls eyes lacked any form of dismay or judgment. Just understanding.

"Let's go to class before we're late." was all she said.

Rory looked back down the hall one more time as if he would be there again. Coming back. But she knew he wouldn't. She did know him enough to at least know that.

Bending down, she grabbed her bag, slowly putting it into her locker and then turned and followed into step with Paris on their way to their first class.

Only turning around one more time to make sure he wasn't there. To see if he had come back.

But all there was was an empty hallway.

* * *

"It's been five days."

Rory looked up from where she was sitting in the library alone. Or at least she had thought she was alone, and nearly jumped out of her chair.

"God, Paris!" Her hand flew to her heart as her eyes narrowed at the blonde who had appeared out of nowhere and was standing right next to her.

Creepy.

"You shouldn't just sneak up on people like that." Rory closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. When she opened her eyes she saw the librarian giving her a chastising look for out bursting and ducked her face back into her book, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I've been standing there for three minutes and you haven't even turned a page so I'm going to conclude you aren't even reading and are instead daydreaming so I don't pity you. It's your own fault. You should be more aware of your surroundings." Paris shrugged her shoulders and moved to sit in the empty chair on the opposite side of the table.

Rory shook her head, glaring. "So you've just been standing there watching me and not saying anything? That's creepy Paris, even for you."

Paris made a sarcastic noise. "Creepy is wearing a trench coat and combat boots and riding around on a motorcycle calling girls kitten and using innuendos that would make a porn star blush."

Finn.

Rory's shoulders stiffened. Why was she bringing him up?

Paris crossed her arms, noting Rory's reaction. "He's been sitting outside on his bike since fifth period. He apparently wanted to catch you after you got out of school, I'm assuming since he's parked in the same exact spot Tristan usually does, but apparently isn't exactly a smart one and came extremely too early."

Rory's heart stopped.

Finn was outside? Waiting? Why would he… oh god. What if something happened to Tristan and he was there to tell her?

She hadn't seen him since that Monday when he'd showed up by her locker and she'd told him to leave. He wasn't there when she got out of school. He didn't call. Text. Nothing. And as the week went on, each day was the same.

It took everything in her not to call him. she'd even taken the battery out of her phone and given it to Lane so she wouldn't be tempted. Every time she heard a bike her head whipped around to see if it was him but it never was.

It had been by far the worst week of her life. The pain inside of her was something she never experienced. Never felt before. And she had no idea how to deal with it. She'd buried herself in schoolwork to try and get him out of her head but every time just found herself staring blankly at her work and thinking about where he was, what he was doing.

If she was every going to see him again.

If he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

She was so mad at him. More mad than she'd ever been at anyone in her entire life. She'd jumped on his bike that first time and gave her all to him. And yet he still kept things from her.

And then there was the regret. Regret at leaving that night. She'd played out the events over and over again thinking of different things she could have done. She should have woke him up. Given him an ultimatum and made him talk. Made him answer all those questions that haunted her everyday.

But what was done, was done. And there was no changing it.

But the possibility of something happening to him hadn't even crossed her mind. Tristan was strong and brave. The most solid person she'd ever met. She'd stupidly seen him as someone that was invincible because that was how he portrayed himself. Untouchable.

But now the thoughts were filling her up and she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "What if something happened?" she spoke the words aloud as her mind went crazy.

"Keep your pants on." Paris quickly said, grabbing Rory's bag and pulling the girl back down into her chair. "I already text Mike to see and he said he hadn't heard anything."

Relief slid through her and she let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. Thank god she had her phone on her today.

"I should call him."

Paris grabbed her bag again as she went to grab her phone. "The librarian is watching you like a hawk and you know the rule about cell phones. If you get yourself suspended and leave me with all those articles to write for the paper by myself, gang shootings will sound like a fun day at the park compared to what I'll do to you."

Rory moved her hand back into her lap at Paris's glare.

"And besides…" Paris said, crossing her arms. "I think you should wait and see what the pervert outside wants."

Rory could picture Finn standing out there, cursing to himself as the minutes ticked by and not seeing school being let out. It almost brought a smile to her face, almost. But the curiosity and dread of why he was there wouldn't let it out. Finn didn't even like daylight and today was one of the hottest days on record for this time of year.

She didn't know what could possibly make him be waiting out there. Unless he was sent by Tristan…

"Is Mike one hundred percent positive Tristan is okay?" Rory asked, watching Paris closely.

Paris huffed. "Yes he's sure. He said he just seen him a few hours ago and that he took off to go down to the pier. Whatever that is."

Rory's stomach fluttered as all of the memories of them at pier. And then the thought of him sitting there alone had her heart feeling that all too familiar pain that had only been intensifying as the week went on.

"You really love him, don't you?" Paris's voice was quiet and had Rory looking up surprised. "Not some dumb lust or childish crush thing. Not just an infatuation at him being a dangerous forbidden older guy. But you really love him."

Rory nodded slowly. "I once thought I loved Dean. But what I felt for him… it's nothing compared to this. And this week has only made it worse. I miss him so much."

Paris let out a loud sigh and Rory broke from her thoughts to stare at the girl who was now looking to be having an internal debate with herself.

"I never thought I would say this…" Paris grumbled to herself and had Rory furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Paris…?"

"You're focus should be on school. It should be on Harvard. It should be on student council and it should definitely be on the paper. It should be on your future. Not on some guy. Especially not on a guy like Tristan Dugrey."

Hearing his name had the ever present ache in her heart amplifying. "Look Paris, I know…"

"Shut up and listen, Gilmore, because you will only ever hear me say this once. Your focus should be on school. But if you see in Tristan what I see in Mike… then I understand." Rory's mouth opened in shock and then turned to amusement at how red Paris's face turned as the words were leaving her mouth. Paris must have caught the amused look because her color only intensified. "And if you tell anyone what i just told you, _especially_ Louise…"

"I won't." Rory managed a small smile.

Paris shook her head, her breathing heavy as if the words she just said had been stuck deep inside her and it had been a strenuous activity just to get them out of her mouth.

"You're different now." Paris said and Rory caught her eye one more time. "I know we had our differences when you first started here. To put it lightly, i hated you. But obviously we became friends of sorts and I must say I'm good at reading people. And you've changed. Not since starting here. But since meeting Tristan. You're not as sheltered. You're happy. You're alive."

Rory stared at her and for the first time wanted to reach over the table and give the girl a hug. The girl who she had been plotting to kill the first time she met Tristan was now giving her relationship advice.

"And in my opinion you have a lot of making up to do."

Rory raised her eyebrows at that statement. "What do you mean?"

Paris rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that you're both incredibly stubborn and you've been thickheaded all week when Louise was telling you to go talk to him. And here it is Friday and you still haven't. You've been stupid and let your stubbornness win."

"And what about him?" Rory argued, not liking to be put in her place. "He's been stubborn too."

Paris looked at Rory like she had two heads. "He's already made the first move Rory. He showed up here Monday morning."

Oh.

"Paris…" she started and then laughed at the absolute craziness of the entire conversation that was happening.

"What are you laughing at?" Paris demanded, her face heating up again.

Rory grinned from ear to ear, a huge weight off her chest as she planned going straight to the pier after school. "Thank you."

"What?"

She let out another laugh at the completely shocked look on Paris's face. "Thank you. For being my friend."

The blonde shifted in her seat uncomfortably and pulled at the sleeves of her jacket. "Well, I'm sure you'd do the same." Was all she said.

Rory smiled at her and then looked at the clock. One more hour of school left. "Is he really out there waiting?"

"Trench coat and all. Muttering to himself and cursing at the sun. I think he might be high. I'm surprised Professor Charleston hasn't called the police yet."

Rory shook her head and then grabbed her bag as the bell rang.

"So I heard you caught that twenty four hour bug."

Rory turned her head and shot Paris a confused look. "What are you…"

"Yeah I hear it's going around." Paris cut her off. "I suppose I can allow you to miss the Franklin meeting tonight but only this once."

Rory didn't think her grin could get any wider. would Paris never cease to shock her?

"You owe me." was all the blonde said before walking away.

Oh it was going to be a long hour.

* * *

"I think he may be dead by now." Louise commented as her and Madeline showed up by Rory's locker after the last bell. "Kyle Messer was saying how he looked like he was going into cardiac arrest earlier. He'd went out to the parking lot to grab something from his car and heard Finn screaming at the sky and then dramatically falling against the brick wall as if he was trying to soak up the little bit of shade that was there."

Rory laughed under her breath. Finn was the talk of the school. It got around quick who he was and why he was there and her entire last period of class was filled with gossip and rumors about various things he was doing outside but they all had one similarity. Finn screaming at the sun.

"He doesn't like the sun." Rory explained and Madeline furrowed her brows.

"Then why is he so tan?"

Rory opened her mouth to respond but just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to get stuck in a conversation. The past hour was one of the longest hours of her life. She's been dying just to walk out of class and go outside to see why Finn was there but had restrained herself because every time she even thought about it, it was as if Paris was reading her mind and turned around to glare at her.

"Why are you still here?" Speak of the devil. Rory turned to see Paris approaching. "He's been waiting out there for three hours."

Louise quirked an eyebrow. "And why do you care so much Paris?"

"I don't." Paris huffed.

Louise smirked. "If you say so."

Rory grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

Before any of them could say another word she was down the hall and turning the corner to the exit. She knew he was out there. It was all she had heard all day. But the actual sight of him standing there with sunglasses and his trench coat, frantically looking through the masses of students exiting the school had her staring in disbelief.

"Rory!" She heard her name and next thing she knew Finn was darting across the parking lot at her and sweeping her up into his arms. She couldn't even dwell on the pure humiliation she felt as everyone around them jumped back as he came running and was now staring at them with wide eyes.

"Finn… can you put me down?" Rory asked and then inhaled sharply as she was set on her feet again, the breath being knocked right out of her when he grabbed her.

"Love, I've never been so happy to see a woman in my _entire_ life. I don't know what kind of sick sadistic school this is keeping you cooped up in there for so long. I've been out here in the bloody sun for_ three hours_. Three _excruciating_ hours. I haven't had this much exposure to the sun since I was just a wee little boy hitting on girls in the sandbox at school. I stay inside during peak hours. I'd forgotten just how bright it gets. I surprised I haven't combusted out here yet. My bloody sunglasses did absolutely no good. I don't know how those blokes from that Jersey Shore lay in those tanning beds all day with that light surrounding them."

Rory opened her mouth to speak but then shut it and grinned. "Finn there's a tree right there, why didn't you just go sit under that?" She pointed to a spot right by the entrance where a weeping willow was planted.

"Bloody fucking hell, the blooming sun blinded me from seeing it right in front of my eyes. If it was any bigger it would have hit my straight dead in the head. Been sitting out here baking like a wally and there's a giant tree right there." Finn looked to the sky again and let out a string of expletives and then stopped when he caught a senior staring at him. "And what the bloody hell are you looking at?"

Rory broke out of her daze at Finns rant and managed to pull him away before a fight ensued. They walked slowly to where his bike was parked at the entrance and she felt a pang in her heart as she remembered Tristan's in the same place.

"Did Tristan send you?" She asked as Finn held an arm up to block his face from the sun.

"Tristan send me?" Finn repeated and let out a laugh. "I'd be a dead man if he finds out I'm here."

Rory's heart dropped. "Oh."

Finn walked over to the tree now and leaned up against it with a relieving sigh. "I haven't been awake at this hour since I don't know when. I'll tell him it's the sun that did it. It made me not think straight. Messed with my bloody mind. I must be mad to be here. But I'm a desperate man."

Rory furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't about Lane…" she asked at a sudden realization. Tristan hadn't sent him so of course it must have been about Lane.

"That darling little Asian girl?" Finn sighed. "She's been plaguing my dreams that one. And not even dirty dreams. Dreams about her little secret books she hid her CD's in. I've never been so turned on by pure sneakiness in a long time..." Rory shook her head to clear it. She would never understand Finn. At all. "…But no doll I'm here about Tristan."

Her heart dropped as she started to doubt Mikes word. What if something _had _happened…

"Is he okay?"

Finn snorted. "I suppose it depends on your definition of _okay_."

Rory stared at him, urging him to continue.

"Well you see love, Tristan's been going around beating up any poor bloke who even looks at him. Not even in a cross way, I mean seriously just looks at him. So I'm asking you for the well being of all of Hartford, talk to the man! I can't even comment on the situation without him pulling out his gun and starting to_ innocently _clean it in front of me. Now, some might think I'm a little out there but I know a genuine threat when I see one and I'm too pretty to die. I'm still young, I still have things to do, redheads to screw. You know how it is."

Rory did everything she could not to laugh at how much of a little kid he sounded. "Finn…"

"Please Rory, please. You have to talk to him. You bloody _have_ to…"

Rory tuned out the rest of Finns rant. She was already going to go see him but Finns words just made her more sure of her decision. He was missing her just as much. She couldn't believe she even doubted it for a second.

"Finn. Shut up."

Finn stopped from his rant and stared at her with wide eyes. "Tristan's honestly rubbed off on you. I think you're the only other person in the world besides him that's actually told me to shut up. And dear god I think I just got turned on. I always knew I had a fetish about being treated badly. Who would of thought that a simple shut up from a woman would have me wanting to…"

"Finn! That is way too much information." Rory yelled out before he could make the situation any more embarrassing. She knew he face was as red as it could have possibly gotten. "Please just stop talking for a moment."

"See that didn't have nearly the same effect as the shut up. love. But anyways. Will you talk to him?"

"I was planning on it before you even gave your speech. but I figured I would let you get it out."

Finn grinned. "It was a very good speech, eh? Well seeing as though I had three bloody hours to perfect it."

Rory cut him off again before he could go into another triad about the sun. She seen more people exiting the school and staring and just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "I need a favor."

"You name it kitten."

"I need a ride to the pier."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "A ride? Well I shall call you a cab then." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Oh for fucks sake I don't know the number to a bloody cab."

Rory shook her hear and pointed to his left. "Finn… Your bike is right there."

Finn looked at her as if she had just told him the world wasn't round and was actually square. "Giving you a ride on the back of my bike would be a death sentence! The girl of my best mate!"

Rory grinned. "Something tells me Tristan wont mind. Giving the circumstance. And I'll tell him it was my idea and that I forced you." she promised with a grin though her stomach now filled with nerves of what would happen when she got to the pier.

"Well I am a pushover for a pretty girl in a school uniform. There was this one time…"

"Finn you're about to reach that too much information line again." Rory warned.

Finn grinned and winked. "Oh well lets be on our way then darling. Hop on. Hold tight but watch your hands. I know I'm hard to resist but still try."

"I think I may be able to hold myself back." Rory promised. Sucking up all dignity and folding her skirt between her legs and climbing onto the back of Finns bike.

A grin broke out across his face. "You certainly have been missed kitten."

* * *

The ride to the pier seemed like it dragged on forever even though with the way Finn drove it had only been minutes.

When she felt the bike slow she opened her eyes to see the gates that blocked the pier off and sat up straighter as the bike slowly crawled onto the dock.

And then she saw him. Sitting on the pier with his legs dangling over, staring out onto the water. Still as a statue.

"Remember love, you forced me." she heard Finns reminder and then he revved the bike a little and she saw Tristan's head whip around and his hand automatically go to his back where she knew his gun was tucked away.

Finn stopped the bike and she saw Tristan stand up and his mouth open slightly in surprise as he saw her climb off the back and hand her helmet back to Finn.

It seemed as though time froze. With the two of them just standing there staring at each other. Neither turning away. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Just the sight of him. Seeing him and knowing he was okay. His leather jacket was off and laying on the ground beside him. His familiar baggy jeans and white shirt hanging loosely on his body and his hair a mess.

"I suppose you wont believe it if I told you I rescued her from a bunch of common thugs and thought I should bring her here to you?" Finns voice broke the silence and Tristan turned to glare at him, giving him his answer. "Well then option B. She forced me."

Rory would have laughed under different circumstances but was having too much trouble trying to slow down her heart.

"Finn I swear to god I'm going to…" Tristan started walking towards them but Rory cut him off.

"I made him bring me."

Tristan stopped walking and sent her a look telling her he didn't believe her and then sent another glare to Finn. "I know where you sleep."

Finn let out a humorous chuckle. "Any other time I may be scared of that threat but right now I'm too worried about my lack of sleep and probable sun poisoning to care." Finn grinned, getting back on his bike. "You two love birds make up now and I'll be seeing you later. Good luck Kitten." He winked once before speeding off.

Neither one moved until the sound of the motorcycle disappeared. Just stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"Hi." Rory finally managed to get the word through her stubborn lips.

Tristan shifted and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't be here." She saw his eyes, so dark and cold. The words he repeated that she had said to him that Monday weighed heavy on her and she found herself stepping towards him automatically.

"About Monday, I shouldn't have…"

"You said what you felt. That I should leave. Don't apologize for that." Tristan cut her off. He walked over to the edge of the pier and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She didn't expect this reaction. She wasn't sure what she expected but not this.

"No."

Tristan just sent her a look. "_Yes_. Just get on the bike, Rory."

Rory squared her shoulders and repeated herself more loudly and clearly this time. "We need to talk. I at least deserve that." She wanted to punch him for just wanting to write off her effort and her attempt to come see him. And then she realized, she _had_ done the same thing to him.

Tristan opened his mouth to protest but then shut it. She watched as he traced his eyes over her from head to toe and thought she actually seen him relax a bit when meeting her eyes again.

"What would you like to talk about?" Tristan asked, walking over to the edge of the pier and sitting down, facing out towards the water again.

Rory walked over and sat beside him, looking at how close her hand was resting next to his, feeling her heart speed up but pushing the feelings away.

"I know you're going to fight me on this but…" She started to say but when he turned and met her eyes she stopped, speechless. They were swirling with more emotion than she'd ever seen from him.

"Rory." He said in barely above a whisper. "What do you want to know?"

Her mouth fell in surprise but she quickly recovered, trying to read him. Trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Was this it? Was he finally going to tell her everything? Just like that?

"I've asked a million times. I just want to know. _Everything._"

Her words hung in the air for a few minutes and he said nothing. Just stared out over the water and then reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes, retrieving one and lighting it.

She couldn't believe she had even missed that horrible habit. But it was so… Tristan.

"How about we start with you asking me something specific, and I'll answer." He said, his voice still calm but she sensed his uneasiness.

"Why did you leave home?"

The smirk that fell across his face was pure evil. A smirk that she hated. But she asked for this. And she was going to take whatever he threw at her.

"I walked in on my father ordering to have someone killed."

The shock of his statement had the air escaping her lungs in one painful gasp.

"Tristan…"

He cut her off before she could say anything. "If you feel you need to know this then you just need to let me speak Rory."

He was silent for another moment before he spoke again.

"I was fifteen. My grandfather was a judge, my father a lawyer. But I guess they didn't feel the money that they got paid was enough so they decided to do things a different way. The dirty way. They'd get a quarter million deposited into their overseas checking accounts and a witness would suddenly disappear. Or my grandfather would persuade the prosecution to take a different route and let the murderer on trial get off easily."

"See your grandparents don't like my family. No one does. They fear them. They know there's something twisted about them. Something off. So they_ pretend _to like them. Act buddy buddy like they're their best friends and don't sense that there's something off."

Rory thought of how her grandparents always talked so highly of the Dugreys and then of how they talked about other prominent families and realized there _was_ a difference. They boasted about the others but when it came to the Dugreys it seemed they were just stating facts. Saying it just to say it.

"They know something goes on that's illegal. And that's what I walked in on. My father, my dear old dad, having some guy murdered because he was going to put a rapist scumbag in jail by testifying. The guy had a wife and three kids. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed the wrong thing."

Rory's heart hurt at the image of a younger innocent Tristan seeing that. Knowing what was happening. She reached out for his hand but he pulled it away.

"No. You wanted to know. I'm telling you. That's why I left. I didn't want any part of it. They wanted me to be just like them. A money hungry coward and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Tristan turned towards her and looked her over with a sadistic smile on his face. "But it's in my blood. I'm just as twisted as them Mary."

"No you're not" She whispered, reaching for his hand again and this time he closed his eyes and let her take it. "So you ran away and joined the gang?"

Tristan shook his head. "No." was all he said as he looked up to stare out over the water again. "See you think I didn't tell you this because I just didn't want to. But I did it to protect you. I didn't want you knowing all of it. My fucked up history."

She took his hand in hers, rubbing his palm like she had the day he'd gotten the tattoo for her on his chest. "Tristan, nothing is ever going to make me see you different."

The words seemed to ease him in a way and he met her eyes for a brief second before looking away. "I didn't join the gang. I met a few guys in it yes, but I didn't actually plan to join."

"Then what happened?"

"When they found out I left they thought I was going to go to the cops with what I knew, what I saw. So my father hired some scumbag gang member they helped out once to come find me."

Her heart stopped.

"I'm not going to get into the details but I'll say he obviously didn't succeed. He came close. Real close. But didn't manage to get rid of me like they wanted. I won. And I made him leave town. And it turned out he wasn't exactly the most popular guy around so in doing that I earned respect and it all went on from there."

"Your father…" Rory felt a tear come down her cheek. "He hired someone to get _rid_ of you?"

Tristan turned to her and ran his finger down her cheek, wiping the tear away. "Don't cry for me baby. Please."

She had never thought in a million years that something like this could have happened to him. She lived in her perfect town with her perfect life and never ever would have ever thought someone could do that to their own child. She realized why he hadn't wanted to tell her. That it probably pained him more than he would admit to tell her.

She squeezed his hand tighter and willed herself not to cry for a 16 year old boy with no where to go and his own father wanting him dead.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

Tristan smirked. "I didn't care enough. I figured things would work themselves out. That karma would get them. And I knew that it ate away at my father and grandfather knowing that they didn't get what they wanted. That I was still alive and knowing that they are afraid _every day_ that I'm going to go rat on them is the best thing I could have done. They would have gotten out of it easily had I went to the police. This way? They're living with the fear everyday."

Hi smirk was back now. Full force.

"They've lost their power over time. They're nothing now. The got in too deep too fast. They played dirty and got involved with the wrong people and their little business went downhill. They got paid but couldn't pull through with getting things to slide in their favor. But still every once in a while we'll break into one of their houses, or their friends houses and of course they know it was me and my guys. I do it to keep them on the edge of their seats. To let them know I'm still here. And at any second they decide to do something again, that I'm coming after them."

It was all so much to take in. She could barely wrap her head around it but was trying. Trying for him.

And then the rest clicked, fell all into place.

"So those guys that Finn said were back in town?"

Tristan stiffened and pulled his hand away. "Yeah. And we have unfinished business."

Rory moved to grab his hand back, to feel his skin against hers again but stopped herself.

"Are they still coming after you? After all this time?"

Tristan looked at her then and she saw his eyes were back to that familiar frosty emotionless blue. "I'm not risking it and giving them the chance to."

Her heart rate picked up again as panic went through her. "No. Don't ask for trouble…"

His laugh stopped her from finishing and she watched as he stood up and paced away from her.

"Trouble fucking finds me baby. I don't have to ask for it."

A sickening feeling made its way to the pit of her stomach as she stood up to face him. "What if he doesn't even want anything to do with you? What if he's over it?"

Tristan laughed again, the sound sending shivers through her body. "Over it? Over nearly being killed? Over getting beat and humiliated and run out of town by a 16 year old who then became more powerful then he ever was? This is the real world Rory. You really think he's over that?"

Rory felt her cheeks heat up with anger but it couldn't drown out her absolute fear at the thought of Tristan going after the guy who once tried to kill him. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She'd fallen so hard so fast. This past week had been hell. What if something happened to him and took him away from her permanently? Prison? Or even worse…

"But if you don't provoke him…"

Tristan kicked a giant rock into the water in anger and turned to her with heated eyes. "Them shooting up the place we were at last weekend wasn't provoked but they still did it Rory. The way you think isn't how things work. You don't understand."

She moved to speak but then stopped herself. She didn't understand. She knew she didn't. But she still was reaching for another way. A safer way.

"Do you know the lengths I have to go to just to see you?" His question had her bringing her gaze back to meet his. She could still see the anger swirling in his eyes but there was something else now. Weariness.

She swallowed but her throat was painfully dry. "What do you mean?"

Tristan looked down and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I have to have guys watching their every move. Keeping tabs on everything they do, everywhere they go. To make sure they aren't coming after me when I'm driving down the street with you on the back of my bike. To make sure that there is no possible way you will be in danger. Just to see you that's what I have to do."

He laughed now but not condescendingly, not humorously. Just a sad laugh.

"The other night when I went after them, I just wanted it over with. I wanted it done once and for all. I wanted to finish what I should have when I was sixteen. So I could see you every second of every day without having the worry in the back of my mind. And then I came home and you left anyways."

Regret filled her and she walked over to him, reached for him, but he stepped back.

"Remember when I agreed to go meet your mom? You told me you'd do anything in return. I never cashed that in but I want to now."

Rory squared her shoulders, not knowing what he could ask for. "What do you want?"

He watched her for a moment, his eyes tracing her face, her shoulders and back up again before he spoke. His voice quiet, his eyes cold. "I want you to forget about me. I want you to move on with your life."

Shock. Pure shock. He couldn't ask that of her. He couldn't think that he could just leave her and not be in her life. She clutched her shaking hands together so he wouldn't see.

"No."

Tristan smirked. Cold. Mean. "Have fun finding me then. Because I'll just leave."

Rory glared now, all her anger from that night, the past week, now… all building up inside of her.

"You just don't get to walk out of my life, Tristan. Don't you see that none of this matters to me? Your past? All I care about is who you are now. And your someone who makes me more happy then I've ever been in my entire life."

His smirk vanished and the weariness came back.

"Your life is what you choose and i chose this." He shrugged in a way that seemed so final. Like he was giving up. "The other night when I woke up and you were gone I regretted leaving for the first time. Regretted leaving the life I was born into. We would have met under different circumstances then. Through one of your grandparents parties or some social call. I would have been in college now, but we'd have met. Everyone knows everyone in Hartford. And things would have been different."

"Tristan..."

"But I chose this life and I knew when I did that there was no turning back. So that's it." His sad smile tore through her and shook her to her core. "I'm sorry I brought you into all of this."

"I'm not leaving."

He started to walk away. "Forget about me, Rory. Trust me, it's the best thing you can do."

She stopped walking as her heart began to race. "So you really mean that?" He stopped and turned to face her, his face expressionless as she continued. "That your life is what you choose it to be?"

He nodded, looking more tired than she'd ever seen him.

"Then my life is what I choose too."

A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "And you're going to do great things baby."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I choose you."

"What?"

"My life is what I choose and I choose you."

His eyes traced over her. "Do you know what your saying?" he asked slowly, almost painfully.

"Yes. I know what I'm saying. I want to be with you Tristan. Nothing you do is going to change my mind."

His hands reached out and cradled her face and she felt the warmth slowly move over her as he brought his lips to hers. Slowly, carefully. Moving them over hers, savoring the moment. A simple kiss. A chaste kiss. But she'd never been so moved by such a small gesture. Her whole body reacted. Her heart raced.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." he breathed against her lips.

Rory lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him again, snaking her arms around his neck and falling into him. Letting the kiss take her over. Oh how bad she'd missed this. After a few minutes they pulled away and Tristan let out a small chuckle as they both panted to catch their breath. Rory put a hand to her lips as if she could actually feel the heat. The tingling.

"But you have to understand though," Tristan said and she lifted her eyes to his and gave him a small smile to continue. She wasn't sure if she could talk just yet. "There's not going to be any little kid break ups or arguments. None of that on again off again shit. If you're mine then you're mine. All mine. This is your last chance to change your mind. What's it going to be baby?"

Rory watched him. His blue eyes shining down at her with an emotion she didn't think she would see in his eyes again. Fear, uncertainty. She raised a hand to his cheek, tracing her finger down the side and watched as he subconsciously moved closer to her touch, his lips laying a kiss on her palm.

"Didn't you know?" She asked, not being able to help the smile taking over her face. "You were mine for the second you ran into me baby." she repeated words he'd once said to her.

And then she saw it. His eyes sparkle, the grin stretch out across his face and in that moment she knew, she was madly in love with a mad man. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Rory stirred her food around her plate that night thinking about the earlier events of the day as she sat at her grandparents house for heir ritual family night dinner. Her grandmother was droning away about something but she drowned it out. She couldn't get earlier out of her head.

"Anyways Rory," Emily's voice broke her from her thoughts. "He's a very night young man. His grandfather is always boasting of his accomplishments and how he's already been pre accepted to Yale! Can you believe it? You two will be at the same school next year already! So I set up a little get together for you two on Saturday and…"

"No."

Everyone at the table looked up and their eyes fastened to her.

"What?" Emily asked, sounding annoyed.

"Grandma with all due respect, no. I am not going on a date with…"

"It's William Parker Hallowitz the III Rory." The Emily cut in with a snap in her voice. "I said that at least three times already. And why not, may I ask? What reason could you possibly have not to…"

Rory seen Lorelai raise an eyebrow at her from across the table. She was waiting til after dinner to hear the scoop on what happened that day. Well why not kill two birds with one stone?

"I have a boyfriend."

Emily's face turned outraged. "Lorelai why didn't you tell me? I had no idea! It isn't that Jess boy is it? That boy is no good. No good at all. He's…"

"It's not Jess." Rory sighed.

Emily sighed in relief. "Then who?"

Rory took a deep breath and put on her best smile.

"Tristan Dugrey. I believe you already know him."

* * *

_**But mama I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**_


	18. I'm Not An Angel

_**You made a mistake **_

_**On the day that you met me and lost your way**_

_**I don't have wings, so flying with me won't be easy**_

_**Cause I'm not an angel**_

* * *

"I thought I was going to have to call 911. That look on her face…" Lorelai stopped talking for a moment and a look of pure evil crossed over her face as she savored the memory of Friday night dinner. "It was almost as good as the look when I told her I was pregnant."

Rory shook her head and nervously bit at her lip as she climbed into the drivers side of the car and fastened her seatbelt. She glanced over at her all too cheerful mother who was mimicking her movement in the passengers seat. "So I'm going to take it she was still really mad?"

"She called me thirty seven times this morning." Lorelai held up her phone in point and narrowed her eyes. "And when I finally answered I didn't even need the phone anymore because she had reached a point where I could hear her yelling all the way from Hartford."

Rory cringed as she started her way down the street and towards the Inn. "Well, at least she didn't actually _come_ here."

Lorelai laughed. "Lucky for us, her car is being serviced today and no cabs run that route this early in the morning. Though with the mood she's in I'm shocked that she didn't run out into the street and carjack the nearest vehicle. The only thing that probably stopped her from doing just that is that it would make her just like the criminal you're dating and Emily Gilmore has too much dignity to become a hypocrite."

Rory turned to glare at her amused mother. "He's not a criminal." she muttered.

"Honey, _please_. Yes he may not steal cars but that boyfriend of yours is far from a stand up citizen." Rory opened her mouth to protest again but Lorelai cut her off. "I'm not agreeing with my mother. Trust me. And to be honest her freaking out last night at dinner and completely disapproving of the relationship actually has me routing for you guys slightly."

Rory half smiled at her mom. "Thanks?"

"Anytime." Lorelai patted her daughters leg as they stopped at a red light. "And in saying that, it's now time for me to state how I fully feel."

Rory took a deep breath. She knew this was coming. She hadn't told her mother that they had had a fight the week before but knew that she had known something was going on all week. And she definitely didn't know that they had made up after school the day before and was just as surprised as everyone else when Rory had announced she had a boyfriend at Friday night dinner. And due to Emily's theatrics and them escaping dinner early and going to Luke's to wind down from the events and then going home to crash, they had yet to talk about it.

"I want you to know that I know you aren't telling me everything." Lorelai said and when Rory started to speak just held up a hand to stop her. "But I know you're telling me the main parts, excluding from last night because you hadn't had a chance to tell me before you blurted it to your grandparents which I will say again… nice job." She winked at her daughter as Rory pulled into a parking spot outside the Inn. "And you telling me the main parts, that's what's important. But I also want you to know I'm not stupid. I went to school with Tristan's father. He's definitely a creepy guy. And I don't know all the facts but I know a lot more than you think I know about that family and about why Tristan left."

"How…"

Lorelai smirked and rolled her eyes. "You can leave that town but somehow the town and all the people in it never lose their grip on you. I unfortunately was kept up to date on most of the gossip, even after I ended up in Stars Hollow."

"So you know about…" Rory started, her heart hurting once again for Tristan as she remembered his words. "You know about his father and grandfather?"

"Almost everyone does. They just choose to remain oblivious. One of the many things I hate about the privileged folks of Hartford. Don't like it? Just sweep it under the rug like it doesn't exist." Loreali grabbed her purse and opened her door. "I know of Tristan when he was still with them, but very little of what happened afterwards. That's the joy of running away. It's harder for people to gossip about you."

Rory undid her seatbelt and walked around the car to stand by her mother, crossing her arms around herself protectively as she met her mothers eyes.

"Mom, I want you to know that I know what I'm doing." Rory said and at her mothers smile rolled her eyes. "And I know that is the most cliché teenager line ever but I really mean it. I don't approve of everything Tristan does but I can tell you he doesn't do that stuff around me and he is _nothing_ like his family. I can promise you that. He treats me so good. But don't think that because of that I'm going to be stupid because I'm not." she quickly explained. "I disagreed with something that happened last week and I left. I didn't speak to him for a whole week. Even though I missed him, I still wouldn't give in because my willpower and what I believe in is way too important to me. You taught me to be strong and I want you to know that I am and that you raised me to be an smart, strong women just like you."

Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug. "Kid don't make me cry before I have to work. Michel will have a field day if I walk in with my make up all smudged and mock me all day saying that I did a walk of shame to work."

Rory pulled back and smiled. "I'm not trying to make you cry I just want you to know that you did well. I held my ground and after putting him through hell for a week we talked and worked things out. So don't ever worry that I'm going to do something stupid just for a guy. At the end of the day, I'm going to do what's right."

"I never for a second doubted that you wouldn't Ror. I just still worry. Every second of every day." Lorelai sighed. "But you're right. And I have the utmost faith in you and I preferably like to just keep telling myself that it could always be worse."

Rory raised a questioning eyebrow. "It could be worse?"

"Oh _so_ much worse." Lorelai explained. "You could be having an affair with a married man. Or throwing school and your life away for some rich high society playboy and cutting me out of your life."

Rory laughed. "I don't see either of those things ever happening."

"Oh they better not." Lorelai sent her daughter a playful warning glare. "But I want you to know that you have my support. Would I rather you be with someone safe like boring old Dean? Sure. But I'd still worry. So if I'm going to be worrying either way I guess I'd rather you be at least having some fun."

"Oh I plan on it." Rory grinned.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I didn't like that smile. Maybe I'm going to retract my offer about letting you take the car today."

Rory laughed. "Not a chance." She jingled the keys kissed her mother on the cheek. "Go to work woman!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Lorelai cringed. "Why can't you just kidnap me for the day?"

Rory hopped in the drivers seat and rolled down her window. "I would but I'm already kidnapping someone today but I promise, next time is all you."

"Should I get bail money ready?"

Rory smiled and blew her mother a kiss as she started walking backwards towards the inn. "Bye mom!"

"Later sweets. Be safe!"

* * *

"God, you two are better than any love story I have ever heard of." Louise sighed and rolled on her back to stare at her ceiling. "I swear to god you two are like Jack and Rose amazing. I am so freaking jealous."

Rory blushed at the comparison. "You're crazy."

Louise grinned. "Sure am. But I'm still right. You two are so damn cute it makes me sick." she sat up and glanced at the clock. "It's almost one. When are you heading out?"

Rory stood up and glanced in the mirror. "As soon as Paris calls me and let's me know if everything is going as planned."

Louise shook her head in awe. "I still can't believe she's helping you plan this thing."

Rory smiled to herself. She had come straight to Louise's after dropping her mother off so she could go to the mall with her and help her find the perfect dress. And of course had had to give her the play by play of everything that had happened the day before, but had left out the part where Paris had convinced her to go to Tristan. She would keep that secret for her.

"Well it's Paris's cousins building so I kind of needed her to help." Rory explained and glanced at the mirror again, smoothing her dress down.

"Rory." Louise said and she turned and gave her a questioning look. "Stop fidgeting. You look amazing. Like you're about to walk down a runaway. He isn't gong to know what hit him. A form fitting strapless little red mini dress, killer heels and with your legs? The guy doesn't have a chance."

Rory glanced at the mirror and grinned. "I think you're right."

Louise rolled her eyes and climbed off the bed. "Of course I'm right. I did pick out that dress after all."

Rory twisted her hair back into a sleek tight ponytail and checked her makeup. Well, this was it. Everything was set and planned. Tristan had told her the day before on the pier that he was leaving around two today and wouldn't be back until Sunday but had promised that they would have all Sunday night to themselves. But there was no way she could wait another day to spend time with him. Not after a whole week without him. He had told her he would try to get out of it but had called her the night before and said that it was either he left for one night now or for a few days during the week and that he'd rather go one night without seeing her rather than three.

Rory smiled, remembering the sweetness in his voice as he had said it. She knew that the only thing that kept him from just saying no altogether was his loyalty to the other guys and his guilt that he had been out of it all week. But they would just have to deal with it. She was going to show up at his house and convince him to skip out and spend the day with her. Just like he had convinced her that one day to skip out on school for him.

It was time to even the playing field.

She glanced down at her phone as it went off and then took a deep breath and turned to Louise. "Alright, it's all set. I better go grab him and start towards New Haven. It's a bit of a drive."

"Rory you're fidgeting again." Louise laughed.

Rory took a deep breath as dread hit. Paris's text telling her everything was ready had reality setting in that this was really happening. "What if he says no?"

Louise sent her a pointed look. "Rory, Richard Simmons wouldn't even say no to you in that dress."

Rory laughed at the comment and shook her head at herself. She wasn't going to ruin the day by worrying herself to death. She was on a mission.

"Operation _turning Tristan good _has begun." Louise grinned. "I want all details!"

Rory grabbed her keys any headed for the door. "Oh I know! Thanks for the dress!" she called as she headed down the stairs.

She laughed to herself at Louise's joke but then just smiled at how true it was. It wasn't that she was trying to turn him good because no one but her knew how truly good he actually was. She was just going to show him how to be normal for a day. To not have people stare at him in fear everywhere he went. To just be a normal couple. She knew they needed that more than anything.

Tristan DuGrey didn't know it yet but he was in for a big surprise.

* * *

What was she thinking?

Honestly. What the hell was she thinking? Sometimes she should just turn her brain off for her own good. What if he said no? Skipping out on school was one thing. She never skipped and didn't get in that much trouble for it. But this? She was asking him to bail out on his men. She didn't know what they were exactly going to do but she knew that this time was more serious than the rest. He had bailed on them before, had scheduled it for the following day so he could spend time with her. But to convince him to bail completely? To not put it off for later but to just have them all go alone? She knew she had a hold over him, but didn't know if that was more powerful than his loyalty.

Rory shook her head at her own lack of thinking this all the way through and locked the jeep, making her way slowly through the dark garage at the base of Tristan's building and over to the elevator. She took a deep breath and let it go as the doors opened and she hesitated momentarily before hitting the number to his floor.

Oh well. Too late. She was already here, decked out in a mini dress and five inch heels and too much thought and planning went into this for him to say no.

She would do whatever it took.

It was time Tristan DuGrey gave in to someone else instead of them giving into him.

"Ok Rory, you are a strong persuasive woman." she whispered to herself as she slowly walked to his door. It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. She smiled at the memory of the two of them in Louise's kitchen. Oh, she knew she had it in her. "Time to push the nerves away." she told herself and knocked on his door. She smoothed her dress down as she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

Rory slumped. That wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. "Finn?" She asked, rolling her eyes. She hadn't planned on him being there but she would not let this derail her.

"Rory?"

"Love?"

She smiled as the two guys behind the door spoke in unison and a second later the door was pulled open to see a grinning Finn and a surprised Tristan standing on the other side. Rory glanced at Finns hand and the weapon he held in it before smiling up at them.

"Holy Mary mother of God." She watched as Finns mouth dropped open and his eyes raked over her body.

"Rory, what…" Tristan breathed, his eyes locked on her, burning bright blue. "_Wow_." She blushed and faltered at their reactions, suddenly second guessing herself but when she saw Tristan's eyes turn dark and a look of pure shock and pleasure cross his face, a sudden boost of power raced through her.

"Wow is right…" Finn started but was cut off as Tristan grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him backwards, giving him a hard push and sending him flying a few feet away.

"I suggest you find something else to look at." Tristan warned and Rory felt a tug in her heart at the protective stance he took. Even at his own best friend. The action was thrilling. She felt her heart start to race faster as a need for him started low in her stomach. It was amazing how he could make her want him so bad over such silly things.

"I was only taking a quick look!" Finn protested as he straightened himself. Not at all phased at being pushed and a lopsided grin crossing his face. "And if that's the price I'll have to pay then it's more than worth it for another quick look so go ahead and push me again, mate."

Rory chuckled as Tristan growled low in his throat in warning.

"Doll you look bloody amazing. Those legs on you…" Finn started before he was once again pushed away, this time with more force and he toppled over Tristan's couch, landing with an oof on the other side.

"Tristan, I think he's going to be down for a minute with that one." Rory stepped forward and touched his arm, hearing Finn whining from behind the couch. She ran a hand down his tense arm. She knew he wouldn't ever really hurt Finn and the laughter in his eyes proved he was only half serious anyways but still she wanted to act thankful. She figured playing into his ego of a big strong protector could only aid her and work in her advantage. "I love when you get protective." she whispered into his ear and was pleased when she felt his pulse jump under her touch.

He turned to her again and she felt pure womanly satisfaction as his mouth slightly parted and his breathing became heavy. Louise was right. It was a really good dress. Tight. Short. Bold. Perfect.

But even still with the feeling of being in control coursing through her she still felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes raked over her body. Standing in his door way, dressed to kill and Tristan still managed to make her feel shy.

"Baby." Tristan managed and then made a noise deep in his throat. "I know I should be asking what you're doing here and what the hell you're dressed like this for but I don't even care."

Rory opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. He didn't care? Maybe she was reading his reaction wrong…

"I just want you in my bed. _Now._"

Oh, she definitely wasn't reading it wrong.

Rory couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed her face. "Oh really?" On a satisfied high she walked past him and into the apartment, praying she didn't trip on her heels and trying to best to walk confidently. "But you have to leave soon."

Tristan smirked and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes dancing with amusement as if he already knew her entire plan. "I have a little bit of time left."

Rory's stomach clenched. She wanted to say yes. Wanted to tell him to pick her up and throw her down on his bed and tear the dress off of her. Wanted to forget the entire plan. It was amazing how he did that to her. But she had to push that aside for now. The knowing that it would be ten times better later after wanting it all day being the only thing keeping her from giving into him right now. And that she needed to do this. Needed to do this for him.

"But I don't just want you for a little bit." She told him, crossing her arms defiantly, loving the way he was still looking at her amazed. Like a little kid on Christmas. "I want you all day."

She saw the regret slide over his face. "Baby, I told you I'm going tonight so I don't have to be gone longer during the week." She could have sworn she heard a whine in his voice and that only amplified her confidence and made her heart race. She wanted to walk over and kiss him so bad but kept her stance.

"Skip out." she told him and saw a look of confusion cross his features. "Skip out and spend the day with me. Let them go alone."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "You know I would love nothing more than to…"

"No buts." Rory told him, sending him a pointed look. "Just do it."

Tristan glared at her now, obviously not amused at all. "I have an obligation Rory. I can't just cut out."

"Bloody hell you can't!" Finn finally stood up from behind the couch, holding his stomach. "Fuck obligation and loyalty. If you say no to that delectable creature right there I'll shoot you myself!" He walked over to stand by his friend. "I mean look at her, that sexy red dress and those dirty girl heels. I bet she has on some very yummy things underneath to match…"

Rory's face heated up even more and quickly took a step between the two men as Tristan's look turned murderous. "Finn!" she said, distracting the Australian. "Tristan and I have something to discuss, would you mind leaving for a moment?"

Finn caught Tristan's look and seemed to sober up. "Yes love. I'll be outside if you need me." In one leap he was out the door and shutting it protectively behind him.

"One of these day I swear to god…" Tristan glared at the door but Rory stepped into his line of vision and was pleased to see his expression shift instantly.

"What?" Rory laughed, loving how worked up he got. "He wasn't wrong."

Tristan sent her a confused look, his eyes breaking away from her legs to stare into her eyes. "He wasn't wrong? What are you talking about?"

Rory bit at her lip and looked down at the ground before meeting his eyes. "About what's underneath." she whispered, her pulse quickening as the words escaped.

Tristan's eyes raked over her again and he took a step towards her. "Come with me." he ordered, holding out a hand to her.

Rory took it slowly, her skin seemingly to come alive as it touched his. "You can't have me." she told him boldly. "Well, not yet at least. I want you to spend the day with me."

Tristan didn't glare this time. He just looked defeated. "Rory, you don't understand."

"But I do." she interjected. "But I don't think you understand. I'm not giving you the option Tristan. You're spending the day with me. You're not delaying it and then going away later in the week. You're not going at all. You're skipping out. End of story."

His eyes turned dark and a warning chill went down her spine at the look.

"Oh I am?" Tristan asked. "You do know if I do we're not leaving this apartment. You made a mistake coming in here dressed like that baby. It's been a long week and I've missed you way too much to do something other than strip you down and lay you down in my bed."

Rory's mouth dropped at the shot of arousal his words sent through her. Who would have thought that would do it for her? She moved her eyes across his face. And if it did this for her, what would her words do to him?

"We're going to go out today." she told him, hoping her quivering voice didn't make her sound as if she was giving in. "I'm taking you on a date."

Tristan laugh had her eyes narrowing defensively. "You're taking me on a date?"

"I am." she said confidently, standing up straighter and crossing her arms defiantly. "I have the car, we're not taking your bike. We're going to drive down to New Haven where no one knows you and no one knows me and we're going to have a date."

"People know me in New Haven, Mary." Tristan said pointedly.

Rory shrugged. "Not like they know you here. And where we're going they won't know you."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "You mean where you _think_ we're going. And where exactly, hypothetically if I did agree to bail out, would we be going?"

Rory smirked. "That's a surprise."

Tristan stepped towards her until they were only inches apart. "What are you trying to do Rory?" he whispered, his breath dancing across her lips.

"I'm reminding you what its like to be normal." Rory told him, resisting the urge to close the space between them and kiss the life out of him. They hadn't had a chance to really fully make up the day before but by god today they would or she just might die of want. "Today you're just an average Joe who has not a worry in the world."

Tristan's eyes turned dark and a look of awe crossed his face before quickly disappearing. He swallowed slowly and when he spoke his voice was softer, gentler. "And who are you going to be?"

"The girl that's going to show you how to slow down and enjoy life." She told him, reaching a hand out to his and running her thumb across his knuckles and then bit her lip and met his eyes. "And later on I may turn into something else."

"Oh yeah?" Tristan breathed, moving even closer. "Like what?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to come along for the ride to see."

Tristan chuckled, the sound low and deep and sent goose bumps down her back. "You're playing dirty Mary."

"I learned it from you." Rory smiled. "So is that a yes?"

Tristan groaned and brought his lips to hers in a hot fast kiss that had her body coming alive and screaming for more. His tongue darted out to trace her lips as his hands ran down her sides and then up again. "Yes." he breathed into the kiss and then his tongue met hers and her knees went weak.

Rory pulled back before they got in so deep that there was no turning back and he got his way and they stayed in his apartment all day. She set a hand on his chest and took a step back. "Alright then. We better get going. It's a bit of a drive."

Tristan quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say a word as he walked to the door and opened it, finding Finn leaning against his door with a smirk on his face. He looked past Tristan's shoulder and winked at Rory.

"I'm not going. You're in charge." Tristan said to his friend, sending him a glare when he noticed the wink.

"Oh I know." Finn grinned. "Already dialed everyone up and told them the change in plans. It's all right DuGrey, I would have done the same thing." Tristan sent Finn an annoyed hand gesture and then slammed the door when the Australian started laughing. "Do everything I would do and more!" they heard his voice call before footsteps were heard and the ding of the elevator chimed a second later.

Rory smiled as Tristan shot daggers through the wall. "You ready to go?" she asked, feeling even more confident that the day was going to be great. The biggest part was done. He was going. It was all uphill from here.

"You're calling the shots Mary." Tristan smirked. "You sure you don't want to climb on my bike in that dress? I definitely wouldn't mind seeing it." He reached a hand out to her again but she side stepped him. If he kept touching her they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"No bike. Today you're an average guy. Forget everything else." She told him with a smile, having such high hopes for the day. Knowing it would be the first step in showing him he didn't need the bad part of his life anymore. That he could be normal. That he could move on from it. "So let's go."

Tristan didn't say anything. Didn't move. Just searched her face as if looking for something and then started towards his bedroom. "One second."

Rory watched him leave wondering what he was doing and then her breath caught in her lungs when he walked from his room a few minutes later, no longer in his usual white shirt but now wearing a black button down with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, a few buttons at the top undone and a black undershirt slightly visible underneath. Just a simple dress shirt. Yet it changed his entire look and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"So I'm just an average Joe today?" He repeated, his voice different than usual. Quiet, unsure.

Rory took a slow breath, not able to tear her eyes away from him. "Yes."

Tristan reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone and placed it on his kitchen counter. And then reached behind him and pulled out his gun that was tucked away under his shirt. He held it in his hand for a moment hesitating as he looked at her again as if in a struggle with himself before setting it down along side his phone.

"Alight let's go." he said as he walked to the door and opened it for her, motioning her to exit first.

Rory smiled at the gesture. This was more than she even expected and she knew how big of a thing it was for him to leave his phone, leave his only protection behind. He was showing her that he was putting his utmost trust in her. And she wouldn't let him down.

They were quiet as they walked to the elevator and Rory hit the button going down to the base floor and watched as the doors shut slowly. They said nothing as she walked to the car but before she could open her door Tristan had her hand and was spinning her around, bringing her lips to his in a kiss that spoke a million words.

He was thanking her.

His lips moved slowly over hers for a moment before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look yet."

Heat filled Rory's cheeks as her eyes met his. "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself."

Tristan's eyes filled with amusement. "Dashing?"

Rory laughed at her choice of words but they did fit. He looked like something out of a fairy tale. His unruly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. If you didn't know him you would never guess how he lived his life. He was simply amazing.

"I feel like I should have gotten you flowers or something." he whispered and Rory was touched by his words but then grinned as she remembered something.

"Well I asked you out so it would be me getting you a gift." she told him. "And I did. Just I figured you wouldn't want flowers." she explained, reaching for her door but was pleasantly surprised when he held it open for her and waiting until she climbed behind the wheel to close it and walk around to his side and climb in.

Rory reached into the center counsel and pulled out a small bag and handed it to him.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me something. Jesus." he muttered and she laughed at how boyish and uncomfortable he looked. She watched him open the bag slowly and then laughed as a shocked look crossed his face. "Nicotine patches?" he said in disbelief.

Rory laughed. "And there's a guide of useful tricks to help in your journey to quit smoking in there."

Tristan was quiet for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. "So I'm going to quit smoking now too?"

Rory sent him a smile as she started the car. "It's not good for you. And I want you around for a long time."

Tristan looked at her, a lopsided smile crossing his face. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "I've tried before. It's not simple."

"I know." Rory reached out to cover his hand with hers. "I'm just asking that you try."

Tristan sighed but the smile never left his face. "It calms me down. Relaxes me."

Rory sent him a look of pure mischief. "Well you have me to help you relax now."

Tristan's eyes darkened and he groaned. "You're going to kill me."

Rory laughed and put the car in drive. "We better get going." she grinned at him as she pulled out of the garage.

Who knew this could be so much fun? Oh, it was going to be a great day.

* * *

"You know when the last time I wore a shirt like this was?" Tristan asked as they pulled off of the highway.

Rory glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not since I've know you."

Tristan laughed. "Only reason I own one if for a funeral."

Rory's eyes grew wide as she listened to the GPS telling her to make a right. "Well, that's a comforting thought."

"Don't worry, this one was new."

Rory shook her head and smiled. Boy oh boy she sure had a crazy boyfriend.

"This is so fucking weird."

Rory laughed and glanced at him and the way he was shifting in his seat. "I know it's probably painful actually riding in a vehicle for once but I promise we're almost there."

The ocean came into view and her excitement kicked up a notch. She really hoped he wouldn't hate where she was taking him. She turned off her GPS as signs for the boardwalk fair started to appear on the road and she just turned where they told her.

The rollercoaster and Ferris wheel came into view first and then the tents lining the ocean line.

"A carnival." Tristan's voice was low and unrevealing.

Rory took a deep breath and parked the car in the nearest spot she could find, already regretting her choice to wear such high heels. He had slipped them off to drive and now he feet were already yelling at her, knowing they were going to now be put back on.

"It is a normal thing to do." Rory put on her best convincing smile. "Plus I had an urge to kick your butt at all the games."

She was relieved when he smirked. "Oh really? And would you care to make a bet?"

She slid her heels on and tried not wince but at the look he sent her she knew he noticed. "I probably should have given these heels a second thought."

Tristan looked around quickly before opening his car door. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Rory didn't have time to protest because he was already making his way towards the boardwalk tents and disappearing. But not before she noticed how he scanned the area, watching, his guard up.

What was it going to take to get him to relax? She sighed and waited. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and waiting for him to return. She smiled when he finally came into view again, a stony look on his face. Nothing like the smiling boy he was while he was in the car with her.

He walked quickly to her door and opened it for her, reaching in the bag and pulling out a pair of flip flops for her.

"Tristan." she whispered, completely touched by the gesture.

"I'd have no problem carrying you around Mary but don't think it'd really be appropriate in that dress of yours." he smirked and handed her the sandals. "I didn't bring my gun, so if some guy tried to get a look I'd have to use my fists and it would get really ugly."

She didn't know if he was joking or serious. She figured a bit of both but was still in awe over him buying her sandals to wear.

"You can only wear those under one condition though." Tristan's voice broke her from her thoughts and she stopped sliding the sandal on mid way. "You have to wear those heels again later." Tristan told her and she blushed and let out a laugh.

"I suppose that's a fair enough deal. My feet thank you."

"You're more than welcome Mary." Tristan ran a hand down her cheek as she stepped out of the car and sighed in relief at her new footwear. Tristan grabbed her hand and started back towards the boardwalk.

"Tristan wait," Rory stood still, stopping him in his movement. "I don't want you on guard like you're expecting something. No one but me and Paris know where we are today. I didn't even tell Louise specifics. So no one knows you're here. You're completely safe. So relax. I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Tristan's opened his mouth in surprise but then just shut it, looking at her once again with that amazed look. "Alright." he breathed, watching her as if she would disappear and looking like he wanted to say something and Rory wondered what it could be. Wondered if it was the same thing she wanted to tell him.

How madly in love she was with him.

She took a shaky breath and laughed off the feeling of joy that flooded through her as he physically relaxed but his hand gripped hers slightly tighter as they walked into the crowd. She squeezed his back reassuringly and he sent her a small smile only she could see.

Madly, madly in love.

* * *

"And I am the queen of Whack-A-Mole!" Rory announced, lifting her arms in the air and doing a victory dance.

"I'm honestly scared. Remind me never to piss you off when you have a mallet in your hand."

Rory grinned at her boyfriend. "Don't forget how I totally kicked your ass at the Frog race game too. I'm pretty lethal with a squirt gun." She said cockily even though she knew she sounded crazy.

Tristan walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. "I'm incredibly scared." he told her and then lowered his lips to her ear. "And is it wrong that I'm turned on too?"

Rory grinned. "Maybe a little but I don't mind."

She loved this feeling. Here. With her boyfriend. Just being a normal couple. She hadn't had this much fun in so long. Being with him, here. Relaxed and unafraid. It was just simply amazing. He wasn't smiling as much but she knew him well enough now to read his eyes and could see the smile in them. He wasn't so on guard anymore but still was being careful with emotion and for a second she wondered if he was afraid to show it. Afraid to show he was happy. As if something would take it away from him if he did. That was how he was looking at her. As if one wrong move, one slip and someone would take her from him. Like she would just disappear.

But that wasn't going to happen. She was here. And she was staying.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tristan asked as he held the dolphin stuffed animal she picked out from winning the game for her. He now had a frog, a dolphin and a giant buck toothed squirrel under his arm and somehow looked completely out of place and normal all at the same time.

Rory looked out over the ocean, taking in the beautiful sight. "Well it's almost time for our dinner reservations."

Tristan looked at her surprised and slightly wary. "Dinner reservations?"

Rory smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Oh yes. There's more than just this planned for the night. You ready for that?"

Tristan cocked an eyebrow and then glanced to his left. "We can't leave just yet though."

Rory followed his gaze to the rollercoaster The Comet that was rattling around the tracks, making its passengers scream. "You want to ride that?"

Tristan finally flashed her a wide smile. "Come on Mary. Not scared are you?"

Rory sent him a playful glare and took his offered hand. "Not a chance."

They went and stood in line, leaving her prizes from her games on the loading dock where everyone else was leaving theirs along with their book bags and cameras.

"C'mon, it's always better in the front seat." Tristan pulled her towards the front and they climbed in and buckled up. He reached over and pulled on her seatbelt, double checking to make sure it was tight enough and she sent him a smile. "You never know with these things." he muttered.

"Thank you."

Tristan met her eyes. "No Mary. Thank you. For everything."

The ride operater listed off a bunch of safety precautions but his voice was a blur as Rory stared at the man next to her. Meeting blue with blue. The ride jerked and she stared forward as the slow climb up the first high drop started. She looked back over at Tristan just to see him still watching her and she smiled as her stomach tied into knots. The climb up was always the scariest part. Tristan seemed to notice her distress and grabbed her hand, putting it into his lap and rubbing her knuckles in comfort. Electricity shot through her body and everything else around them disappeared. She broke eye contact as they reached the top and then let out a laugh as they plunged down the first drop and then raced back up another tall arch.

She looked over at Tristan to see him grinning just as widely as her. Looking as free as she had ever seen him look.

She thought she heard him say something as they raced along the tracks and yelled for him to repeat it but couldn't even hear her own voice. She stared over at him as he turned as much as he could in his seat and put a hand to her cheek, putting his lips to hers as they went through a tunnel and a dozen cameras went off. Or were those fireworks? Rory didn't know. Her eyelids slowly shut as she got lost in the kiss. The thrill of moving a hundred miles and hour yet having his lips to hers just stopped the world. The cart jerked and they slowly crept to a slow crawl as the loading dock came into view. Rory couldn't tear her eyes away, even as he helped her out of her seatbelt and climbed out, bending back down to help her out of her own seat.

Her heart was racing as she watched him walk over, completely unembarrassed and grab the stuffed animals, tucking them under his arm and then walking over to her and taking her hand.

Not once looking around to scan the crowd. Completely at ease. Completely safe.

"Ready to go?"

Rory just nodded at the question and let him lead the way out of the park. It was starting to fill up more now that it was getting closer to night time, people were cramming in, and Rory knew he was uncomfortable but he hid it well. She felt so proud of him in that moment and wasn't even sure why.

"And another one fails. Well people it looks like we have another loser. Though he looks like a guy who normally can't get the job done anyways if you know what I mean." a game host said into his microphone and an angry looking guy slammed a sledge hammer down and stormed away at the comment. "How about you over there? Want to give it a go?" the host called, singling out another guy in the crowd. "No? I have a question for you though. Why wear a muscle shirt with those scrawny ass arms of yours."

The guy in question yelled an expletive at the host before grabbing the girl he was with and walking away.

"That guys going to get jumped in the parking lot later." Tristan muttered and Rory smiled.

"It's his job. He gets paid to make guys angry so that get egged into playing the game."

"Hey you there in the black with the hot girlfriend with legs up to her shoulders."

Rory froze. Oh no.

Tristan stopped walking and Rory felt him tense up but before she could pull him towards the parking area he had already turned around and looked right at the host. She saw the guys expression falter and the next time he spoke it wasn't at all like he had before.

"Think you can pull through and show these guys how it's done?" the hosts voice was now unsure and his comment a lot less degrading as he pulled nervously at the collar of his uniform as if it were now choking him.

"Hold these for a sec." Tristan handed Rory the stuffed animals and pulled out his wallet, handing the host the ten dollar fee forcefully.

"Tristan these games are rigged. No one ever can hit it hard enough to make the bell ring. Let's go." Rory urged but he was already grabbing the hammer and walking over to the target. A group of people had formed around them obviously curious at the change in demeanor by the host.

Tristan rolled his head around and then his shoulders as if he were a baseball player getting ready to hit a grand slam. He looked over his shoulder and shot Rory a wink and a small smirk and then a second later he was moving, lifting the hammer with a speed that it looked like a blur and slamming it to the base of the game.

A bell rang out and a winning siren went off, red flashing all around and everyone cheered.

Rory's mouth dropped in shock as she watched Tristan walk back over slowly and set the hammer down next to the host, his eyes meeting his in the deadliest unspoken warning anyone could ever deliver.

"Pick a… umm… anything." The host stuttered out and waved towards the gigantic six foot tall stuffed animals that were behind him.

"Which one you want?" Tristan called to Rory but she was just standing there shocked as people started to disperse. She shrugged her shoulders and Tristan glanced at the choices again before grabbing a giant banana wearing a du rag and a leather jacket. At his smirk she knew exactly why he had picked it and laughed.

"Oh he looks just like you." Rory cooed and Tristan glared, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, somehow gracefully holding the monstrous prize with his other arm.

"I think I should get one of those hammers. Good way to take out my anger."

Rory threw her head back and laughed as they walked to the car.

A guy with his arm around his girl carrying the prize he showed off and won for her.

Just two normal people.

* * *

"I think your GPS is off, Mary." Tristan said as she parked the car and he stared out the window at the abandoned restaurant in front of them.

Rory smiled, trying not to give away how excited she was. "No this is it."

Tristan narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her as he got out of the car and met her at her door. "This place is due to be remodeled and opened in May." he pointed to a construction sign that stated what he had just said. "You're a half a year early."

Rory grabbed his hand and walked towards the door. "Trust me." she sent him a look. Repeating what he had said to her the first time he took her to the old house where his friends met up.

She walked up to the door and was relieved when a man was standing there waiting on the inside, his outfit suggesting he should be in a fancy Italian restaurant rather than standing in an abandoned building.

"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey, please follow me." he motioned for them to follow him to an elevator to his left.

Tristan hesitated for a moment before slowly walking after him. Pulling Rory close to him as if expecting something to jump out at them any minute.

The elevator doors shut and Rory sent a smile to his stony face as he watched the other guy in the elevator with suspicion. When the doors opened again there was a small hallway with a set of stairs at the end leading up the roof.

"This way please." the waiter said as he walked to the door and opened it up. Tristan stepped out first and when Rory followed behind and looked to her left she was relieved to see everything just how she had pictured it. A blanket with pillows on it and a small dinner set out for them sat on the roof with a breathtaking view of the ocean in front of them. Paris was right, this really was a perfect spot.

"Enjoy." the waiter said with a smile and Rory mouthed a thank you before he walked away and back down into the building.

"Rory…" Tristan started.

"I know you get uncomfortable around a lot of people and I at least wanted you to be relaxed while we ate so I thought this would be perfect. It's Paris's cousins place and she pulled some strings for us. So it could just be us."

Tristan turned to her and instantly brought his lips to hers, his hands coming up to rest on either side of her face and she brought her own hands up to cover his, losing herself in his kiss.

"I would love to just stand here and kiss you all day but I saw the storm clouds rolling in on our way in and didn't want to say anything and give the surprise away. But we should probably eat before it starts raining." Rory laughed as she pulled away and Tristan just changed the direction of his kisses her cheek, her neck. "Come on." she grabbed his hand and started towards the blanket.

"Pizza?" Tristan asked with a smile.

Rory laughed. "There's salad and Italian bread too so that makes it somewhat fancy." she offered.

"It's perfect." Tristan mumbled and met her eyes again. "You're perfect."

Rory's stomach flipped and the butterflies went crazy. "Let's eat."

* * *

"Okay the first one might have been a bike revving but that one was definitely thunder." Rory acknowledged as another rumbled tore through the sky. She grabbed their paper plates and set them inside a small back that was left for their garbage.

Tristan stood up and started grabbing the pillows up but another loud boom was heard in the distance and a second later the rain started pounding down.

"Oh no!" Rory yelled but then just laughed as she was instantly soaked. There was no running for cover. The rain was too hard and too fast. She looked over as Tristan stood shocked still as the rain soaked his shirt and jeans as well. A pillow in each hand and his mouth agape as if not believing it was really happening.

Rory couldn't help it, she felt backwards onto the wet blanket, laughing even harder.

Tristan glared at her for a moment before throwing a wet pillow at her but she only laughed more and grinned when he joined in on it with her.

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned when I was thinking about how I was going to get you wet later on." His voice whispered as he reached out a hand to help her up.

Rory's face heated up but she doubted he could see it with the stands of wet hair covering her cheeks. Tristan's hands slipped around her waist, pulling her body as close as possible to his and they began swaying. Rory looked up at him but then let her eyes slowly close as he ran a hand up her back, and then back down, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. Slowly swaying back and forth. Dancing. On the roof of an abandoned building. In the rain.

It was perfect.

"I love you." Rory whispered, caught in the moment before she could even think. Her eyes flew open in momentary shock at what she had said but it was like a weight had lifted from her and she just smiled up at him. Tristan's eyes turned dark as he looked down at her, watching her, not saying anything but his grip around her tightened, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Mary…" His voice was different than she had ever heard. A mixture of everything. Shock, fear, want, awe.

Rory let out a small chuckle at his apparent speechlessness. "It's okay I don't expect you to say anything." she told him quickly. "I just wanted you to know." she said the last part against his lips as she reached up and touched his to hers softly. His hands made their way up to her hair, his fingers sliding into it as he held her close. Deepening the kiss and setting her body on fire even as it was being drenched with rain.

"We should go before we catch pneumonia." she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door that led down from the roof.

The waiter was waiting inside, humming to himself and when they appeared his eyes grew wide at the sight of their soaked clothes.

Rory laughed. "Thank you for everything. Did Paris…"

He smiled. "Everything is taking care of. I will escort you down."

They all climbed in the elevator, Tristan much more relaxed than he had been on the way up. Rory looked over at him and caught his eye. She hope she didn't make things awkward for him. He gently squeezed her hand a she sent him a small smile as the doors open.

"Mind if I drive?" Tristan asked, dangling the keys to the car she had had him put in his pocket for her. He walked her over to the car and opened her door for her but before she could get in, spun her around until her back was against door and his body was covering her. "We need to get home as soon as possible. And I drive faster."

Rory's heart quickened at his smirk and all she could do was nod. Her body already starting to pulse in anticipation.

He gave her one lingering kiss before shutting her door for her and walking to the drivers side and jumping in.

Oh she hoped it would be a really quick ride.

* * *

It seemed like it took forever but with the way Tristan drove they had made it back in just twenty minutes. Half the time it had taken Rory to drive down. Tristan had blasted the heat on the way back, successfully drying their clothes some and making each of them a bit more comfortable.

Tristan parked the car quickly in the garage and climbed out, rushing over to open Rory's door before she could herself. She could definitely get used to this, she thought with a smile as she took his hand and climbed out, her heels now back on and she grinned as Tristan noticed her height difference and his eyes glanced down to her feet, the blue going dark.

"Come on baby." he whispered hurriedly, pulling her towards the elevator and inside, hitting the doors closed. He turned to her, pinning her against the wall and dropped his lips slowly to hers, biting at her lips teasingly as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look?"

Rory smiled to herself and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of pleasure as his lips moved to her neck, leaving her skin hot and tingling everywhere they touched.

The elevator doors open and Tristan went to hit for it to go back down but Rory laughed and jumped out and started walking down the hall towards his apartment. "You and elevators. You have a serious addiction." she told him, smiling over her shoulder at him.

Tristan glared at her and then hurriedly came up behind her, unlocking his door and pulling her into his apartment. "You like it." I told her, his lips meeting hers again. "Do you need anything?"

Just you. Right now. She wanted to say but she had plans and Tristan DuGrey wasn't going to be the one seducing her this time around. She had promised him something and she was all too excited to give it to him. A few months ago she was a shy, innocent girl who wouldn't even dream of wearing an outfit like this or imagine doing the things she wanted to do to him right now. And now, well, she was so much more confident. Tristan had brought that out in her. And she loved it.

"Some coffee would be great." she told him as the kiss broke and he let out an amused chuckle before heading to the counter. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the counter and put one between his lips, looking around for a lighter as he started the coffee.

"Remember you were quitting?" Rory chastised, walking slowly around the room.

Tristan sent her a look. "It's been four hours. That's major progress for me. So I think I deserve this one." he found the lighter and brought it to his lips.

Rory felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her. "You just have to think about something else." she told him but he was already lighting the cigarette and inhaling deep. "You know…" she said before he took another drag. "From the first time that I came here and seen that giant tub in there." she motioned towards his bathroom a few feet away. "I've wanted to strip down and jump into it."

Tristan stopped mid way from bringing the cigarette to his lips again and just watched her as she turned towards the bathroom, reaching behind to slowly unzip the back of her dress and a second later it fell to the floor at her feet. She slowly stepped out of it, glancing slowly over her shoulder and was pleased to notice his sharp intake of breath.

"So would you mind if I did just that?" she asked, her confidence building as she took a step towards the bathroom while quickly bringing her hands up to undo the front clasp of her bra, holding it up for display before dropping it and taking another step, her back still to him. "And would you care to join me…"

She wasn't able to get her next words out because he was there, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall, his hands coming to her wrists and lifting her arms to pin them above her head and taking a step back, letting his eyes rake down her. From her face, over her naked chest and the small lace panties she was still wearing, to the heels on her feet.

"Tristan." she whispered, seeing the arousal in his eyes and then feeling it against her leg as he moved closer. "Touch me."

Everything else disappeared into a blur as his lips fused to hers. He pressed his still slightly damp body against hers and the coolness of his clothes and the electricity of his touch had her nipples forming hard peaks, begging to be touched. Rory reached down and tore at the buttons of his shirt, cursing his wardrobe choice now that she just wanted it off him and away. She heard him chuckle against her neck as his lips left wet hot kisses down it and then nipped at her shoulder before making their way back up again. When they found a spot behind her ear her knees went completely weak and she melted into him, a moan escaping her lips. She felt his hands tugging at her panties but not removing them, just sliding over them, teasing.

"Please." she whispered to him and sighed in pleasure as he removed his shirts in one quick movement and pressed his cool body to her warm one. She felt his hands moving up, creeping slowly up her sides and then lightly trailing across her stomach, making her jump beneath them.

"Is this what you want baby?" Tristan asked, his breath hot on her ear as he continued his assault to her neck. She felt his hands cup her breasts, massaging, caressing and she couldn't help but moan more when they finally came to the hard peaks and pinched them softly, sending a wave of pleasure straight through her body. "You like it when I do that?" he asked, his voice deep and thick. "Like this?" he asked again, flicking them one more time, lightly pinching them and Rory murmured her agreement.

He took her hand and pulled her into his bedroom and she blindly followed, climbing onto the bed in a daze and then turning to lay on her back and look up at him as he remained standing by the bed, slowly removing his jeans and boxers and her heart started to race even faster as she seen him more than ready. She moved to her knees on the bed, suddenly aware she was still in her heels but didn't care. She just needed to touch him. All of him. She moved to the edge of the bed, her on her knees making her the same height as him as he stood there, watching her.

"I never thought I would ever have the guts to say something like this." Rory whispered as she brought her lips to his with an urgency she didn't know she possessed. "But I want you inside me. Deep inside of me."

That was all it seemed to take for him to finally snap. One second she was on her knees and the next he was lifting her, laying her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. She felt him pulling at her panties, ripping them down her legs and saw them fly across the room in a red blur.

This is what she wanted. This is what she _needed, _she thought as he rose above her and spread her legs, positioning himself between them. "Now." she whispered to him, running her hands down his chest, urging him to hurry.

Tristan moved his lips from hers, down her chest, taking one nipple at a time in his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Giving them each a flick before continuing a trail down her belly. Rory gasped at the feeling and the anticipation of what was to come. "Not yet." he whispered as he feathered kisses across her stomach and then ran a finger down lower, tracing the path he was getting ready to take. His thumb moved inside of her, touching the spot that had her body throbbing and her hips bucked up from the bed on their own accord as a shot to electricity shot through her. He began circling her, lighting pressing, teasing her until she didn't think she could take anymore. She was climbing and climbing, higher and higher as he quickened the movement, watching her as she writhed beneath him, his eyes dark and clouded.

She whispered his name again and again, not knowing how much more she could take and then he replaced his finger with his tongue and she let go. He was so sensual, slowly caressing her, his arms wrapped around her legs, holding them tightly so she couldn't move as his mouth worked magic on her.

Once. Twice. She didn't want it to end and didn't know how much more she could handle at the same time. This was sure to kill her but it would be such a sweet death, she thought, gripping at his hair as he started to move his tongue faster, holding her tighter as her body bucked below him even more.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she nearly died right then as he slowly licked his bottom lip and smirked up at her looking way too satisfied, as he moved up and over her. Rory wrapped her arms around him, pulling his face down to hers for a heated kiss and wrapping her legs around him, lifting herself until she could feel the head of his erection touching her.

In a second he was inside her. Pumping. Pounding. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him closer. Needing him deeper. Harder.

She heard herself chanting his name. Telling him more, more, more and she felt him quicken his pace, deep moans escaping his own lips.

And then he was pulling out and moving away. Rory's eyes flew open, confused but in a second he was lifting her, moving her until she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her. She didn't think it was possible to be turned on anymore but the second she felt him push against her, she was. She felt him slowly enter her and a whole new level of feeling shot through her as he seemed to be able to be even deeper now. He moved in and out slowly, torturously until she herself started to move against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, their bodies coming together with a slap.

And then he let go completely. His hands held her hips, stopping her from moving as he quickened his pace, pounding into her and bringing her up higher and higher yet again. Did she scream? She wasn't sure but she didn't care. Too overcome with feeling as her body let go again and she felt him tense behind her and let go with her.

After a few minutes of nothing but their breathing filling the room, he slowly pulled out of her and stepped off the bed. Rory slumped onto her side, a smile making its way to her face and then a blush creeping in when she noticed the dark red heels had somehow survived all that and we still on her feet.

A second later she felt his hands at her feet as he slowly removed her shoes and then pulled her to him. Her body was lax as he picked her up and her eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she wrapped her arms quickly around his neck for support.

"How about that bath?" Tristan smiled at her and Rory's mouth dropped open as he carried her into the bathroom to an already filling tub. He stepped into it with her, the hot steam rising to touch their bodies and then set her down into it, the tub big enough to fit both of them comfortably. He rested his back against one side and brought her onto his lap, her back pressing to his chest and she let her head lay back on his shoulder as they watched the tub fill more and more with the relaxing hot water.

"Thank you." she heard him whisper and looked up into his eyes questioningly. "I really enjoyed being an average Joe today."

Rory felt her heart tug at his words and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She paced a kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tighter. "Anytime."

* * *

It had by far been the best weekend of her entire life. Her mother had gotten a call for an emergency catering job so he and Sookie had stayed overnight at the Inn so Rory was able to spend the entire night with him. In bed. Playing games and talking. _Touching._ She was sure his tub had never been used as much as it was in those two days and she was pretty sure his fascination with the elevator now came in second to his newfound fascination with his tub.

And she didn't mind one bit.

She hadn't told him she loved him again. Though she wanted to. Every time he made her heart flutter she wanted to tell him. And every time he gave her one of those amazing smiles that took her breath away.

You definitely got it bad Gilmore, she told herself as she shut her locker and headed towards her final class on Monday. The day couldn't go by fast enough. She just wanted to get it over and done with so she could walk outside and see him standing out there waiting for her.

"Rory!" Rory turned towards the shout to see Louise running towards her. "God, where have you been? I've been looking for you for an hour."

"I was with the guidance counselor figuring some things out for college…"

Louise waved a hand and cut her off. "I turned my phone on to check it during lunch and… have you checked your phone?"

Rory's heart dropped as she looked at her friends face. This was a Louise she'd only seen once before. Fearful, scared, worried. Just like the night of the shooting.

"No. What happened?"

The blonde headed girl took a deep breath as if summoning up the courage to say her next words.

"Rory… Tristan was shot."

Xxx

_**I wasn't always this way, I used to be the one with the halo**_

_**That disappeared when I had my first taste**_

_**And fell from grace, it left me in this place**_

_**Now I'm staring to think that maybe you like it**_


	19. Author's Note

Hi!

Before I post the next chapter, which is nearly done so a few days more max, I just wanted to clarify something.

I started writing this when I was sixteen or so. I was immature and had a thing for bad boys. Well, still do but that's besides the point. At the time I thought, well what's more bad than a dangerous gang member? In fact after watching documentaries on the major gangs in Cali I became fascinated with gangs. And guns. And killers.

Enter my CSA version of Tristan.

Who I want to clarify is a fictional character. I can guarantee you that no real life gang member is anything like him. Even a little bit.

Real life gang members don't have hearts. They're murderers, drug dealers, rapists and have absolutely no care for anyone but themselves. Not even for their gang when it comes down to it. Basically if a member of their gang is being shot at, they aren't going to be jumping in front of them and taking the bullet for them. They're going to be running the other way and saving their own ass. Usually. I mean some are all about loyalty which is what I tried to describe the gang in my story as - but most of them aren't. So Finn and Tristans relationship is so unrealistic because one of them would take a bullet for the other in a second.

So in saying that, perhaps I shouldn't have wrote that Tristan was in a gang because I in no way shape or form am trying to glorify gang life in any way. I probably should have gone with a mafia route or just left it as it is but never really mentioned _gangs_. Because this story is so unrealistic it's sick. I'm even saying that and I'm the author!

So that being said, I just wanted to state that I am not glorifying gangs. I'm not glorifying murderers. I'm not glorifying "robbers" or crazy guys who carry guns.

I was just a sixteen year old who thought all that stuff was sooooo sexy. And it is. Until like I said you get hit with the reality that those guys in real life don't have a sensitive side like the characters I write. They're gross human beings who do disgusting things.

So once again, I in writing this never had the intention of glorifying gangs and I hope you, my amazing readers, know that. Especially with everything going on in the media right now.

That being said, I absolutely love CSA Tristan. I think he's amazing. If only he were real *sigh*

Now, I shall finish writing the next chapter. Only two more to go!

But I must say, you guys are going to loveeeee the sequel ;)

And since I did write this, possibly making you think it was a new chapter, I suppose I can give you a sneak peak of of Chapter 19 ;)

Oh and P.S. Google Chrome is deciding not to let me edit my site and neither will Firefox. I'm in the process of trying to figure something out so that's why new chapters haven't been added there and the other links aren't working. Hopefully will have it fixed soon and yes, all of CSA will be available there to read once it's deleted from here.

* * *

Chapter 19:

"_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would go and why?"_

_Rory shifted herself into an Indian style position in Tristan's chair and grabbed another egg roll from the take out box on the coffee table in front of her. When she didn't hear anything for a moment, she looked up expectantly at the boy in front of her, only to be met with his amused eyes watching her._

"_What?" she asked, blushing slightly, looking down at Tristan's button up shirt she was wearing to see if she had dropped something on it._

_His eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "Nothing." he smirked._

_Rory narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, sending him a look. "Obviously something. What's so funny?" Tristan grabbed an egg roll himself to chew and try to hide his smirk but she still saw it._

"_Are you aware you moan when you eat?"_

_Rory's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "What?! Shut up." she laughed, throwing a couch pillow at him._

_Tristan laughed openly now. "I'm serious. I don't know if you notice it or not but I noticed it the first time you took a sip of coffee you let out this sigh of pleasure. Which is quite sexy I may add. But when you bite into something really good you make an mmmmmm sound."_

_Rory blushed. Not at what he said but at how he sounded when he mimicked her. A deep, satisfied moan and it sent chills through her body._

"_I think you're imagining things." she smiled sweetly at him, though knowing he was right. She couldn't help the fact that he lived a block away from the greatest Chinese restaurant in the world, or well in Hartford at least._

"_If you say so, Mary." _

"_I do." Rory sat back and stared at him for a moment, laying relaxed on the couch opposite her, watching her as always. "You haven't answered my question yet."_

_Tristan stretched lazily and Rory watched the way his muscles flexed when he did so. She just couldn't get enough of him. And he knew it too, she figured and that was why he hadn't bothered putting on a shirt. _

"_And what was the question again? If I could go anywhere in the world?"_

_Rory nodded._

"_No clue." He said easily and grinned. "My turn to ask a question…"_

"_No way!" Rory interrupted. "That's not an answer you cheat."_

_Tristan rolled his eyes and put a hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "I don't know. Maybe around Europe. Take my bike and just drive place to place."_

_Rory smiled. "My mom and I are backpacking across Europe this summer after I graduate."_

_She didn't miss the way he froze or the way his expression completely changed. "Oh yeah?"_

_She didn't blame him. Even she hadn't thought that far. A whole summer without him? Without seeing him at all? Being thousands of miles away? What would happen then?_

"_Yes." She told him, shrugging and sending him a small smile. Watching his reaction closely. "It's been planned for years."_

_He didn't say anything but just looked up at the ceiling, silently. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_He glanced over at her question and then back up to the ceiling. "How long are you guys going for?"_

_Rory intertwined her hands impatiently, wondering where this was going to go. "About six weeks, maybe a little more."_

_She watched him nod slowly and then turn to her with a small smirk. "You're mine for the entire week before you leave."_

_Rory blushed and sent him a small smile. "I guess we might be able to work that out."_

"_Might?" He sent her a knowing look._

_Rory narrowed her eyes. "Yes, might. It is my choice, ya know. I might want to spend the week before I go doing something else. Like…" she stopped, knowing there wasn't a thing in the world she would rather be doing than spending the week with him, but it would be fun to tease him. "Hanging out with Jess."_

_Tristan stiffened and his eyes narrowed at her warningly. "Mary…"_

_Rory grinned. "Or maybe going up to Yale with Louise and attending a bunch of those crazy end of the year frat parties."_

_Tristan sat up now, looking deadly. "You think you're funny, but you're not."_

_Rory send him a look of innocence and held her arms up. "What? Maybe there's stuff I still want to experience before I actually start college. Like meeting a guy named Bubba who wears khakis with sandals and too tight pink Abercrombie shirts and will blow my mind by telling me how much he works out." Rory fanned her face dramatically. "Just the thought of it is…" she trailed off with the same mmmm sound he had mocked her for making earlier._

"_So that's what turns you on Mary? Cause you sure had me fooled." Tristan smirked now as he towered over her where she still sat on the chair. _

"_It's a possibility." she smiled up at him. "But…" she stood up on the chair so she was now eye level with him. "…those guys usually put so much gel in their hair that the spikes are pretty much a weapon. I like how yours is." She ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and then let it rest on the back of his neck. "Where I can run my hands through it."_

"_But those pink shirts…" Tristan teased, smirking down at her and she heard his breathing quickening._

"_I have a thing for white ones." She told him, letting her forehead rest against his as her hands moved down his shoulders and over his stomach, feeling the muscles flex beneath her fingers. "Or flannels. Like the one you wore the first time we…" she trailed off, blushing._

"_Oh yeah?" Tristan asked, his voice deeper now, his lips hovering over hers. _

_Rory met his eyes and smiled. "Yeah." her voice was barely more than a whisper. _

"_Well I happen to like when a beautiful brunette wears my shirts." Rory looked down at the shirt of his she was currently wearing and smiled at him. _

"_Oh yeah?" she mimicked his words._

_Tristan grinned now. "Oh yeah. But that specific shirt right there I'm going to need back."_

_Rory brought her arms up to link around his neck. "Well you should probably take it then." she let her lips fall over his softly, innocently. _

"_Don't go away this summer." Tristan whispered. "Just stay here." he offered as his lips met hers, his tongue darting out to trace it. "I'll take you to Europe. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."_

_Rory sighed as she melted into the kiss, her heart aching at his words. "How about you take me to bed right now?" she whispered, amazed at how she needed him again already. She didn't think she would ever get enough. _

_Tristan picked her up with ease, wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into his room with a smile. "You read my mind, baby."_

"Rory." A voice called. "Rory! Are you okay?!" Rory turned her head sharply to the blonde in the seat next to her, her hands gripping the steering wheel and looking at Rory horrified. "You were spacing out. Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head to clear it, her heart tugging at the memory from the day before when she was at Tristan's. She just wanted to hit rewind and go back to it. "I'm okay. I just… are we there yet?"

"Traffic is freaking crazy today." Louise told her as she laid on her horn at a truck that cut her off as she was about to turn. "Damn idiots."


	20. Man Down

_**I didn't mean to end his life**_

_**I know it wasn't right**_

_**I can't even sleep at night**_

_**Can't get it off my mind**_

_**I need to get out of sight**_

_**Before I end up behind bars**_

* * *

"_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would go and why?"_

_Rory shifted herself into an Indian style position in Tristan's chair and grabbed another egg roll from the take out box on the coffee table in front of her. When she didn't hear anything for a moment, she looked up expectantly at the boy in front of her, only to be met with his amused eyes watching her._

"_What?" she asked, blushing slightly, looking down at Tristan's button up shirt she was wearing to see if she had dropped something on it._

_His eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "Nothing." he smirked._

_Rory narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, sending him a look. "Obviously something. What's so funny?" Tristan grabbed an egg roll himself to chew and try to hide his smirk but she still saw it._

"_Are you aware you moan when you eat?"_

_Rory's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "What?! Shut up." she laughed, throwing a couch pillow at him._

_Tristan laughed openly now. "I'm serious. I don't know if you notice it or not but I noticed it the first time you took a sip of coffee you let out this sigh of pleasure. Which is quite sexy I may add. But when you bite into something really good you make an mmmmmm sound."_

_Rory blushed. Not at what he said but at how he sounded when he mimicked her. A deep, satisfied moan and it sent chills through her body._

"_I think you're imagining things." she smiled sweetly at him, though knowing he was right. She couldn't help the fact that he lived a block away from the greatest Chinese restaurant in the world, or well in Hartford at least._

"_If you say so, Mary." _

"_I do." Rory sat back and stared at him for a moment, laying relaxed on the couch opposite her and watching her as always. "You haven't answered my question yet."_

_Tristan stretched lazily and Rory watched the way his muscles flexed when he did so. She just couldn't get enough of him. And he knew it too, she figured and that was why he hadn't bothered putting on a shirt. _

"_And what was the question again? If I could go anywhere in the world?"_

_Rory nodded._

"_No clue." He said easily and grinned. "My turn to ask a question…"_

"_No way!" Rory interrupted. "That's not an answer you cheat."_

_Tristan rolled his eyes and put a hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "I don't know. Maybe around Europe. Take my bike and just drive place to place."_

_Rory smiled. "My mom and I are backpacking across Europe this summer after I graduate."_

_She didn't miss the way he froze or the way his expression completely changed. "Oh yeah?"_

_She didn't blame him. Even she hadn't thought that far. A whole summer without him? Without seeing him at all? Being thousands of miles away? What would happen then?_

"_Yes." She told him, shrugging and sending him a small smile. Watching his reaction closely. "It's been planned for years."_

_He didn't say anything but just looked up at the ceiling, silently. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_He glanced over at her question and then back up to the ceiling. "How long are you guys going for?"_

_Rory intertwined her hands impatiently, wondering where this was going to go. "About six weeks, maybe a little more."_

_She watched him nod slowly and then turn to her with a small smirk. "You're mine for the entire week before you leave."_

_Rory blushed and sent him a small smile. "I guess we might be able to work that out."_

"_Might?" He sent her a knowing look._

_Rory narrowed her eyes. "Yes, might. It is my choice, ya know. I might want to spend the week before I go doing something else. Like…" she stopped, knowing there wasn't a thing in the world she would rather be doing than spending the week with him, but it would be fun to tease him. "Hanging out with Jess."_

_Tristan stiffened and his eyes narrowed at her warningly. "Mary…"_

_Rory grinned. "Or maybe going up to Yale with Louise and attending a bunch of those crazy end of the year frat parties."_

_Tristan sat up now, looking deadly. "You think you're funny, but you're not."_

_Rory sent him a look of innocence and held her arms up. "What? Maybe there's stuff I still want to experience before I actually start college. Like meeting a guy named Bubba who wears khakis with sandals and too tight pink Abercrombie shirts and will blow my mind by telling me how much he works out." Rory fanned her face dramatically. "Just the thought of it is…" she trailed off with the same mmmm sound he had mocked her for making earlier._

"_So that's what turns you on Mary? Cause you sure had me fooled." Tristan smirked now as he towered over her where she still sat on the chair. _

"_It's a possibility." she smiled up at him. "But…" she stood up on the chair so she was now eye level with him. "…those guys usually put so much gel in their hair that the spikes are pretty much a weapon. I like how yours is." She ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and then let it rest on the back of his neck. "Where I can run my hands through it."_

"_But those pink shirts…" Tristan teased, smirking down at her and she heard his breathing quickening._

"_I have a thing for white ones." She told him, letting her forehead rest against his as her hands moved down his shoulders and over his stomach, feeling the muscles flex beneath her fingers. "Or flannels. Like the one you wore the first time we…" she trailed off, blushing._

"_Oh yeah?" Tristan asked, his voice deeper now, his lips hovering over hers. _

_Rory met his eyes and smiled. "Yeah." her voice was barely more than a whisper. _

"_Well I happen to like when a beautiful brunette wears my shirts." Rory looked down at the shirt of his she was currently wearing and smiled at him. _

"_Oh yeah?" she mimicked his words._

_Tristan grinned now. "Oh yeah. But that specific shirt right there I'm going to need back."_

_Rory brought her arms up to link around his neck. "Well you should probably take it then." she let her lips fall over his softly, innocently. _

"_Don't go away this summer." Tristan whispered. "Just stay here." he offered as his lips met hers, his tongue darting out to trace it. "I'll take you to Europe. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."_

_Rory sighed as she melted into the kiss, her heart aching at his words. "How about you take me to bed right now?" she whispered, amazed at how she needed him again already. She didn't think she would ever get enough. _

_Tristan picked her up with ease, wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into his room with a smile. "You read my mind, baby."_

* * *

"Rory." A voice called. "Rory! Are you okay?!" Rory turned her head sharply to the blonde in the seat next to her, her hands gripping the steering wheel and looking at Rory horrified. "You were spacing out. Are you okay?"

Rory shook her head to clear it, her heart tugging at the memory from the day before when she was at Tristan's. She just wanted to hit rewind and go back to it. "I'm okay. I just… are we there yet?"

"Traffic is crazy today." Louise told her as she laid on her horn at a truck that cut her off as she was about to turn. "Damn idiots."

"Louise just… please watch the road." Rory pleaded as the girl went for her phone as it beeped.

"It's a text from Mike. Read it for me."

Rory's heart dropped as she reached for the phone. Hitting the button she read the message quickly, then again and again.

"What did he say?" Louise urged. "I asked him what exactly happened. What did he say?"

Rory shook her head confused. "He said that Tristan and Finn had just gotten back from New Haven. That they were going to Preston Drive and someone opened fire on the house." Rory took a slow breath. "Preston drive? Is that the house that we went to the party at?"

Louise nodded slowly. "I wonder if anyone else was…" she stopped and sent Rory a cautious glance. "Hurt."

Rory tried to stop her hands from shaking as she read the text over again. "He wasn't even going anywhere today. He was staying home and then meeting me after school and bringing me back to the apartment for a while. He said something about it not being a safe week to be going places. If he hadn't gone out none of this would have happened and…"

"What would he drive down to New Haven for then?" Louise questioned, trying to change the course of the conversation.

Rory stilled, her breath catching in her lungs. She shook her head in disbelief. "Because of me."

* * *

"_So who's turn is it for a question?" Tristan asked, running a hand slowly through Rory's hair as she rested her head on his chest._

"_Yours." she answered, her eyes half shut and a small smile playing on her lips. "Have I told you that I love your bed? It's so comfy. I just want to stay in it forever."_

"_That can be arranged."_

_She smiled against his chest. "So what's your question?"_

_Tristan was quiet for a moment. "Where do you see yourself in six months."_

"_Well that's kind of a given." she smiled up at him. "Yale."_

"_Ah yes, Yale." he repeated. "Even further away."_

_Rory shifted until she could meet his eyes. "Not much. With the way you drove the other day it was only like twenty minutes to get back to Hartford. Stars Hollow is ten so it's not that big of a difference."_

_Tristan was quiet for a moment, his face unreadable. "Your turn."_

"_What about you? Where do you see yourself in six months?" She asked, watching him closely._

_Tristan smirked. "Well that depends on you Mary."_

_Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How so?"_

_Tristan got up, stretching and Rory blushed as he stood there boldly, naked body on full display. "You want anything while I'm up?" _

_Rory was thrown off by the question and just shook her head and watched him leave the room, her eyes taking in the way the muscles of his back rippled as he walked away and the tattoo that sat on his shoulder blade. __**King**__._

_He came back in a minute later with a bottle of water in one hand and what looked like a folded up newspaper in the other._

"_What's that?" Rory asked and Tristan set it down on the bed in front of her. She flipped it over to see that it was a real estate catalog. _

_For New Haven._

"_What…" she started but wasn't sure what to say. She looked up to be met with guarded, emotionless dark blue eyes._

"_Finn buys a lot of property so he has a bunch of those laying around the house." He said, opening his water and taking a long slow drink. _

_He walked over to the large window in his bedroom and slowly opened the curtains and light fell across the bed. Rory grabbed the sheet and pulled it around herself, ignoring his amused smirk. _

"_You're not saying anything." He pointed out, leaning against a wall on the far side of the room and watching her. Still naked as could be._

_Rory ran a hand through her hair and looked back down at the catalog in front of her. "I'm not sure what to say. Or what you're saying." she looked up and met his eyes. _

_Tristan shrugged. "Was thinking about buying a place in New Haven."_

_Rory's breath stilled. "Why?"_

"_Maybe I like the ocean."_

_Rory's eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "Since when have you been thinking about buying a place there?"_

_Tristan smirked. "Since my girlfriend told me that's where she's going to be for the next few years."_

_Rory's heart sped up. "This is big stuff." was all she said. All she could say. Would he ever cease to amaze her?_

"_It's only big if you make it big. You're going to school in New Haven. I'm thinking about buying a place there. So when you get sick of your dorm, you can come on over."_

_Her heart sped up even faster and butterflies danced in her stomach. "So just when I get sick of my dorm?" she asked. Knowing she should be freaking out. This was big. This was _huge_. But somehow it seemed perfectly normal. And she wanted it so bad._

_Tristan's face remained emotionless but a smirk formed on his lips again. "Like I said, Mary. It's up to you."_

_Rory shook her head, a smile she couldn't prevent making its way across her face. "Tristan, we both know that if you're living down there I'm not going to be staying in a dorm at all."_

_He took a deep breath as if he had been holding it, waiting for her to say those words. "Oh yeah?"_

_Rory looked back down at the book and then met his eyes again, nodding. "Yeah."_

"_You might want to sleep on that baby. I just fucked the hell out of you. You might still be on a high from that and not thinking clearly." the way he spoke was so suggestive and so blunt she felt her cheeks heating up again._

"_You are such a pervert, have I ever told you that?" She narrowed her eyes and held back a smile._

"_What baby?" He asked innocently. "Is that not what just happened?" he made his way over to the bed and stood beside her. _

_Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'd like to think of it as something else." at his look she elaborated. "Making love." her voice coming out more embarrassed than she had wanted._

_Tristan shook his head. "That was _fucking_, Mary." he corrected. "You want me to show you what making love is?" his voice dropped to a whisper as he ran a finger down her cheek. "God you're beautiful Rory. Looking up at me with those innocent blue eyes."_

_Rory's breathing became more shallow as she closed her eyes, her face pushing towards his hand as he cupped her cheek. _

"_This is how it will be every night." he whispered, pushing her back into the pillows and covering her body with his. He placed a kiss on her nose, both her cheeks, her forehead. "Helping you relax from your long day at school." he ran a hand down her side slowly. "Helping you unwind." his hand found her knee and slowly parted her legs, nestling his body between them. "How does that sound?"_

_Rory met his eyes, a small smile on her lips. "It sounds perfect but…"_

"_No buts, baby." He whispered. "Let me show you."_

* * *

"Did it just beep again?" Louise asked and Rory broke from her thoughts again, feeling her cheeks wet and not even knowing when she had started crying. She glanced down at the phone in her hand and saw another message from Mike. "Are you going to read it?"

Rory shook her head, handing the phone back to her friend. "I can't."

Louise pulled over to the side of the road and read the message silently and then set the phone down in the center console and began driving again.

"What did he say?" Rory asked, surprised by her silence.

"Nothing." Louise said quickly, too quickly. Rory reached for the phone and managed to grab it before Louise could stop her. "Rory let's just get there and see what's going on before…"

Rory read the text quickly and her heart stopped. "Pull over." she choked out. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Louise pulled the car over again and Rory hurriedly opened her door and jumped out onto the side of the highway, bending over and resting her hands on her knees, taking deeps breaths to calm herself.

"He didn't say anything about Tristan, Rory." Louise told her, jumping out of the drivers seat and walking over to her, placing a hesitant hand on her back. "He said two other guys were dead but he didn't say Tristan."

Hearing it out loud was what did it. "Why is this happening?" she screamed but her voice sounding quiet due to the passing cars. "Why would they just want to kill each other? I don't get it. I just don't get it." Rory watched the blonde girls eyes fill up and clenched her fists. "This isn't normal. We shouldn't have to be worrying that our boyfriends are going to be shot by someone and killed for no reason." She put a hand to her stomach as she felt sick again. "He went to New Haven for me. He was going to look at a place for us."

Louise froze. "A place for you _both_?"

Rory nodded, more tears falling. "I should have said no. If I had just told him no he never would have went there. This is all my fault."

Louise put a hand on her shoulder. "Rory what are you talking about?"

* * *

"_Would you keep this apartment too?" Rory asked sinking down into the tub until her shoulders were submerged and looking expectantly at the boy who sat facing her on the opposite side of the tub._

"_I don't need money so there's no point in selling it." Tristan shrugged._

_Rory nodded. "So would you moving to New Haven mean you wouldn't go on anymore… runs?"_

_Tristan's eyes turned cold. "I still would."_

_Rory sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. "You wouldn't have to though. You could just… stop."_

_Tristan laughed and shook his head. "Let's talk about something else."_

_Rory splashed him and narrowed her eyes. "No. I want to talk about this. Don't laugh it off."_

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

"_Don't even give me that again Tristan, we're over that." Rory warned him and he sighed. "You say you and Finn run businesses. So why not just focus on that and stop the other stuff? You could just start over? Wasn't it nice yesterday down there? Two normal people?"_

_Tristan shook his head. "Baby I'm never going to be normal."_

"_You can be."_

"_Not when people want me dead."_

_Rory froze. "You said that the guy your… you said that he left town."_

_Tristan was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "He wasn't the only one after me. And I didn't get where I am now without making other enemies."_

_Rory sat back and remained silent for a long time and Tristan said nothing else. After about ten minutes of silence passed, she stood up and grabbed a towel, walking from the bathroom. She went out and sat on the couch, looking off into the distance, her mind going crazy._

"_You're thinking too much." _

_Rory turned her head to see Tristan standing against the doorway of the bathroom, a towel draped around his hips. _

"_What is it going to take?" she asked, sounding defeated. "To walk away from everything?"_

"_You say that as if it's so easy."_

_Rory glared. "Maybe it is. Maybe you just don't want to get away from it." she accused._

_Tristan shrugged, his face cold. "Maybe I don't."_

_Rory laughed, unamused. "Not even for me?"_

_Tristan walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, putting on in his mouth and lighting it. "Don't." was all he said when Rory opened her mouth to protest._

"_Fine." she sat back and watched him smoke, his eyes closed and head resting back against the cabinets. _

"_I told you I would do anything for you." his voice finally drifted across the room. "But no matter what I do, they're still going to be out there and they're still going to come after me. And if they find out about you they'll be after you too. It's not like I'm moving across the country and I'll never see them. New Haven's only a half hour away."_

_Rory shook her head. "Maybe you're thinking too much into it. Maybe they won't care enough. If you leave maybe they'll just forget you."_

_Tristan sent her a condescending look. "Trust me Mary. There's some things people won't forget."_

_Rory crossed her arms. "Fine then. Don't bother moving."_

_Tristan put his cigarette out and stared at her in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me right? What you're going to give me an ultimatum?"_

"_It's not an ultimatum. I'm just telling you not to move. I should focus on school anyways. Maybe your life is going to be too much to deal with. My first year of college is going to be important. Maybe you'll just be a distraction."_

_The words hurt her to say so she couldn't imagine how they made him feel but it had to be said. When thinking about it realistically, they were crazy to even be talking about moving in together. _

"_Don't be a brat Mary."_

_Rory glared. "Don't be an asshole Tristan."_

"_I'm not the one calling you a fucking distraction am I? Though that's all you are. I'm skipping out on runs. Not doing half the fucking shit I should be doing just so I can spend time with you. I have all my men on us all the time making sure we're not being followed. And they do it for me. And you just want me to bail on them now?"_

_Rory shook her head. "No. Just stop the illegal stuff. Just be with me without all of that."_

_Tristan laughed, the sound cold and dangerous. "I am what I am Mary. You can take it or leave it."_

* * *

"I couldn't say no."

Rory's stomach twisted at the memory and the regret that filled her.

"Rory this is not your fault. None of it is. He would have went to New Haven even if you had told him you didn't want him getting a place there. That's how Tristan is. He gets his own way and he would probably count on you giving in anyways so he was going to get a place whether you said yes or no. This is _not_ your fault." Louise told her sternly.

Rory shook her head. The worry, the fear, the guilt all becoming too much. She had to get to Tristan. She had to make sure he was okay.

"We have to go." she told the blonde as they walked back towards the car and got in, pulling away from the curb. She tired calling Tristan's phone again, only to find it still going straight to voicemail.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever even though they were then only a few miles away. When they parked and exited the car, Rory heard Louise's phone beep again and looked over at her expectantly as they walked towards the emergency room doors.

"Mike said he doesn't know if he's still here or not."

Rory took a deep breath and glanced around the waiting room and saw no familiar faces as she walked to the service desk.

"My boyfriend came in here earlier, he was…" she trailed off and swallowed, her throat dry as she spoke the next words. "He was shot."

"I'm sorry miss but…"

Rory cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say. "I know I'm not family and I know you can't tell me if he's here or not but his name is Tristan DuGrey and I know if you go and ask him he'll tell you I'm allowed to see him."

Rory didn't miss how the woman stiffened at her words. "Miss, I'm afraid I will not be able to confirm whether that person is here or not so I will not be able to help you. I'm sorry."

Rory laughed in disbelief, the worry now turning to anger. "All you have to do is go ask him…"

Louise put a hand on Rory's arm and took a step forward. "I'm sorry she's just really upset." she told the woman and tuned to Rory. "Are you still feeling like you're going to be sick?" she asked and turned back to the lady at the desk before waiting for Rory's reply. "Do you have a bathroom she can use?"

The woman hesitated for a moment before sighing and hitting a button to open the door next to them. "That one is out of order." she pointed to the one in the waiting room. "So you'll have to use the one down the hall. Take a right, it'll be the third door on your left."

Rory sent Louise a thankful look and quickly walked through the door. Her heart started racing as she started the way the woman had told her until she heard the door click behind her and immediately stated to her left, avoiding the eyes of a couple nurses as she passed them and keeping her head down, trying to make it look like she knew exactly where she was going and had been allowed back there. The first room she passed was empty and then the three after held elderly patients. She came to the section where the beds were simply separated with white curtains and walked by quickly, catching a brief glance through a small part only to see no sign of Tristan in any of them. Her heart pounded faster. Where was he? Was he even here?

She turned back to head back the other way, wondering if maybe she had just missed him when he eyes caught sight of a pair of black boots underneath a curtain and the bottom of an all too familiar trench coat floating above them.

She half ran to the curtain without thinking and pulled it open quickly, feeling relief rush through her as she saw him and then shock as she took in everyone else in the room.

Tristan sat there, his shoulder wrapped in gauze, his arm in a sling. She thought she saw a flash of shock in his eyes for a moment but then they were cold. Colder than she'd ever seen. Finn stood beside him, looking as if he hadn't slept in a year. But they weren't what had her unable to breath. In the room were three cops, two with pads in their hands and pens poised to write, one with his hand on his weapon, standing back watching.

They had all turned their heads sharply to her as she entered and while she should have been scared, worried, embarrassed, her relief outweighed all of them.

"You can't be in here." One of the cops said quickly.

Rory didn't acknowledge him and instead took a step towards the bed Tristan sat on. "You're okay." she breathed, going to reach for him but stopped abruptly as he spoke.

"Do I know you?"

It was like the world stopped as she watched him, not knowing if she had heard him wrong or not.

"What?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Before Tristan could repeat himself one of the cops turned fully towards her, giving her a once over before narrowing their eyes suspiciously. "Do you know this man?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but Finn cut her off. "Probably thinks she does." His voice was completely different than normal. "Probably one of those chicks from the club that are obsessed with you DuGrey. How the hell did you get back here anyways? What kind of bloody place is this? Three officers here and yet there's no security. What do we have to do, feed you a donut to make you spring into action…"

"That's enough." the officer that had his hand on his weapon cut off Finn's rant and stepped forward. "Do you know who this is?" his question was directed at Tristan now.

Rory turned back to the man sitting in front of her, unable to breath as she awaited his words.

"Never seen her before in my life." Tristan's emotionless voice filled the quiet room.

The officer watched him closely and Rory could tell he knew he was lying. He turned to Rory. "Ma'am?"

Rory shook her head, her heart aching with confusion. She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. I…" she shook her head again and took a step backwards, sending a glance to Finn and he looked away quickly, not meeting her eyes. "I thought you were someone else."

The officer held the same look of disbelief, clearly not believing her either, but then just shook his head in agitation and motioned to one of the other officers. "Get her out of here."

Her eyes stayed on Tristan, pleading with him to give her some kind of sign as to what was going on but he just looked away as if she weren't even standing there.

She stoically followed the officer as he led her back towards the waiting room and buzzed the door to open, motioning for her to walk back out through it without a word.

The lady at the service desk looked up when she walked out and then shot her an accusing stare when she noticed the officer behind her, knowing she hadn't went to use the bathroom.

"Did you get caught? Are you in trouble? Did you see him?" Louise tossed out the questions as she walked over to her quickly but Rory just passed her and walked out the doors, breathing deep when she stepped outside, bringing her hands up to curl into her hair, not knowing what to say. Not sure what had just happened. "Rory…" Louise persisted.

"We need to go to Tristan's house." Rory said slowly and Louise watched her for a second before nodding and walking to her car.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before Rory found the strength to speak. "He was okay. He had his shoulder wrapped up so it must not have hit anything major or done too much damage." Her words lacked emotion as she stared straight ahead at the road in front of them. "There were cops in the room with him."

Louise inhaled sharply and then nodded slowly. "Understandable. But he wasn't handcuffed or anything right?"

Rory's mind shot back as she pictured the room again. "No. They were just standing around the bed. With his shoulder they wouldn't have been able to handcuff him but they would have handcuffed his other arm to something or just taken him to the station if he had been under arrest, right?" she spoke more to reassure herself than anything.

Louise looked over at her for a moment and bit her lip. "Did they kick you out though? Why didn't Tristan tell them you could stay?" her words were cautious, uncertain.

His words echoed back in her head and she felt a tear run down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away.

"He said he didn't know who I was." she whispered angrily, more tears coming.

Louise made a sound of disbelief as she stopped at a red light. "Rory I am not on his side at all when I say this but he was probably just trying to protect you. To keep you out of this."

Rory laughed unamused, "Well I'm done being protected."

They turned off of the highway and took the road that would lead them to Tristan's apartment. Rory looked out the window at the scene she watched fly by numerous times as she sat on the back of Tristan's bike but everything looked different this time. And somewhere deep down she knew it was because she felt it would be the last time she ever passed these buildings.

"I'm done with all of it."

* * *

It seemed like they'd been there for an eternity but it had only been about an hour and a half. Rory had used the spare key Tristan had given her over the weekend and they had just been sitting on the couches, waiting. Louise would try and say something every few minutes but Rory did not feel like talking. She knew that if she did she would start crying and didn't know if she would be able to stop.

A feeling of deja-vu wept through her. Louise and her sitting on Tristan's couches, eagerly awaiting him to return. Only this time it wasn't because they were in the streets watching the guys race and someone had opened fire. No this time Tristan had actually been shot.

After the hour mark passed, Rory began to wonder if Tristan was even going to come home. He had to have known she would be waiting for him. So what if he didn't even show? The thought of him just leaving town without another word entered her mind and her heart hurt so much at the thought that she dismissed it immediately. She knew he wanted to protect her and he didn't want her to be involved in this part of his life at all. She knew that if it came to it, there would be a possibility of him shutting her out, or just leaving all together.

But she couldn't think of it.

And he wouldn't have to, she thought bitterly, because she was bracing for a war as she sat there. And it was time she laid down an ultimatum.

She didn't know why he had to be so stubborn. She was trying to get him to leave that part of his life behind. To start over and focus on the good. Why wouldn't he take it? Didn't he know that they could be happy? That they could be together without the fear? Without the worry?

She wanted that so bad.

Why didn't he want it to?

Why wasn't she enough for him?

Louise's phone beeping had Rory looking up expectantly at the girl. Louise read it quickly and typed in a reply without saying anything and then looked up at Rory. "That was Mike. Finn text him and asked him to ask me where we were."

"Is he on his way here?" Rory asked quietly. Louise's phone beeped again and the girl nodded. Rory took a deep breath, half relief and half preparing herself for what was to come.

"Do you want me to stay?" Louise asked, coming to sit next to her on the couch.

Rory shook her head and folded her hands together nervously. "No, I'll be okay." she said and then smiled sadly. "I might be calling you for a ride in a little bit."

Louise didn't say anything but just nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You're a strong girl Rory. Way stronger than anyone else our age. Even Paris. If anyone can handle this life, it's you. But I don't think you should have to. I know how you feel about him and I can see he feels the same about you so I'm hoping things go in your favor." she told her, pulling back to meet her eyes. "But I'll stay in the area just incase." she gave her friends hand one squeeze before walking to the door and shutting it behind her quietly.

As soon as the door shut the tears came full force. She couldn't do this anymore. Not if it meant dealing with this. It was the end of high school, one summer left until college, until the life she'd been planning out since she was in elementary school. She had to focus on that. He dreams. How was she supposed to do that If she was living in fear every day and night that the man she was in love with was going to get shot again? Living in fear that when she kissed him goodbye it might be for the last time.

She wiped her tears away angrily, trying to focus on the anger and ignore the fact that her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

When she heard footsteps in the hall she stood, arms crossed and stared at the door, waiting. She didn't know whether he was hesitating entering or talking to Finn but a seemingly eternity long minute passed before the handle turned and he stepped in.

Her eyes went sharply to his arm as he pulled off the sling and set it on the counter.

Finn walked in behind him, looking even more worn out than he had a couple hours earlier at the hospital. "Love, I just wanted to apologize. See, we couldn't have you getting involved…"

"Finn." Tristan's voice was low and hoarse. "Go."

It wasn't forceful or threatening like usual. Instead, it was pleading. With a strained look, Finn walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Silence hung between them and Rory gripped her arms tighter, trying to build the strength to speak. "You shouldn't have taken that off. The doctors gave you it to wear for a reason." Rory managed, her voice squeaking out as she fought back more tears at the sight of him.

"I'm fine." Tristan told her, going to the counter to grab a pack of cigarettes and going to put one in his mouth before stopping and turning instead to throw it in the garbage.

Rory took slow breaths, fighting both her own temper and the need to run to him and hold him. "Tristan you were shot. How is that fine?"

"It went right through. I'm _fine_. If it hadn't been for…" he looked pained for a moment before his face went cold again. "Marsters wiped out and his bike hit mine and I got knocked out. When I woke up I was already in an ambulance and on my way to the hospital. Otherwise I wouldn't have even went."

"You were shot Tristan, of course you had to go to the hospital. What would you do come here and bandage it yourself?" Her voice was starting to betray her anger. How could he act like this was okay? Like it was a normal thing?

Tristan shrugged, his empty blue eyes meeting hers evenly. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Rory's arms dropped to her sides as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" The question was a whisper and when he didn't speak she took a step towards him, her heart racing. "Tristan what wouldn't be the first time?"

His face turned menacing instantly, a sarcastic smirk covering his face as he stared at her, mockingly. "That I've been shot, Mary."

"Oh my god." Rory put a hand to her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick again and watched his smirk drop and his eyes change as he stepped towards her.

"You shouldn't have come to the hospital." He said, reaching out a hand to her face, slowly running his fingers down the side of it. "You shouldn't have even known this happened."

Rory froze at his words and stepped back from his touch. "You're kidding me."

"No I'm not." Tristan said simply. "Do you know what could have happened if the cops wanted to question you for being involved with me? Your whole fucking life would be ruined…"

"I would have found out." Rory interrupted, throwing her arms in the air in disbelief. "Don't you think I would have noticed the fact that your arm had a hole through it?"

Tristan shrugged and the movement infuriated her even more. "If I hadn't gotten knocked out, I wouldn't have gone to the hospital and no one would have known I'd gotten hurt. I would have told you I was going out of town for a while and not be around for you to see."

Rory just stared at him, not knowing what to think of this guy standing in front of her. Did she not know him at all? "You would have lied to me?" she choked out the words.

"No I just wouldn't have told you the truth. There's no point." Tristan said, the weariness coming back into his voice. "What did it do? You skipped out of school and have been worried over nothing. I wouldn't have wanted to put you through that."

Rory shook her head, feeling the tears wet her cheeks again. "This isn't just nothing. Why can't you see that?"

Tristan didn't answer her, just walked to the large window in the living room and looked out over the city. "Marsters is dead."

Rory's mind shot back to the party Tristan had brought her to at the house on Preston Drive and the mans face flashed into her mind. "Tristan…" she stepped over to him, forgetting the anger for a moment and wrapping him in her arms.

Everything faded away as she closed her eyes and pulled him tighter, complete relief finally setting in that he was okay.

She reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes when he said nothing and looked up into his eyes, so full of emotion now she couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"Mike told Louise that two men…" Rory hesitating a moment before finishing. "Who was the other one?"

Tristan looked out the window again and she could feel him distancing himself from her, physically and emotionally. "The guy who killed him."

Her lips parted as she inhaled sharply, dread filling her heart.

"I managed to pull the trigger before Marsters lost control and his bike hit mine." he said without her asking, his eyes slowly coming to meet hers.

Rory just stared at him silently, too many emotions filling her to speak but she didn't have to, because he kept going.

"When I got knocked out Finn already heard sirens coming so it was too late to get me out of there so he grabbed our guns, gave them to Tee and he took off with them so they wouldn't be found when the cops got there. That's why I'm not sitting in a cell right now. They weren't after us, they were after Marsters and had no clue we were going to show up just like we didn't know they were there. We were coming as Marsters was trying to get away on his bike. Just a few seconds too late."

Rory walked over to the couch silently and sat. Long minutes passed between them before her eyes finally dried up and she had the courage to speak.

"So what's going to happen?"

Tristan shrugged slowly and the movement seemed so dismissive and final to her. "There wont be any witnesses. Not around that house. Only Finn and his story was rock solid. The only weapon they have is the scumbags who shot Marsters. So even though they know we run in different circles they don't have our guns and the cops will just want to close the case so they'll file it down as gang shooting and one of their own men got caught in their own crossfire."

Rory let out a humorless laugh. "I see."

"Rory, I'm sorry."

Rory looked up surprised at his words. "For what?"

Tristan angled his face towards the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment before looking over to her, blue meeting blue.

"Everything."

Rory stood up and threw her hands in the air, unable to stay calm any longer. "Don't be sorry Tristan. Be willing to make this stop. End this life. And don't tell me that you can't. You can be so much more than this. You aren't a killer." Tears fell at the words as she admitted them to herself. "You aren't this. I know you can be so much more. Be the man I fell in love with. Leave this life behind."

"I cant."

His hoarse words hung in the air between them for an eternity before she managed to speak again.

"For me." Rory whispered. "If you don't, I'm walking out that door and I will never come back."

Tristan walked over to her slowly and brought his good hand up to rest on her cheek as he let his forehead rest against hers. "Baby, you had your mind made up the second you walked out of my room at the hospital. I could see it in your eyes."

Rory couldn't help the sob that rose from her throat. "Just leave it Tristan. Be with me."

His lips fell across her tear dampened lips in a kiss that said it all.

"Goodbye, Rory."

Without another touch, another word, he walked away down the hall and into his room. She watched his back until he disappeared, not believing what just happened. She fought with herself to go after him for a full minute before it finally set in.

This was it.

Rory closed her eyes and a smile that held no happiness made it's way to her face as she stood in the center of the room where she had experienced some of the best moments of her life over the past few months as she let his goodbye set in.

And with one final glance at the bedroom door she made her way from his apartment for the last time.

* * *

_**Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum**_

_**Man Down**_


	21. The Thread Of The Thing

_And the who's its, and the what's its_

_And the stories of __**Kings**_

_And the needle, And the thread of the thing._

* * *

"I cannot believe this is our _last_ Friday as high-schoolers."

Rory looked up from her locker at the voice and a small smile fell across her lips at the thought.

"Crazy isn't it?" Madeline breathed out the words in awe. "I won't lie, I actually feel kind of sad."

Rory shut her locker and turned to lean back against it, scanning the halls and taking in her surroundings. Yeah, she was sad too.

"Oh no you don't." Louise's voice had her looking to her left. "You guys are _not_ getting all sappy and sentimental now. Save it for graduation next weekend." She pointed accusingly at them and then placed her hands on her hips as a giant smirk covered her face. "It's our last Friday in high school so that only means one thing- it's our last _weekend_ as high-schoolers. Time to live it up girls."

"Let me guess, you're throwing a party?" Paris rolled her eyes as she approached them. "As if we didn't see _that_ one coming."

"Nope. No party." Louise's smirk didn't falter but seemed to grow more mischievous as she spoke.

The three other girls looked at her with a mixture of surprise and caution. "Okay, so what then?" Madeline asked, much more eager than Rory and Paris were.

"Well…" Louise drawled out, twisting one of her blonde curls around her finger, loving the moment of attention. "Have I said lately how amazing my wonderful _fab_ulous brother is?"

Now even Madeline started looking suspicious. "No, you haven't." she answered slowly. "In fact I don't think you've ever said anything good about him at all." she added as an after thought.

Rory glanced at Paris's narrowed eyes and a small smile played on her lips. Over the past few months Paris had come out a little more about her relationship with Mike to everyone except Louise. She still denied it to Louise, not give her the satisfaction of being right. So she was always ready for battle whenever Louise even mentioned his name, even though it _was_ her brother.

"What did you blackmail him into doing now?"

Louise rolled her eyes at Paris's comment but her excitement didn't falter one bit. "I didn't have to blackmail him into doing anything. As you so very well know Paris, Mike's been in a great mood these past couple of months."

Paris kept her expression stony as if she had no idea what the other girl was talking about. "Please hurry up and get on with what you're _dying_ to tell us so we can go to class."

"He gave me my graduation gift early." Louise's eyes seemed to sparkle as she said it.

"And?" Rory questioned. Just as lost as Paris and Madeline were.

Louise grinned. "He pulled some strings and made it so we're all going to have VIP access to X tomorrow night."

Rory's heart dropped at her words. Now she could see why she was so excited. When Louise had been able to go to X the first time she had acted like a kid on Christmas and Rory knew she was dying to go back. But she herself couldn't. There was no way.

"Rory." Louise's voice had Rory bringing her eyes up to hers. "You _have_ to come."

A million emotions were flooding through her all at once. It had been almost three months since she left Tristan's apartment and never looked back. When she had gone she had half expected Finn to show up at school the following week again and beg her to go see him. But he never did. And for that she was grateful. Walking from his apartment took all that she had in her and at the time she didn't know how much more she could take before she had a full out breakdown.

It took a couple weeks of fighting with herself to go find him and a couple more to completely heal. But she had. And with every day that passed she grew stronger. She stopped looking up when she heard a motorcycle roar less and less, and a few weeks ago even ventured with Paris to the Chinese restaurant by Tristan's apartment to get some food even though she knew there would be a possibility she would run into him.

But she hadn't. And a part of her was happy for that. But then there was that other part that was disappointed. A part of her she didn't even know wanted to run into him until she got back home and felt completely empty. Which made her question if she had even wanted to go get food there or she was subconsciously craving it for another reason.

And that only proved to her that she still wanted him. That she still was madly in love with him. Sure, she was doing a good job acting like he was completely in the past. She delved back into schoolwork and kept herself as busy as she could to keep her mind off of things. But at night when she laid down, she couldn't do anything then. He always drifted back to her, flooding her with memories, feelings.

Yeah, she was in a different place now. But he was still very much with her.

"I can't." Her voice was much more quiet than it had been before. She could go and get food at a place a block away from his house. That was one thing. But to go to the club he practically owned? A place she knew he hung out at? A place that was full of the memories of the last time she was there? The dances they shared where they seemed to become one person and reach a closeness that was almost dreamlike.

She couldn't.

"You _can_. You just need time to think about it." Louise insisted and waved a hand as Paris started to rant at her. "And you're going too because Mike's going to be there and those girls at X, well I'll just say they aren't the type to keep their hands to themselves."

Rory could have sworn she saw steam come out of Paris's ears and she knew it was a mixture of the thought of other girls with Mike and Louise insinuating Paris would even care.

"I'm in." Madeline stepped forward with a smile, trying to cut the tension.

Louise leaned her back against the locker next to Rory's as Paris started in on Madeline about how she needs to stop following Louise because it only makes the girls head bigger.

"He might not even be there, Ror. Mike is just going because of Paris."

Rory crossed her arms in front of her, trying hard to ignore her heart as it screamed for her to say yes. To go.

"I can't."

Louise sighed but a knowing smile still danced on her lips. "You'll think about it and let me know later." she winked at her once before hooking her arm with Madeline's and leading her away down the hall away from Paris.

"I'm this close to calling the cops and getting her placed in psychiatric hold." Paris muttered.

Rory managed a smile. "And what would you tell them exactly?" she asked as they started towards their classes.

An evil smirk covered Paris's face. "Oh you wouldn't believe what I can come up with. And I'm always at her house. I could easily plant evidence to back up anything I said."

Rory let out a laugh. "I can picture you telling Mike to hold on a minute and jumping out of his bed to run over to Louise's room."

"Quiet!" Paris chastised, her face turning red as she looked around to see if anyone had heard. "And by the way I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Rory grinned. "So are you going?"

Paris rolled her eyes and then let out a sigh of defeat. "Tell me the girls at the club wear turtle necks and parachute pants and look like men."

Rory laughed at the image. "More like… they look like Kate Upton and wear clothes that… well, they have special shops for them. And the shops usually carry whips and such as well."

Paris cursed under her breath. "Looks like I'm going."

"You'll have fun."

Paris stopped and looked over at Rory. "No, _we'll_ have fun."

"Paris, I can't go." Rory told her and the blonde opened her mouth to protest but the ringing of the bell cut her off.

"We'll talk later." Paris promised as she walked into her class.

Rory nodded half-heartedly and made her way to her own.

Not even the wrath of Paris was going to change her mind.

* * *

"I've finally got it."

Luke placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward until he was eye to eye with Taylor Doosie.

The man sitting at the counter nearly spilled the coffee he was sipping on himself at the menacing voice of the diner owner in front of him.

"You've finally got it?" Taylor repeated, setting his cup down safely without spilling any more.

"Yes." Luke's smile was tight and forced. "It must be your life's mission to make me go crazy. And I got to tell you, you're this close." Luke pressed his thumb and index finger together forcefully until they turned white. "But I'll tell you… It won't be the padded room I end up in. It'll be a cell. Want to know why?"

Taylor swallowed, his adams apple even seemed to be quivering but he managed to look highly offended at the same time. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm about to…"

"Get you that new toast you asked for." Lorelai intervened, steering Luke away from Taylor, who looked like he was about to call the cops.

"I'm not getting him _new_ toast. I've already given him _new_ toast _four_ times." Luke gritted, glaring at the man still sitting at the counter. "First it was too dark, then it was too _light_. Then when it was just perfect he said he wanted _wheat_ instead. Then he suddenly didn't want butter even though there had been butter on the previous three slices and he never said a damn thing about it!" Luke's voice grew louder and his face turned redder with each word.

"Looks like you've done it." Jess grinned at Taylor and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. "Must say I'm happy we've managed to put our differences aside to come together in this mutually satisfying way."

Taylor, attempting to be discreet, slid the bill across the table and stuck it in his pocket while looking around to make sure no one seen. "I won't admit that it is entertaining but I won't deny it either." Taylor stood up and grabbed his newspaper. "I only will say that I sleep better at night knowing I am no longer your target."

Rory watched as Taylor left the diner and then sent an accusing stare at the messy haired boy behind the counter. "You evil _evil_ boy."

Jess grinned. "What?" he asked innocently. "He made the right choice. He knew he wasn't going to beat me, so he joined me. A smart man right there."

Rory shook her head in amazement and took a long sip of her coffee. "Never would I ever think I would hear those words come out of your mouth. Especially about Taylor seeing as though he was your first enemy in Stars Hollow after that police tape and body outline stint you pulled."

Jess exaggerated a satisfied sigh. "Ah, the good old days."

Rory rolled her eyes at her best friend "And what are you going to do when Luke finds out about your little scheme?"

Jess leaned over the counter with a big grin. "I'll be willing to trade your silence for covering for you this weekend with whatever Louise has planned for you guys."

Rory shook her head. "Not needed. But I will keep my silence under the agreement that you owe me one. And I will make it really good." Rory narrowed her eyes and put on the most conniving face she could muster.

Jess quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "You know it was funny though."

"Perhaps."

"So, no big shindig this weekend? Final weekend as high-schoolers and your crazy Chilton friends really have _nothing_ planned?" Jess questioned, grabbing a rag and starting to wipe down the counters when Luke sent him a warning look for standing and talking.

"Oh no, there is. I'm just not going." Rory shrugged. "So tell me more about you and Taylor's deal."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Nice attempt to deflect. Why aren't you going?"

Rory finished her coffee and motioned for a refill. "I guess Mike got us VIP status at X."

Jess leaned back against the wall, watching Rory closely. "Uh huh."

Rory shifted in her seat, not liking the way Jess was looking at her. "And I'm just not interested in going so…"

Jess cocked his head to the side as if contemplating saying something but then just shook his head and starting wiping the counter again.

Rory's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Jess looked up with a smile. "Nothing."

Rory glared more at the way he said it. "Oh Luke!" she called out and Jess immediately shushed her and turned her stool the other way as Luke looked over to them, puzzled and then continued ranting to Lorelai.

"And you say I'm evil." Jess muttered. "I was just thinking that you should go."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. If anyone was on her side with this she at least expected Jess to be. "You're kidding."

Jess shrugged. "I just think… it would be good for you."

Rory narrowed her eyes at his voice. "Okay, spill. What aren't you telling me?"

"I've just heard some things is all."

Rory sat up straighter, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About?"

Jess sent her a half smile. "Just things. And you can go ahead and tell Luke right now about Taylor, I still won't tell you." he said, already knowing she was about to threaten him.

Rory slumped in her seat, uneasiness flowing through her. What had Jess heard? And why hadn't he said something like this to her until now? Had he talked to Finn?

"You know, when you're trying to get over someone avoidance isn't always the best option. Sure it is at first but eventually you're going to have to see them. You're going to have to put everything to the test. If you never happen to run into them again you're not going to fully get over them. The "what if's" are always going to be there. You have to see them and be okay with it. That's when you know you've officially moved on." Jess explained.

"Thank you Dr. Drew." Rory retorted sarcastically, hating that she knew every word he just said was completely right. "But there's always the other way it could go too. That you see them and realize you aren't nearly as over them as you thought you were and you go back to square one."

Jess nodded, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. "That is true but that actually works in your favor."

"How so?"

"Well, you're going to Europe for the summer. If for some reason it turns out that you do go back to square one and feel like you're going through the initial break up again then what a better place to really get over someone than thousands of miles away?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wasn't even sure what to say or why she was letting him talk her into doing this at all. She went from being dead set on not going to actually thinking about it.

Planning on it.

"You've changed a lot. And I don't just mean since you guys broke up but even before when you were together you were changing. You're so much more confident now, you don't take anyone's crap, you know what you want and you go for it. You're in a totally different place now Ror. I highly doubt you're going to go back to square one." Jess told her, leaning his elbows on the counter as he moved closer and lowered his voice when he noticed Babette's ears perking up a few tables away. "So go have fun."

Rory started to shake her head and then just sighed. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Jess said quickly and then stood and grabbed the coffee pot. "Hello, Lorelai."

Rory turned to see her mother walking towards them. Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at Jess before turning towards Rory. "I'll take that coffee to go Jess. You ready sweets?"

Rory climbed off the stool and grabbed her book bag. She waved goodbye to everyone as she walked out the diner doors with her mother and headed towards the house.

"Good thing your grandmother cancelled Friday night dinner so I was there to stop that disaster. You know it's a little weird that Taylor was ordering toast for dinner." Lorelai's voice broke the silence. "I have a feeling something was going on." She sent a sideways glance at her daughter.

Rory fought back an amused smile. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hugs! Only a dollar! Hugs! Hugs! Hugs! Who needs a hug? _You_ look like you do! A dollar and these arms are all yours." Rory and Lorelai both turned to Kirk who was standing next to the gazebo, arms spread as he winked at a random person walking past him.

"What is he up to now?" Lorelai questioned as they cautiously walked over to Kirk as he put his arms down once again.

"Lorelai? Did you come for a hug? For only a dollar you can get these warm arms wrapped around you for a full five seconds. For a pat on the back during the hug or an encouraging pat on the arm as I pull away just add another dollar. Three for a bear hug and for five, I can whisper a sentence of your choice into your ear as I'm hugging you. Also it's a dollar for every additional five seconds but after a minute I take it up to two dollars for an additional five since my arms will start to tire."

Lorelai exchanged a fearful look with her daughter. "Kirk… you're selling _hugs_?"

"It came to me last night." Kirk stated proudly. "As I laid in bed after listening to my mother sing me my bedtime song, I began to think of a new business adventure and it hit me. What do people need the most? No it isn't a hose that shrinks to fit in your purse or a pair of slippers with animal heads that have the mouths open as you walk. It's hugs. It's a universal need. Young, old, male, female. Hugs make the world go round."

Rory tried to hold back her laughter at how deadly serious he was. "Have you had many customers?"

Kirk stood up straighter as if trying to puff out his chest. "I've earned ten dollars so far."

Lorelai let out an amused snort. "Your mother?"

"It was a mixture of an extended bear hug with me patting her on the back and whispering in her ear that one day I will move out and find my own place." Kirk replied reluctantly, making Lorelai and Rory both break out laughing.

"Oh Kirk." Lorelai managed when she finally controlled her laughter and then stilled and her mouth parted as an idea dawned on her. "People can buy hugs for themselves but can they buy them for other people?"

"Oh no." Rory put a hand to her head, only being able to imagine what her mother was going to come up with.

Kirk contemplated it for a moment before crossing his arms and nodding. "I don't see why not. I shall extend that branch out. What do you have in mind?"

Lorelai's look turned evil. "I want a minute long bear hug, with you whispering into his ear about how much you love flannel."

Rory almost choked.

Kirk raised an eyebrow but seemed to be taking what she was saying in complete seriousness. "Who?"

"Luke." Lorelai grinned wickedly. "And I expect to get my full moneys worth. If he tries to pull away…"

"Not even god himself could separate these arms when I have them locked." Kirk locked his hands together to show them. "I promise you to get every cent you pay for. Even if it involves chasing."

Lorelai reached into her purse. "And can I substitute a pat on the back for a… love tap on the butt?"

Kirks face turned red and he took a step backwards. "Well Lorelai…"

Lorelai grabbed a twenty out of her purse and held it in the air and like a fish to a dangling worm, Kirk grabbed at it instantly. "Consider it done. You will not be let down." he said proudly, clutching the twenty as if it were a hundred bucks.

Rory's mouth opened in shock as her mother grabbed out another twenty.

"And I want the same to Jess. Only I want you to run your hand through his hair instead and talk about how much you love the movie "The Outsiders" into his ear."

That was it. Rory nearly doubled over with laugher. She could have sworn she'd seen dollar signs pop out of Kirks eyes as he grabbed the other twenty and saluted them. "Mission accepted."

"Wait Kirk!" Lorelai called as he started walking towards the diner. "I want it done tomorrow morning when the diner is packed with people eating Saturday morning breakfast and you have to make sure we're there first!"

Kirk nodded and saluted them once again before walking back towards the gazebo and announcing his hugs for sale.

"Luke is going to kill him!" Rory laughed as they walked away.

Lorelai grinned. "He won't be able to, Kirks powerful grip wont allow him to. You know how he's freakishly strong for being so bony."

Rory nodded. "I don't know if that will still matter when Luke's anger reaches a new high and he finally turns into the Hulk."

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows. "Ripped flannel and cut off shorts? Now that's an image."

Rory made a disgusted sound as they turned onto their street.

"So I overheard Jess telling you to go have fun."

Rory glanced sideways at her mother and shrugged. "Louise is doing a last weekend as high-schoolers thing tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go."

Lorelai nodded silently, not saying anything else until they reached the house and they both sat on the porch steps, looking around.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain leather wearing, motorcycle riding bad boy?"

Rory's heart started to beat a bit faster as Tristan made an appearance in her mind. And more specifically his leather jacket and all the memories that came with it.

"There's a possibility he might be there." she replied, folding her hands together.

"Alright babe. Time we have another talk." Lorelai patted her leg and turned until she was facing her daughter.

"Paris gave me a speech at school today and Jess just threw out some random therapist advice at the diner. There must be something in the air."

Lorelai sent her daughter a playful glare. "Zip it." Her face turned serious. "It's been what, a couple months now?"

"Almost three." Rory muttered.

"So it's way past the time of avoiding places where each other will be out of respect. That's usually like the first two weeks of a break-up. So that being said, you should go have fun with your friends without having to worry about if he's going to be there or not."

Rory sighed. "It's not just that. I'm scared of what will happen if I do see him. I still miss him. Every day."

Lorelai frowned. "I know sweetie. Trust me. Even though you haven't told me that until now I could see it in your eyes. And it's been killing me. Maybe you need to see him to see that you're either over him completely and finally move on or not."

Rory sat back, a look of confusion coming over her face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is sometimes when a relationship is so serious like yours was there is no getting over it and sometimes you need to just accept that they'll always be there and _that's_ how you move on."

"Mom, you don't understand. I gave him a choice and he didn't pick me."

Lorelai nodded, holding up a finger. "Which brings me to my next subject. Sometimes men need to lose what they have before they can really appreciate it. They're idiots like that. And I don't mean lose it for a week. A week doesn't give them time to appreciate what they had fully. Now a few months on the other hand…"

Rory shook her head. "I feel like everyone is pushing me towards him when I'm trying to be strong and stay away."

Lorelai pulled her in for a quick hug. "And you have amazed me these past few months. But you haven't been happy hun. Not like you were before and I miss that girl, so very much. And I'm not pushing you towards him exactly. I'm pushing you towards finding out if this is really it or not. And seeing someone after months will definitely answer that for you. You need that part of the closure."

Rory felt like she was going to cry. Everything was building up again. How was she supposed to keep these feelings away when everyone was pushing her to let them out?

"Do you really believe that, mom? That he's realized what he had?"

Lorelai smiled. "I don't know him but I know many guys just like him and he's probably kicking himself in the butt everyday. I'm just surprised he's thick headed enough to have stayed away this long but I know that he's probably doing it because he cares about you so much and wants to respect your decision. And it's probably killing him because it's nearly impossible to stay away from a Gilmore girl. Just look at your father and me. Two decades later and we're still dancing around each other because he keeps coming back. Even after all this time. He can't stay away."

"Tristan's stayed away though. He made his choice." Rory whispered, not knowing what to think now.

Lorelai pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know him better than anyone Ror. You need to ask yourself if he did it because he didn't want you or if he did it _for_ you. And we both know it's definitely not the first one."

"And if it is?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Then when you see him you'll be able to feel that and you will be able to completely move on. You won't know unless you do though."

Rory sat up, wiping a tear that had escaped from her cheek and stared at her mother. "I never thought you would be trying to talk me into this."

Lorelai smiled. "At the end of the day, I just want what's best for you. Even if that means letting some motorcycle riding tattooed alpha male grow on me. I want my baby happy and I don't want you looking back on your life with regrets like I do."

Rory stood up and grabbed her bag. "So I'm going tomorrow." she said slowly. Nervousness and confidence both building as she said it. "And if I come home a complete mess?"

"I'll be waiting here with a tub of ice cream and Dirty Dancing in the DVD player."

"If Luke lets you live long enough to do that." Rory commented, walking into the house and grabbing her phone out of her bag to send Louise a text.

Lorelai laughed behind her. "Oh he loves me too much." she said, heading up the stairs to shower.

Rory quickly typed her message and took a deep breath before sending it.

"_**I'll go."**_

* * *

"I cannot even_ begin_ to explain to you how excited I am!"

Rory walked over and sat on Louise's bed as the blonde girl ran into her closet and started sorting through shoes.

"What are you wearing?"

Rory grabbed the book bag she had put a few dresses in and held it out to Louise. "I'll let decide if you even want to look. Since you're probably going to make me wear something else anyways."

Louise rolled her eyes and unzipped Rory's bag, pulling out the first dress, a light blue spaghetti strap dress. "This would look amazing if you were going to homecoming." Louise told her, tossing it aside and Rory wasn't surprised at all and waited silently as she grabbed out the next one, a knee length red halter top dress. "And if I was having a party here I would so have you wear this." Louise told her. "Can I borrow this sometime?"

"Sure." Rory shrugged, laying back in the pillows and held her breath as Louise pulled out the last dress. She had bought it that morning when she stopped at the mall briefly to procrastinate going to Louise's house. As one final attempt to convince herself not to go, to just go home. A navy blue form fitting strapless mini dress that had dark blue lace covering the entire thing and then extending up to the shoulders and down the arms to form elbow length sleeves of lace.

All she could think about was going to X that first time and thinking that if she had wore something of her own choosing instead of Louise's, she would have worn something like that. It was beautiful but not over the top, not revealing but still sexy and just so_ her_.

"Let me guess, it would be great for every other time except tonight?" Rory's voice was sarcastic when a few seconds passed with Louise not saying anything.

The blonde girl turned to glare at her and then shook her head. "No, I think it's perfect."

Rory sent Louise a look, clearly thinking she was mocking her outfit choices.

"No I'm serious. I think this dress is going to be perfect." Louise repeated, looking it over. "I'm wearing something like this too," she told her, walking back over to her closet and grabbing two dresses and holding them up.

"Okay." Rory said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Louise?"

Louise rolled her eyes but then just grinned. "I was thinking. Almost all the girls there are dressed like they work in a strip club. And I don't want to blend in. I want to stand out. I want to look mature yet like I still have fun. Classy yet still extremely sexy."

"I see." Rory replied slowly. "Paris?"

Louise sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "I hate to admit it but she was over here last night, apparently for leaving a book in my brothers room I may add though she completely concocted this insane story of how it got there…" she explained and Rory chuckled. "… And she saw me trying on outfit's and we started arguing and well eventually just got into a deep conversation and as much as I hate to admit this she made some valid points."

"Uh huh."

"So the idea of walking into that club and having everyone looking at us because we're dressed so different just sounded too appealing to pass up."

"So sticking out like a sore thumb is a good thing now?" Rory mused.

"Tonight it is." Louise winked. "But that dress, seriously. You're going to look amazing in it. Tristan isn't going to know what hit him."

Rory froze. "What? How… you don't even know if he's going to be there. And why would that matter?" she asked suspiciously.

Louise's face turned guilty and she slowly sat Indian style on the bed and faced Rory. "So after Paris left last night Mike and I got to talking."

Rory swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "And?"

"Well, Tristan found out- however it is he finds out about things, that you were going to be there tonight so I guess he cancelled some things and is going to be there too."

Rory glared at the wall behind Louise's head. So nothing had changed. "Cancelled a run, right?"

Louise took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Not exactly."

Rory's eyes narrowed. "Okay, what aren't you telling me, and why didn't you call and tell me this last night when I text you? You know I wouldn't have come."

"And that was the reason I didn't." Louise replied easily. "That and I've been struggling with myself all day whether I wanted to tell you this or not."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. "That he's going to be there? You're my friend. You shouldn't have had to decide to tell me or not."

Louise shook her head quickly. "No not that. I was going to tell you when you got here; I was just waiting for an easy way to bring it up instead of just blurting it out. But that's not all Mike and I talked about. Like seriously, he was in here for like two hours. It's the longest we've talked, _ever_. Especially without fighting."

Rory ran a frustrated hand through her hair, trying to ignore the fact that she suddenly became fully aware that she was going to be seeing Tristan tonight for the first time in months. To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the century. "Okay I'm getting confused."

"Mike's been hanging with Tristan and Finn a lot lately and I've been worried. Because way back when he only ever hung out with them every once in a while. He was never really involved in…" Louise paused, not needing to say specifics since they both already knew what she meant "…you know, that stuff. And after the shooting, every time he walks out the door I wonder if I'm ever going to see him again. So I confronted him about it."

Rory felt a pang in her heart as she remembered all the times she had confronted Tristan about the same thing. But it never helped. Everything was a thrill for them. A way of life. "Did it work?" Rory asked, hoping for Louise's sake that it did since her and Mike were starting to grow closer lately.

"That's the thing…" Louise bit her lip again as if preventing herself from talking any more. "I guess things have _changed_."

Rory just watched her for a second, her hopes shooting up momentarily before she forced them back down. "What do you mean?"

Louise took a deep breath. "Well it's a long story, like insanely long, I didn't even know who Mike was talking about half the time but basically that guy Marsters, who got killed when everything happened, well apparently he was into some really bad stuff."

"Louise, they're all into bad stuff!"

"Not like this Rory." Louise's face turned serious. "Mike said that for a while now things have been really tense with everyone. Things have been happening that shouldn't have. Fights. Shootings. And no one really knew why. And this was before Tristan and you ever even met."

"_By the way, the name's Tristan." _

Rory could literally hear the words in her head as if he were here right now saying them again. The picture of him getting onto the bus with a cocky smirk. Her sitting in her seat clutching her bag in fear. Him telling her his name and getting off the bus. That very first day! Thinking she would never see him again. She almost found herself smiling at the memory.

Oh how wrong she was.

"So anyways, long story short this Marsters guy was into some really bad stuff with this other gang and I don't know the specifics but he was losing a lot of their money and somehow blaming it on Tristan and the Kings without any of them even knowing about it." Louise continued.

Rory snapped back to the present and her mouth opened in surprise at the information.

"Mike said that everyone knew something was going on because of the random attacks for no reason with this certain gang who before then never bothered with them. And after this Marsters guy died they found out and I guess…"

Rory waved her hands for the girl to continue when she stopped. "Guess what?"

"Well, he said Tristan kind of lost it. But in a good way." Louise added hurriedly. "Everyone expected him to go after the guy and end it because the hole Marsters dug was so deep they didn't think this other guy was going to stop coming after Tristan and the guys. Even though they had nothing to do with it."

Rory's heart stopped beating that same old familiar fear creeping up. "What happened?" her voice was only a whisper.

"Mike said he just went to the guy and laid everything out. Told him if he wanted him dead he could do it right then. But it would start a war and he promised within weeks he'd be gone too and over nothing because Marsters was the one who started this whole thing with lies. That one of Tristan's men was dead and one of the other gangs guys was dead and that they could both walk away right now and call it even." Louise let out a breath. "And this is like seriously out of a movie. I was on the edge of my bed as my brother was telling me this. Literally. But yeah, I guess they came to an agreement or whatever. Well, as much of an agreement that they could come to given the circumstances."

"And he's okay?"

Louise grinned. "Yeah he's okay. Mike said that the power shifted. The Kings rose higher, only now things have changed, majorly. Tee has been leading the guys."

Rory took slow breaths. "He stepped down?"

Louise shrugged. "From what Mike said, not completely. But I can tell you they haven't been on a run in over a month. The gang is still there just the dynamic has changed. And the reason Mike's been hanging around more is because of that."

Rory didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just let herself get lost in the information and absorb it all. This must have been what Jess had heard. But why didn't he tell her? If Tristan had given up a part of the life why wouldn't he let her know? "Do you think that…"

"That he did it for you?" Louise asked with a smile. "There is no other reason."

Rory's heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of her chest. "Then why wouldn't he tell me? If he did it for me, so that we could be together, why wouldn't he let me know?" Her words were laced with anger.

"I'm thinking he's even more stubborn than you are." Louise smirked. "And honestly Ror, from the things my brother was saying, I think Tristan may have wanted to prove something to himself before he brought you into it again. I think he wanted to make sure things would be okay this time."

Rory shot up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "And if not?" she asked, frustration making its way into her words as she became angry with herself as her hopes started to rise. "And if he's just moved on with his life?"

Louise sent her a dumb look. "I somehow highly doubt that."

Rory leaned back against Louise's door and as if her legs gave out, slid to the floor and rested her head in her hands. "I don't even know what to think."

"And I do not blame you one bit, it's a lot to take in." Louise replied. "But the decision is still yours no matter what Rory. He isn't out completely…"

Rory shook her head in amazement and the closed her eyes. "I know."

Louise sighed. "Tonight is going to be amazing. I've shipped you two since the beginning."

"You shipped us?"

Louise grinned. "Oh hell yeah."

Rory didn't bother responding to statement. "I don't want him to know that I know all of this. I want to see if he will tell me himself. And I want to know why he would let me walk away and then change anyways."

"You and me both and unless my room is bugged he'll have no clue." Louise said and then looked around suspiciously and Rory let out a laugh. An easy laughter that she felt she'd been holding in for months. "Alright Gilmore, let's put on our faces before Paris gets here and starts rushing us. Tonight is going to be the first night of the rest of our lives."

Rory stood up, grabbing her dress and pushing away the nerves.

"I won't lie. I expected to have to convince you a lot more than this." Louise commented after a moment of silence.

Rory shrugged. "I've been dead set on staying away from him for three months." Rory took a deep breath to reassure herself. "If this is probably going to be the last night I ever see him I'd rather end it on a good note than how it ended before. It might be what I need."

Louise stopped what she was doing and stared at her friend. "Are you saying that even though he's changed things you still wouldn't get back with him?"

Rory shook her head and put on a confident face even though her heart was screaming at her to stop being so stubborn. "It's too late."

Louise frowned. "We'll see."

Rory just ignored the comment and began brushing her hair, knowing whatever was going to happen, it would definitely be a night to remember.

* * *

"You are going to break your neck in those heels."

Rory glanced at Paris and then down at the five-inch glittery navy heels she wore.

"Don't listen to her." Madeline ordered, tugging at her dark green velvet mini dress. "You look hot."

Rory sent her a small smile. "Thanks. You look amazing too."

Paris snorted. "As if looking good is worth breaking your ankles."

"Tonight it is." Louise grinned as they all started walking down the dark street towards the entrance to X. They saw people lined up around the corner before they even turned it. "Wow it's packed. Good thing we get to go in the other entrance."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Paris muttered, taking the lead. "All of you just stay behind me. If he gives us any trouble, let _me_ do the talking."

Louise laughed but listened and followed behind the girl. "You'll have to slow down." she called. "We're not wearing one inch wedges like you."

Paris stopped walking and crossed her arms as she waiting for them to catch up. "I wouldn't have even worn them if they weren't forced on me."

"You'll get over it and live." Louise sing-songed and then locked her arm with Rory's as they started walking again. "You done being nervous yet?"

Rory glared. "Are you trying to be funny?" Her nerves were picking up more and more with every step she took.

What the hell was she thinking?

Louise laughed as they turned the corner and the entrance came into view and they all stopped and just stared.

"Oh wow." Madeline breathed in awe.

There were at least a hundred and fifty people in line waiting to get in, leaning against the brick walls of the building as the line slowly moved forward.

"I see you weren't lying." Paris's voice held disgust as she eyed a few girls with shirts smaller than a bikini top.

Louise pulled her hand to force her to start walking again. "Easy tiger. They haven't even done anything yet."

Paris rolled her eyes. "They're degrading woman with the way they dress. Is that not enough?"

Louise went to reply but Rory cut her off as they approached the VIP entrance. "As much as I would love to listen to you guys fight I'm kind of freaking out here." She twisted her hands together nervously.

This was crazy. She couldn't go in there. She couldn't see him.

"Rory, it's going to be okay. Where's that insane confidence you've had lately?" Madeline asked, putting an easing hand on her arm.

"It just went out the window." Rory admitted, turning around. What if seeing him hurt? What if she was setting herself up for something horrible by going in there? She just needed to accept how things ended like had been the past few months. Coming here was a big mistake.

Louise stepped forward, forcing Rory to meet her eyes. "If he didn't want to see you would he have cancelled his plans when he found out you were going to be here?"

Rory closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. Louise was right. He did change his plans, whatever they were, when he found out she was going to be there. So he did want to see her.

And she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see him too.

Knowing Tristan this was his way of coming after her. Meeting her in the middle. That way neither of them were actually giving in.

"I can do this." she said to herself, not caring that people in line were looking at her like she was crazy. She felt her confidence grow. "I'm _doing_ this."

"There you go." Louise grinned and they all walked up to the bouncer but before anyone could say anything he let out a laugh and they all were caught off guard.

"Well well well." The guy loomed over them, besting them all by at least a foot and a half and when he stepped into the light Rory noticed it was the same bouncer from the first time she was there. "It's good to see that pretty face again."

He stared right at Rory and she felt herself blushing. "Hello, Ed."

The man in front of her put his fist to his heart. "And she even remembers my name."

Rory found herself laughing, feeling completely comfortable, her nervousness sliding away.

"And I see you brought some pretty friends with you." Ed said, glancing at the other girls with a welcoming smile. "Y'all look mighty good tonight. I guess I won't make ya stand out here, come on in. Welcome to X." He winked and stepped aside.

Louise was the first to enter with Madeline quickly following behind. Paris stepped after her and eyed Ed over carefully. After she stepped inside he let out an amused chuckle.

"Let that one know if she's looking for a part time job, I'm hiring. Think she'd be good at scaring people away."

Rory let out a laugh. "You have no idea." she couldn't control the giant smile plastered on her face. It was amazing how at ease she felt around him. She had missed that feeling of safety.

"It's mighty good to see you again. We was beginning to wonder about your boy." Ed's mouth formed a lopsided smile as he spoke and she watched his eyes scan the area slowly even as he talked to her, still on guard.

Rory opened her mouth to correct him but her lips just formed a small smile. Didn't they know he wasn't her boy anymore?

"Well I won't keep you out here any longer. You go enjoy yourself and remember if you need anything-just holler. And welcome back." With one last wink his back was turned to her as he asked the next person in line to show ID.

"About time." Paris's voice weaved its way through the barely lit hall and Rory nearly jumped in surprise. "We thought you were going to stand out there and talk all night."

Rory rolled her eyes and then bit her lip as the nerves slowly crept back now that she was inside.

This was it. No turning back now.

"You ready girls?" Louise yelled over the music, as it got louder with every step they took.

_Ready as I'll ever be, _Rory thought.

And then they walked in.

The place was even more packed than it had been the last time they were there. Strobe lights reflected off the dancing bodies moving in all directions on the floor. To her left the neon lit bar was swamped with people getting drinks, the tables on the platform surrounding the dance floor all filled with people talking, drinking, and kissing.

The atmosphere just sent a jolt right through you.

"I'm pretty sure this is the best night of my life." Madeline yelled over the music and then grabbed Paris's hand and dragged her down the steps and to the dance floor.

"You ready Ror?" Louise's excitement matched her own and she nodded as they walked down the steps together. Rory noticed the guys heads turn, a few getting slaps from the woman they were talking to. Paris was right they were standing out. And from the looks on the guy's faces, it was definitely a good thing.

When they got to the bottom step Rory was finally able to look up onto the second floor loft area where Tristan had been before but found herself looking everywhere but.

"Guess who's looking right at you?" Louise brought her lips to Rory's ear. "Time to show him what he's been missing."

Rory surprised herself by laughing as Louise pulled her to the center of the dance floor and began to dance.

She managed to let herself get lost in the song for a full thirty seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. Still dancing, her eyes darted up to the second floor landing and just as if it were the past replaying itself again, her eyes instantly met with blue.

Standing there, arms bracing himself as he leaned against the railing that blocked off the loft area, staring right at her. She could see the way he was gripping the railing and her heart started to race.

She met his eyes steadily, still dancing, twirling and never losing eye contact for more than a second.

It hit her right then just how much she'd missed him. His baggy jeans, his always-white shirt, and the messy blonde hair he was always running his hands through. Every inch of him.

But with the good came the bad. And all the memories of him walking away, of not willing to change for her all came back.

Was he just going to stand there and watch her? She couldn't control the feelings he was evoking in her. Lust, Want mixing with Hate and Regret and all building up way too fast. It was only she and he in a staring contest that was making electricity bounce off the walls.

Didn't everyone else feel it? Her skin was tingling from his stare, shivers racing all over her body.

But he just stayed watching her. Not moving a muscle. And she just watched him, dancing slowly, knowing he was taking in every single movement.

She closed her eyes and hoped to herself that the same memories were flooding his mind of the way they had once danced on that floor. Hoped that he felt the loss she was feeling just as much.

She didn't understand how he could do this to her. Why would he let her walk away and then do what she wanted anyways? Did he really just not want to be with her?

Rory pushed the thought away instantly, knowing how ridiculous it was but still not understanding what was going on with him.

The song changed again and she let herself get lost in the music once more, feeling his eyes still on her and putting on a show.

Rory opened her eyes back up and turned to where Louise was dancing but a hand on her hip stopped her. Her heart raced for a brief moment before she realized the touch wasn't familiar. Turning around, ready to turn down whoever was trying to attempt to steal a dance, her face immediately broke out into a grin as a familiar accent filled her ears.

"Hello, love."

Rory's eyes moved up to meet the dark brown ones of the Australian in front of her. "Hey, Finn."

Finn moved closer and Rory almost stepped back at how strange the closeness was but Finn quickly brought his lips to her ear. "I never though I'd have to say this to a woman but try and look like you're enjoying this doll."

Rory let out a confused chuckle but did as he said, moving in sync with him as the song went on.

"Finn what are you doing?" she asked cautiously, eyes glancing briefly to the second story balcony to see Tristan now standing, watching them with a dark look on his face.

"Well, you know Tristan is stubborn. He was so dead set on coming here but now he's just standing up there like an idiot, and a creepy stalker I might add, ogling. So a man has to do what a man has to do."

Rory quirked an eyebrow at him. "I see."

Finn grinned, flashing white teeth. He looked so strange out there on the dance floor with his long trench coat and combat boots but she noticed the way everyone gave him room, just like they parted for Tristan. Finn had the similar effect on people.

"Just for the record." Finns lips found Rory's ear again. "This is the second time I'm risking my life for the sake of my friends sanity. There's a good possibility he'll kill me later for dancing with you."

Rory narrowed her eyes. "I can dance with whoever I want. I don't belong to anyone anymore."

Finn threw his head back with a laugh that had a few people looking their way. "Are you sure about that love?" Before Rory could respond he continued talking. "But I figure this will put a fire under his arse to get him down here and dance with you himself so perhaps he will thank me later."

Rory shook her head, wanting to ask a million questions but froze as Finns wide eyes shot to something behind her head.

"And that would be my cue to get my sexy arse outta here. Thank you for the lovely dance doll."

In a flash he was walking off quickly across the dance floor and Rory stood at his back confused as the song shifted and the dance slowed as the singers voice fell over them like honey.

_I've been out on that open road_

_You can be my full time daddy,_

_White and gold_

A moment passed, as she just stood there confused before the feeling of someone behind her had her back straightening and her fists clenching with nerves. She slowly turned around already knowing he was there and blue instantly connected with blue.

_Singing blues has been getting old_

_You can be my full time baby,_

_Hot or cold_

Tristan stood and let his eyes move over her for a moment before moving forward until only inches separated them. His lips moved to her ear, but still the only thing touching her was his breath.

"Can I have this dance?"

Rory's heart quickened at his words and then stopped as she saw his extended hand. She looked around at people giving them strange looks but he didn't care. He just stood there, hand out like a gentleman at a debutante ball.

Without a word she slowly took his hand, the most incredible feeling of completion filling her at his touch, electricity shooting up her arm as his hot skin caressed hers and he pulled her close, keeping one hand in hers as the other snaked its way around her waist.

_I drive fast, _

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,_

_but I, I've got a war in my mind_

_So, I just ride, just ride,_

_I just ride, just ride_

"Hi, Mary."

She never knew such an annoying nickname could make her weak in the knees but it did. She watched him for a moment, as if he were a dream and if she took her eyes off of him he would disappear.

"Hello, Tristan."

_Dying young and I'm playing hard_

_That's the way my father made his life an art_

_Drink all day and we talk 'til dark_

_That's the way the road dogs do it - ride 'til dark._

"I was hoping you would come."

"I almost didn't." Rory told him honestly, feeling slightly embarrassed but unable to avert her eyes from his.

"I'm happy you did."

Rory felt heat come to her cheeks and was amazed he could still do that to her. "Oh yeah?" she found herself saying. She had wondered if they talked what they would say, but now it was just coming so easy she wondered why she had even worried about it. "Why's that?"

His lips turned upwards and the smile knocked the breath out of her. It was amazing how they could go so long without seeing each other and yet act like it had just been yesterday. Nothing had changed. If anything it had just grown stronger.

"Because I missed you."

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say good bye_

_Don't turn around_

_Leave me high and dry_

As the song continued they seemed to meld together, Tristan's hands finding Rory's hips and moving his into them and she heard herself sigh at the movement.

How had she stayed away from him so long?

He felt his fingers brush her hip and the spot where her tattoo sat and her heart raced but then reality hit.

This couldn't happen. She couldn't just let him act like no time had passed. _She_ couldn't act like no time had passed.

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

_I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_

_It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby_

_So I just ride, I just ride_

Rory closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest as the song changed. Trying not to get lost in the feeling of his arms around her.

"What is this Tristan?"

The words were out before she could stop them but he didn't miss a beat. His bright blue eyes found hers and she saw the weariness in them and her breath caught in her throat.

"Is that a shot at my dancing?" He answered easily and Rory found herself letting out a little laugh at his playful sarcasm. "We're dancing, Mary."

"I think we're doing it wrong." she commented, noticing how the tempo had picked up and everyone around them was dancing to a much faster beat yet they stood rocking slowly, arms around each other.

Tristan just sent her a lopsided smile, bending his head to rest his forehead against hers.

"We never were ones for doing things the right way now were we?"

Rory couldn't help the smile that touched her lips but also didn't miss the way his words tore at her, reminding her she was here to say goodbye, not to fall for him again.

She wished they could just stay like this forever. She knew the inevitable was going to happen eventually but right now she just wanted to cherish this moment.

A few songs later, Tristan stopped moving and tugged on the hand he hadn't let go of yet. "Come with me."

Rory sent him a questioning look before following behind him. The crowd parted as he walked through and she blushed at the stares she received.

Tristan pulled her to the second floor balcony and motioned with his hand and people started walking down the steps and off of the balcony, leaving them alone.

How did she not feel awkward? Well she supposed she did a little. But mostly there was the immediate comfort with him and she hated that. It was going to make this so much harder than it already was.

He walked over to a leather sofa that sat in the middle of the room and motioned to the seat next to him. "Do you want to sit?"

Rory bit at her lip and didn't miss the way his eyes flashed to her lips, only making her insides go even crazier. "I don't know. Louise invited us. I feel bad leaving her down there."

She sounded like a bitch. She knew it. And by the look in his eyes he did too. But she wasn't ready for this just yet. She thought she was but now… she couldn't do it. Not yet. Dancing on the floor with him was one thing. But sitting here face to face with him, hashing out their relationship… she knew it had to be done but couldn't do it yet.

Tristan stood up and stuck his hands deep in his pockets, his face unreadable. "Okay then." he said slowly and walked back towards her. "Do you want to get a drink?"

Rory relaxed instantly and sent him a small smile. "Yeah, I would."

He took her hand again as he led her back down the stairs and across the dance floor. Her skin came alive at the touch of his and she wondered if he was feeling the same. If he was fighting and inner battle with himself as well. Her brain was telling her to pull away, but her heart was screaming at her to never let go again.

"There you are!" Madeline greeted with a huge grin as they approached the bar. Rory looked to see Paris and Louise also there waiting in a long line to be served and didn't miss the way their eyes drifted to her hand which was still being held by Tristan.

"How long have you guys been waiting?"

Rory looked up surprised at his voice. He usually spoke so abrupt and condescendingly to her friends but now where it was still icy cold it held a hint of something else. He was _civil_. Well, slightly at least.

Louise blinked, clearly just as shocked as Rory was. "Umm, about ten minutes give or take."

Tristan's eyes narrowed as he approached the bar and held his hand up. The bartender immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over, asking what he needed.

"Get them whatever they want. All night. It's on me."

Rory raised a surprised eyebrow at him and as if feeling her eyes on him he looked down and met hers. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm."

"Rory what do you want?" Paris asked and Rory slowly let go of Tristan's hand and stepped forward, pushing away the regret instantly but knowing it had to be done. She scanned the three girls drinks, surprised to see even Paris had ordered a martini. She noticed Madeline's long island iced tea and pointed for the bartender to make it two.

As much as she wished it were her rebellious side that was daring to drink, she knew it was to ease her nerves.

"I'll arrange for you guys to have a ride home."

Paris turned to Tristan and took a long drink before speaking as if building her courage. "Mike is going to be driving us."

Tristan narrowed his eyes and Rory thought that the time had come for him to snap something but he said nothing, only nodded.

Amazed and confused, she took a long sip of her drink, trying to think of something to say. She just wanted to go back onto the dance floor with him. It was so easy then. But now… the awkwardness had definitely kicked in full force.

Tristan brought his lips down to her ear, sending heat spreading down her neck and her spine. "Want do you want to do?"

Dance with you, was her initial thought but looking in his eyes and remembering the last time she had looked into them when he had said goodbye had her pulling away again. "I'm going to hang out with my friends."

His face never faltered but something dark moved into the blue depths of his eyes.

"If that's what you want." he said, and then pulled away, taking a step back and smirking at her. The look cold and guarded. "If you want to catch up, I'll be upstairs." Someone called his name and he nodded to him or her in acknowledgement before taking another step back. "Enjoy your night, Mary."

And just like that he distanced himself and she was left just staring after him as he walked away.

If she wanted to catch up?! She couldn't believe what he had said. What did that mean? As if they were just two old friends who would talk about what they'd missed in each other's lives the past few months? The guy she walked away from three months ago would have insisted she go upstairs with him. He wouldn't have taken no for an answer yet here he was just telling her to have fun and walking away.

And catching up isn't what needed to happen. He should be telling her that he had made changes in his life and explaining to her why he hadn't done them when she had asked.

Rory grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it, ignoring the protests of the other three girls. She turned to the bartender to order another but Louise stopped her.

"What's going on?" The blonde girl demanded, pulling her away from the bar and into a dark corner to their right.

Rory shook her head and crossed her arms. Not completely sure herself. "I don't think…" she paused, looking out over the crowd silently for a moment. "I'm not going to be the one to go to him." she decided, her voice defiant. "He tells me to find him if I want to catch up. Ha."

Louise blinked in surprise. "He didn't say anything about what he's been doing?" she questioned. "I thought that would be the first thing he said to you honestly."

"Not a word." Rory confirmed, just as surprised. "He's acting so casual."

Louise shook her head. "I don't know Rory. I'm sure it's really awkward for both of you right now…"

"He's definitely not acting awkward." Rory interrupted, a mix of emotions filling her but the nervousness and awkwardness fading away and she knew it was thanks to the alcohol.

"Let's dance off some of that steam." Louise insisted, pulling her back onto the dance floor.

Rory glanced up at the second floor balcony and saw Tristan standing there with Finn. The Australian rolled his eyes and shook his head, using exaggerated hand gestures as he spoke to the blonde and Rory wondered what he was saying.

She watched Tristan just shake his head, a stony look on his face as he turned and leaned against the balcony railing, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Rory looked away quickly before he caught her staring and began to dance in sync with Louise. She felt his eyes on her after a few moments but this time refused to look up at him.

Instead she just got lost in the dancing. Madeline joined them after about an hour or so and then Paris for a bit until Mike came and found her and whisked her away.

Rory smiled at the way Paris's face lit up when he did so, not even caring that Louise was watching.

"Well she pretty much confirmed all of my suspicions." Louise grinned as a new song started playing.

Rory let out a small laugh. "Leave them alone. They're happy."

Louise shrugged, a small smile coming to her lips. "I know. And I'm happy for them. It's just too fun teasing Paris."

Rory shook her head at her friends and a feeling of sadness fell through her at knowing after graduation they would go their separate ways, Madeline and Louise to California and her and Paris to Yale.

It had been one crazy senior year, but she wouldn't have changed a second of it.

Her thoughts had her eyes finally moving back up to the balcony and onto the man who was still standing there, looking out over the crowd, a beer in his hand and he took a long swig when his eyes met with hers.

Rory stopped dancing and motioned to Louise towards the second floor, "I'll be back in a bit. If I don't do this now I don't think I ever will."

Louise just grinned and waved her off, turning to start dancing with a random guy on the floor.

Rory made her way slowly across the floor, bumping into people as she went and then finally reached the stairs. Even though she knew he saw her and knew she was coming Tristan still stood where he was, elbows leaning on the railing looking out over the club.

Even as she stepped onto the balcony he still didn't move and with confidence washing over her she walked over to stand next to him, her back against the railing as she looked over at him.

"What are you thinking about?" The words were there before she could think them over.

She thought she saw a hint of a smirk but in the blink of an eye his face was emotionless, hard.

"You."

Rory's breath caught in her throat at his omission but she refused to let it get to her. "What about me?"

Tristan still didn't look at her. Just finished his beer and set it on a table nearby.

"How have you been Rory?" He avoided the question with another one.

Rory bit at her lip for a moment before responding, unsure what she wanted to say exactly. "I've been good. Getting ready for Europe and Yale."

Tristan just nodded, eyes still on the crowd.

"What about you?"

He looked over at her question and then away again. Why wouldn't he look at her? She wondered. What was going on in his head?

"I've been busy."

Rory rolled her eyes at his typical response. "Busy with what?" she pushed; wanting to hear it from his own lips what had been going on. Wanting to hear him say that he was getting out of that life so that she could demand answers.

"Just stuff." he shrugged and the disappointment entered her heart quickly and painfully.

"Stuff like what?" she persisted. Was he really not going to tell her?

He stood up then and leaned a hip to the railing so he was now facing her. "You ready for Europe?"

Rory shook her head, anger starting to rise up. "Yeah. I am. Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

Tristan shrugged, one hand running through his hair and then diving into his pocket. "There's not much to say."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. "You were all ready to talk earlier, what changed?" she figured the best method would be straight confrontation since he liked to avoid everything.

Tristan was quiet for a long time before looking out over the crowd. "I didn't come here tonight to fight with you."

Rory swallowed, her throat dry. "Neither did I. I just think that I deserve answers and I'm not going to act like everything is okay."

Tristan smirked evilly. "Did I say that everything was okay?" he asked sarcastically.

Rory stilled at his words but refused to let him rile her up to his benefit. "Tristan I know things are different now."

His icy blue eyes met hers instantly. "I figured."

Rory's eyes narrowed as they frustration grew higher and higher. "Why are you acting like this? A couple hours ago you were fine."

Tristan laughed, the sound sending chills racing from the tips of her fingers to her toes. "Fine? Baby I haven't been fine for a long time."

Rory took a deep breath, searching for a different word but Tristan continued to speak, his eyes now piercing into hers. "I don't know what I thought would come of tonight. I honestly don't."

"I didn't either. But…"

"Yeah shits changed." Tristan admitted. "But that doesn't mean anything."

Rory laughed at herself in complete disbelief. Of everything she imagined. This hadn't even crossed her mind that he would act like this.

"I asked you to leave parts of your life behind, and you have." her voice was only a whisper but he heard and she saw the emotion rush into his eyes.

"But there's always going to be other things that are going to be there." His voice turned rough and the weariness flashed back into his eyes briefly before going cold again. "And you don't belong in my life."

Rory stood speechless, not believing what she was hearing. That after everything he was still pulling away from her. And from the look in his eyes she knew that nothing she said right then was going to change her mind.

He was giving her up.

She felt tears welling behind her eyes but her stubbornness pushed them away. She wanted this time to be different. She wanted to leave on better terms but she found herself even angrier this time than the last.

"Tristan." she spoke with as much confidence and as steady of a voice as she could muster. "After everything, you have absolutely no right to say that to me."

Tristan closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up and meeting hers. "Rory…"

"No." She stopped him, stepping forward until they were just mere inches apart. "I want you to listen! I came here telling myself it was to say goodbye to you, but when we were dancing that changed and for a second I thought maybe things could happen again, that you have done what I asked and that we could work things out now. And I know you didn't come here tonight just to tell me I don't belong in your life. You're being an asshole and pushing me away because that's what you do best. Because you're too scared to be a better man."

She knew the words stung him but didn't care. It had to be said. She reached up and placed her lips softly on his cheek, her fingers entangling in his hair as she did so and it took all the willpower she had to pull away from his warmth for what she knew could be the last time.

She took a step back and met his eyes evenly. "There could still be a chance. I just need to know what you want. This will be last chance I give you."

She sent him the best smile she could force as her emotions took over. He didn't say anything as she walked to the stairs. Just stood there and watched her, his face unreadable, his eyes dark.

"And I'm not going to wait forever, Tristan." was the last thing she said before she descended the stairs. She walked slowly away, hoping he'd come after her right then but when she looked quickly over her shoulder she saw him rooted to the same spot just watching her walk away.

It took her a few minutes to find Louise and tell her she wanted to leave but thankfully the girls were all ready to go anyways. She walked to the exit on the far wall, her heart pounding but before walking out the door she turned one more time to look up and see him - only to see wasn't there anymore. She scanned the crowd quickly, heart racing wondering if he was coming after her but he was no where to be found.

He was gone.

* * *

"I found a picture of my ex boyfriend from ninth grade in the back of my locker." Louise's voice was filled with disgust as she fell into step with Rory as they walked down the hall after the last bell of the day rang.

"Which one?" Paris asked, joining them as well.

"Steven Corriger."

Madeline approached as Louise finished answering and the other two girls muttered "ew" in unison.

Rory managed a small smile. "Should I ask?"

"Picture Duncan and Bowman - having a kid who looked a mixture of both of them."

Rory quirked an eyebrow at Paris's reply and shivered. "That would be interesting."

"Well that's one word for it." Louise mused. "I probably should have been cleaning my locker out every year."

Paris rolled her eyes. "You're just cleaning your locker out? I had mine done two weeks ago."

Louise shrugged, looking guilty. "Well Rory hasn't done hers yet either." she deflected, earning a glare from Rory.

"You guys tomorrow is our last day of school." Madeline chimed in, obviously already have had cleaned hers out as well.

"Well in my defense I only have a years worth of stuff in there, not _four_." Rory deflected back to Louise and the blonde girl just rolled her eyes.

"Well mine was like a treasure chest. Yeah, I found some gross stuff but I also found a number from a guy I met in tenth grade at a bar we got fake IDs for."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll still remember you." Paris snorted. "Good luck with that."

Rory let them get lost in their banter as she moved to open her locker.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Madeline asked, leaning against the locker next to her and looking at Rory with hopeful eyes.

Rory ignored the pang in her heart and just shrugged. "Nope. Nothing."

Not a word. Not a single text, a call, nothing. He hadn't come after her at the club. She had half expected him to be waiting outside by the car but he hadn't been there either. She checked her phone when they got home but still nothing. Sunday passed and then Monday came. At the end of the day she had actually wondered if he would be waiting outside and rushed out after the last bell only to be disappointed again.

So she decided she needed to start getting over him again. He wasn't going to show. His pride, his thoughts on what was best for her weren't going to change and as tough of a pill that was to swallow she was going to have to get over it. She had before-she would again. Only she knew this time would be so much harder knowing that he made an effort but his stubbornness was still going to keep him away.

Here it was the end of the day Tuesday and still nothing. Not even a text to tell her he was sorry.

But she couldn't put herself out there again. The ball was in his court and if he was too thick headed to take it then she would just have to accept it. "I told him to just tell me what he wanted. And he couldn't."

Madeline frowned and Rory put on her best smile. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her. That was the _last _thing she wanted.

She just needed to move on.

She twisted the combination into her locker and pulled it open only for the world to stop spinning when she looked inside.

Her lips parted in shock and her bag slowly slid from her fingers and fell to the floor with a thump, catching the attention of the other two girls.

"Rory are you okay?"

Rory could do nothing but shake her head as she forced air into her lungs as she stared into her locker.

Sitting there, resting against a pile of books was a picture or her and Tristan on the rollercoaster in New Haven, the moment when he reached over and kissed the life out of her.

"Where…"

Rory reached out slowly, touching the picture as if to make sure it was real.

"I didn't even know he had bought this" she breathed, looking at the black and white memory that she held in her hands. "He didn't that day. He must have went back and got it."

She was talking to herself but the girls moved closer anyways. "Rory, flip it over." Madeline urged, seeing something on the back.

Rory slowly flipped it over and her heart stopped beating once again.

_I want _this.

The words were written on the back in what was undeniably Tristan's hand writing.

"Oh my god." Louise's voice showed her excitement.

"This wasn't in here last period." Rory whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"He must have come and put it in within the last half hour then." Paris told her and then it dawned on her.

"So he must still be here." Rory realized, her head shooting towards the doors at the end of the hall.

Without another word and without even picking up her bag or shutting her locker she started running towards the exit, her hand still gripping the picture.

When she managed to squeeze between all the people trying to race out of the school and her feet landed on the sidewalk she instantly looked towards the tree near the front gate and her heart started racing when she saw him standing there, bike parked, leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets.

A feeling of happiness she didn't know was possible burst through her as she took a few steps towards him and then her pace faltered as he looked up and caught her eye. She saw him swallow slowly and push himself off the tree until he was standing there, waiting.

She somehow got her legs to work again and took the remaining few steps until she was just a few feet away from him.

"Hi."

Rory watched his lips form the words, her heart starting to beat even faster than before.

"Hi." she whispered herself.

Tristan looked down to the picture in her hand and then back up meeting eyes. "I see you found it."

Rory nodded, looking down at the picture once again and then back up to him.

"There was a lot of things I wanted to say" he said, awkwardly running a hand through his hair as if nervous and Rory's heart swelled at the action. "And I wasn't sure how exactly to say them. But that picture kind of summed it all up."

Rory bit her lip, wanting to run into his arms right then but managed to talk herself out of it.

"You want to be an average Joe with me?" Rory asked, unable to bite back the smile that spread across her lips.

Tristan grinned then, ducking his head down and running a hand through his hair. "I guess those were the awkward words I wasn't sure how to say."

Rory bit her lip, loving the way his voice changed, the happiness, the easiness of it washing over her.

"Tristan, I need you to promise me that the chasing, the fighting, the guns…" she paused, taking a slow breath. "I need you to promise me that that part of your life is going to be over."

She saw a flash in his eyes but only for a moment as he stepped forward. "That part of my life is over." he whispered the words against her lips as his body came inches from her. "I promise, baby."

That was all she needed. Just like that, just those simple words and everything vanished away. The feelings she had buried away for months coming out full force and she wanted to cry out in happiness.

"Mary," Tristan's voice brought her back to reality. The reality that the man she loved was just inches away from her.

"Yeah?" she breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Let me kiss you."

And before another second could pass with her not touching him, his hands braced themselves on her cheeks and he brought his head down slowly, eyes never leaving hers as he did so and then his lips moved over hers.

The feelings that raced through her at that moment couldn't be explained. Joy, love, want, need, relief. All bundled into one and making her knees give out.

His lips moved over hers slowly cherishing the kiss before his tongue moved to part her lips and met hers with a ferocity that even they had never felt before. A heat that even in their past moments had never reached an intensity like this.

She had missed this. More than she had ever thought.

Pulling away breathlessly, Tristan rested his forehead on hers. "So what do you say we get out of here baby?"

Rory sent a small smile at him and blushed, holding back laughter at what she was about to say. "I actually told my grandmother I would help her out with some things after school today."

Tristan raised an eyebrow, mischief filling his dark blue eyes. "Is that so? Well you'll have to call and apologize because you must have forgot you had already made a prior engagement."

Rory's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms up around his neck as his moved around her waist, pulling her closer. "Is that so?"

Tristan nodded, bringing his lips to hers for a slow hot kiss that had a tingling feeling racing down her spine. "Yes. Months ago. You agreed I would have you for the whole week before you went to Europe."

Rory blushed as her stomach filled with want. Biting her lip at the way his eyes turned dark at his words and she laughed and pulled herself up for another long lingering kiss that made her toes curl. "You're right. I'll have to call and reschedule."

Tristan pulled back and intertwined their fingers, pulling her with him over to the bike and grabbing a helmet, passing it to her and Rory felt her heart swell at such a small little thing.

She smiled at him before putting the helmet over her head and then let him mount his bike before taking his outstretched hand and letting him help her onto the back.

Rory straightened her skirt and then glanced back at the school to see Louise, Madeline and Paris all standing on the side walk. Louise and Madeline with huge grins on their faces, Madeline waving, and Paris with her arms crossed as if disapproving but Rory saw the small smile that played on her lips as well.

She waved back at Madeline quickly before wrapping her arms tight around Tristan's body and getting lost in the feeling that she had missed so much.

With the start of the engine, Tristan lifted one of her hands to his lips to kiss it softly before placing it back to hold his stomach and a second later they were racing down the street and towards the heart of Hartford.

And finally, for the first time in months, Rory felt like she was back right where she was meant to be.

* * *

_But I love the way you came on…_

_Yeah, I love the way you came on…_

_To me._

* * *

_**The End.**_

Special thanks to Sars, who without her this chapter wouldn't be what it is and without her constant nagging over the years this fic would have never been finished! Haha jk!

And to everyone who has read from the beginning, who found this story somewhere along the way or are just reading now for the first time, Thank you so very much for loving this Tristan and Rory just as much as me and joining me on this journey. It has definitely been a long one. You are the best readers anyone could ever ask for. I love you all!

CSA will stay posted until the sequel is done being posted on here and then both will be removed and only be able to be found on my website along with all my other stories.

Hope you all enjoyed the ride.

Thank you for everything

-Kellie


End file.
